


between me and you

by bongjaehyunz



Series: between me and you [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Daeyoon, Fluff, Kinda messed up, M/M, Smut, idk how else to tag this, supposed to be messed up i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 81,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz
Summary: as promised, before christmas! leave some comments hehe, thank you guys for reading this!





	1. Chapter 1

Sungyoon exhaled deeply, checked that he was clear before he opened the door to his shabby home. Although he had expected Jibeom to already be asleep, he couldn't risk exposing his son to even a whiff of the toxins he drowned himself in every day. Sungyoon still reeked of alcohol, his steps unsteady as he moved towards the bedroom. Jibeom was tucked snugly in bed, fast asleep while hugging his favourite tiger plushie tightly. "Baby boy, dad's home." Sungyoon sat beside the boy was he combed the stray strands of hair away from Jibeom's pretty face. His heart ached, his baby boy was growing so quickly without him by his side. Sungyoon sighed, if only he was more capable, if only. 

 

Sungyoon unbuttoned his over-sized white top, revealing his collarbone, there were a few pinkish marks, hickies that were bound to fade by the morning. Sungyoon inspected the rest of his body, there shouldn't be any more of those marks, but he had to be sure. He wasn't going to go through with the embarrassment he faced when he once paraded around the office of his day-job with a hickey at the back of his neck, exposed for everyone to point fingers at, again. Sungyoon worked a regular 9-5 office job, but it wasn't enough for him and his son, considering the fact that Jibeom was growing bigger and bigger every day, it took a lot more than the meagre pay to raise a kid. 

 

It was the job he took on at night that paid him well. Depending on his performance, on some days he could even afford to bring Jibeom out for a good meal. It started a few years ago, when Sungyoon put down his pride and stepped into the strip club for the first time. Entertaining and pleasing the CEOs and tycoons certainly was an easy job for Sungyoon, with his looks and skills, he shortly became the darling everyone was requesting for. Sungyoon set the rules for himself though, his clients could touch him, do whatever they wanted, but he'd never sleep with them. On special occasions, when Sungyoon was really short on cash, he would even offer a handjob or two. They'd pay, Sungyoon scoffed at their thirst, they'd pay whatever amount Sungyoon asked for, just to get their dicks down his throat. But that was all they got, Sungyoon refused to go any further than that, much to his manager's distaste. He often urged Sungyoon to just give it a try, he promised him a fortune, but Sungyoon stood firm with his last remaining strand of pride. 

 

-

 

"Hyung, are you sure? Mr Kim doesn't seem to be keen on selling us his land." Jangjun scurried behind Daeyeol, whose long legs brought him hurtling forward faster than the rest. Daeyeol simply smirked, "Money solves everything. I'm sure he'll agree in no time. Schedule a meeting with him back home." Daeyeol instructed as they got into the car. "Home? Korea?" Jangjun's eyes widened as he fastened his seatbelt. "Have you been out for too long, you're even forgetting your home?" Daeyeol chuckled as they sped off in one of his many convertibles. Jangjun merely shook his head, "I didn't think you'd want to go back." Daeyeol's face hardened, but the creases on his forehead smoothened out in split seconds, "It'll just be a quick trip."

 

Jangjun jumped in his seat as Daeyeol's phone rang, the sound booming through the speakers in the car. Daeyeol sighed as he answered the call, the person at the other end started rambling before Daeyeol could even let out a squeak, "Where are you? Why haven't you been picking up my calls? Are you just going to leave me like this? We fucked and you aren't even going to talk about it?" Daeyeol stopped his car as they approached the junction, closed his eyes and threw his head back against the headrest, "I told you before we did it, I don't do relationships, there'll never be strings attached. We fucked once, it's no big deal, I've fucked probably a hundred guys before you. Don't contact me ever again." Without giving the other party a chance to speak again, Daeyeol ended the call. "Brutal." Jangjun muttered under his breath, he had grown up with Daeyeol, he was used to the things he did, but if there was one thing Daeyeol did that he could never agree to, it would be this. 

 

"They never understand. They should know what they're getting themselves into before they dive head-first in. But well, I can't blame them for wanting a second round of this 10-inch goodness." The corner of Daeyeol's lips turned up into a smirk, while Jangjun rolled his eye, "They're really like tissue to you huh? Use once a throw away?" Daeyeol shrugged, "I'd never want to fuck the same person twice. That's just boring."

 

-

 

Sungyoon gelled his hair up and smoothened his shirt out in front of the mirror. "You look good already, even if you came in t-shirt and shorts, everyone would still be begging for a taste of you." Sungyoon's colleague commented, a hint of jealousy in his tone. It was true though, Sungyoon isn't the darling of the strip club for no reason. His leather jeans were skin tight, bringing out the shape of his ass perfectly, his package could also be seen the moment he turned hard. Sungyoon exited the locker room and strutted towards the counter, turning heads wherever he went. "What's the schedule for today?" Sungyoon crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned against the counter. "Room 5, it's CEO Kang again. Have fun." Jihye chirped from behind the counter as she checked the schedule for that night. Sungyoon rolled his eye, "Fun? That old pervert would definitely have his kind of sick fun." 

 

As Sungyoon had expected, CEO Kang was already half drunk when Sungyoon entered Room 5. It was a big luxurious room, just like the dozen others, decorated with exquisite marble and pottery, the dim lights added to the secret seductive mood. "Ah, Sungyoon, my favourite boy toy. Come, join me." CEO Kang was in his mid-60s, his was large and beefy, but his good looks were probably the only reason why Sungyoon could even look at him in the eye. For someone his age and status, Sungyoon was surprised on their first exchange, he was so strong and definitely had a loose screw somewhere. Sungyoon had expected him to be a classy client, who would have his nose in the air, just like many others, not even sparing Sungyoon a look in the eye. But he was different, he liked Sungyoon a little too much, it creeped him out on many occasions, but he gave good money. Sungyoon was definitely in it for the money, he gritted his teeth through their sessions, with his eyes set on the pot of gold at the end. 

 

CEO Kang was violent, often leaving bruises on Sungyoon that wouldn't fade even after a week. As soon as Sungyoon took the spot beside him on the sofa, his hand went around Sungyoon's pretty little neck, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white. Sungyoon forced a smile as he barely choked out, "CEO Kang, you're all ready to have some fun already huh?" The older guy pushed Sungyoon down as he climbed onto him, releasing his neck and straddling him by the waist. He leaned down, pressing wet sloppy kisses along Sungyoon's neckline, "You're so pretty." He murmured along Sungyoon's skin, sending shivers down the latter's back. CEO Kang's strength was evident when he tore Sungyoon's shirt apart like it was made of paper, Sungyoon sighed as the older man attacked his nipple hungrily, he probably shouldn't even bother spending time to button his clothes in the future. CEO Kang ventured future down to Sungyoon's nether regions, looking up at the boy, seeking his permission to proceed. Sungyoon merely shrugged, "Whatever you want, you know the price." 

 

Sungyoon closed his eyes as he felt the CEO's hot breath against his exposed cock, he winced a little as he felt the CEO's teeth graze past the tip. He never enjoyed these sessions, he couldn't bring himself to. Sungyoon gripped the sides of the sofa as the CEO sucked hard, "I'm going to come s-soon..." Sungyoon whined as he squirmed, signalling the CEO to release him. "Let me taste you." The CEO continued bobbing his head up and down Sungyoon's length. Sungyoon tried his best to hide his looks of disgust, he never understood why people would want to taste other people's cum, he would never do it, over his dead body, he swore. Within the next 15 minutes, Sungyoon came thrice in the CEO's mouth, feeling hot and spent, he gently pushed the CEO's head away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The CEO gripped Sungyoon's still-sensitive dick a little too hard, causing the latter to wince, "I-I can't do it anymore. That's my limit." The CEO slapped Sungyoon hard across the face, bound to leave a mark as he barked, "I paid you, you slut. I get to say when you stop." He started pumping Sungyoon's cock at a speed so fast Sungyoon could see the stars, "S-Stop, Stop..." Sungyoon pleaded, he was spent and aching down there, he prayed for it all to stop. "You'll stop when I let you, you fucking slut." Sungyoon amazed even himself when he got hard within the matter of seconds, maybe that wasn't his limit after all. 

 

The CEO unzipped his own pants and took his thick cock out, grabbing Sungyoon's free hand and guiding it towards his length. Sungyoon's hand started working it's way up and down the CEO's cock, he was so thick Sungyoon thanked god he never allowed his clients to fuck him. He definitely wouldn't be able to withstand this. After Sungyoon came for the fourth time that night, the CEO bent down and devoured both their cum which had been mixed into a pool at the base of Sungyoon's lean stomach. Sungyoon tried not to look, knowing he would probably throw up at the sight. "Still the best slut this club has to offer." The CEO combed Sungyoon's loose strands of hair away from his face and placed a wet sloppy kiss on Sungyoon's lips.

 

- 

 

"Hyung, you really had to visit the strip club once we landed?" Jangjun complained as soon as they stepped through the doors of Octagon. "You can't NOT visit Octagon when you get to Seoul, they only offer the best here, and the prices are good." Daeyeol walked towards the counter instinctively, he waved his black card in front of Jihye, "Get me the best, and a big room." Jihye's eyes widened upon recognition of Daeyeol. Rather, there was no one that didn't recognise Daeyeol. The country's infamous tycoon was back? "I want the guy named Sunghyun or whatever, I heard he's the best you guys offer. I want the best, only the best." Daeyeol twirled his card between his fingers.

 

"Sunghyun..? S-Sungyoon...? S-Sure... But Sungyoon is currently occupied, we could get you someone else-" Jihye squeaked meekly, Daeyeol was probably the biggest client she would ever meet. "Do I look like I'm willing to stoop down to 'second-best'?" Darkness clouded Daeyeol's eyes as he snapped, "Money isn't a problem. Just hurry, I don't like to be kept waiting." Daeyeol loosened his tie with his free hand. Jihye would have probably burst into tears if not for Jangjun's apologetic look, she reached forward with shaking hands as she received Daeyeol's card. "P-Please proceed to Room 10, I'll get Sungyoon."

 

"Better be quick." Daeyeol stomped off, annoyance still evident in his tone. "I'm sorry." Jangjun whispered to Jihye as he scurried after Daeyeol. "Why are you following me? Go get your own room." Daeyeol growled at Jangjun as he closed the door after he entered. "Hyung, are you sure you should be doing this? Shouldn't you at least visit your parents first? Hyung-" 

 

Daeyeol threw a pillow in Jangjun's direction, "Shut up, you're so naggy oh god. Just get going, get yourself a stripper if you want, just place it on my tab. I want to be alone." Jangjun narrowed his eyes, knowing Daeyeol would once again turn a deaf ear to his words, "Whatever hyung, clean up your own mess after." Daeyeol downed two glasses of hard liquor before he took of his coat and threw it by the door. 

 

-

 

Jihye knocked twice on the door to Room 5 before she entered, tilting her head towards the ceiling as she noticed that both Sungyoon and the CEO had their dicks exposed. "I-I'm sorry but S-Sungyoon, you're wanted. Room 10." The CEO frowned, "The fuck? I'm not done with him?" Sungyoon sat up, hair dishevelled, he knew something must be wrong for Jihye to barge in like this, "Code red?" They used color codes to distinguish the statuses of their clients, yellow for normal middle-class clients, green for those in the management sector and red for the big bosses. "Black." Jihye choked out, this was probably the first client she came across that held the black card for Octagon. "Black?" Sungyoon stood up immediately, even he knew the implications. The pot of gold at the end suddenly got a hundred times bigger. 

 

Sungyoon apologised to the CEO before leaving, not without getting names hurled at him, but it was all worth it. Sungyoon might hit it big this time. He might make it this one time. It was probably going to be just another old pervert, Sungyoon definitely has him wrapped around his fingers. "Room 10?" Jihye helped him to smoothen out his shirt before they neared the room, "I- Ah never mind." 

 

Sungyoon frowned, "What is it?", it wasn't like Jihye, the usually bubbly girl, to hold back her words. "Nothing, I just wanted to warn you." 

 

"About?" This was beginning to pique Sungyoon's interest. "The guy in Room 10? Be careful. He's known to be really experienced in this field... I know you have your rules, but we might sway sometimes, so just... be careful, don't let him shake you." 

 

"What the hell kiddo? He's just a normal guy. Okay fine, a rich normal guy. It's going to be fine. I can handle myself." Sungyoon ruffled her hair, trying his best to dissipate her worries. Sungyoon opened the door to Room 10, unbeknownst to him that everything he tried so hard to build was about to come crumbling down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daeyeol's physical appearance came as a surprised to Sungyoon. Sungyoon knew he was tall even though he was sitting down, his long legs resting on the table in front of him, he was well built, his hair seemingly damaged from the many rounds of dyeing. Sungyoon thought he was handsome, probably the most handsome client he had ever come across. Surely with those looks, he could get his way into higher-end clubs, which made Sungyoon wonder what led him here. Daeyeol scanned Sungyoon from head to toe as soon as he stepped through the door, something about his gaze made Sungyoon want to show him his best side. Sungyoon tilted his head to the side, trying his best to expose his neckline subtly. 

 

"Come here." Daeyeol waved at him, emptying the contents in the glass all in one shot. Sungyoon frowned, a little annoyed by how Daeyeol's face was wiped of any expression, he couldn't read Daeyeol at all, and to a certain extend, it scared him. "I heard you're the best here? Sunghyun?" Daeyeol poured himself another glass full of the brownish liquid. Sungyoon pursed his lips, of course he didn't expect much, "Sungyoon. I wouldn't get cocky and say I'm the best, but that's what they all say." Daeyeol moved so fast, his face merely centimetres away from Sungyoon's within a split second. Sungyoon could feel his cool breath against his own lips as Daeyeol whispered, "We'll see about that."

 

It probably wasn't the best time, but Sungyoon took a second to admire Daeyeol's eyes, they were of a beautiful shade of brown, framed by his long eyelashes. Sungyoon poured himself a glass of liquor too, downing it in a shot, to which Daeyeol raised an eyebrow at. "You can drink well huh?" Sungyoon almost let out a scoff, he dug his nails into his thigh to stop himself, "Well, I have to." Daeyeol was a talker, Sungyoon categorised his clients whenever he meets them for the first time. There were those clients that spent most of their time together talking, while others just got down to it as soon as the session began. "I don't like my sluts drunk, so hold back a little." Daeyeol placed the empty glass back on the coaster, crossed his arms behind his head as he turned back to look at Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon was used to his clients calling him names, but somehow the way the word that came out of Daeyeol's mouth made Sungyoon feel a little funny inside. He felt the urge to correct him, to let him know that he wasn't his slut, that he wasn't anybody's slut for that matter. And it didn't make things better with the fact that Daeyeol seemed to be only a year or two older than Sungyoon. The air between the two of them remained cold for a couple of seconds, Sungyoon attempting to second-guess Daeyeol's next move. "Are you always this quiet with your clients? Shouldn't you like...strip? Or do something?" Daeyeol questioned, usually the person of interest would already be all over him by now, it was almost an insult to him that Sungyoon seemed so disinterested. "I could, if you want me to." Sungyoon's voice lacked emotion, he was a little wary awhile ago, after Jihye's warning, but now he could see that Daeyeol was just like any other man out there. How dangerous could they be, when all they wanted was Sungyoon's body?

 

"Go ahead, entertain me, I'm bored." Daeyeol yawned, changing his position as he propped his hand on the arm rest and leaned against it. Sungyoon nodded, taking instructions really well, his fingers moved swiftly as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his toned chest. The marks the CEO left were still visible, but Sungyoon had thought Daeyeol wouldn't care, after all it wasn't his fault Daeyeol interrupted his previous session. "Whoever did those, definitely doesn't know what they're doing." Daeyeol pointed at the marks on Sungyoon's collarbone, "You're saying it as though you could do better?" Sungyoon let out a sarcastic chuckle as he shook off his shirt. Once again, Daeyeol moved so quickly Sungyoon felt a breath hitched in his throat, "Don't doubt me." Daeyeol had his hands gripped securely around Sungyoon's wrists, his cologne smelt refreshingly good, a little too sweet for his outlook, Sungyoon noted.

 

"CEO Kang is actually one of the best-" Sungyoon felt as though his wrists were breaking under the pressure Daeyeol put on them, he winced as Daeyeol spitted through his gritted teeth, "Don't talk about anyone else when you're with me." Daeyeol lowered his eyes towards the soft skin on Sungyoon's neck, a specific portion which was free from any previous marks. The hair on Sungyoon's back raised as he felt Daeyeol's hot breath against his neck, Daeyeol was moving so painfully slow, the latter fought the urge to press his body against Daeyeol's. Sungyoon squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth slightly open as he let out a soft moan when Daeyeol sucked hard on his pale skin, his teeth digging in, almost drawing blood. What the hell was that? Sungyoon thought he must have had one too many drinks, to actually feel pleasured by whatever Daeyeol was doing. Daeyeol leaned back after awhile, admiring his work, which would only fade in a week, or maybe even two. "Now that's how you do it." 

 

Sungyoon felt something burn in him, he felt increasingly competitive, despite knowing better. Daeyeol had teased him with his words, maybe it was time to show Daeyeol why Sungyoon was crowned the best. Sungyoon pushed Daeyeol hard in the shoulders, causing the older man to fall onto his back, he slowly crawled towards Daeyeol, and climbed onto him, hands pressed firmly against his chest. "What are you doing?" Daeyeol finally seemed a little interested, much to Sungyoon's pleasure. "Whatever you want. Your money, your call. You can do whatever makes you happy, it doesn't make a difference to me anyways." Daeyeol grabbed Sungyoon by the shoulders and shifted their bodies around, pinning Sungyoon's small frame below his own. "Oh, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." 

 

Still in the same position, Daeyeol reached down to unzip Sungyoon's pants with his free hand, he hooked his fingers through the waist band and pulled them down in one swift motion. Daeyeol smirked upon realisation that Sungyoon didn't even have an underwear on, "Couldn't wait? Just makes things easier for me then." Sungyoon rolled his eyes, he couldn't put them on in time because a certain someone was being impatient. "You're big. Not bigger than me, of course, but well, you're big enough." Sungyoon hated the fact that his time spent with Daeyeol seemed like a judging show, that Daeyeol seemed to be grading him on every single detail, it placed Sungyoon on the edge and he hated it. Daeyeol's hands are huge, his grip around Sungyoon's cock had almost covered it from tip to base. Sungyoon bit the inside of his cheeks to suppress the moans, he wasn't about to let Daeyeol know he was enjoying this, he couldn't let him win. Like before, Daeyeol moved painfully slow, causing Sungyoon to use every fibre of his being to stop himself from thrusting into Daeyeol's hand. 

 

Daeyeol knew what he was doing to Sungyoon, just like how he broke every other person he ever played with, Sungyoon wouldn't be an exception. Daeyeol enjoyed the process, ignoring how Jangjun called him sick, he very much enjoyed watching people break down and begging him for more. He knew Sungyoon was close, he'd probably beg Daeyeol to fuck him hard and quick in no time. Daeyeol picked up his speed, pumping Sungyoon with all his might, with Sungyoon's precum leaking all over his hand and onto the sofa. Sungyoon was nearing his climax as his breath became laboured, he gripped Daeyeol's shirt tightly, arching his back to get ready for his release, the squelching sounds turned him on even more. Just before he tipped off the edge, Daeyeol let go of Sungyoon's cock and the sudden loss of pressure sent Sungyoon into fits of soft whimpers. "You're really such an ass." Sungyoon spoke through gritted teeth when he realised what Daeyeol was doing. "Beg for more, I'll give you what you want, if you beg me for it." Daeyeol wiped his hands on Sungyoon's pants, satisfied with his performance. "Over my dead body." Sungyoon wanted to touch himself, but that would seem weak, and he'd rather die than let Daeyeol judge him over that again. 

 

"If you say so." Daeyeol shrugged, "Since you don't want to have fun, it'll be my turn then." The sudden change in temperature on his nipples sent Sungyoon biting down on his lips hard. Daeyeol ran his tongue over the pink nub over and over again, obviously experienced. Sungyoon froze as he felt something long and cold part his ass cheeks, Daeyeol placed soft feather-like touches over Sungyoon's hole, much to the latter's discomfort. He had never let anyone touch him there, it was too dangerous, he knew one thing would lead to another, and there was no way in hell he was going to let a random stranger take him. 

 

“Stop. Stop it now.” Sungyoon’s face hardened as he placed his hands on Daeyeol’s chest and separate himself from the other man. Daeyeol shook his head, “You said I could do anything.” Daeyeol pressed the tip of his finger against Sungyoon’s hole, threatening to gain entry. “Fuck you. I said stop.” Sungyoon tried to push him away again but Daeyeol was simply too strong. “What, is this not in the package?” 

 

“I don’t sleep with my clients, so fuck off.” Sungyoon considered kneeing Daeyeol in the balls if he hadn’t stopped, his last strand of pride was far more important than the money Daeyeol offered. “Is this a joke? If I’m not fucking you then what am I here for?” Daeyeol couldn’t believe the shit he was hearing. “Maybe you haven’t heard, but I don’t fuck my clients.” Sungyoon’s gazed pierced through, but Daeyeol remained unmoving. “Maybe you haven’t heard, but I don’t take no for an answer.” Daeyeol inserted a finger till the first knuckle, going in raw as Sungyoon yelled in pain. “Get the fuck out you sick bastard.” Sungyoon used all his strength to give Daeyeol one last push, freeing himself. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sungyoon shouted as he scrambled to put on his pants, his hands shaking as he tried his best to act tough. “What the hell is wrong with  _you_? Are you trying to act all clean and innocent? Bitch you’re only worth however much I’m paying, so work for it.” Daeyeol rubbed the back of his head, sore from when he collided against the armrest. Sungyoon felt the heat rise inside of him, his fists shook at his sides, “I don’t need your money. You’re disgusting.” 

 

Daeyeol scoffed, “That’s all you got? Oh sweetie, you’ve got to know your worth. You’re nothing without people like me. You’re all the same, some time later, you’ll be begging for more, mark my words.” Sungyoon’s throat burned, he wrecked his brain to think of a smarter comeback, but all he wanted to do was to leave and never see Daeyeol ever again. “What a mood killer.” Daeyeol adjusted his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles before he stood up to leave, “I’ll see you again. And when I do, you’ll be mine.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sungyoon spent more time than he usually did in the bathroom that night. Even after scrubbing himself for the third time, he still felt dirty. Violently brushing at his skin, desperately wanting to remove the ghosts of Daeyeol's touches. Sungyoon felt bare, naked and used, swearing to never cross paths with Daeyeol ever again, and even if he did, only one of them would live to tell the story. Sungyoon hated the fact that he turned vocal when Daeyeol pleasured him earlier on, he usually faked his moans, doing whatever he needed to tip his clients off the edge, but Daeyeol managed to bring something out of him, something even Sungyoon himself never thought existed in him. Sungyoon would never admit to the fact that he enjoyed it, all the teasing drove Sungyoon to the brink of madness, but he enjoyed it. 

 

Sungyoon tucked himself snugly beside Jibeom, who was already in dreamland, "I hope you'll never know... and if you find out one day, I hope you won't hate me." Sungyoon definitely wasn't proud of what he did, but it was a given that he'd do anything to make sure his baby boy grew up well and safe. 

 

-

 

Sungyoon's conversation with his client at the club's main lobby was interrupted by Daeyeol's unannounced arrival. Sungyoon swore he would have punched him right there, if he hadn't already had a taste of how strong Daeyeol was. "Get out." Daeyeol pressed his lips into a thin line, his gaze alone sending shivers down the client's back. "Stay, we're not done." Sungyoon forced a smile, holding his client back by his wrist. He was not going to be in the same room with Daeyeol alone, not when it was barely a week after they met for the first time. "Yes, you are." Daeyeol challenged, his tone getting harder than the client's erection. Sungyoon felt himself grow hotter, especially in his nether regions, immediately scolding himself in his mind, he must not be shaken by the enemy. 

 

“Stay.” Sungyoon’s grip on his client’s wrist tightened, his other fist clenched so hard his nails dug into his skin. “Your visit here today is on me, if you leave us now.” Daeyeol offered, being a businessman definitely benefitted him in times like these. Sungyoon’s client shot him an apologetic smile as he buckled his belt and made his way to the exit, leaving the air in the room even more tense than ever. “What the fuck do you want?” Sungyoon stood up and made sure there was enough space between him and Daeyeol, and that he would be safe if he tried to make a run for it. “I’m sure I made it clear during my last visit.” Daeyeol chuckled as he slid the ring on his middle finger on and off, seemingly bored out by the mere conversational exchange with Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon contemplates, if it would be a wise choice to murder Daeyeol in cold blood, or would it be better for him to experience a slow torturous death. He was caught off guard once again, as Daeyeol took big strides forward and took his wrists in both hands in split seconds. Sungyoon struggled like a fish out of the water, being nearly a head shorter than Daeyeol didn’t help either. “Choi Sungyoon, I’ll make it quick if you stop struggling. Although I must say, it’s turning me on, watching you writhe in my arms like this.” He must be sick, Sungyoon thought, a psychopath. 

 

“Fuck you.” Sungyoon spat, he was a sweet guy, but he too had a temper that shouldn't be messed with. "Oh baby, you'd wish you could." Daeyeol's hot breath against Sungyoon's ear made his stomach turn in fear and a newfound fascination. Daeyeol's every word sounded like a challenge Sungyoon could never miss. "I have a proposal." It was clearly evident that Daeyeol was a businessman, "I heard you're good with your mouth. Suck my dick. If I come within 3 minutes, I'll-" 

 

"You'll leave me alone."

 

Daeyeol raised his eyebrow, a little offended that Sungyoon seemed so eager to get rid of him. He nodded, nonetheless, "I'll leave you alone. But if you don't, you'll let me do anything I want to you, tonight." The stakes were high on this one, Sungyoon glanced nervously at the clock, it was a quarter pass 11, he had to make it back home by 12. Forced into a corner by his lack of time to bargain with Daeyeol, and the fact that despite denying it with every single inch of his body, Sungyoon was hard just at the sight of Daeyeol, Sungyoon could only accept the challenge. Of course, he had full confidence of his skills, his personal best was set at 13 seconds, he could make Daeyeol come 10 times within 3 minutes. Men are all weak beings, Daeyeol wouldn't be an exception. 

 

Sungyoon got down gently on his knees, the older man was so tall that even when kneeling down, Sungyoon still had to raise his hands to find the waistline of his dress pants. He worked expertly with the button and zipper, earning a chuckle from Daeyeol, "You're so eager aren't you? Why waste all that time playing hard-to-get when you act like such a slut now?" That word again. Sungyoon took a deep breath before hooking his fingers through the waistline of Daeyeol's pants, and pulling his pants down along with his underwear. Daeyeol's long and thick cock greeted Sungyoon, he was already hard and leaking pre-cum, much to Sungyoon's delight. This will be easy. 

 

Sungyoon's small hands could only cover half of Daeyeol's cock, and whatever he couldn't pleasure with his hands, would be taken care of with his mouth. Sungyoon gave the velvety tip a long lick around the circumference, with 3 minutes to spare, Sungyoon could take his time. "You really are so full of yourself aren't you?" Sungyoon could hear the smirk in Daeyeol's voice without even casting him a glance. He covered the entirety of the tip with his mouth, with his teeth grazing the slit over and over again. The soft whimper from Daeyeol came as a surprise, it was probably the gentlest thing that came out of Daeyeol ever since they met. "Fuck." Combing his fingers through the younger's hair, the latter's lack of a gag reflex allowed Daeyeol to slam his cock all the way into Sungyoon's throat. In return, Sungyoon dug his nails into Daeyeol's bare thigh, tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eye. The corners of his lips felt like they were going to tear as they wrapped prettily around Daeyeol's thickness. 

 

"You have 2 minutes left."

 

Sungyoon pushed himself away from Daeyeol, until only the tip of his cock was still in Sungyoon's mouth. He took a few seconds to suck hard at the sensitive tip, and lapped his tongue over the moist slit, licking it like it was the creamiest ice cream he ever tasted. "Enjoy this once in a lifetime pleasure. It's your first and will be your last." Daeyeol wasn't sure where Sungyoon got his confidence from, but he liked this Sungyoon better. Before Daeyeol could come back with a snark remark, Sungyoon pulled him back in, choking himself on Daeyeol. The skin around Daeyeol's dick felt like it was getting tighter by the second, his veins bulging even more as more blood was pumped to the organ. Daeyeol threw his head back as he clenched his fist in Sungyoon's hair, eliciting a groan from the younger man. Sungyoon was good, he had to admit, but he wasn't good enough to make Daeyeol come in 3 minutes, nobody could do that. 

 

"One minute."

 

Now Sungyoon started getting nervous. Daeyeol was turned on, that's for sure, but he wasn't reaching his climax anytime soon. With his pride, and possibly his life, at stake, Sungyoon worked harder. He sucked faster and harder, saliva and sweat both staining the floor. It was a beautiful sight, from Daeyeol's point of view, Sungyoon's pretty lips wrapped around his cock, his small slender fingers grasping at Daeyeol's ass cheeks, there was no way he could let Sungyoon slip past without getting a taste of him first. "Fuck your fucking mouth looks so pretty around my thick cock. I wish I could take a photo of you right now, so hungry for me." 

 

"30 seconds."

 

Sungyoon grew increasingly excited as Daeyeol's breath sounded more and more laboured, he was definitely holding back, trying his best not to explode in Sungyoon's mouth. "U-Ugh...You're such a fucking slut for my cock..." Daeyeol mumbled through gritted teeth, his knuckles turning white. 

 

"10 seconds." Daeyeol had his eyes closed, while the virtual assistant on his phone surprised Sungyoon by counting down as the seconds ticked by.

 

"9."

 

"8."

 

"7."

 

"F-Fuck..." 

 

Sungyoon's cheeks were sore, but he couldn't stop now, not now when he was so close to winning. 

 

"6."

 

"5."

 

"4."

 

"3."

 

Sungyoon prayed for a miracle. This shouldn't be happening. It couldn't be. Even Sungyoon himself was so close to coming untouched, how could Daeyeol be so... insensitive?

 

"2."

 

"1." Daeyeol whispered, "It's over."

 

Sungyoon pushed Daeyeol hard, scrambling to get back up on his feet as soon as the timer went off. He wiped the saliva and pre-cum off his lips with the back of his hand, his unkempt hair sent Daeyeol's dick into a twitching fit. Daeyeol combed his fingers through his hair, the long strands falling back into place while neatly framing his face. "Now." A mere step forward closed the gap between the two men. "Since you couldn't make me come in 3 minutes. I'll make you beg for a release in 2." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sungyoon swallowed hard, his cheeks still sore from the aftermath. He combed his damp fingers through his dirty blonde hair, an action that Daeyeol found weirdly seductive. Sungyoon was running out of time, but Daeyeol didn’t seem like he was going to let him off any time soon. 

 

“I-I have to go. There’s something I need to take care of at home. I have no time for your sick games.” Sungyoon adverted his eyes, making sure they never came in contact with Daeyeol’s. The latter let out an inhumane scoff, Sungyoon had so much confidence just minutes ago, he had liked that Sungyoon more. “What? A boyfriend? Husband? Does he know you’re out here acting like a slut, sucking just anyone’s cock?” 

 

Sungyoon wouldn’t tell Daeyeol about Jibeom, not even if Daeyeol held a knife against his neck. Just meeting him twice, he already knew the kind of shrewd businessman Daeyeol was, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Sungyoon couldn’t even bear the thought that Daeyeol might one day use Jibeom against him. “Nothing you have to care about.” Sungyoon brushed the topic away, gaze hardening as he gritted his teeth. 

 

“Then it’s nothing you have to care about either.” Daeyeol appeared right inches away from Sungyoon in a split moment, he had to get used to this, Sungyoon thought. Daeyeol’s chestnut brown eyes were filled with mischief and lust, in that moment he looked more like a horny teenager than an established billionaire businessman. “You got in here on your feet but I’ll make sure you get out on all four of your limbs.” Daeyeol reached up to grab a fistful of Sungyoon’s hair, pulling his head backwards, exposing Sungyoon’s neck. The younger man winced in the sudden pain inflicted, the close proximity he was in with Daeyeol made everything seem much more dangerous than it did moments ago. 

 

Daeyeol leaned closer towards Sungyoon, taking in the scent of his cheap cologne, lips puckering against his neck and sucking hard. Sungyoon clenched his fist as he bit down on the insides of his cheeks so hard it drew blood, he barely managed to hold back whatever sound that was threatening to be released. Sungyoon gave up fighting physically against the giant that was almost a head taller than he was, his words seemed to work better against Daeyeol. “That’s a-all you’ve got? I’m sure I’ll fall asleep in 2 minutes, was that the challenge?” Running wasn't an option Sungyoon could consider, he knew Daeyeol would get him back the moment he tried to escape. 

 

Daeyeol’s grip tightened. He sucked harder, until Sungyoon's skin swell and glowed bright pink. He leaned back to admire his work when he was done, proud of himself as he found Sungyoon with his eyes shut tightly. Sungyoon's swollen pink lips looked so inviting, Daeyeol found it hard to hold back. He brushed his lips against Sungyoon's, the brief contact startled the latter as his eyes shot wide open. No chance of retaliation was given as Daeyoon nibbled hungrily at the younger man's lips the next moment. He licked it fervently, tasting his own pre-cum that still stained the corner of Sungyoon's lips. It was salty, yet it tasted like sweet victory. It wasn't long before Daeyeol's tongue gained entrance, he took the chance to explore the entirety of Sungyoon's mouth, leaving no crook and cranny untouched.  

 

Daeyeol tasted like peppermint, a taste Sungyoon never liked. Daeyeol wrapped his fingers around Sungyoon's neck, as he held the younger man as though he was a porcelain doll, so precious and equally as fragile. Sungyoon couldn't stop himself before he found himself kissing Daeyeol back, as urgently, as roughly. Their tongues were engaged in a fight for power, as everything had been with Daeyeol, anything that went on between the two of them had always seemed to be a fight of power. Daeyeol took this as a sign of surrender, much to his pleasure. "Why won't you say you want me already? You act so hard to get, and yet you can't keep your hands to yourself whenever you're with me." 

 

Sungyoon understood now, what it was all about. The reason why Daeyeol wasn't leaving him alone, the reason why Daeyeol wanted to torment him. It was merely because Sungyoon had rejected him, and it seems like Mr The-World-Revolves-Around-Me just wasn't ready to hear that. Sungyoon wasn't going to let him win either ways. "You're disgusting." He spat, finally releasing himself from Daeyeol's grasp. 

 

Daeyeol felt something stuck in his throat, his heart accelerated, he wasn't just angry, he was furious. "Say that again." 

 

"Disgusting." Sungyoon repeated, with more disgust in his voice this time. 

 

"Say."

 

"That."

 

"Again." 

 

The last word came out as an inhuman growl. Sungyoon knew he stepped on the tail of the devil, but he still let his pride get the better of him. "Dis-" His word, or rather, his air supply, was cut off when Daeyeol wrapped his long fingers around his neck, squeezing it so tightly his knuckles turned white. Daeyeol backed Sungyoon into the sofa, forcing the latter down. Sungyoon maintained his fiery gaze, determined to show Daeyeol that he wasn't afraid, that he would never concede. "-gusting." Sungyoon choked out the last two syllables, ending his statement with a smirk. 

 

"Let's see if you're still so confident when I'm done with you." While maintaining the hand around Sungyoon's neck, Daeyeol reached southwards, unbuttoning and unzipping Sungyoon's jeans in one swift movement. Sungyoon's struggles were pointless, for a man his size, Daeyeol's strength sure was godly. "Sick bastard." Sungyoon cursed. He wondered what had happened to Daeyeol, to cause him to deviate so much from social norms, that he turned out like this. 

 

Probably just sick in the mind. Sungyoon concluded, unwilling to give Daeyeol a sob backstory. "Does anyone know the real you? I can't believe people would trust you with their lives." Daeyeol shook his head, "They love me, and you should admit that I make you hard as fuck too." He slowly dragged Sungyoon's underwear down to his ankles, leaving his semi-hard cock resting against his thigh. The cold air sent shivers down Sungyoon's back, it felt especially chilly with his thing out in the open like that. Sungyoon could hear the smirk in Daeyeol's voice as he reached into the drawer, retrieving the bottle of lube, "Gotta love strip clubs, they have everything you need." 

 

Sungyoon glanced at his watch, the fifteen minutes that passed felt like hours. The thought of Jibeom being alone at home past midnight made him feel sick with worry. "What do you want from me? I have no time for your sick games you fucking bastard." Sungyoon could only protect himself by wielding his words like they were sharp knives. "I'm not sure... Maybe we could play a guessing game? What goes well with lube, a dick, and your asshole?" Daeyeol flipped Sungyoon over as though the latter weighed nothing. Daeyeol was still mad, his actions showed how he channeled all that rage into strength as he pried Sungyoon's thighs apart. 

 

Sungyoon groaned as he felt Daeyeol place his weight on his thighs, leaving him helpless and immobile. "Fuck you." Sungyoon was as desperate as he was tired, his eyelids feeling heavier by the second. "As I said, you wished you could." Daeyeol coated his fingers with lube, watched in joy as it trickled down his long digits. Sungyoon clenched his hole on reflex as Daeyeol's cold fingers grazed past his entrance. 

 

Daeyeol taunted him as he circled his finger around the circumference of Sungyoon's hole, he had Sungyoon under total control, there was no way he wouldn't enjoy himself. "So tell me. What should I do to you? Fuck you, or fuck with you?" Daeyeol leaned in close and whispered into Sungyoon's ear, his warm breath made the hair on Sungyoon's neck stand. "Go fuck yourself." Sungyoon spat those words like they were poison on his tongue. Daeyeol shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, "Been there, done that. Wasn't so fun, I would say, not like what you'd see in videos. I prefer having a partner. But everyone is just so willing. They're always begging me to fuck their brains out. But you, you're different." 

 

This egoistic son of a bitch, Sungyoon thought, those who willingly succumbed themselves to Daeyeol must've been out of their minds. He was gorgeous, stunning, hot from head to toe, he had toned abs and a good build, but Sungyoon would die before he gave himself up to Daeyeol. "You're making me a little mad. I've never met anyone like you, someone who would say no to me? Who would've thought someone like this existed?" Sungyoon's lips parted as Daeyeol pushed his finger into his hole up till the first knuckle. Sungyoon was tighter than Daeyeol had expected, it made him feel a little triumphant, knowing he had scored something probably nobody else had. "I see its true when you said you didn't sleep with your clients?" He pushed his finger further in, to the second knuckle this time.

 

Sungyoon bit down on the couch pillow, silencing his moan. It hurt, but the pleasure he felt far surpassed the pain, and no way in hell was he going to let Daeyeol know that. Daeyeol eased his index finger in and out, placing pressure on different points every time he entered Sungyoon's hole. "F-Fuck..." Sungyoon mumbled, feeling a little betrayed by his mouth that spoke too soon. "What was that?" The corner of Daeyeol's lips turned up into a mischievous grin. Of course, even Sungyoon wouldn't be able to resist him. 

 

"Fuck you!" 

 

"Maybe next time, darling." 

 

Daeyeol added the second finger and picked up his speed, forcing the two digits into Sungyoon's tight hole, "You're so fucking tight. If you're already clenching so hard on my fingers, how will you be able to take my cock?" Daeyeol shook his head in mock disappointment. Sungyoon started whining, making sounds he never knew he could, and it pleased Daeyeol to no end. "Stop please. Stop." Sungyoon cried out as Daeyeol added the third finger. Sungyoon never knew he could feel such pain, the burning sensation when his hole was being violently violated. 

 

Sungyoon had always wanted to save his first time for someone special, someone he cared about and someone that cared for him. He wanted it to be sweet, a romantic time for a hopeless romantic. Not like this. Anything but like this. Not with just anyone, and definitely not with a monster like Daeyeol. "Let me go. Please." Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought of things going south. He hated that he liked the pleasure Daeyeol was feeding him, he hated that he felt crazily good. "Daeyeol. Please." 

 

"Ah, I like the sound of my name rolling of your tongue like that." Daeyeol scoffed as he continued to finger Sungyoon. He shifted his weight and flipped Sungyoon around, making sure he could see his pretty face clearly. His fingers hit a new spot in this position, a spot that made Sungyoon sing his name like a song. "D-Daeyeol... Please. Stop." 

 

The older man shook his head, "You don't really want me to stop do you? Look at you, at this rate you'll come untouched." Daeyeol gestured towards Sungyoon's fully erect cock, it looked painfully swollen, pre-cum leaking profusely at the slit. The tip of Sungyoon's cock was so sensitive that even the slight change in air pressure made him shiver. 

 

"Beg me, maybe I'll make it quick and painless." Daeyeol raised his eyebrow slowly removing his weight from Sungyoon, knowing the latter was almost spent out. "Beg me. Then maybe I will reconsider fucking your brains out." And Sungyoon begged. 

 

"Just let me go. Please. I beg you, anything but-UGH" Sungyoon writhed against the couch as Daeyeol wrapped his free hand around his increasingly sensitive cock. He started stroking it painfully slow, Sungyoon felt as though he was about to pass out there and then. "J-Just get it over and done with." 

 

Daeyeol shook his head again, clucking his tongue as he spoke, "Now, where's the fun in there?" 

 

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your fucking sick games. I'll do it myself." Sungyoon reached towards his own cock, but his hand was slapped away before he could even go near to the throbbing member. "Keep your hands away before I change my mind. I just want to make sure you feel as good as I do now, is that wrong?" Daeyeol picked up the speed, plunging his fingers into Sungyoon's hole with one hand and jacking Sungyoon off with another. Sungyoon's words turned increasingly incoherent by the second, it all came out as a bunch of gibberish words. "Stop... Too... Much..." 

 

Sungyoon's moans were like a lullaby to Daeyeol's ears, fuelling his energy to carry on. Daeyeol could feel that Sungyoon was reaching his climax anytime soon, his asshole clenching on Daeyeol's fingers tighter than before. "Just... Just let me come." Sungyoon's voice turned hoarse from all the moaning and groaning, "Just do whatever..." 

 

Daeyeol abruptly stopped everything he was doing, he bent down so that his face was merely centimetres away from Sungyoon's cock, he stuck out his tongue and licked the white liquid off the slit. Sungyoon trembled a little and thrusted his cock into Daeyeol's palm, "W-What are you doing? Don't stop..." 

 

“That’s not what you said earlier on though?” Daeyeol was having the most fun, and it drove Sungyoon crazy. “Fuck you, Daeyeol. I swear to god if you don’t let me come right now, I’ll fucking break your fucking-” Sungyoon was on the brink of insanity, he let out a little yelp as Daeyeol got back in action. 

 

“Fuck... Fuck I’m going to come.” Sungyoon arched his back as his felt his climax nearing. Daeyeol’s fingers were long enough to hit Sungyoon’s prostate continuously, and each time they did, a small firework popped in Sungyoon’s mind. It felt good, Sungyoon had never felt this good, ever. 

 

“Daeyeol... Fuck, ugh! Faster! I’m going to fucking c-” The white liquid spurt all over Sungyoon’s chest, a couple of pumps until Sungyoon was entirely spent. “Fucking hell...” The beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, he looked like a beautiful mess. 

 

Daeyeol checked his watch and gave Sungyoon a dubious smile, “A minute and forty-five seconds. From the time you started begging until you came. I told you, 2 minutes right? See you next time, sweetheart.” 

 

Sungyoon swore he was going to pay back the favour if he ever crossed paths with Daeyeol again, as he hurled the pillows at Daeyeol’s retreating back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sungyoon returned back to his apartment to face a rather displeased nanny, mumbling under her breath about her having to stay for an extra hour because of Sungyoon’s incapabilities. “I’m sorry, I’ll pay you extra.” Sungyoon bowed his head apologetically, he was used to the dirty looks the nanny casted in his direction. Sungyoon couldn’t afford to fire her, the only person who would babysit Jibeom at such a low cost.

 

“Baby... Daddy’s back home.” He gently brushed Jibeom’s hair away from his small face as he slept with his mouth slightly agape. Sungyoon leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his son’s forehead, “Sorry I’m late.” He whispered, heart bursting with affection for the only person that mattered to him. Little Jibeom stirred in his sleep, eyes fluttering open for a mere couple of seconds before it formed a thin line again, “Daddy...” 

 

Hearing Jibeom call him made everything worth it. It made every insult, every late night, everything worth it. “Mmm, sleep well my baby boy.” Sungyoon gave Jibeom another peck on the cheek before proceeding to wash up for the day. 

—

 

"Hyung? Hyung where are you?" Jangjun yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Sometimes he hated how Daeyeol's house had 4 levels, and even more so that most of the rooms were sound-proof, assumedly for safety purposes. He shouted loudly, even though he knew Daeyeol would probably never hear him, and even if he did, he almost never responded. "Hyung!" Jangjun tried one last time, pursing his lips as he heard one of the doors to the bedrooms open, followed by footsteps descending from probably the third level. "About time-" He stopped short on his tracks as he got a glimpse of the long slender legs that slowly made an entrance. 

 

"See you again, Secretary Lee." The tall man with brown tousled hair waved his hand in circular motions in the air as he bade Jangjun farewell. Hopefully not, Jangjun had thought. The man had a missing button on his white dress shirt, Jangjun noted, probably fell out when his shirt was torn apart. God knows what Daeyeol did to the guy. This time the real Daeyeol took his time, walking down the stairs, looking as unbothered as he usually did. "Why are you here?" 

 

Jangjun swore that if he weren't here on business purposes, he probably would've thrown a chair at Daeyeol. "Well, as your secretary, I see the need to keep you updated on your business enterprise. And what the hell? Isn't that Mr Kim's son? Are you really that hell-bent on screwing up all our hardwork and effort?" Jangjun also hated that he had to take on this role of being the 'serious' one, it wasn't really his style, but given the way Daeyeol was acting, it wasn't like he had a choice either. 

 

Daeyeol smirked, "It's obvious the deal with Mr Kim won't work out, he could treat this as a parting gift. Anyways I just fucked his son once, not like I'll see him ever again. You know my rule." He poured himself a glass of ice cold water, downing it in a shot as though he had been dehydrated for days. 

 

Jangjun rolled his eyes and settled comfortably at the living hall, "Well, apparently he did not, when he said 'See you again'." 

 

"That was to you. Well I guess you could see him again if you wanted, I won't stop you. But I fucked him once, never again. Honestly it wasn't like he was any good." Daeyeol stretched his long legs as he sat in his usual seat, the rocking chair by the bar counter. 

 

"Oh. So that guy you've visited twice at the strip club, you're saying he's good?" Jangjun had momentarily forgot that the purpose of this visit was supposed to be purely about business. Most of the times Daeyeol's personal life intrigued him, making him thankful for the fact that they were friends and he was out of Daeyeol's target zone. 

 

Daeyeol sat up immediately at the mention of Sungyoon realising that he hadn't thought about Sungyoon all week. "I ought to pay him another visit sometime this week. It's been awhile." 

 

Jangjun was puzzled now, was this really the Daeyeol he knew? "Again? You literally just saw him a week ago. This is new. What about your 'fuck once and throw away' rule? What, are you guys dating now?" 

 

Daeyeol almost spit out his water, he threw a cushion in Jangjun's direction while cursing at him, "Do I look like I date people? What the fuck are you? Five? My rule still stands, but he's clean, not sure how he could resist this though." He gestured towards his nether region.

 

"Wait, you mean you guys haven't done it yet?" 

 

"Aw Jangjunie, such a cultured man. Done it? Well yeah I haven't fucked him yet, if that was the word you were looking for." Daeyeol teased, loving the look of pure annoyance on Jangjun's face. "Let's go to Octagon again tonight." 

—

 

Today was definitely not Sungyoon's day. Jibeom cried for almost an hour in the morning, refusing to let Sungyoon leave their home, resulting in him being late for work and getting chewed out by his manager in front of his entire department. Sungyoon was rather numb to such situations, he let people trample on his pride every single day, sometimes he wondered if there were actually more things can could break him down. 

 

He was called in to the manager's office again after lunch. The large beefy man turned down the shutter blinds before turning to Sungyoon. In that large, and relatively empty room, Sungyoon felt small and vulnerable, and the gaze his manager was showing him wasn't helping either. "Sir, you have something you need me to help you with?" 

 

The guy smirked as he closed the distance between him and Sungyoon, his hand slowly moving upwards and found itself resting on Sungyoon's ass. The latter jumped in shock, breaking the contact as he turned red, "W-What...?" His mind was on fire, he couldn't shout for help, because who would believe him?

 

His manager frowned, "Isn't this what you do? I've heard things, Sungyoon. I know what you do after office hours. About your other job." 

 

Sungyoon wasn't surprised that his colleagues were talking behind his back, he wouldn't be remotely surprised if the entire company knew of his 'secret'. "T-This is a little inappropriate... N-Not here." Sungyoon tried to widen the distance between the two of them, but with every step he took, his manager simply took another more. Soon Sungyoon found himself backed into a corner, he turned around in hopes to find a way to escape but only ended up facing the pale white wall.

 

His heart pounded loudly, threatening to escape from it's cage, as he felt an arm snake around his waist and another rubbing against his crotch. This was definitely one of the 'more things' that could break Sungyoon down, as he let out a sharp piercing scream. The manager's secretary burst into the room almost immediately, giving them a knowing glance as she saw how Sungyoon was backed into a corner, eyes glistening with tears which were ready to fall. 

 

Sungyoon wondered if his day could get any worse than this. Apparently it could.

—

 

Sungyoon walked around the club's main hall listlessly, as though his body was deprived of an actual soul. "Hey, you okay?" Jihye nudged Sungyoon as she caught him staring into space behind the bar counter. "You seem a little off today."

 

Sungyoon gave her a small smile, his heart warmed at the thought of someone still caring about his wellbeing. "I'm alright, just a bumpy day at work...” 

 

Jihye placed her small hand on Sungyoon’s back as she showed him her brightest smile, “Cheer up, I have some chocolates in my locker if you want some.” Sungyoon nodded and thanked her, urging her to continue with whatever she was doing.

 

Sungyoon started serving the customers with drinks as they slowly filled the seats in the main hall, some of whom were already drunk when they entered. "Sungyoon, our favourite!" One of Sungyoon's regulars planted a kiss on his cheek as he stumbled in, supported by two other men. Sungyoon forced a smile back as he ushered them to an empty spot. "Sit down with us, I'll let you meet my two friends." The drunk man tugged on Sungyoon's sleeve and patted the seat beside him. Sungyoon felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, excused himself for a second as he saw the message. 

 

Please call me as soon as you see this. Your son won't stop crying.

 

Sungyoon's heart sank at the thought of Jibeom bawling his eyes out, as he did in the morning. His heart always ached at the thought of his son crying, and he blamed himself, knowing he was the reason why. "Sungyoon, come join us!" The drunk man tugged on his sleeve once more, with more force this time. 

 

Sungyoon shot him an apologetic smile, "I have to make a call, I'll be back soon." The man's lustful smile turned into an unpleasant frown in seconds, he held on to Sungyoon tightly as he growled, "You shouldn't be making calls on the job. Sit down, now." Sungyoon could see that the guy was too drunk to be reasoned with, but he couldn't just neglect his crying son, "Mr Han, I really need to make this call, I'll be right back."

 

"Fuck you. How dare you treat me with such disrespect? Just because I've always been nice to you doesn't mean you can treat me like this." A couple pair of eyes turned towards them, Sungyoon would've scoffed in his face if not for the fact that he couldn't afford to get on his customer's bad side, that guy totally didn't seem to be 'nice' the last time he was forcing his dick down Sungyoon's throat. "I'm sorry-"

 

"I'm sure he said he would be right back. Your old crusty ass has waited so long for him, I'm sure you could wait for a couple more seconds right?" A not-so-familiar voice sounded in Sungyoon's rescue. "Who the hell-" Mr Han cut his words off as his friend whispered in his ear, "Ah, Secretary Lee.. Ah yes, I guess I can wait." 

 

Sungyoon's eyes widened in surprise, a stranger helping him out was definitely something new. "T-Thank you." He bowed his head and scurried off, failing to notice that Jangjun followed him right behind. 

—

 

"Jibeom, can you be a good boy until Daddy comes home tonight? Remember you promised Daddy you won't cry anymore? Because you're a strong boy now?" Sungyoon cooed into the phone, 'Yes, yes Daddy will be home soon, I promise." 

 

"I'll see you tonight alright? Daddy loves you." Sungyoon ended the call, the wave of relief he felt was definitely short-lasting as he turned and came face to face with Jangjun. "What the hell? Did you follow me?" Jangjun's face was a little familiar, but Sungyoon was sure they had never spoken before. 

 

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, I mean you did look pretty shaken just now. But that's not the main point. You have a son?" Jangjun raised his eyebrow, a little surprised that someone with a child would take up a job like Sungyoon's. "Who the hell are you?" Sungyoon shot back in attempt to divert the topic. "I think I've seen you around..." 

 

"Lee Daeyeol's secretary, just call me Jangjun. And as I've said, that's not the main point!"

 

Sungyoon realised that Jangjun had probably heard everything, and denying it would just look plain stupid. His only way out was to pray that Jangjun could keep his mouth shut, he couldn't lose this job just like this. "It kills me to have to say this, but please... please keep it to yourself. I can't lose this job, it's the only thing that helps me get by. If you aren't as much of a dick as that boss of yours, you would forget you heard any of this." 

 

Jangjun shrugged, "Well, not like it benefits me in any way. Your secret is safe with me I guess. And I'm obviously not as much of a dick as Daeyeol. It requires a lot to be able to get remotely close to his level." 

 

The both of them made their way towards the main hall, not speaking another word. Daeyeol narrowed his eyes as he saw Sungyoon and Jangjun exit from one of the closed off corridors, his mood falling exponentially as he witnessed the way the two of them shot glances at one another. 

 

"You are just going to sit here tonight?" Jangjun questioned as he sat in the empty spot beside Daeyeol, not noticing the death glares from the latter. "Why were you with him?" Daeyeol disregarded the younger man's question entirely, getting increasingly annoyed every time he caught Sungyoon looking in their direction yet knowing he wasn't the one Sungyoon was giving the attention to. 

 

"Sungyoon? Nothing, just bumped into him along the way out from the washroom." Jangjun lied smoothly, taking sips out of his wine glass.

 

"I'm leaving." Daeyeol stood up abruptly, and left without another word. 

—

 

"What's wrong with you?" Jangjun couldn't help but ask, it was more like he knew Daeyeol was waiting for him to ask, and he was absolutely right. 

 

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Daeyeol yelled at the top of his voice, jabbing his finger in Jangjun's chest at the end of every word. "The fuck? You two were sending each other glances, as though you guys were the only ones that existed? What the fuck did you guys talk about? Fuck you, Lee Jangjun, don’t you dare give me the bullshit about the toilet, it was in the totally fucking opposite side of the main hall and you know it too.” Daeyeol was red from all the shouting, the veins at the side of his neck were painfully visible too.

 

Jangjun was rather taken aback by his sudden outburst, “It’s nothing, I just asked if he had dinner-” The air was choked out of Jangjun as Daeyeol grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall, “You didn’t even ask me if I had dinner?! I swear to God, Lee Jangjun, you better spit it out.” 

 

Jangjun gulped, this could be the angriest he had ever seen Daeyeol, “Dude, I swear it’s nothing much... Why are you so worked up? What? Are you jealous? That I talked to him? For like 5 seconds?” Jangjun knew it was the wrong time to provoke him, but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

“Just because we’re as close as brothers doesn’t mean I’m open to sharing. He’s mine. Mine.” Daeyeol raised his fist, “I’ll give you three seconds.” 

 

“Oh my god, you’re really crazy over this guy aren’t you?” 

 

“Three.” Daeyeol threatened through gritted teeth. 

 

“Fuck, you would really hit me because of some slut you met barely a month ago?” Jangjun was obviously more than offended. 

 

“Two. You know I can break your nose with one punch.” 

 

“You’re for real? Wait, I think you’re drunk. Get your shit together, Lee Daeyeol, what the hell is wrong with you?” 

 

“He’s mine. One.” Daeyeol drew his arm backwards, his eyes hard and gaze driven by anger and jealousy. 

 

I’m so sorry, Sungyoon. Jangjun cursed under his breath before he finally broke, “Fuck it’s not a big deal I swear, it’s just that he has a son.”

 

“He has a what?!” 


	6. Chapter 6

Daeyeol pulls up to an unfamiliar looking building. The walls look dull, like they were painted more than a decade ago. He wound down the window on his side, eyes scanning the exterior of the building. Jangjun sighed in the seat next to him, shaking his head, "Are you sure you want to do this? You seem to be going out of your way for someone like him this time...?" 

 

Daeyeol was quick to snap back at him as usual whenever Jangjun pried more into Daeyeol's intentions, as if trying to say he knew Daeyeol more than the latter knew himself, "I know what I'm doing. I gotta' sow more to reap big right?" The corner of his lip turned up into the infamous smirk, one that showed that he was definitely up to no good. 

 

“Just be careful not to step on your own foot hyung...” Jangjun evidently cared for Daeyeol more than the latter knew, of course there was no one else other than himself to look out for the older man. “You said classes ends at 1pm right? Why isn’t he out yet?” Daeyeol glanced at his watch, annoyed. 

 

Jangjun couldn’t help but roll his eye, Daeyeol should start watching more dramas, perhaps he’ll start gaining some actual life skills. “They don’t just let the children roam free after class, you have to pick them up from inside.” 

 

Daeyeol pursed his lips as he sighed, he got out of the car in a swift motion and within a matter of seconds, his long legs brought him to the front of the childcare centre. He peered into the front gate, caught two ladies, who were probably the staff there, whispering away before one of them made her way towards Daeyeol. The tall man tried his best to put on the friendliest smile he could muster, he needed the “I’m an excellent parent” mask desperately right now. 

 

“How may I help you, sir?” The lady smiled back at Daeyeol but the curiosity and doubt was evident behind her eyes. “I’m here to pick up a boy on his father’s behalf... Jibong? Ji...Ji... oh fu- I mean oh good lord! I forgot the boy’s name. The father was in a hurry, but the father’s name is Choi Sungyoon? Just do me a favour and bring the boy out would you?” 

 

“Ah Mr Choi, you’re a friend of his?” The lady eyed the expensive car behind Daeyeol and made the assumption that he was someone of a higher status and therefore probably trustworthy. “Friend? Yeah sure you could call us that.” The hint in Daeyeol’s voice was loud and clear, the lady gave him a nod. “I’ll bring Jibeom out, wait a moment.” 

 

Daeyeol leaned against the door as the lady went in and hollered for Jibeom. Daeyeol's plans were, obviously, to blackmail Sungyoon with his son, to do what? Daeyeol wasn't sure either. But he had his plans. Daeyeol's eyes widened when he saw the lady emerging once again, with a boy appearing next to her. The boy was, well, smaller than what Daeyeol had imagined. He knew Sungyoon had a son but he didn't knew the boy would be this young. 

 

"This is him?" Daeyeol whispered, but was still caught by the lady as she raised her eyebrow at him. Daeyeol smiled widely to dispel all the doubts she had of him, "Ah yes, little Jibong." 

 

"I'm Jibeom. Ajusshi, you're so big but you can't remember names?" Little Jibeom frowned, being more eloquent than kids his age, he tended to voice out his opinions whenever he wanted, most of the times causing grown ups to be taken aback. Daeyeol almost swore at the child but it took every living fibre in him to hold back, he definitely couldn't be seen getting into a fight with a child. 

 

"Sure, Jibeom. Ajusshi will bring you for drinks alright?" Daeyeol tucked his hands into his pockets and stalked off, leaving the boy to follow after him in little rushed steps. “Drinks? What drinks?” Jibeom's large eyes glistened with curiosity, staring at the older man. "Whatever you want, it's my treat." Daeyeol shrugged as he opened the door to the driver's seat. 

 

Jibeom got into the backseat all by himself, startling Jangjun who was preoccupied with his phone. "What the hell? He's this small?" 

 

Jibeom frowned, "I'm not small! Daddy says I'm a big boy already." 

 

Jangjun rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say. Hyung, where are we going now? Anyways kid, didn't your dad tell you not to follow strangers?" 

 

Jibeom rolled his eyes back at Jangjun, much to his annoyance, "Ajusshi looks rich enough, he probably won't kidnap me for money. And also he said he'll treat me to some drinks, let's go." 

 

Jangjun almost choked on air as he shot Daeyeol a look, "Drinks? Hyung he's like a baby, oh my god. Let's bring him for ice cream instead. You really don't know how to deal with kids do you..."

 

"No, that's why you're the one who's going to take care of him."

—

 

Sungyoon felt his eye twitch all the way from work to the childcare centre. He had taken half a day off to pick Jibeom up and take him out as a treat. Something felt awfully wrong, yet Sungyoon couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly. The unsettling feelings only grew stronger as Sungyoon neared the centre.

 

“Mr Choi? Jibeom was already picked up by your friend, do you have something else you forgot?” The lady turned to face Sungyoon while she locked the gates. Sungyoon’s heart sank in that instant, friend? He had none. 

 

“F-Friend? What do you mean? He’s not here?” Sungyoon clenched his fists so tight his nails bit into his skin. “W-Where is he? Where is my son? Where’s Jibeom?!?” Tears welled up in Sungyoon’s eyes as his fists shook, infinite possibilities flashed through his minds of what could’ve happened, most ended with Sungyoon losing the one person he cared about. 

 

“C-Calm down, Mr Choi. Your friend came down awhile ago to pick Jibeom up. He was tall, in a suit, expensive car... does that bring anyone to your mind?” The lady’s eyes were clouded with worry as she placed an affirming arm on Sungyoon’s shoulder. 

 

Tall? In a suit? Expensive car...? Sungyoon clenched his jaw as the veins along his neck were painfully visible, It better not be him... Lee Daeyeol I swear to god if you lay a finger on my Jibeom, I will, you have my word on this, fuck you up.

—

 

Sungyoon rummaged through the client details, searching for Daeyeol’s file but found only his credit card details. Moving on to his next lead, he prayed Jangjun’s file had a contact number. 

 

He was thankful it did, but the anger that surged through his veins far outweighed any  thankful feelings he haboured for Jangjun. His breath grew unsteady, scratching away the dried blood on his palm as he waited dreadfully for the call to go through. 

 

Jangjun finally picked up, after what felt like months, “Hello?” 

 

“Fuck you guys, where’s my son?” Sungyoon made sure Jangjun could hear his rage all the way from the other end of the call. “Fuck, I swear to god if you so much so as touch a strand of his hair I’ll make sure you guys-”

 

“Chill the fuck out dude. He’s fine, eating ice cream. I’m glad you called, Daeyeol hyung’s looking for you too.” Jangjun was more than annoyed that he was suffering from the things Daeyeol did, as usual. “Just come over, he wants to talk to you. We’re at the ice cream store around the corner from Octagon.” 

 

Sungyoon hung up instantly and dashed out of the club, most parts of him relieved, while the other half was seething with rage. He was definitely going to pull out every last remaining strand of hair on Daeyeol’s fucking huge head.

—

 

“Daddy!” Jibeom waved enthusiastically at Sungyoon as he burst through the doors of the ice cream store. Sungyoon ran, probably the fastest he had ever done, towards Jibeom and embraced him, tears streaming down his face. All the worry dissipitated, replaces by relieve and thankfulness that Jibeom was still whole and fine. 

 

Sungyoon cried for a good five minutes, with  Jibeom stroking his back gently with his small hands. Everyone was staring, including Daeyeol and Jangjun. Daeyeol was quite taken aback, to be honest, he knew Sungyoon would be worried, he knew he had a leverage over the younger man, but never had he expected that Sungyoon would be this broken. 

 

“Alright, so, Jibeom here has been-” Daeyeol started but was cut off by Sungyoon’s head snapping in his direction and his eyes, said a lot. 

 

Sungyoon turned back and gave his boy a bright smile, “Jibeom, you’ll listen to Daddy right? Daddy has some things to talk to this ajusshi about, could Jibeom stay here and wait for Daddy?” Sungyoon combed his fingers through Jibeom’s soft hair, only reassured after his son nodded and went back to devouring his ice cream in a cup. 

 

Sungyoon stood up and shot Daeyeol a look, after which the both of them headed towards the bathroom, leaving Jangjun alone with the boy he wished wasn’t there. 

 

“Ajusshi-” Jibeom squeaked.

 

“My god, do I look as old as that guy? I’m hyung alright? Hyung!” 

 

Sometimes Jangjun was glad Daeyeol didn’t go around having children with multiple partners, he knew the burden of taking care of Daeyeol’s offsprings would definitely fall on him, and then, he would probably wish he was dead.

—

 

“So, your son? You care about him a lot huh? Now I even know where he goes to school and all.” Daeyeol smirked, locking the door to the bathroom behind him. 

 

Sungyoon’s silence only prompted Daeyeol to continue taunting him, a decision which he would come to regret just moments later. “Y’know, he’s so small, so innocent, so fragile. After all the things you did to me, I was considering if I should just take him away, it’s not like you get to spend a lot of time with him anyways.” 

 

That did it.

 

Sungyoon moved so quickly, Daeyeol didn’t even know he had such strength in him. He grabbed the taller man by the neck, gripping so hard his fingertips turned white as the blood drained away. Daeyeol winced when his head was slammed against the cubicle’s door, he cursed under his breath as the pain set in seconds later. “The fuck?”

 

“Say his name one more time and I’ll make sure you forget yours.” This Sungyoon was different, it was almost like he turned of his humanity like it was a switch. 

 

Daeyeol smirked even as he struggled to catch a breath, “That’s hot, you’ll make me scream yours so loud I’ll forget my own name? Bring it on, babe.” 

 

Sungyoon squeezed even harder, the area around Daeyeol’s neck turning paler and paler, “I said, shut the fuck up. You really wanna play this way? Are you sure?” Sungyoon spat through his gritted teeth, his mind was clouded with hatred. Pride or no pride, he was determined to make Daeyeol pay. 

 

“Like I said, bring it on.” Daeyeol challenged.

 

That moment would’ve been marked, as the time Sungyoon started to lose himself amidst of the chaos he never wanted. 

 

Sungyoon pulled Daeyeol towards himself and pressed his lips against the pale and cold ones of the older man. Before the kiss could get heated up, Sungyoon moved his lips towards Daeyeol’s ear, whispering while he ripped open Daeyeol’s dress shirt like it was made of paper, “I hope you never regret this.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Daeyeol allowed Sungyoon to do whatever he wanted to him while in the restroom. His shirt, which was a limited-edition tailor made dress shirt from Milan, ripped apart like it was worth nothing, but of course Daeyeol didn’t mind. He had Sungyoon just the way he had wanted since the beginning, this was probably where all the fun would be starting. 

 

Daeyeol shrugged off his shirt, smirking a little as he caught Sungyoon admiring his marbled chest for a split second, he knew his charms were irresistible, even for a man as stubborn as Sungyoon. “I’ll start charging if you keep staring.” He teased, resulting in Sungyoon rolling his eye, appalled by his ego. “Get to work, my cock is not going to suck itself. Anyways, I’ll pay you, if you’re wondering.” Daeyeol stated plainly, his cockiness eluding like a charm. 

 

“You can pay me for more later, this is just the beginning.” Sungyoon moved towards Daeyeol’s bare chest and gave one of his nipples a long hard lick, causing the older man to throw his head back, mouth slightly open as he moaned softly. Later? Daeyeol got curious now, how much more was Sungyoon willing to give him? Daeyeol didn’t know why, but in that moment, he chose to withhold the fact that he never sleeps with the same person twice. Perhaps there was something more he wanted from Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon bit down hard without any warning, pulling Daeyeol back from his own thoughts. Moving slowly upwards, Sungyoon sucked on the skin just above Daeyeol’s collarbone, bursting the tiny blood vessels beneath. It took every fibre in Daeyeol’s body to hold himself back from ramming himself into Sungyoon there and then. He knew this was a game, he knew only the one with the strongest will was going to emerge as the winner of this sick and twisted game, and there was no way that he, Lee Daeyeol, would lose. So he held back. 

 

“C’mon, we don’t have a hold day. Hurry up. It’s kinda hot, thinking about it, that your son is just right out there, and you’re here, pinning me against the wall, ready to suck me dry.” Daeyeol had always been good with his words, he was eloquently equipped with a sharp tongue, which he put to good use. Sungyoon’s initial plans were to get close enough to Daeyeol to probably kill him in his sleep without anyone suspecting him, but now he knew Daeyeol deserved far worst than than. 

 

Daeyeol had dared to threaten the one person Sungyoon ever loved, Sungyoon was determined to take his most prized possession, his pride and his trust. “I’ll make you scream my name so loud you’ll forget your own.” He licked his lips as he slowly went down on his knees. It wasn’t the first time Sungyoon got down on his knees for Daeyeol, and he could tell it wouldn’t be the last. He reached towards Daeyeol’s skin tight leather pants and fumbled with the buttons and zip. 

 

Sungyoon’s heart was thumping so loud and fast the whole time, his mind clouded with rage and flooded with plots of revenge. His hands felt warm and tingly as he pulled Daeyeol’s pants, along with his underwear, down to his ankles. Daeyeol’s erect cock looked painfully hard, the veins wrapping around his shaft, blood pumping so strongly and fast. Just like Sungyoon remembered, Daeyeol’s cock was too big for Sungyoon’s hand, the latter gripped it hard and gave it a few pumps before beads of pre-cum started oozing out from the slit. 

 

Daeyeol gripped the corner of the basin with one hand and laid his other flat against the wall, grasping at nothing as he pants. “You’re such a fucking tease, aren’t you?” Daeyeol moved his hips along to the rhythm of Sungyoon’s pumps, desperation showing little by little. Sungyoon took the first lick at the head of Daeyeol’s cock to clean the pre-cum off, like it was a tasty treat. 

 

Sungyoon had started to pay attention to Daeyeol’s sensitive points, where exactly to lick to elicit the most reaction from the older man, how hard to grip to let him feel the most pleasure. He twirled his tongue around the circumference of the head, occasionally grazing past the slit and enjoying the shudder he felt from Daeyeol. He started taking in more of Daeyeol’s cock, his pretty mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as he sucked, his hand covering whatever length his mouth couldn’t. 

 

Daeyeol was thankful Sungyoon had backed him into a corner, with Sungyoon’s skills, he wouldn’t have been able to keep himself on his feet if not for the support he held on to. As Sungyoon started sucking faster, Daeyeol ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair and gripped tightly, thrusting his cock in and out of Sungyoon’s mouth. Daeyeol became increasingly vocal as he neared his climax, his words slurring, mixed with his moans. “A-Ah... Sungyoon... faster... Fuck you, c’mon you can do better...” 

 

Sungyoon showed him his best, he sucked so hard on the last thrust, he could feel Daeyeol’s cum shoot to the back of his throat as he came. Daeyeol relaxes his grip on Sungyoon’s head while he continued thrusting in and out, riding out his climax. 

 

Sungyoon moved backwards, allowing Daeyeol’s lip cock to slide out of his mouth, causing some of Daeyeol’s cum to dribble down the side of his lips onto his chin. Daeyeol thought that Sungyoon looked sexy as fuck in that moment, with his disheveled hair, smokey eyes, and the fact that the white liquid leaking out had belonged to him. Sungyoon is handsome, probably the most handsome person Daeyeol had ever met, except himself, of course. 

 

“Pretty boy, clean yourself up before we start again.” Daeyeol ran his thumb over Sungyoon’s lips, wiping the excess liquid off his swollen cherry pink lips. Sungyoon was relieved that Daeyeol, as he had expected, wanted more. But there was no way in hell Sungyoon would want to do anything more physical in that restroom, which probably housed many horny teenagers before them. 

 

Sungyoon got back up on his feet slowly, licking his lips before leaning into Daeyeol. The younger man pressed his lips against Daeyeol’s pink ones before whispering, “Let’s go to your place. I don’t want to be fucked here.” Sungyoon slipped his tongue through Daeyeol’s lips, making sure the latter could taste himself. 

 

Daeyeol smirked, kissing back forcefully, his tongue fighting for dominance over Sungyoon’s, “Make sure you stay hard for me then.”

—

 

Jangjun raised his eyebrow at the pair when they exited the restroom, his eyes imemediately narrowing when he noticed a few missing buttons on Daeyeol’s shirt. “Wow, hyung, wasn’t this tailor made?” Something obviously went on in the restroom, Jangjun was determined to confirm that, although he desperately wanted to be spared from the details. 

 

“Compared to the gift I got back in there? This is nothing.” Daeyeol shot Sungyoon a wink, to which the latter replied with a grin forced smile. Sungyoon bent down to meet his son in the eye, smoothing out his hair, making sure they weren’t getting into his eyes, “Jibeomie, are you ready to go?” 

 

“Go? Where are we going? Are we going home, Daddy? Will you be playing with Jibeomie today?” Little Jibeom smiled with his eyes as he looked adoringly at his father. “Jibeomie, Jangjun hyung here will bring you to play. Daddy has some business with Ajusshi, can I borrow him for a little while more?” Daeyeol reached over to ruffle Jibeom’s hair, to which his responded with a frown, “Don’t call me Jibeomie, only Daddy can call me Jibeomie. Jangjun hyung is so boring, I want Daddy!” Jibeom left his seat and wrapped his arms around Sungyoon, squeezing him tightly. 

 

Jangjun threw daggers at the boy with his gaze, while in return Jibeom stuck his tongue out at him playfully. Sungyoon was heartened by the fact that his little boy seemed all grown up already, he tilted his head a little in Daeyeol’s direction. Daeyeol’s expression sent a clear message, just as he had said before, he definitely had the means to take Jibeom away from Sungyoon, and Sungyoon would never allow that. “Jibeomie, can you be a good boy for Daddy? I’ll be quick, I promise. Jangjun hyung will bring you to the park to play, Daddy will pick you up once I’m done, I promise.” Sungyoon patted Jibeom’s back lightly, assuring him over and over again that he’ll pick his son up as soon as he could. 

 

“Okay...” Jibeom pouted as he slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet away from Sungyoon, “I’ll stay with Jangjun Ajusshi then...” Jangjun hated children, and now definitely even more so. He was definitely going to think of ways to torment a 5-year-old. 

 

Sungyoon smiles endearingly at the little boy, leaning forward, attempting to kiss him on the cheek before Daeyeol placed and arm on his shoulder to hold him back, “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to kiss him now... after all that...” 

 

The look of terror on Jangjun’s face was probably never going to leave Sungyoon’s memory any time soon. “Wow... you guys.. right here...?” He poked his chin in Jibeom’s direction, shaking his head in disapproval. Sungyoon blushed crimson despite all his efforts to stay unbothered, “It’s not w-what you think...” 

 

Daeyeol shrugged, “I think it’s exactly what you’re thinking. Anyways, we’re running late. Take care of the little one, I’ll call you when we’re done.” Daeyeol dragged Sungyoon away by the shoulder before he could hear another word of Jangjun’s protest. 

—

 

The car ride to Daeyeol’s was unbelievably quiet. Sungyoon was thankful Daeyeol didn’t attempt to strike a conversation, he took the silence as a time for his eloboration plotting of his revenge scheme. It wasn’t exactly revenge, in his opinion, it was just that Daeyeol had touched something he knew he shouldn’t have had, and Sungyoon was definitely going to make him pay. Sungyoon was also sure that Daeyeol would never back off until he got what he wanted, while making use of this opportunity, Sungyoon wanted to teach him that the world definitely did not revolve around him. 

 

“Follow me.” Daeyeol placed his keys on the countertop before heading for the stairs. Sungyoon’s eyes wandered everywhere, there wasn’t a single family portrait to be seen, he noted. “You live alone?” Sungyoon questioned. He felt the air turn cold in the moment he dropped the question, but Daeyeol’s voice sounded as indifferent as ever as he let out a monotonous ‘Yeah.’

 

“What about your family?” Sungyoon tried to probe even more while he followed after Daeyeol up three flights of stairs. “Don’t know, don’t care.” Sungyoon nodded, as though he understood. Definitely family problems, he concluded that as the reason why Daeyeol was so weird and unlike anyone he had ever come across. 

 

The both of them stood in front of a large wooden door, before Daeyeol pushed the door backwards, swinging open and revealing a bedroom that was almost the same size as Sungyoon’s entire apartment. “This is your room?” Sungyoon asked, but he had already known the answer. The room was awfully decorated with items that came from the different shades of grey, white and black. Minimalistic, he would say the least. 

 

It was definitely Daeyeol’s room, it even smelt like him. Sungyoon took small hesitant steps towards the center of the room, his eyes exploring every single corner of the room, bold and daring in comparison to his actions. “I-It looks nice...” Sungyoon gulped as he noticed Daeyeol leaning against the door as though waiting for Sungyoon to say something. 

 

Daeyeol chuckled, finding Sungyoon’s nervousness adoringly cute. He had the upperhand, just like he did with every one of his fuck buddies who came over, he was in control once they were on his property, and Sungyoon wouldn’t be an exception. “I’ll look nicer when you’re all spread out nice and wide, naked, on my bed.” 

 

Daeyeol was already backing Sungyoon towards his bed, causing the latter to hit the edge of it and had no choice but to lie down on the bed that was too scaringly huge for one person. Daeyeol slowly climbed up into his bed, as he straddled Sungyoon, while peeling off his clothes piece by piece. “Oh baby, we should’ve done this sooner.” 

 

“I wanted my first to be special.” Sungyoon let out a barely audible whisper. Daeyeol definitely couldn’t hide his shock, “Your what?” In that moment he look upon Sungyoon with a stronger sense of duty, in a sick way, he felt that he had the responsibility to make Sungyoon first time an unforgettable one. 

 

Daeyeol reached over to his side drawer and retrieved a delicate looking piece of black cloth. “Oh baby, you have so much to learn...” He smile as he slowly slid the black cloth over Sungyoon’s eyes, securing it lightly at the back. He could feel Sungyoon’s body tense up as he slowly unbuttoned the younger man’s shirt, placing little soft kisses along his chest and down to his naval region. 

 

Once Daeyeol had removed Sungyoon’s shirt, leaving the boy bare and lacking the sense of sight, he leaned in, whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry baby, you might forget your name, but you definitely won’t forget the moment I’m in you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sungyoon’s breath grew increasingly unsteady, he gripped desperately at the sheets, the silence driving him crazy by the second. The cold air kissed his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He was sure he had to see it through, despite his better self telling him otherwise. He was painfully attracted to this dangerous game, a trap Daeyeol had set for him, yet Sungyoon wondered why he was so willing to fall into it. 

 

Maybe it was something new, something exciting, Sungyoon tried to reason with himself. It’s nothing. There’s no feelings involved, just one time... just once... Sungyoon felt Daeyeol’s pair of strong arms snake around his waist, as the older man shifted him further in the bed so his legs weren’t left dangling by the edge. He could feel Daeyeol’s cold fingers brush the hair away from his face, “I won’t hurt you. You’ll enjoy this too, I promise.” 

 

“D-Daeyeol?” Sungyoon let out a barely audible whisper, “Y-You’ll let me go after this right?” Sungyoon threw the bait, knowing well that Daeyeol would definitely be hooked. Even after only spending awhile with the older man, Sungyoon could tell what kind of person he was like. The more adamant Sungyoon was about rejecting him, the more Daeyeol would pursue him. 

 

Sungyoon’s strategy would definitely let him have full control of the situation in no time. “J-Just one time, alright?” Sungyoon probably would regret doing this sometime in the future, but right then, his mind was so clouded by hatred, he would do anything to make Daeyeol feel the same way he did. 

 

Daeyeol knew Sungyoon was doing this solely for his son, but there was no way he wasn’t going to fully exploit the advantage he had over Sungyoon right now. “Baby... we’ll talk about this after alright? Just relax now, I’ll take care of you.” Daeyeol caressed Sungyoon’s clenched fists, urging him to relax. 

 

Sungyoon laid still the whole time, only shifting a little when he felt Daeyeol reach for the zip on his pants. Sungyoon could feel the cold air hit his erect cock as it was freed, a little whine escaping from his lips. It was enough to drive Daeyeol crazy, “Fuck... the way you’re lying here just like this...and the little sounds you make... you turn me on, baby.” Daeyeol paused for a moment to take in the art that was Sungyoon who was right in front of him, before he proceeded to strip himself. 

 

Sungyoon could hear the opening and closing of a drawer beside him, before the sticky sweet smell of a familiar chemical hits his olfactory senses. He hated lube, the mess it created and the way it was just so so cold to the touch. Because he was stripped of his sight, every other sense of his was heightened tenfold, he could hear the squelching of the liquid as Daeyeol squeezed the bottle, presumably on his hand. 

 

In the next moments, Sungyoon felt Daeyeol’s lips on his, it was a soft kiss, surprising even Sungyoon. Daeyeol had always kissed him with so much hunger and urgency, this kiss was something new. It was soft, almost like a peck on a lips between lovers. Sungyoon found himself kissing Daeyeol back before he could stop himself. Daeyeol was a good kisser, that Sungyoon had to admit, and that Daeyeol always tasted sweet like mixed berries. 

 

Sungyoon soon realised that the kiss served only as a distraction. While keeping his lips on Sungyoon’s, Daeyeol spread the latter’s legs apart, exposing his unused hole. “It’ll be fine...” Daeyeol reassured once again as he whispered against Sungyoon’s lips. His lube-coated finger circling at Sungyoon’s hole. Although it wasn’t the first time Daeyeol’s finger was in Sungyoon, Sungyoon still clenched tightly the moment Daeyeol’s middle finger entered his hole until the first knuckle.

 

It was awfully cold, Sungyoon was thankful Daeyeol was pressing his body against his, providing him with the warmth he needed. Daeyeol presses his finger further in till the second knuckle, and then all the way until he felt Sungyoon tense up again. “Babe, it’s just one finger, if you can’t even take this, how are you going to take my cock later?” Daeyeol smiled at Sungyoon even though he knew it would not be seen. He allowed Sungyoon to adjust to his finger before pushing in a second one. 

 

Sungyoon let out a deep guttural moan, something that made Daeyeol’s cock ache even more as it stood erected. “F-Fuck... why are your fingers so thick?” Sungyoon squirmed against the mattress, pleasure shooting through him as he whined. Apart from the times he touched himself, this was the first time someone has been this intimate with him, in a sexual way. 

 

Sungyoon would call himself conserved and traditional, before he was forced to sell his body, and probably parts of his soul, to raise his baby alone when his then-boyfriend left. Sungyoon and him would often get handsy and intimate, but Sungyoon never allowed the man to touch him like how Daeyeol was doing. He wanted their first time to be memorable, meaningful, not a fuck-for-fun session like he was in right now. 

 

Times have changed, Sungyoon thought, he wasn’t the same person he was years ago, yet part of him was still undeniably upset that his virginity which he held so dear to himself was about to he lost to someone he wouldn’t hesitate to murder in cold blood. Daeyeol scissoring his fingers in Sungyoon’s hole and whispering sweet nothings in his ear made his cock even harder than before. He wished he hadn’t been so sexually attracted to Daeyeol, he wished Daeyeol could’ve just been one of those ugly beefy men than Sungyoon entertained on a daily basis. Why did Lee Daeyeol have to be this attractive?

 

Daeyeol plunged his fingers in and out of Sungyoon’s hole, stretching it nice and open for what’s to come next. “Have you ever been eaten out before?” Daeyeol asked, half-guessing the answer already. Sungyoon shook his head slowly, as if contemplating his answer. “Thought so.” 

 

Daeyeol removed his fingers Sungyoon’s hole slowly, as the younger man clenched around the emptiness, surprising even himself that he already missed the feeling of being filled by Daeyeol’s fingers. Deprived of sight, Sungyoon could only tell Daeyeol’s next move when he felt the latters warm breath against his tightly-clenched hole. Daeyeol blew at the entrance lightly, causing Sungyoon to shiver and grip at the sheets even tighter than he was doing before. 

 

The sensation was weird, as Sungyoon would describe, when Daeyeol’s tongue first circled around Sungyoon’s rim. It felt plainly weird. Sungyoon was disgusted, the least to say, “H-Hey... isn’t that dirty?” Daeyeol chuckled at his innocence, “Baby, I’m sure you’ll taste delicious.” 

 

Sungyoon still thought some sexual activities were inappropriate and uncalled for, this was no exception. But since the start, Daeyeol was determined to change his mind. He pushed his tongue past the first ring of muscles of Sungyoon’s hole, and judging by how Sungyoon was shaking, he had grazed past a sensitive bundle of nerves. “H-Hng... D-Daeyeol...It’s...good...” Sungyoon sounded drunk as his words came out as gibberish. 

 

“I love the way you call me whenever we’re playing, it’s driving me crazy.” Daeyeol groaned as he went back to fingering Sungyoon. “Daeyeol? Daeyeol... Daeyeol hyung?” That’s right, Sungyoon, act weak, give his ego a little boost and you’ll have him wrapped around your fingers in no time. “Is it okay if I call you Daeyeol hyung?” Sungyoon suggested, his voice a few pitches higher than usual. Sungyoon had decided that his plan would be a straightforward one, get him, then dump him. 

 

Daeyeol’s other hand reached over to start pumping Sungyoon’s cock, “Hyung? Baby that turns me on even more.” While maintaining his rythym when pumping into Sungyoon’s hole, Daeyeol engulfied the entirety of Sungyoon’s cock, the moans he produced when the shaft hit the back of his throat sent Sungyoon into another fit of shivering with pleasure. Finally letting go of the bedsheets, Sungyoon found his fingers combing through Daeyeol’s hair and gripping hard while he arched his back, forcing more of his cock into Daeyeol’s throat. 

 

“Hyung, suck harder... Hyung... do you want to have a taste of me?” Sungyoon was a professional and he definitely acted like one. He knew the exact words that would drive someone crazy, someone like Daeyeol. Sungyoon felt like his ass was on fire as Daeyeol’s long slender fingers pumped in and out without mercy, and the way he was sucking Sungyoon’s cock would definitely make him come soon. 

 

All Sungyoon needed was Daeyeol’s fingers to graze past his prostate a couple of times, a few more tugs at his cock, before strings of cum was shooting out into the back of Daeyeol’s throat. Daeyeol milked him well as his fingers never stopped moving, enjoying the way Sungyoon was clenching on him, orgasm twice as sensitive with his lack of sight. 

 

Sungyoon was still panting hard, recovering from his orgasm, before Daeyeol planted his lips against his. Sungyoon could feel the remains of the warm liquid when Daeyeol forced his tongue into his cavity, allowing Sungyoon to taste himself. “You’re so sweet...I thought you should know that.” It was wild, the entire experience, peak sexual activity, Sungyoon would’ve called it. 

 

“Are you ready, baby? For what’s to come next?” Daeyeol smirked, positioning himself above Sungyoon as he straddled the younger man. Sungyoon let out a chuckle, against the better of himself, “Was that a pun?” 

 

Daeyeol scoffed, never would he have imagined that Sungyoon enjoyed such jokes. “If you want it to be.” Daeyeol smoothed his hand over Sungyoon’s blindfold, feeling the small movements whenever Sungyoon rolled his eye in different directions. “Are you feeling alright?” 

 

Sungyoon tried his best to suppress the warm feeling when Daeyeol had expressed concern, “Since when did you care?” 

 

That took Daeyeol aback, of course, of course he didn’t care. Sungyoon should’ve known that Daeyeol didn’t care, not even a bit. “I don’t. I just promised you a memorable first time, and I keep my promises. Don’t worry, I’ll take it off later, I want you to look at me as I fuck your brains out.” 

 

That’s more like the Lee Daeyeol I know. Sungyoon’s heartbeat escalated, his escape route blurring by the second he allowed Daeyeol to carry on. He was really going to go through with this. There was no turning back. 

 

“You’re all nice and stretched out on my fingers... but now you’ll see what’s the real deal.” 

 

Well technically Sungyoon couldn’t see, but he stopped himself from making another lame joke before Daeyeol kicked him out. “Show me, hyung. Show me what’s the big deal... I’ve had many guys try to please me in the past but none have succeeded... so hyung, try me.” Sungyoon taunted, knowing the mention of other guys would only get Daeyeol more riled up. 

 

And of course it did. Sungyoon gripped at the bedsheets in shock as a large hand wrapped around his neck, applying so much force his oxygen supply was nearly cut off. “If you ever mention another guy while you’re with me, you know I won’t hurt you, but that guy will be in a living hell and it’ll be on you.” Daeyeol slowly released his grip as Sungyoon cursed him in his mind. 

 

Sungyoon’s ass was still sore from Daeyeol’s finger, he winced a little as Daeyeol probed at his entrance with his middle finger again. “How the fuck could you actually be a virgin? A slut like you? With this looks? This body? This ass? Man I’ll fuck you as often as I ate if I could. And trust me, I can.” 

 

That word again, Sungyoon hated it even more when it came from Daeyeol. “You’ll be my first.” Daeyeol took that as the final confirmation, while Sungyoon said it as a reminder for himself that that was going to be it. It was going to be Daeyeol, his first. 

 

Daeyeol easily pushed his finger in all the way, only facing a little friction with the second addition. Sungyoon grinded his teeth as his nerves couldn’t stay still, he was cold, nervous, and extremely aroused, a combination that left him writhing uncomfortably on the bed. 

 

The next thing Sungyoon heard clearly was the open of a bottle cap, followed by the squelching sound as Daeyeol smeared the lube all over his cock, in generous amounts. “I’ll fuck you up so good, baby. You can be as loud as you want, no one can and will hear you.” 

 

It sounded like a threat, like even if Sungyoon wanted to cry for help, no one would hear him. Sungyoon could feel the difference when Daeyeol readied himself at Sungyoon’s entrance, it felt warm this time, in comparison to his cold fingers. 

 

Sungyoon remembered wanting to scream, when Daeyeol first pushed himself into Sungyoon. He wanted Daeyeol out of him so desperately. It hurt, it hurt so much, his entire body felt like it was on fire as it hurt. He knew Daeyeol was being gentle with him as the latter leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, assuring him that he’s being taken care of. But nothing could take the pain away, nothing but the pleasure that would soon ensue.

 

Daeyeol stopped halfway while pushing himself into Sungyoon, allowing Sungyoon some time to adjust to his girth. The shade of the black cloth turned darker, coloured by Sungyoon’s tears. Sungyoon wanted Daeyeol to stop, but he wanted Daeyeol to continue as badly. Daeyeol planted little kisses on Sungyoon’s temple, all the way down to his jaw, as he slowly inched himself further into Sungyoon. “Baby, I’ll open you up slowly, be patient. It’ll hurt... but it’ll feel so so good...” 

 

Sungyoon could feel his own cock throb to those words, the blood directed to his nether regions erecting his cock once again. “H-Hyung... it hurts... it really hurts, hyung...” Sungyoon cried out as Daeyeol pushed in until their bodies touched. “Hyung... it fucking hurts...” Sungyoon’s lips trembled as his tears continue to escape from the corner of his eyes. 

 

“I’ll make you feel good, Sungyoonie... it’ll be fine baby...” Daeyeol kissed Sungyoon on the lips once again as he pulls out, offering the latter a moment to breathe. But not long after, Daeyeoln plunged himself all the way in, in one shot. Sungyoon cried as he wrapped his arms around Daeyeol’s back, clawing at whatever he could reach. He was bound to leave marks but he couldn’t care less. Daeyeol was stretching him apart, for a second he really worried if he would be torn into two.

 

“Hyung.. gently...” Sungyoon muttered between hiccups. “Hyung.. I can’t...” It has barely begun, and yet Sungyoon was already on his last strand of sanity. 

 

“Once you pass the pain, it’s a paradise of pleasure baby.” Daeyeol cooed, slowly removing himself from Sungyoon, before he slammed back into the younger man forcing a yelp out of him. Daeyeol leaned a little backwards and lifted Sungyoon’s leg over his shoulder, allowing himself to hit a new spot as he pistoned into his hole. 

 

The fireworks went off in Sungyoon’s mind as Daeyeol hit his sweet spot. Sungyoon’s mouth was agape as he moaned, “Hng... hyung... I think you’ve-ah... I think you’ve hit the... spot...” Sungyoon let his hands fall to his sides, gripping at the sheets again. This new position gave Daeyeol better access to Sungyoon’s prostate, he knew where to hit, now he just needed to hit it fast and hard. 

 

Daeyeol’s free hand went behind Sungyoon’s head as he untied the blindfold and moved it out of Sungyoon’s sight. The sight of Sungyoon’s tear-stained lashes made his heart feel a little funny. He stopped for awhile, “H-Hey, are you alright?” 

 

It was probably the first time he ever stopped in the middle of having sex and showing concern for his partner, character development? Daeyeol thought for a mere couple of seconds before brushing it off. He reached over to Sungyoon’s cock, which was all hard again. He thumbed the slit and traced it around the circumference, driving Sungyoon even crazier than he already was.

 

Before Sungyoon could even protest, Daeyeol had placed something on his cock, something foreign, something metallic. “What’s that? Why does it feel weird?” Sungyoon frowned, his words coming out as an unintended whisper.

 

Daeyeol continued pumping the younger man’s cock as he answered, “A cock ring, it’ll stop you from coming. You’ll only come when I let you.” 

 

“How the hell is this a memorable first time if you don’t even let me fucking come?” Sungyoon was more than confused by the game Daeyeol was playing. “Oh, innocent child... you’ll see.” 

 

Daeyeol was determined to fuck Sungyoon’s brains out as he continued to slam into Sungyoon, the sound of his balls hitting Sungyoon’s ass turned him on even more. He was sure Sungyoon would have a problem walking for at least the next couple of days, from the way he was fucking into him. 

 

The tears streamed down Sungyoon’s cheeks, as he continued to moan and groan, his cock was sensitive, he could feel his orgasm build up with every pump. “Hyung... faster...” Sungyoon felt the pain disappear as the pleasure took over. Every time Daeyeol’s cock hit his prostate, he only wanted more, wanted it to be harder and faster. “Hyung... make me come. Let me come...” 

 

“I’m not stopping you, you can still come.” Daeyeol’s breath was also growing unsteady as he picked up his speed, pumping into Sungyoon at a godly speed. 

 

Sungyoon saw white as Daeyeol hit his prostate full on, he twitched and writhed in the bed as he came dry, cry out loud as the sensation drove him crazy. “Fuck you, Lee Daeyeol. Take out the fucking cock ring, you fuck.” 

 

“Aw baby, let’s not be rude shall we? Do I have to teach you how to be good?” Daeyeol gave Sungyoon a mischievious smirk, while pushing into the latter as slowly as he could. Sungyoon felt himself stretch open centimetre by centimetre, the feeling was indescribable. “H-Hyung... please just fuck me hard, fuck me fast, fuck my brains out and let me come.” 

 

“Wow. If only you could hear what you’re saying. I never knew you had this side to you.” The old Sungyoon was so far gone. Daeyeol started pumping Sungyoon’s cock again, he could see that he was painfully red and hard, veins bulging. 

 

“Just shut the fuck up and fuck me you fucking asshole.” 

 

“Language, baby.” Daeyeol smiled, picking up his speed once more. Sungyoon’s cock was already over-sensitive, and Daeyeol hitting his prostate once again just did the little push to drive him over the edge. He clawed at his own thigh, finding whatever way to relieve the pleasure onto. 

 

“Hyung, please, take it off... I beg you... let me come.” Sungyoon’s large eyes stared at Daeyeol’s as he pleaded, at this point he would do anything for a release.

 

“You want to come with hyung? Am I good at doing this? Am I fucking you good?” Daeyeol wanted to hear the words from Sungyoon, knowing that his delirious ass would say anything he wanted to hear. “Yes yes, you’re fucking me s-so good... Hng...” Sungyoon bit his lip and the sight of it drove Daeyeol to push himself into Sungyoon harder and with more urgency. 

 

“Ugh... I’m near too...” Daeyeol threw his head back, mouth slightly agape. “C’mon... come with me baby... come for me...” Daeyeol slid the cock ring off Sungyoon, and began pumping his cock at a dangerous speed. 

 

Even without the blindfold, Sungyoon’s sight was blurry, clouded by moments of darkness when the pleasure overwhelmed. Sungyoon was thrusting his ass towards Daeyeol too, desperate to come. 

 

”Come with me? Baby I want you to look at me as I fuck you brains out, look at me.” Sungyoon’s head spun as he tried to focus his gaze on Daeyeol. Daeyeol looked so handsome in that moment, he had thought. His hair was a mess, but he looked so, so good. 

 

“On the count of 3... 3... 2...” 

 

One.

 

Everything exploded at once. The white liquid sprayed out in strings from the tip of Sungyoon’s cock into Daeyeol’s hand. Sungyoon felt warm on the inside, as Daeyeol filled him up with his own sticky cum. Sungyoon’s eyes fluttered open for a brief couple of seconds before they closed again. “It felt so good...” He whispered, the energy drained from the session left him as motionless as a sandbag. 

 

“Sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake up.” Daeyeol brushed the hair away from Sungyoon’s face as he slowly pulled out of the younger boy and laid by his side. Sungyoon drifted off to sleep with Daeyeol’s arm as his pillow. He was definitely not going to feel better when he wakes up.


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard to believe it, but Daeyeol did in fact fall asleep after sex in the afternoon with Sungyoon. He never did that with his other partners. Daeyeol’s eyes fluttered open, slowly moving his gaze southwards as he came to focus on the boy that was soundly asleep in his arms. Sungyoon’s hazel brown hair looked extremely soft, with Daeyeol fighting against every urge he had to bury his face in it and take a whiff of Sungyoon’s scent. That would be creepy and corny as fuck, Lee Daeyeol. He scolded himself, dragging his consciousness back to reality. 

 

He studied the way Sungyoon’s chest fell and rose at a steady tempo, the little sounds he made as he stirred in his sleep. His eyelashes were long, Daeyeol noted, his nose in a perfect angle and his lips, oh those lips, they were cherry-red and all Daeyeol could remember was how they tasted. Sungyoon was probably the most handsome person Daeyeol had ever came across, his beauty was beyond comparison to any others. 

 

As Daeyeol tried to turn to lie on his back, he froze as he realised Sungyoon had his arms wrapped around his waist, and his head was practically resting against Daeyeol’s well-built chest. Oh boy. Daeyeol urged his brain to move a little faster, how could he get out of this situation? His face turned crimson as he thought about how Jangjun would tease him if he was caught in such a.. soft position. They could’ve passed off as a couple, if anyone saw. 

 

Daeyeol stretched backwards, barely reaching his phone. He dialed Jangjun who was #1 on his speed dial, “Get your ass over here NOW.” and without even waiting for a reply, he hung up the call. As gently as he could, Daeyeol removed Sungyoon’s arms from his waist, his breath hitched momentarily when Sungyoon stirred in his sleep again, mumbling something Daeyeol couldn’t quite catch. Daeyeol wondered why he cared for someone like Sungyoon, someone he probably wouldn’t see ever again after today. He’s probably tired from all that...

—

 

“What took you so long?” Daeyeol’s annoyed look pissed Jangjun more than he already was, as he snapped back, “I’m not your personal helper, you know that right? I’m doing so much more than I’m paid for, and you had me babysit a child today? That cost me about 10 years of my life you ass.” 

 

Daeyeol rolled his eyes but stopped short when he heard a little voice squeak, “Where’s daddy?” 

 

He had forgotten all about Jibeom and that he would be there too. Ah, great. “Your dad’s sleeping, just stay here you little bean, I’ll get him.” Jibeom pouted, placing his little hands by his waist, “I’m not a little bean! Stop calling me little!” 

 

Daeyeol let out a little chuckle before he could stop himself. He hated kids but he had to admit this one was a little cute. Just a little. 

 

“Sleeping? He’s sleeping? Wow Daeyeol I didn’t know you provided bed and breakfast services here-” Jangjun shut up immediately as Daeyeol shot daggers at him. “Such a lovely host, aren’t you...” 

 

“He’s just tired from all the things we did.” Daeyeol waved him off as he started at the stairs, “Make sure the child doesn’t break anything while I go get his dad.” 

 

“Why does Ajusshi keep calling me a child? I’m a big boy!” Jibeom tugged at Jangjun’s pants, looking up at him with his big glossy eyes. Jangjun sighed, his head hurt so much he was surprised it wasn’t splitting open by now, “Jibeom, man, I hate to break it to you, but you’re literally five. Just shut up already.” 

 

Jibeom punched him lightly, “You shut up, ajusshi.”

—

 

Daeyeol reached over and poked Sungyoon a few times, successfully waking him up. He wasn’t sure why there seemed to be an air of awkwardness hanging above them, as he rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the right words, “Erm... Ah... your son is here.” 

 

Sungyoon tried to sit up but winced as soon as he moved his legs, he felt so sore and raw, he was probably going to bedridden for a few days if not for the fact that he was dying to leave the place now that he was awake. “J-Jibeomie? He’s here?” 

 

“You have another son I don’t know about?” Daeyeol teased with a smiled Sungyoon would’ve considered cute. He bit his lip to stop himself from giggling at a stupid joke, “I’ll get going then.” Sungyoon dragged his feet over the edge of the bed, willing himself to get moving although the pain soared through his every nerve. Sungyoon looked back at the mess he made on Daeyeol’s bed, a few blood stains here and there, “A-Ah... I’m sorry...” He bowed his head, apologetic even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. 

 

Daeyeol brushed it off casually, “It’s alright, it’s not like you were the first.” Those words made Sungyoon feel a little prickly at his fingertips, he wasn’t expecting anything from someone like Daeyeol, but with the facts thrown at him like this, it still made him feel a little disappointed. “And I guess I won’t be the last.” Sungyoon gave Daeyeol a small smile as he put on his pants. 

 

Daeyeol frowned, not liking the way Sungyoon sounded. What had Sungyoon expected? He should’ve known better. “Of course you won’t.  You’re probably the 3726th or whatever person I’ve fucked on this bed, and you definitely won’t be the last.” Daeyeol was amazed by how he was lying with a straight face. Now he definitely wasn’t going to let Sungyoon know he was the first person he took on this bed, and even in his room. He always took his other one-night stands to the other empty rooms, and he didn’t want Sungyoon going around thinking he was any remotely special. 

 

“Right.” Sungyoon’s lips were pressed into a thin line, his expression unreadable. “It wasn’t that special anyways, pity myself letting my first time go to you.” He sounded more spiteful than he had wanted to come off as. 

 

If Sungyoon has wanted to piss Daeyeol off, he definitely took the right step towards it. His silence drove Sungyoon to probe even more, “You were talking big about how good you were... but it seemed like a meh experience... so much for a memorable first time... I’ll have to look for someone else to at least make me feel something.” And with that, he limped away, without even casting Daeyeol a last glance. 

 

Daeyeol’s knuckles were white as he clenched his fists so tightly, he had wanted to wrap his hands around Sungyoon’s neck and probably choke the living hell out of him for trying to aggravate Daeyeol. He knew, from the sounds Sungyoon made earlier on, that he definitely felt something, he definitely enjoyed it as much as Daeyeol did. 

 

Sungyoon held on to the railings of the stairs for his dear life, his ass was so sore it still felt like there was something in there. The stench of sex was evidently strong to Jangjun as he raised his brow upon spotting Sungyoon as he reached the last flight of stairs. “Had fun?” 

 

Sungyoon felt weird talking about his sexual adventures right in front of his son, even though Jibeom definitely knew nothing of it. “You try and tell me.” 

 

Jibeom ran over to Sungyoon as soon as he saw him, wrapping his arms around his father’s thigh. Sungyoon felt the needles prickling as a spark was sent through every nerve. “Jibeomie, have you been a good boy today? Did you listen well to Jangjun?”

 

Jibeom nodded, rubbing his cheek against Sungyoon’s thigh, before tilting his gaze towards Sungyoon and sending him a pout, “Jibeomie was the best boy today too, but I missed Daddy a lot... I thought we were going to play today...” Sungyoon’s heart ached at the thought of neglecting his son, he knew he was doing it all for Jibeom, but a part of him still felt sorry that he spent his only free day apart from him. 

 

“Let’s go have dinner now alright? Daddy will buy you your favourite cheese tonkatsu.”  Sungyoon ran his fingers through Jibeom’s hair, smoothing out the unruly curls. Jibeom’s pout turned upside down into a huge smile, “Could I get a large one? Jibeomie is hungry and a big boy now!” 

 

Jangjun scoffed from behind, choking back his laughter as Sungyoon glared at him, “Yeah, sure, a big serving for a big boy!”

—

 

Sungyoon laid in bed the whole night, unable to fall asleep due to multiple reasons. Firstly, the pain was still there, constantly reminding him of his lost virginity. He heard about how everyone’s first time hurt a whole lot, but this was way worse than what he had expected, maybe it was because Daeyeol was simply larger than anyone else. He continued wallowing over the fact that he was no longer pure, that his innocence was already taken.

 

The thought of Daeyeol also stopped him from falling asleep. Not just the thought of hating the man to the bone, but also how Sungyoon felt inexplicably scared by the realisation of how he felt safe with Daeyeol. When Daeyeol brought him a whole new world of pain and pleasure, in that moment he trusted Daeyeol wholeheartedly, and it scared him. It really did. Sungyoon genuinely enjoyed it, how Daeyeol stopped not once but twice to ask if he was okay, that was sweet, Sungyoon thought. Sungyoon tried to ease off his oncoming erection as the thought of Daeyeol whispering into his ear invaded his mind. Stop thinking about someone you’re supposed to hate, Choi Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon hoped that when he goes to Octagon the next day, he wouldn’t see Daeyeol. Sungyoon had planned to give up everything to make sure Daeyeol admits defeat, to make sure Daeyeol knew he messed with the wrong person. But for the sake of his last remaining strand of pride, which he found after desperately scrapping at the bottom of the barrel, he told himself to let it go if Daeyeol did the same. He wasn’t a petty person, he wanted no trouble, especially if it involved Jibeom.

—

 

“So... you wanna talk about it?” Jangjun twirled the chair he was seated on by the bar counter at Daeyeol’s. Daeyeol peeked from behind the book he was reading, “It? What?”

 

Jangjun sighed, “The fact you actually let him sleep in? You’ve never done that Daeyeol. I’ve seen you chase people out even though it was 3am in the morning.” If Daeyeol was trying to play dumb, Jangjun definitely wasn’t letting him off so easily. 

 

“For the record, it’s because I fell asleep too. And it’s not a big deal, there’s a first for everything too right? You can’t blame me for the fact that my bed was too-”

 

Daeyeol was cut off halfway as Jangjun stood up abruptly, smashing his palm down on the counter, eyes bulging in shock, “You let him sleep in your bed? Your bed? Jesus, Daeyeol you’re so fucking whipped are you actually realising what you’re doing?” 

 

Daeyeol held himself back from lunging at Jangjun, “Calm the fuck down, it’s no big deal. Stop making a fuss.” But even Daeyeol himself knew it meant a lot. A clean freak and someone as private as him, let an almost-stranger into his private quarters? Thinking about it now, Daeyeol was embarrassed, to say the least. “And I’m not whipped. Whatever the hell that even means...” 

 

“Man, you’re probably in love with him by now already. I guess you’ll go to octagon again tomorrow? So much for your ‘fuck once and never again’ rule...” Jangjun was enjoying this way too much, he finally had something to mock and tease Daeyeol about, and he certainly wasn’t about to let him off the hook so easily. Things like these weren’t rare to happen, they were almost impossible.

 

Daeyeol’s pride always stood in the way of him making wise decisions, “Fuck you. My rule still stands. Sure, I’ll head to Octagon tomorrow, but I’ll definitely be scoring another person, someone that is not Sungyoon. Watch me.” 

 

Jangjun smirked, heading towards the door, “Oh, we’re going by the first name basis already, aren’t we? What’s next? Honey? Baby? Sweetheart? C’mon Daeyeol, it’s not a shame to admit you’re in love. See you tomorrow!” He made his exit before Daeyeol could throw something at him. His speedy escape was proven to be a good choice as a pillow came hurling towards the door seconds after it closed. 

 

“Fucking Lee Jangjun... you’ll see...”

—

 

Sure enough, Daeyeol made his way to Octagon the following night, entering the grand doors at 11pm sharp. “Man, it’s alright, you don’t have to force yourself to accept anyone else now that you’re only in love with that one person.” Jangjun patted him on the back mockingly, as he followed after.

 

“Jangjun I swear to whoever who’s willing to listen, if you so much as try to mock me one more time, I’ll make sure you leave this place-” Daeyeol’s face was burning red with embarrassment and fury, Jangjun squeezed his shoulder, cutting him off, “Just kidding, take it easy man.” He sped off to his usual corner before Daeyeol could say anything else. 

 

Daeyeol joined him shortly after, attracting a few Octagon’s darlings to surround him with various different kinds of booze in their hands. Daeyeol loved the attention he received at these nightclubs, he was at the top of the world. One of them slowly moved his hand onto Daeyeol’s thigh and gave it a hard squeeze, positioning his face right beside Daeyeol’s ear, whispering the things he imagined he was doing to Daeyeol. 

 

Daeyeol laughed and waved him off, “You’re not really my type, man.” The guy pouted, which Daeyeol found to be kind of off-putting, “What’s your type then? I’ll change!” Daeyeol scoffed, sure, everyone he knew was so desperate to get into his pants, all except for that one person whom he got his eyes on. 

 

He could see Sungyoon slow and unstable limps, albeit the fact that Sungyoon was trying immensely hard to hide it. It didn’t help that he was probably wearing one of his tightest leather pants, heavily restricting his movement. Sungyoon threw him a glance and turned away, obviously uninterested in what Daeyeol was doing. 

 

Oh. 

 

Daeyeol shifted in his seat, slinging his arm over the same guy he just rejected. “You know what? Maybe I’ll really enjoy the things you said you’ll do to me.” He glanced sideways in Sungyoon’s direction, to make sure he could see the way Daeyeol was whispering into the guy’s ear, and the way Daeyeol’s other hand was inches away from the guy’s emerging bulge. 

 

Sungyoon definitely saw him. Daeyeol was sure. 

 

The younger man raised his brow, two can play this game. Sungyoon didn’t know what got into him as he grabbed one of the customers walking by him by his tie. Sungyoon pulled him in so close their noses were almost touching. The man wrapped his arms around Sungyoon’s thin waist, evidently enjoying the service he was getting.

 

Daeyeol remember what Sungyoon said the previous day, about wanting to find someone who could do him better than Daeyeol did. An unexplainable anger surged through his veins, he wanted to tear the man apart limb by limb. Sungyoon wouldn’t dare, he thought, at least not in front of Daeyeol. Daeyeol had clearly warned Sungyoon before, about the way he interacted with other men in front of him. Sungyoon knew the effect he had on Daeyeol, despite the latter’s contradicting words. 

 

Daeyeol dugged his nails into his palm when Sungyoon planted a sweet kiss on the man’s cheek. Let see who surrenders first, Choi Sungyoon. After making eye-contact with Sungyoon, Daeyeol grabbed the man beside him, propping him on his lap as he proceeded to shove his tongue down the man’s throat. 

 

Jangjun watched the entire scene unfold, the heightened sexual tension between the two made him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Sungyoon and Daeyeol were like two ticking time bombs, both on a self-destruction mode, and Jangjun’s only wish was that the mess after, wouldn’t be his to clean up.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Daeyeol had his fingers clasped around the man’s neck so tightly he was bound to leave marks. While the guy revelled in Daeyeol’s kiss, Daeyeol only had his eyes fixed on Sungyoon the whole time, gaze tracing his every move. 

 

Sungyoon, on the other hand, wasn’t intending on feeding Daeyeol’s ego, intentionally depriving Daeyeol of the attention he craved as he refused to meet Daeyeol’s eyes. Sungyoon's hands rested on the man's shoulders as the large beefy arms circled his waist. As Jangjun watched everything unfold right before his eyes, he concluded that it was the exact moment when Sungyoon leaned in towards the guy, initiating the kiss, which was the last straw for Daeyeol. 

 

Daeyeol literally threw the guy off himself, as he stood up and marched towards the two men who were positioned right in the middle of the entertainment lobby. It happened exactly as Sungyoon would've imagined it, just like in the dramas he watched on nights he went home early, Daeyeol broke the two of them apart with a hard push. Sungyoon was surprised at how easily the guy let go of him, given the fact that his biceps looked larger than Sungyoon's face. 

 

"Woah, what's your problem? Didn't you see that we were having a moment?" The guy sneered, clearly annoyed. Daeyeol's expression was clouded with what seemed like anger mixed with large amounts of jealousy, "Keep touching him and the next thing you'll have a moment with is my fist."

 

Sungyoon was a little reluctant but he had to admit that the way Daeyeol was acting was making him feel hot all over. "Hey, back off." Sungyoon reached out to give Daeyeol's arm a light tap. The guy snickered as he pulled Sungyoon closer in by the waist, "Heard that? He's the one who can't wait to get into my pants." Daeyeol watched as the guy gave Sungyoon's waist a tight squeeze, causing the latter to fidget uncomfortably. It was probably an action he would soon come to regret as Daeyeol let go of the last strand of patience he had, and any mercy he would've shown that guy if he had just backed off, had disappeared. 

 

“Say that again and I'll end you." Daeyeol grabbed a fistful of the guy's collar, his grip so tight his knuckles turned pale. 

 

"Say what? That he wants to get into my pants? Well in case if you didn't know, he's working at a strip club. If you can't take the fact that he's going to act like a slut here, then get the hell out." 

 

The guy probably didn't see the fist coming, because no one else did either. Daeyeol landed a punch on him so hard the guy staggered a few steps back, hands flying to cover the bruised spot. "What the fuck? What's your problem?!" He spit out the blood that tasted awfully raw in his mouth, his seething rage was comparable to Daeyeol's then. 

 

"I told you I'll end you. How could you even dream of touching him like that?" Daeyeol had his vision completely channeled towards the guy and everything else just seemed blurry. He had his fist raised in the air, ready to land another blow on the guy only to be stopped by Sungyoon's palm against his chest, trying his best to keep the fight apart. "Hey, stop it. It's alright, just stop it." 

 

Daeyeol took a deep breath, chanting a mantra in his mind to stop himself from tearing the guy apart. Sure, he looked big and all, but Daeyeol was sure that he could end him with just a few more blows. "Just leave. I'll let you go if you take your filthy ass out of this place right now." 

 

"Hey, let me help-" Sungyoon placed and arm around the guy's shoulder, attempting to help the guy as his legs looked like they were still trembling. Instead of being grateful like what Sungyoon would've hope he'd be, the guy shoved him hard, causing Sungyoon to stumble a few steps backwards before he lost his balance, and the world turned black for a few seconds as he hit his head straight on the corner of the glass table. 

 

Sungyoon slowly moved his hand to feel the part of his head that collided against the table, he was relieved that the impact didn't draw blood but the pain felt increasingly excruciating as the little starts danced in front of his eyes. "I'm f-fine..." Sungyoon whispered to no one in particular, and it didn't matter as no one was paying attention to him anyways. Everyone else's eyes were fixated on Daeyeol who knelt above the guy, as he straddled him while raining punches down, with seemingly no intention to stop any time soon.

 

"Hey man, do something! He's going to kill him!" Someone nudged Jangjun, who just looked upon the entire scene without batting an eye. "If I go out there to even try and stop him, I'll just be adding to the body count. Just chill, right now there's only one person that can stop him anyways." Jangjun shrugged as he continued sipping at the cool brown liquid. 

 

By the time Sungyoon could drag himself towards the two men who were fighting- or rather just Daeyeol who was doing all the punching, the guy's face was smeared with blood all over, his left eye puffy and swollen from the impact. He could barely let out a whisper to plead Daeyeol to stop, his hands trembling lifelessly by his side, trying to grip on to something but only managing to grasp into thin air. 

 

"Daeyeol, Daeyeol c'mon. Stop, you'll kill him!" Sungyoon caught Daeyeol's fist mid-air with whatever strength he had left, "C'mon, it's fine, let it go. I'm alright, I'm good, just let him go. He's not worth it, c'mon." Sungyoon could feel how hard Daeyeol was clenching his fist from the way his hand shook. Daeyeol took a deep breath before landing the final blow on the glass panel behind the trio, smashing it into a thousand sparkling pieces. 

 

Sungyoon's eyes widened in shock, trying to process the damage done to the guy's face if that was what Daeyeol was capable of doing in one punch. "Get the fuck out of my face right now." Daeyeol let out a low growl as the guy's friends finally moved forward towards the mess, picked the guy up and dragged him out the door as quickly as they could. 

—

 

"Let me take a look at that." Sungyoon tilted his head and gestured towards Daeyeol's injured hand. Most of the guy's blood had dried up on Daeyeol's fist, but Sungyoon was sure the fresh stains belonged to him from the entire glass-shattering fiasco. Ever since Daeyeol got into the room, he had refused to meet Sungyoon in the eye and even in that moment, he hesitated before extending his hand towards Sungyoon. 

 

"Why did you do it?" Sungyoon whispered, he knew the answer to that, but he just couldn't understand. Just a day ago, Daeyeol had told him how little he meant to him, how insignificant he was, and now he was going around smashing glasses just because someone had touched Sungyoon? Unbelievable. 

 

"He called you-" Daeyeol paused, sighing before he continued, "He called you a slut." 

 

Sungyoon almost let out a laugh, it was pretty ironic coming from Daeyeol, "Need I remind you that that was what you called me too? More than once too." 

 

"That's different. I'm different from him. It's just different." Daeyeol lifted his head, gaze slowly tracing from the bottom of Sungyoon's chin and up towards his eyes. "Really? And just what is so different? You guys are all the same...you're all here for one thing, isn't it? I can see it in all of your eyes, the lust...sex-craved maniacs... You're all the same." 

 

Daeyeol flipped his palm around and grabbed Sungyoon's hands tightly, causing the wound on his own hand to open again, while blood oozed out in a slow but consistent flow. "Don't say that. Ever. Again. I'm not like them. I take back whatever I said yesterday. You mean something to me. I'm not sure what, but I just know that you mean something to me, alright? So don't say that. I don't want you just for your body, or whatever you're thinking. I'm different from those people." 

 

"A-Alright! Alright, alright, now let go! Oh my god, look at you! A grown ass man picking a fight in the middle of a strip club? Man if this news gets out..." Sungyoon laughed nervously, it was clear that he was trying to avoid whatever Daeyeol was confessing.

 

Daeyeol knew it wasn't the right time to push Sungyoon into anything, "How's your head? You hit it pretty hard when that asshole pushed you. Ugh, you should take better care of yourself, let me take a look." Daeyeol stood up to inspect the back of Sungyoon's head, but was pushed back down into his seat before he could even get a glimpse of it. 

 

"Sit still. You shouldn't be the one to talk when your hand is literally soaked in blood. What a baby." Daeyeol would've told him off for calling him a baby, if not for the fact that Sungyoon started giggling after that comment, to which Daeyeol couldn't help but join. 

 

"But thank you." Sungyoon smiled, probably one of the first sincere smiles he ever gave Daeyeol. 

 

"What for?"

 

"For sticking up for me like that. It was a first." 

—

 

"Daddy, where are we going? I'm tired..." Jibeom rubbed his eye using the back of his hand as they walked into the tall metropolitan building. Sungyoon wasn't sure what to reply, he wasn't sure himself, why they were there. Sungyoon thought he should check up on Daeyeol, after all he was the reason Daeyeol got hurt, but his other consciousness told him that Daeyeol probably had plenty of other people to take care of him. 

 

But there Sungyoon was, walking in small strides towards the reception counter, telling himself that he was there only to thank Daeyeol for what he did the day before, as though he didn't already say it for the thousandth time. "Jibeomie, we're here to see Jangjun Ajusshi and...Daeyeol Ajusshi too..." Sungyoon ruffled the little boy's hair as he yawned.

 

"Hi...Erm, I'd like to meet, erm, Lee Daeyeol? I heard he works here?" Sungyoon leaned forward towards the counter, his request earned him a few curious and judgemental stares. Sungyoon checked his phone again to make sure he got the right address off the internet. It wasn't hard to look for the company Daeyeol worked at, given the fact that his face popped up on the search engine as soon as Sungyoon keyed his name in. 

 

"Have you scheduled an appointment?" One of the receptionist eyed Sungyoon suspiciously, the fact that he brought Jibeom made the whole situation look even weirder. "An appointment? No? Do I need that?" Sungyoon knew Daeyeol was all high and mighty, but he didn't know it was till this extent. 

 

Sungyoon swore he caught the same receptionist rolling her eye at him as she waved off his request, "Just leave if you don't have an appointment. Our CEO doesn't have time for people like you." Sungyoon would've definitely fought back if he was there alone, and if they were not gradually earning stares from the surrounding people. 

 

Before he turned to go, he heard a familiar voice shouting his name, "Choi Sungyoon! Hey!" Even though they haven't known each other for long, Sungyoon could recognise Jangjun's voice from anywhere. "Ajusshi!" Jibeom seemed even more excited to see Jangjun, with his out-stretched arms, he pouted and requested for Jangjun to carry him. "Ajusshi, please? Please? Please? Please carry Jibeomie... I'm tired... My legs are tired..." Jibeom tugged at Jangjun's pants, swaying back and forth as he whined. 

 

Jangjun sighed, he bent down and scooped Jibeom up into his arms in one swift movement, causing the little boy to squeal in glee. “I thought you said you were a big boy already? Big boys don’t ask to get carried around.” Jangjun teased, to which Jibeom responded by poking his cheek, “Now Ajusshi can show how he’s a strong man because he can carry a big boy like Jibeomie!” 

 

“Anyways, why are you here?” Jangjun turned back to Sungyoon, who was snapped back to reality after gazing adoringly at his son. “Ah... nothing much... I just wanted to check on.. him? If he’s doing alright? His hand was really messed up last night...” Sungyoon rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to phrase his words without sounding like an overly-attached boyfriend or something. 

 

“Daeyeol hyung? He’s fine, he used to get into fights often, that little cut meant nothing to him. I’m on my way to his office though, care to join?” Sungyoon was glad Jangjun offered before he could request, “S-Sure, if it isn’t a bother.”

—

 

“Hyung, look who’s here to visit?” Jangjun pushed the door to Daeyeol’s room wide open before knocking, as usual, earning a death glare from the CEO. “Ever heard of knocking, you little sh- Ah, the little child is here too, almost forgot..” Daeyeol sighed as he laid eyes on Jibeom who was about to fall asleep on Jangjun’s shoulder, his eyelids fluttering. 

 

Daeyeol had a smile on his face for the first time that day, as soon as he saw Sungyoon. “What brings you here, and how did you know I worked here?” 

 

Sungyoon shrugged, touting around Daeyeol’s office which was larger than Sungyoon’s entire rented flat, “Google. It’s not that hard. But I didn’t know I had to make an appointment with you before I could visit. The receptionist turned me down when I said I didn’t have an existing appointment.”

 

“She did _what?_  Jangjun, find out whoever did that, and she’s fired.” Daeyeol definitely wasn’t allowing anyone to be rude to Sungyoon, at least not under his watch. “Hey-hey! No it’s cool, it’s alright! You don’t have to fire her just because of this...” Sungyoon waved his hands frantically, sending signals of obvious distress towards Jangjun. “The boss’s word is final, there’s nothing I can do.” Jangjun gently set Jibeom, who was already fast asleep, down on the couch at the corner of Daeyeol’s office. 

 

Sungyoon shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the silence became unbearingly awkward, “So... if you’re alright, I’ll go now?” He let out a chuckle that only contributed to the cold air in the surroundings. Daeyeol shook his head, “He’s still sleeping, let him sleep awhile more, I’ll bring you guys for dinner?” 

 

“You guys? Me too?” Jangjun batted his eyelashes at Daeyeol, triggering him to toss a file in his direction. “Sure, Jangjun. Come, if you want. If you think you can make it there in one piece, feel free to join us.” The stresses Daeyeol made on his words made Jangjun retreat completely. “Fine. Treat me like this. You’ll regret it one day, hyung.” 

 

“But not today.” Daeyeol waved him off, signalling him to leave them alone, which he did, but not before he threw the file back at Daeyeol and made a run for it. 

 

Daeyeol cleared his throat again once they were alone. He had a pile of documents beside him which were still unsigned, but all he could think about now was how Sungyoon had actually come all the way to his office, _with his son_ , to make sure Daeyeol was alright. Never could he have imagined someone doing something like this for him, not in this life at least. 

 

“I won’t be done for awhile, you could rest if you want too. You look a little tired.” Daeyeol offered, gesturing to the long couch beside his desk. 

 

Sungyoon was surprised they could hold such a civil conversation, fully clothed. “It’s alright... I’ll just wait till you’re done. Take your time, you don’t have to hurry.” 

 

“But I want to. Man, you have to know, if it’s not for the fact that you brought your son here, I would’ve taken you right here on the desk the moment you stepped in.” 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The restaurant was completely empty except for the three of them and the chef. Sungyoon glanced around, doubtful, “No offence but are you sure that the food here is good? There’s literally no other person here. Other than the chef that has been looking a little too enthusiastic since the moment we stepped in.” 

 

Daeyeol let out a low chuckle, pulling out the chair for Sungyoon, “I booked the entire place so we could dine in peace.” He turned to Jibeom who looked all wide-eyed, “Hey, little kid, do you need a baby chair?” 

 

Sungyoon still had his mouth wide open, unable to grasp the fact that Daeyeol had just played out that grand gesture without thinking much of it, as if it really was an everyday thing for him. “You what?” 

 

Daeyeol ignored Sungyoon’s question as he continued his staring competition with Jibeom as the boy considered his previous question. “But it’s a baby chair, Jibeomie isn’t a baby.” He placed his hands at both sides of his waist with a frown on his face. “Jibeomie can sit on the big people chair too!” He proceeded to pull the chair which stood to be taller than him, an action which elicited a chuckle from Daeyeol before he could catch himself. 

 

“You can’t just book the entire restaurant like this! It would’ve cost a bomb, wouldn’t it?” Sungyoon was still perplexed about the arrangement, “You can’t just-”

 

Daeyeol sighed and shot him a look, shuttling him up completely, “Yes I can, and I will. If it hasn’t occured to you yet, you should know that money isn’t an issue, and the chef is an old friend of mine. Just let Jibeom and I enjoy our dinner alright? We don’t need your constant nagging!” 

 

Sungyoon took a few deep breaths, contemplating on the best comeback he could offer but the ones that came to his mind just seemed weak and petty. “Fine, but don’t do this again.” 

 

“Oh, so you’ll agree to go out for dinner with me again? Good to know that we have a thing going on already.” Sungyoon was sure Daeyeol was smirking, even though his face was hidden behind the enormous menu. “You know that’s not what I meant.” Sungyoon rolled his eye, finally turning over the first page of the menu.

 

“Too late, offer accepted.” Daeyeol shrugged as he set down the menu and turned to face Jibeom, “So, Jibeomie, what do you want to eat? You can have anything you want, just tell Ajusshi.” 

 

Jibeom pouted as he set the menu down, his eyes widening even more than usual, “B-But there’s no cheese tonkatsu here...Can Jibeomie have cheese tonkatsu?” 

 

Daeyeol was more than taken aback, usually when he made this offer to others, they usually picked the most expensive and exquisite item off the list, but Daeyeol couldn’t seem to ever understand what that little boy was thinking. “Tonkatsu...?” 

 

Jibeom nodded so hard it looked like his neck would hurt, “Tonkatsu! I want it thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis big!” He waved his hands in a wide circular motion, indicating how large he wanted it to be. "Ajusshi said I can have anything I want, so I want a big cheese tonkatsu!" 

 

Sungyoon got a little embarrassed as he noticed Daeyeol's confused look, "It's alright, just get some pasta or something, he eats anything!" To Jibeom, Sungyoon turned and said, "Jibeomie, they don't have cheese tonkatsu here, let's get something else alright? And Daddy told you about being greedy, do you remember what I said?"

 

Jibeom lowered his head, mumbling, "That Jibeomie shouldn't get more food than he can eat...because wasting food is bad...Sorry Daddy..." Daeyeol caught the little tremble in his voice, "Ajusshi will get you the tonkatsu, it might not be as big as what you've shown me, but it'll be enough for your little body." He promised while ruffling the boy's hair, a little weirded out by the fact that the boy's sad expression made him feel a tad bit down too, having the urge to cheer him up with whatever means he had. 

 

"Really?" Jibeom lifted his head almost instantly, beaming at Daeyeol. "But Daddy said they don’t have it here... is Ajusshi a magician?” 

 

Daeyeol bit his lip to hold back his laughter, “Yeah, sure, I can be a magician. Wait here and Ajusshi will go prepare for the magic show!” Daeyeol gave Sungyoon a small reassuring smile before he left his seat and started towards the chef, who had been smiling at them the whole time.

 

“I don’t care how you do it, but get me some cheese Tonkatsu. It has to be extra big and extra cheesy.” Daeyeol flipped through the wine selection before sighing and closing the drinks menu shut, “And just give me whatever wine that’s good to go with that, and-” Daeyeol turned his head towards the side and caught a glimpse of Jibeom waving enthusiastically at him, his smile so bright it was almost blinding, “and banana milk? Yeah get me some banana milk for the boy too.”

 

The Chef smirked as he noted down the order, “Who is it this time, new fling? It’s a buy 1 get 1 free package now?” 

 

Daeyeol was a little tempted to throw something sharp at him, preferably a knife, but he hesitated at the thought that he still needed the Chef to prepare the meal, “Don’t talk about them like that. I’m working towards something serious this time.” 

 

The chef shrugged, “Sure, man. That was what you said the last time too.” 

 

“If you ever think that you’re tired of living already, you could try to mention that again.” Daeyeol clenched his fists so tightly his nails dug into his palm, almost breaking the skin. The Chef gulped, sensing the darkness behind Daeyeol’s chilly expression, “Fine fine.. chill man... I guess you’re still not over it huh...” 

 

“If you wish to die I will not hesistate to-”

 

“Alright, alright! I was just excited to see you finally trying to get into something real, after... after a long time. All the best, he seems like a nice guy, treat him well.” The chef reached over the counter to give Daeyeol a light pat on the shoulder before he disappeared into the kitchen.

—

 

The look on Jibeom’s face when the cheese tonkatsu was placed in front of him, was one that Daeyeol wished he had photographed. His large eyes sparkled in amazement, “Ajusshi, you really are a magician!” He clapped his small hands as he laughed, enjoying the whole situation a little more than expected, “There’s banana milk too! Banana milk help me to grow taller, I love it!” 

 

“Yeah yeah kiddo , I can do even more things, I’ll show it to you next time.” Daeyeol poured the wine into the glasses and offered Sungyoon one. “Here, it’s a chef’s recommendation.” 

 

Sungyoon received the glass with two hands, the rich smell of the thick purple liquid wafting through the air, “I’ve tried this once, when one of my clients-” Sungyoon stopped in his tracks, remembering the thing about Daeyeol saying he hated it when Sungyoon mentioned other men in front of him. “I-I’ll enjoy it.” He stopped simply at that, letting out a little relieved sigh as Daeyeol started cutting away at the food, seemingly satisfied with Sungyoon’s change of words. 

 

“Daddy, can you ask Ajusshi about the thing we have at school tomorrow? Please?” Jibeom whined before he stuffed a huge piece of meat into his small mouth. Sungyoon almost choked on his food as he coughed out, “Jibeom! You can’t just-”

 

Any attempts from Sungyoon to hide it had failed as Daeyeol’s interest was piqued, “What does he have in school tomorrow?” 

 

Sungyoon sighed, admitting defeat, “It’s a Family Day event... Every child attending is supposed to bring at least two parents or guardians to the event... but Jibeom’s nanny isn’t available to come with us tomorrow... So Jibeom actually wanted to ask if... if Jangjun would be free to come along?” 

 

Ugh, Lee Jangjun. Daeyeol almost hated the fact that Jibeom seemed to like Jangjun way more than he did Daeyeol. Although he was thankful towards Jangjun for taking care of the boy during Sungyoon and his escapades, he had to admit that his heart sank a little in disappointment. “Jangjun? Why Jangjun? He isn’t a parent nor a guardian...”

 

“But Jangjun Ajusshi is so fun! Jibeomie’s friends will like Jangjun Ajusshi a lot, so Jibeomie wants to bring him to Family Day.” Jibeom chirped excitedly, stuffing yet another piece of meat into his mouth before taking a sip of a milk. A weird combination, but weirdly enough as Daeyeol had expected, he seemed to like it. 

 

“I can be fun too!” Daeyeol blurted out, accidentally slamming his palm a little too hard against the table. “I-I mean I can do it too... I-I think Jangjun will be busy tomorrow? He should be busy tomorrow. I could join you guys instead? I mean like, uhm, if you really need someone, I guess, well, I guess I can just be there to help out? I am a very busy person too but, childhood is important huh?” Daeyeol let out an awkward laugh, he knew he had screwed up the moment he started explaining a little too much. But even if Sungyoon had caught on, he didn’t let it show, “You will? You’ll join us? Really?”

 

Daeyeol paused a little before he nodded, “Well, I mean, I guess I can. Not that I really want to, but if you need help I guess I’m down.” 

 

Jibeom let out a loud sigh, one that caused Daeyeol to throw a glare in his direction, “Daeyeol Ajusshi... can you be fun too? Are you sure? I don’t think you can do it...” Jibeom propped his fingers below his chin, jokingly mimicking the posture of someone deep in thought.

 

Daeyeol reached over to push Jibeom’s head lightly, “You little thing, I’ll show you how fun I can be! You just wait!” 

 

Sungyoon reached over the table and gave Daeyeol’s hand a light squeeze, a gesture that said all the ‘Thank You’s Sungyoon couldn’t seem to say out loud.

—

 

“I’ll drop you off at your home.” Daeyeol offered as he held the door to his car wide open. “Would it be possible for you to make a stop at Octagon first?” Sungyoon spoke slowly, unsure of Daeyeol’s reaction to his request.

 

As expected, Daeyeol didn’t take it well, he raised his eyebrow, smile turning upside down into a frown, “Why would you go there? What business do you have there? I’ll settle it all for you. You ought to stop-” 

 

Sungyoon had to admit that he felt a little warmer after knowing that someone actually cared about his wellbeing, “I just forgot something I left there... I’ll be quick, could you do me this favour? Just once?” Sungyoon placed his palms together, the bottom of his lip protruded a little to form the perfect pout. 

 

Daeyeol took a deep breath to calm his erratically beating heart, “F-Fine. Just look in front. Stop looking at me.” 

—

 

Sungyoon quickly grabbed his work shoes, which he needed for the Family Day the next day, from his lockers and slammed it shut. He was surprised to find Jihye standing right outside the locker room, clearly waiting for him, “What’s up?”

 

“You’ve been acting weirdly suspicious ever since you got to know that rich CEO guy... what’s happened between you two? I even saw his car parked outside...” She narrowed her eyes, ready to grill him for some answers.

 

Sungyoon smiled, expression turning a little darker than usual, “Oh. That? It’s just a plan. And it’s working well. He messed with the one person I love the most, I’ll make sure he knows the price that comes along with that. The plan is to make him fall for me and then leave him, drop him completely, and as of now, it seems like the first part is working well...” 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Dude, how does this look? Is it alright?” Daeyeol came out of the showers with his hair wet and dripping all over a dress shirt which only had 3 buttons done. Jangjun took one look at him and went back to his magazine, “Well, sure, if you’re going to a strip club. C’mon, it’s a _family_  day event. You look like you’re ready to screw someone’s brains out in front of all the whining children.” 

 

Daeyeol paused and thought for a moment, “Well, Sungyoon _is_  on my to-do list but it’ll be a little inappropriate to do that in front of the kids, don’t you think?” 

 

Jangjun just stared at Daeyeol, unsure of what was actually going on in that genius brain of his, “You _think?_  Just button your shirt up I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

 

Daeyeol took Jangjun’s adviced and buttoned it all the way up, presenting himself in front of the mirror after he was done. “...Okay? How’s this?” He spun around and raised his eyebrow at Jangjun. 

 

“Well, it’s not bad. Except for the fact that you look as fun as a dental visit. Which has the fun appeal of zero, by the way. Dude you look like you’re about to preach in a church. Jeez, let me help you.” Jangjun sighed as he got off the chair, but not without mumbling a few words of complains. 

 

He popped the first two buttons of Daeyeol’s shirt and helped him fold his sleeves up a couple inches from his wrists, “There! Now you look like you could pass off as a responsible father!” 

 

Daeyeol hit him hard on the shoulders, “Shut the hell up! I’m just going there as a favour alright.” 

 

Jangjun glared at him sorely, “Yeah, right, a _favour_. Bet daddy Daeyeol here will be out running errands for his son Jibeomie in no time.” He took a run for it before Daeyeol could hit him again.  “You’re just jealous! And you’re wrong! Because in this family, Jibeom won’t be the one calling me daddy!” Daeyeol yelled, making sure that Jangjun could here him on his way down. 

—

 

“Ajusshi!” A small familiar voice called out to Daeyeol amidst the crowd. “Oh hey kiddo!” Daeyeol had to admit he was surprised Jibeom came up to him and wrapped his legs in a tight embrace, he didn’t have the impression that Jibeom liked him _that_  much.  “Ajusshi, we were waiting for you!” Jibeom guided him by the hand, “You were late! All my other friends' moms and dads are here already...” Jibeom lowered his head slightly and sulked, obviously disappointed. 

 

Daeyeol stopped walking, holding Jibeom back. He grabbed the little boy from below his arms and raised him over his head and onto his shoulders. Jibeom squealed in glee, clapping and giggling like a little seal as he admired the view from above, "Daddy! Daddy look at me! I'm superman! Look!" 

 

"Hmm? Daddy seems a little busy..." Jibeom's shoulders deflated a little when he saw Sungyoon laughing and talking to an unfamiliar looking man, too preoccupied to notice Jibeom and Daeyeol's arrival. "Who's that?" Daeyeol asked, raising his brow at the sight which he definitely did not like to be seeing. Jibeom paused awhile, thinking long and hard before he remembered, "I think it's my friend Donghyun's daddy! Mr Kim!" 

 

_Huh? Why does he always seem to be so popular wherever he goes?_ Daeyeol had to make sure his presence was announced, he had to make the competition back off, "Darling! I see you've gotten yourself  _acquainted_ while I was gone... So who's this?" Daeyeol eyed the man from head to toe, making it extremely clear he didn't approve of how close and friendly they looked. 

"Ah, you must be Jibeom's other dad! Just call me Mr Kim, I'm his classmate's father." Mr Kim extended a hand towards Daeyeol, who promptly ignored it. "Yeah, whatever. You should get going, don't you have a kid to take care of anyways?" Daeyeol clucked his tongue, oblivious to the look of annoyance Sungyoon was throwing his way. 

 

Daeyeol yelled when Sungyoon stomped on his foot, causing a couple of heads to turn his way, "Dude, what the f- _fun!"_ He caught Sungyoon's gaze, which reminded him to watch his words, "I'm sorry, I meant to say yeah, we should have _fun_  together..." Daeyeol reluctantly reached over and gave Mr Kim's shoulder an awkward yet firm pat. 

 

The man politely excused himself, sensing that he wasn't that welcomed by Daeyeol. "You can't just go around saying things like that to people!" Sungyoon chided, his smile turned upside down into a frown as soon as the three of them were alone. "Why not? He's not important anyways... unless... he's important to you?" Daeyeol returned the frown.  Sungyoon sighed and shook his head, "I'm sure Jibeom has better socialising skills than you. Today is another day I ask myself how is it possible that someone like you is a CEO." 

 

"Hey! What did I do? I don't think I did anything wrong, right Jibeomie?" Daeyeol lowered the boy and settled him down, "Tell your dad that I did nothing wrong!" He urged the little boy. Jibeom looked from Sungyoon to Daeyeol and back again, "Ajusshi...but you scared away Mr Kim... That's not nice...You should be scolded by daddy, just like how daddy scolds Jibeomie when he's a naughty boy!"

 

"Well, I only admit to being a naughty boy in bed-" Daeyeol was cut off by Sungyoon hitting him hard on the shoulder, causing the older man to wince in pain as he caressed the area which Sungyoon struck. "Stop talking like this in front of the boy!" Sungyoon whispered loud enough for only Daeyeol to hear, "God you're really so bad at this, I should've just came here alone." Sungyoon held Jibeom by the hand and got ready to go. 

 

"H-Hey! Fine I'm sorry! C'mon, don't get mad!" Daeyeol caught Sungyoon by the wrist before he could leave. "I'll be good, I promise." Sungyoon couldn't bring himself to say no when Daeyeol looked so earnest, "Fine. I found a good spot for the picnic, we should hurry." 

—

 

"Could you help me make sure Jibeom stays safe while I go talk to someone? I just saw an old friend of mine." Sungyoon smoothed his hand over Jibeom's hair while looking at Daeyeol, who was busy typing away on his phone. Daeyeol nodded without even casting a glance at him, "Yeah, just go, Jibeom's safe with me." 

 

Sungyoon sighed and took off, stepping through the crowd of families gathered on the green pastures, all enjoying their food on picnic mats. 

 

"Daeyeol Ajusshi." Jibeom called out suddenly, nudging Daeyeol's leg. "Yeah?" Daeyeol replied, eyes still glued onto the phone screen. "Do you think that Ajusshi likes daddy?" Jibeom asked before stuffing a nugget into his tiny mouth. 

 

"Who and _what_  now?!" That did the job of getting Daeyeol's attention, he followed Jibeom's line of sight and found Sungyoon laughing away heartily with another man. Even from afar, Daeyeol could see that the guy's look at Sungyoon far exceeded that of a normal friend's, he definitely had the hots for Sungyoon. Daeyeol was dead sure. 

 

"He's Jibeomie's other friend's daddy... He always talks to daddy when he comes to pick Jibeomie up. That ajusshi always makes daddy laugh!" Jibeom exclaimed, before stuffing yet another nugget into his mouth. Daeyeol's lips were pressed into a thin line, he clenched his fist, already plotting ways for that man to experience a series of physical pains which would definitely make sure he distanced himself from Sungyoon. 

 

Daeyeol was surprised that he could actually keep his promise to Sungyoon, to stay by Jibeom's side and to be on his best behaviour. Up until Sungyoon came back from his little chat with his friend, Daeyeol had not uttered a single word. 

 

"Sorry, just a friend of mine." Sungyoon settled down, "I-"

 

"I don't care." Daeyeol said with a painfully monotonous voice.

 

"...Okay...? You didn't have to be so-"

 

"I said I don't care." 

 

"Fine. Whatever. I wonder who bothered you this time? Why do I always have to be with you just when you're having your mood swings?" Sungyoon rolled his eyes, deciding to focus his time on his son instead. 

 

Daeyeol wondered too. He had always been a cool and collected person, except for when people pissed him off, but other than that, he would like to call himself a good-natured person. But ever since Sungyoon came into his life, he seemed to be experiencing a series of things, things people call _emotions_. 

—

 

Throughout the car ride back home, everyone was quiet, nobody even so much as sighed. 

 

"Come to my place, I'll get us dinner." Daeyeol offered, voice still as monotonous as before. 

 

Sungyoon knew better than to reject Daeyeol’s offer, when he looked like a volcano who was about to explode anytime soon. “Sure...?” 

 

It took a couple more minutes before they arrived, Jibeom hopping out of the car and running towards the building as though he already knew the place inside out. “Where’s Jangjun Ajusshi? Is he coming too? I miss him...” Jibeom pouted, entering the front door after Daeyeol opened it. 

 

“Yeah kiddo, he’ll drop by to pick you up soon. He’ll bring you for ice cream, alright?” Daeyeol set his keys down on the dining table and lay down on the couch. “What do you want for dinner? I’ll order in.” Daeyeol asked while he tried to hold back his laughter when Jibeom started to do a little happy dance. “Yes! I can’t wait to see Jangjun Ajusshi!” 

 

“It’s just going to be us? Why is Jangjun coming over to pick Jibeom up? What are you up to again?” Sungyoon narrowed his eyes, beginning to doubt Daeyeol’s seemingly kind intentions. 

 

“I have unfinished business with you.” Daeyeol stated, without even batting an eye. 

 

“Is that why you’ve been acting all cranky and moody?” Sungyoon thought about the things he could’ve done that would’ve caused Daeyeol’s bad mood, but nothing came to his mind. 

 

“You’ll see.” 

 

Daeyeol was immensely thankful towards Jangjun once again, for always arriving on such short notice and being able to arrive in time too. “Jibeom, get your stuff, Jangjun Ajusshi’s here.” Daeyeol walked towards the door and opened it wide. 

 

He pressed his hand against Jangjun’s chest, stopping him from entering, “Thank you for being on time, we literally just got back too, but I’m sorry I don’t have time for anymore chit chat. Just take the boy out for dinner or whatever, I’ll let you know when it’s good to be back.” 

 

Jangjun stood dumbfounded, “I can’t really see where you’re going with this, but man, you seem really invested in this thing you have going on with him. You’re really asking me to babysit his son while you guys go off and have sex like wild rabbits? Man that is _not_  cool. I’m protesting.” 

 

“I’ll make sure you’ll protest even more when you get a pay cut.” 

 

Jangjun shot him a glare, “You’re plain evil and I hate you.” 

 

“You know you love me. Just do me this favour, once, I promise.” Daeyeol tried a softer approach, although he already knew Jangjun would not reject him. “I’ll give you time off at work, alright?” 

 

“Ugh, fine, deal. So where’s the kid?” 

 

The moment Jangjun ended the sentence, Jibeom came running through the doorway and threw himself onto Jangjun, wrapping his legs in a tight embrace, “Jangjun Ajusshi! I’ve missed you so so so much! Did you miss Jibeomie too?” 

 

Daeyeol almost laughed at the way he saw Jangjun’s expression soften, “Jibeomie! Ah my little man! I’ve missed you too!” Jangjun picked him up with one swift motion, “Who wants ice cream for dinner!” 

 

“Stop feeding him junk food!”

 

“Me!”

 

Sungyoon and Jibeom yelled out at the same time, causing Sungyoon to give Jibeom a look of disapproval. “It’s alright, daddy wouldn’t know even if I brought you to get ice cream, it’ll be our little secret!” Jangjun reassured him as he whispered in Jibeom’s ear, restoring the smile on the little boy’s face. 

 

“Okay now get going.” Daeyeol shooed then off and closed the door shut once he saw the both of them get into Jangjun’s car safely.

 

“Alright, now that we’re alone, do you want to tell me why you were so cranky? I know you have a bad attitude, but this time it seems like I was the cause of it? I need to know why.” Sungyoon crossed his arm in front of his chair as he looked towards Daeyeol. 

 

“Oh so you _do_ know.” Daeyeol let out a sarcastic chuckle, “So why did you spend the entire afternoon flirting with other men? When it’s supposed to be family day? Not ‘Hello, do you want to get into my pants?’ Day.” 

 

_Jackpot_. Sungyoon was glad his planned worked. He needed Daeyeol to start caring more about him, he needed Daeyeol to pour his heart and soul into this relationship. “What?” Sungyoon could only continue leading him on, and it was exactly what he has planned on doing. 

 

Daeyeol scoffed, walking towards Sungyoon and stopping only when their faces were barely inches apart, “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You were totally-”

 

Daeyeol had to say that he was _really_  surprised when Sungyoon kissed him. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was the first time Sungyoon actually initiated it. Sungyoon threw his arms around Daeyeol’s neck to deepen the kiss. His tongue slowly tracing along Daeyeol’s lips, requesting for access which was granted within moments. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go.” Daeyeol muttered against Sungyoon’s lips. Daeyeol lifter the smaller man into the air, his arm reaching southwards to grab Sungyoon’s legs and wrap them around his waist. Daeyeol could feel Sungyoon’s growing bulge pressing against his stomach, and he knew it was only a matter time before they would each lose their minds in heat. 

 

Without their lips breaking contact, Daeyeol carried Sungyoon up three flights of stairs, and into his room. Sungyoon remembered the familiar scent. Daeyeol set him down gently on his bed, planting sweet kisses all over his face and neck. “Fuck, you’re so hot. No wonder all those men wanted to have a piece of this.” Sungyoon yelped in surprise when Daeyeol squeezed his ass. “Fuck. But they have to know that you’re mine. _Mine_.” Sungyoon shivered as he felt Daeyeol’s hot breath by his ear.

 

“I’m yours.” Sungyoon whispered back, his hands wondering southwards, grabbing hard when he felt what he was looking for. Daeyeol threw his head back and let out a low moan, he never knew two words were enough for him to unwind. “Baby... usually I’d just want to fuck your brains out... but today... let’s make love.” Daeyeol hovered over Sungyoon, his eyes never left the latter’s. 

 

Sungyoon nodded, his heartbeat accelerating beyond control. He was about to do it again. With Daeyeol. Someone he was hell bent on destroying. How did he ever let himself get to this point? He never knew. “Just take me. However you want, wherever you want. I’m all yours.” Sungyoon gave him a smile that seemed sincere enough. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Daeyeol pulled Sungyoon’s shirt over his head. 

 

_No._ “Yes.” 

 

“Good.” Daeyeol proceeded to unbutton his shirt and threw it by the bed, unbuckling his belt and stripping off his pants within seconds. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

 

Daeyeol made sure that he knelt above Sungyoon with his legs on each side, straddling him well. The subsequent pieces of clothing that landed by the bed belonged to Sungyoon. Daeyeol took a moment to admire Sungyoon’s naked body, before he reached over the bedside drawer and fished a black cloth out of it. Sungyoon remembered seeing that, it was the same blindfold Daeyeol had used when he took Sungyoon’s virginity. 

 

“You like using this so much?” Sungyoon was just curious.

 

Daeyeol gave him a kind smile, “Once I take away your sense of sight, baby, everything just feels so so so much better.” 

 

Sungyoon’s world went pitch black as soon as Daeyeol slid the black cloth over his eyes and fastened it well at the back. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Daeyeol whispered before moving southwards. Sungyoon could feel his hot breath trace from his neck, all the way down to his belly button. Daeyeol left a few sweet kisses at Sungyoon’s naval region, causing the latter to let out a few giggles. “You’re so fucking cute when you do that.” 

 

That was when Daeyeol knew he liked Sungyoon. More than just a friend, more than just a fuck buddy, he liked Sungyoon. 

 

Daeyeol gave the head of Sungyoon’s cock a long lick, sending shivers down his back. He opened his mouth a little wider and took in the head, sucking hard and had his tongue parading around the slit. Sungyoon grasped desperately at the bedsheets, he arched his back to put more of himself into Daeyeol’s mouth. “H-Hyung... suck harder...” 

 

Daeyeol smirked, “I love how you only call me that when we’re about to have sex.” Daeyeol obeyed as he gave Sungyoon’s cock a long, hard suck, causing the man to keen like a lost animal. Sungyoon curled his toes, fireworks going off in his head. “H-Hyung... you have to move.” Sungyoon slowly reached below and combed his fingers through Daeyeol’s hair, gripping hard and pushing him further down onto his cock.

 

“Hyung... you can take the whole thing right?” Sungyoon wasn’t sure why he even cared, he knew Daeyeol probably could, he was so experienced after all. 

 

“Baby, there’s literally _nothing_  I can’t do in bed.” Daeyeol said, the vibrations at the back of his throat brought Sungyoon to another level of pleasure. Daeyeol bobbed his head up and down, sucking on Sungyoon’s cock like it was the best ice cream he had ever tasted. “Hyung... I’m near...” Sungyoon moaned, squeezing his eyes shut even though he was already blind to his surroundings. 

 

Daeyeol’s abrupt stop elicited a small gasp from Sungyoon, “Now that wouldn’t be fun, would it?” 

 

Daeyeol gave Sungyoon’s twitching cock a few more licks before he moved on to Sungyoon’s tightly clenched hole. “Baby, relax, I won’t hurt you.” Daeyeol blew at the hole, sticking out his tongue to circle the rim a couple of times. “Oh god, you look so beautiful.” 

 

Sungyoon was sure that his face was burning, he could feel the heat rise with all of Daeyeol’s sweet talk. Sungyoon’s whine was like music to Daeyeol’s ears when he first pushed his tongue into Sungyoon’s hole, going past the first ring of muscles. Sungyoon’s legs went around Daeyeol’s neck, holding him in place. “Go deeper...” 

 

Daeyeol wanted to do everything he could to make sure Sungyoon was having the time of his life, and so he did. He licked and sucked at Sungyoon’s hole, abusing it so much it turned a pretty shade of pink. 

 

Sungyoon knew what was about to come when he heard the sound of lube being squeezed out of a bottle, presumably onto Daeyeol’s hand. The next moment, he felt a cold finger probe at his entrance, “A-Ah...” 

 

Sungyoon still wasn’t used to this, Daeyeol had to constantly push him back down whenever he arched his back in response to Daeyeol’s finger going deeper. Finding Sungyoon’s prostate was easy, way too easy. Daeyeol knew he hit jackpot the moment Sungyoon yelled his name a few pitches higher, “D-Daeyeol! T-There... right there... that’s it, that’s the spot...” 

 

Daeyeol enjoyed seeing Sungyoon unwind like that, “I’ll add one more finger... I’ll have to stretch you out before I can even fuck you properly. Fuck... how can you still be so tight?” Daeyeol added the second finger and pushed them in up till the second knuckle. He started scissoring, loving the sounds he could get Sungyoon to make just by thrusting in and out a little harder and faster. 

 

“H-Hyung... I’m really... going to come soon...” Sungyoon mumbled through gritted teeth, “I’m really- oh! Ah... ugh... Right there... Hng... H-Hyung...” Sungyoon could feel Daeyeol’s long fingers prodding at his prostate, with every touch sending him nearer to heaven. 

 

“C’mon... I’ll help you through it...” Daeyeol’s other hand reached over and started pumping Sungyoon’s cock, picking up the speed when Sungyoon’s breath started turning dangerously uneven. It took only a couple more pumps before Sungyoon was seeing white and his load was spurting every where. “A-Ah... Hyung... it feels so good... ah...”

 

Once Sungyoon rode out his orgasm, he reached over to his blindfold, attempting to take it off but was stopped by Daeyeol’s gentle touch. “I’m not done with you yet. You’ll feel better if you can’t see, I promise.” Daeyeol crawled back into position, hovering directly over Sungyoon, who already looked so spent and worn out even before they started the real thing. He gave Sungyoon a kiss, a quick but sweet one. Sungyoon licked his lips and tasted something salty, a frown immediately forming on his face, “Did you... did you just...” 

 

“Sorry baby, I couldn’t help myself. But it tastes good, doesn’t it?” Daeyeol licked the remaining thick white liquid from his lips, clearing up all the mess.

 

It was the second time Sungyoon heard the squeezing of lube that night, and the next thing he knew, something cold and wet was prodding at his entrance. “I-Is that it...?” 

 

Daeyeol wasn’t sure why he nodded even though Sungyoon couldn’t see, “I’ll take it slow... you’re in good hands, I won’t hurt you...” He traced circles on Sungyoon’s bare chest, moving a little to the side and using his index finger and thumb to rub Sungyoon’s pink perky nipples. “A-Ah...” Sungyoon’s mouth was left agape after all the moaning, those dirty sounds just kept on coming.

 

Daeyeol slowly but surely pushed himself into Sungyoon, taking his own sweet time as  he forced Sungyoon’s pink puffy hole open. Daeyeol wanted to enjoy it as much as he could, “I’ll make love to you so good that you’ll never ever think of anyone else...” 

 

Sungyoon bit his lip as Daeyeol’s cock hit a bundle of nerves, he curled and uncurled his toes like a nervous habit. “Could you... move a little faster?” 

 

“No, it’s the slow burn that feels the best.” Sungyoon could hear Daeyeol’s smirk even without taking a look at his face. “You have to feel the way my cock opens you up inside, caressing every single inch of you...” 

 

Daeyeol lowered his hands to find Sungyoon’s, urging him to release his death grip on the bed sheets, and intertwining their fingers instead. Daeyeol counted to 3 in his head before he pushed himself all the way into Sungyoon. 

 

“Ah! Fuck... H-Hyung.. you said you’ll be gentle...” Sungyoon felt Daeyeol’s cock tear him apart, slowly, bit by bit. He could feel the subtle burn, the tightness of his own hole around Daeyeol‘s cock. A tear slid down the side of his cheeks, the pain was getting increasingly unbearable as Daeyeol laid completely still inside of Sungyoon.

 

“Hyung, move! Please... it hurts...” Sungyoon whined, gripping harder at Daeyeol’s hands. Daeyeol kisses his tear away and started thrusting in and slowly, “I’m sorry baby. But this isn’t just a quick fuck... just hang I’m there alright?” 

 

Sungyoon’s next string of words came out gibberish, his mind unable to handle so much pressure at once. Daeyeol shushed his cries by pressing his lips against Sungyoon’s. Sungyoon always tasted different, today he tasted like honey, a little sweet, but not too strong. “Baby...Baby, baby...” Daeyeol chanted it like a mantra, he too, was finally reaching his high. 

 

Daeyeol let go of Sungyoon’s hands and squeezed his hand underneath Sungyoon’s right thigh, grabbing it hard and throwing it over his shoulder. In this new position, Daeyeol’s thrusts only it Sungyoon’s prostate straight on, and the latter’s muffled cries were only evidence of that.

 

Because he couldn’t see, Sungyoon felt everything else at a higher intensity. A little brush over his sensitive spot sent him keening and whining, producing sounds that drove Daeyeol even more over the edge. “Look only at me, alright? Promise me, you’ll look only at me from no onwards.” Daeyeol bit Sungyoon’s ear lightly after whispering. 

 

Sungyoon was lost in all the moaning and groaning, he wasn’t in the right mind to make sound decisions, so the only word that came to him then, which he probably would regret once he regains full consciousness, was “Yes.”

 

“I love you.” Daeyeol blurted out. Mid-thrust. 

 

He stopped. Everything stopped. His heart was beating so loudly he swore he could hear it. _Love_? It was a word Daeyeol hadn’t used to describe his feelings in a very, _very_  long while. Daeyeol loved Sungyoon? That was beyond whatever Daeyeol thought himself to he capable of. He wondered why those words had come out, was it truly what he felt for Sungyoon? Was it really, the horrible horrible feeling, of _love_?

 

No reply came back from Sungyoon. It was silent until Sungyoon whispered for him to go faster. 

 

Which was what Daeyeol did, he thrust in and out of Sungyoon with newfound urgency. Daeyeol knew by the way Sungyoon was writhing so much, that he could definitely come untouched. Which was exactly what happened after Daeyeol thrust in one last time, hitting Sungyoon’s prostate head on. Daeyeol released everything he had into Sungyoon, who spilled everything he had onto his own stomach. 

 

It would’ve been messy to clean up, but the only thing going through Daeyeol’s mind as they both laid back down on the bed, panting from the orgasms, was the fact that he had just professed his feelings for Sungyoon. 

 

And Sungyoon said nothing back. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Daeyeol was down with his 5th can of beer when the knock on the door came. He picked himself up and not surprisingly, his footsteps were still steady. “Oh, you’re here. Did you get the boy home safely?” 

 

Jangjun looked more worn out than after a day of work, that was probably what babysitting would do to someone. “I miss the days you would actually care about me. Oh wait, those days never existed!” He slammed the door shut, following Daeyeol into the main living hall and dropping himself onto the couch. 

 

It took Jangjun a couple of minutes to finally realise that Daeyeol was drinking more than he usually did. He frowned at the cans scattered all over the floor and coffee table, “You alright? It’s been...some time... since I saw you like this.” 

 

Five years, to be exact. It had been five years since Jangjun saw Daeyeol look this listless. The time when Daeyeol broke up with his then-boyfriend, it was the worst of Daeyeol that Jangjun had ever seen. It was also exactly why Daeyeol dropped everything back home and left for the US. “Hey, wanna talk about it? What happened?” 

 

“Jangjun... what does it mean to love someone? If I really want to protect him from the world, if I want the best for him, if I want to make sure he is always happy, is it love?” Daeyeol crushed the empty can with his bare hands which trembled a little. “Man... I don’t know I think I fucked up big time.” He let out a chuckle that sounded awfully painful. 

 

“Okay I still don’t get you.” Jangjun leaned a little forward to hear him better. “What exactly happened between you and Sungyoon?” Daeyeol didn’t look angry or sad or anything in particular, he just looked _lost_ , and that scared Jangjun more than anything else. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" 

 

The can went flying in mid-air and Daeyeol buried his face in his empty hands, "I did. I did exactly that. I told him- I told him I love him. I actually got the three stupid words out, I actually did it!" 

 

"Sometimes I wished you could complete your story all at once. Alright, so you told him you love him, what's wrong with that? Okay but before you continue, I'd just like to say that I'm so proud of you, the last person you said that to was...well okay, you know, _him_. I proud of you man, little teenager Daeyeolie seems all grown up now. Alright, alright, back to the point, so what's so bad about you telling him you love him?" Jangjun fluctuated between wanting to tease the hell out of Daeyeol and worrying for his best friend. 

 

"He didn't say it back."

 

"Oh. _Oh._ Okay... I see the problem now..." 

 

“I really fucked up big time... it’s really... I don’t know man I just... _feel_  so strongly about him, it’s like I don’t even know why! But I really had to go all out and tell him that I love him while we were doing it.” Daeyeol groaned as he prayed for a miracle to turn back time. 

 

Jangjun snorted so loudly he felt a little bad for Daeyeol, but there was no way he would ever be letting this go, “You told him you love him when you were doing _what?_  Oh my god you’re really in love. Wow. I’m really. Wow. Speechless!” 

 

Daeyeol hated feeling so lost and helpless, and Jangjun was definitely only making things worse. “Shut the fuck up, Jangjun. Help me think of what I should do. Ugh.” He was so close to chasing the younger man our but he remembered that he needed all the advice he could get, even if they only came from Jangjun. 

 

“Ask him out on a date. I’m like ninety-nine percent sure he didn’t say he back only because you were in the midst of fucking his brains out. He likes you too. I’m sure. Like man, he has to. Why else would he be putting up with your shitty attitude and even sleep with you _twice?”_  Jangjun raised his legs and rested them on the coffee table, “Just ask him out.” 

 

“Just because you’re giving me advice doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass for saying that.” Daeyeol narrowed his eyes, but the corner of his lips turned up into a smile, “Hey, could you pick Jibeom up after school tomorrow?”

 

“You’re asking me to babysit again? Do you have any idea just how tiring that is? Have you ever-” Jangjun was about to start raising his voice, his over-exhaustion that day had already taken away his last strand of sanity. 

 

“But you love the little guy! Need I remind you that you literally have a print-out of a photo you took with him the last time you guys went for ice cream on your desk?” It was obvious that Jangjun had no intentions of rejecting Daeyeol’s request, he did like Jibeom a little more than he’d like to admit.

 

“He was pouting! Shut up alright? That picture makes me happy.” Jangjun frowned and propped his hands at the side of his waist. “Ugh, fine _fine_. You better make things work out between the both of you, after sacrificing my health.” 

 

“Thanks man, you’re the best.” Daeyeol leaned in towards Jangjun and made a kissy face, to which the latter threw a pillow at, utterly disgusted. “Don’t say that I didn’t warn you, but please control your temper when you’re with him... you don’t want to scare him off more than you are already doing...” 

 

Daeyeol scoffed, “You’re unbelievable! I’m literally the king of being patient and good-natured.” 

 

The look on Jangjun’s face showed that he obviously was wondering if Daeyeol was still under the influence of alcohol, “Says the guy who almost _killed_  someone because you were jealous. Ugh, just control yourself alright? Don’t go all crazy on him if he talks about things like his ex-boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever.” 

—

 

“Sungyoon? Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be on leave today?” Jihye asked the moment Sungyoon stepped through the back doors of Octagon. Sungyoon frowned, the information was clearly foreign to him, “Since when?” 

 

“Since you called in an hour ago to say that you’ll be taking a day off today? That’s what I heard from the boss anyways?” It was probably a little early to be mixing drinks, but Jihye was doing it anyways. “Said you were off to be on a date or something.” 

 

“Date...?” Only one person came to Sungyoon’s mind, “Could you check the CCTV that’s right outside the- ah... it’s really him.” Sungyoon stretched over the counter and turned the computer screen over. Daeyeol’s car was parked right outside, big and fancy, it definitely couldn’t be missed. 

 

“I guess I’ll get going then...” Sungyoon’s shoulder were slumped as he turned to go. “Take care of yourself! Don’t let him get to you!” Jihye yelled at his retreating back. 

 

_Over my dead body_. Sungyoon had sworn to never waver in front of Daeyeol, he was never going to succumb to whatever Daeyeol had to offer. He had to hate Daeyeol, he had to hate him for even threatening to Jibeom. Sometimes Sungyoon thought he was being too harsh, but the thought of how Daeyeol made use of Jibeom, who was like his entire world, to get to Sungyoon, made him feel sick to the bones.  

 

Daeyeol was leaning against his silver Porsche 911 when Sungyoon first stepped out through the main entrance. It’s a new car, Sungyoon noticed, different from the black sedan he drove the previous time they were together. Daeyeol tapped the roof of the car twice, the boastful smile hung smugly on his face, “Like it? I got it for our first official date.” 

 

Sungyoon was sure he hadn’t agreed to any arrangements like this, “A date? I’m not sure I actually agreed... and you definitely did _not_  ask.” 

 

Daeyeol shrugged, both doors to the car opened as soon as he pressed one of the buttons on a sleek looking remote. “I didn’t have to ask because I knew you’d say yes.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Sungyoon bent his head as he got into the car. Daeyeol smiled down at him from outside, “You say that but look where you’re at. Nice and snuggly, in my car, ready for the best date of your life.” —

 

“An arcade? Really? The best date of my life? In an arcade?” The lights were awfully blinding and the music was just _loud_. Sungyoon followed after Daeyeol as he led them in and stopped right in front of a photo booth. “Here, come on!” Daeyeol lifted the blinds that covered the entrance of the booth, urging Sungyoon to get in. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to take one of these when I was younger, but I never really got a chance to.” Daeyeol looked around the interior of the booth, wide-eyed as everything was new to him, “Do you know how to do this?” 

 

“I never thought you’d be someone to like something like this...” Sungyoon raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh as he watched Daeyeol press on the buttons on the screen cluelessly, “Of course I’ve taken this countless of times, it’s what couples do.” 

 

Daeyeol’s head snapped back, he was so close to blowing off if not for Jangjun’s advice the previous night, _Keep calm, Lee Daeyeol, it’s fine, it’s fine, just an ex, it’s fine, breathe._ “You must’ve dated a lot while you were in school huh?” He tried to pull off the most unbothered look he could muster. 

 

Sungyoon took over, inserting the small notes he found in his wallet into the machine before selecting the options. “Well, no. I only dated a guy once. That was all.” 

 

Daeyeol stared at his face, looking for signs of disappointment, regret, anger, sadness, _anything_ , but there was none. He was glad though, it probably meant that Sungyoon was over the guy now, and would be emotionally available to accept Daeyeol.

 

“Alright, get ready, we only have 4 shots.” Sungyoon used his phone’s screen as a mirror, checking his hair to make sure it sat nicely in place, “Is this alright?” He turned to face Daeyeol, and in that moment, the difference in the way Daeyeol looked at him suddenly surfaced in his mind. Sungyoon remembered the first time they met, Daeyeol had looked at him with a constant judgemental gaze, as though he was a prize of some sort. But the look in Daeyeol’s eyes now had a whole different vibe. It was soft, a little too soft for Daeyeol’s personality, but if Daeyeol’s confession the night before didn’t say it all, the look he gave Sungyoon then definitely did. 

 

“You always look hot, you know that.” Daeyeol assured him, turning back to the screen as the countdown started. “Okay, first pose!” 

 

Sungyoon stared at Daeyeol, horrified after the first shot was taken. “I’m sure you’re not that much older than me but who still does that anymore?” He pointed towards Daeyeol’s thumb and index fingers which rested under his chin.

 

Daeyeol rolled his eyes, “You know nothing about what’s trendy now! Just shut up and pose for the second shot!” Just as the timer hit the last second, Daeyeol pulled Sungyoon in by the shoulder, so close their cheeks were touching. Daeyeol was definitely looking forward to see the results. 

 

Sungyoon was about to protest but he stopped right as soon as he saw Daeyeol’s wide smile. Right. Sungyoon should at least let him be a little happy, before he crushes his entire world. The deeper Daeyeol falls for him, the more it’ll hurt. 

 

Third shot.

 

_3_.

 

_2_.

 

Sungyoon slung his arm around Daeyeol’s neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

_Captured_. 

 

Daeyeol couldn’t care less that his hair was probably in a mess with all the sudden movement, or that his eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, he knew Jangjun was right. Sungyoon did like him back, he was sure.

 

Daeyeol placed his hands on Sungyoon’s shoulder and moved the younger man in front of him. “Alright just stay still.” Sungyoon looked straight ahead as he waited for Daeyeol to make his move. The taller man’s strong pair of arms came wrapping around his waist. Sungyoon tried his best to not move his head as Daeyeol rested his on Sungyoon’s shoulder. 

 

_Captured_.

—

 

“Where are we going?” Sungyoon followed Daeyeol out of the arcade, keeping one of the copy of the photostrip in his wallet. “I need to pick Jibeom up from school.” 

 

“Jangjun’s got that covered.” 

 

Sungyoon wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of Jibeom hanging out with Jangjun so often. He didn’t want the boy to grow dependent on Jangjun, only to be robbed of the company when Sungyoon and Daeyeol eventually fall out. “Doesn’t he have work to do? Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“He’s my Personal Assistant. And my best friend. He’d do anything I ask of him. And as for me, there’s only one thing I feel like doing right now.” Daeyeol wriggled his eyebrow at Sungyoon, casting him suggestive glances. Sungyoon could feel his face burn up, all the way to his ears. Given Daeyeol’s age and social standing, he really wouldn’t have thought of him to be someone to playful. “You really n-need to stop-”

 

Daeyeol grabbed Sungyoon’s hand which swung by his side, slotting his finger between the latter’s, “This is what I want to do. Were you thinking of something else?” 

 

_Ah, stupid brain_. “N-No...” 

 

Daeyeol hands felt a little rough, but they were warm and large, and Sungyoon liked that more than he could care to admit. It had been some time since he felt so... protected. To Daeyeol, however, Sungyoon’s hands were so small and soft. He held it without the intention of letting go. “It’s like we’re dating...huh?” Daeyeol tried, hoping to get an answer out of Sungyoon this time. 

 

_Silence._

 

Daeyeol cleared his throat, maybe it wasn’t the right approach. Maybe it wasn’t the right time. Daeyeol softly caressed the back of Sungyoon’s hand with his thumb while still holding onto it tightly, “So... about the ex-boyfriend you were talking about... he’s Jibeom’s other dad?” 

 

Sungyoon shook his head while he fixed his gaze on the ground, “No. He doesn’t know about Jibeom. He left before I could tell him we were going to have a son.”

 

Maybe it wasn’t the right move to ask about something like this, Daeyeol was the worst at comforting someone, and he seemed to have just touched a sore spot. 

 

Sungyoon sensed the awkward pause as a green light to continue speaking, “Speaking of which... his name is kind of similar to yours? Both of you have Lee as your surnames... and Yeol as the last...but I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” 

 

“Ah, I guess?” Daeyeol let out an awkward chuckle, “That could be possible?” 

 

“You’re so bad at this whole dating thing.” Sungyoon couldn’t help but laugh at Daeyeol, his expression even more awkward than his words. 

 

“It’s just-Wait. Wait a minute. Are you acknowledging the fact that we’re on a date now?” Daeyeol’s eyes lit up like a kid’s on Christmas Day. 

 

“Well... I am out on a date with you, aren’t I?” As the days passed, Sungyoon was getting better at lying without even batting an eye.

 

Daeyeol pumped his fist into the air, “Hang on tight, Choi Sungyoon. You’re about to go on the wildest ride of your entire life, that’s Lee Daeyeol.” Daeyeol’s toothy smile was brighter than the guy’s on the toothpaste advertisement. “Alright, that sounded kinda weird, but, you get what I mean! Ugh how is it the more I look at you, the cuter you get?” He reached over with his free hand and pinched Sungyoon’s cheek, cooing at the younger man’s cuteness, which did not receive the same enthusiasm. 

 

Daeyeol was happy. When he was with Sungyoon, it felt like he was young and in love, living through his teenage years all over again. Without knowledge of his imminent heartbreak, one that would probably never heal, Daeyeol was happy. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Where do you want to grab dinner at?” Daeyeol was a little disappointed when they got into their car after about an hour of walking around at the park. He had been holding Sungyoon’s hand throughout the entire period that now that he had to let go, it felt weird again. To put things a little dramatically, it was almost like Daeyeol’s hand found its perfect fit in Sungyoon’s. 

 

Sungyoon strutted his fingers along the seat, “Let’s get something you’ve probably never had before...Hmm... cup noodles at the convenience store? I love it so much, it’s a really good comfort food! It’s so cheap you’ve probably never tried it before...Shall we?” 

 

The look Sungyoon gave Daeyeol made it impossible for him to turn him down. Daeyeol reminded himself that he definitely couldn’t tell Sungyoon about the time he lived on cup noodles at the convenience store for a week when his family kicked him out, “Sure, sounds good! I’ll get whatever you recommend!” Daeyeol thought it looked a little stupid as he looked up the nearest convenient store on the GPS, but his reflexes got the better of him, fingers already reaching for the screen in front of him before he could stop himself. 

 

“There’s literally one across from your place...” Sungyoon raised his eyebrow as he saw Daeyeol typing away, “I guess you’ve really never been there huh?” Sungyoon’s soft laughter was like a sweet lullaby to Daeyeol’s ears.

 

Daeyeol bit his lower lip, part of him was embarrassed, but he was mostly happy with himself, that his one silly act made Sungyoon laugh. It really hit him how much he had changed, at least in front of Sungyoon, it was as though he had travelled back in time and turned into that innocent teenager once again. Daeyeol was doing everything he never thought he’d do ever again in his life, falling in love, laughing just because the person he likes said something silly and going out of his way to make that person happy. “That’s right, there’s some things that not even the almight Lee Daeyeol has done before!” 

 

Daeyeol turned over from the driver’s seat and gave Sungyoon a huge smile, his eyes disappearing behind it. 

 

_Ah._  

 

Sungyoon couldn’t even stop himself as he smiled back, a genuine one. He had always thought of Daeyeol to be good looking, but he just realised how much he actually liked looking at Daeyeol. The voice in his head telling him that his plans came first was blurred out by a new one. _He’s really cute when he smiles like that._

 

_“_ I know I’m handsome, but if you continue staring at me like this, I’m sure you’re going to start drooling!” Daeyeol reached over and combed a stray hair that was in Sungyoon’s line of sight, “You’ll get a lot of chances to look at me, I promise, I won’t be leaving you, at least not anytime soon.” 

 

Sungyoon snapped out of his trance. He turned back and looked straight ahead, praying that his face didn’t look as red as he reckon it would’ve been, “Cocky.” He muttered under his breath, which didn’t go unnoticed as he had hoped. 

 

“I’m sure the word you were looking for was ‘cutie’.” The car started moving as Daeyeol stepped on the accelerator. 

—

 

"Okay, so two cup noodles, one onigiri, two banana milk, two sticks of cheese, what else?" Sungyoon stacked everything in Daeyeol's arms, he didn't even need a basket when Daeyeol was there. "I think that's it!"

 

Daeyeol smiled as he remembered the days he sat by the windows and ate the cup ramen alone, he was proud of himself, for how far he have come since those days. "How are we supposed to cook that?" Daeyeol asked although he already knew everything Sungyoon was about to do.  Sungyoon sighed as Daeyeol lowered everything onto the counter in front of the cashier, "I'll do it for you... just watch a learn..." Daeyeol just nodded away at everything Sungyoon said, the wide smile never leaving his face.

 

Before the guy mending the cashier could start scanning their items, a younger boy squeezed in front of Sungyoon and Daeyeol, cutting their queue right under their noses. "Hey! Little kid! Don't you know that you have to queue?" Daeyeol's eyes widened as his voice was so loud it captured the attention of a few customers, who all turned to look at the commotion.

 

Sungyoon hit Daeyeol's forearm lightly, "Hey! You don't have to raise your voice at a kid!" He whispered as he flashed an apologetic smile towards the boy, who looked like he was about to burst into tears anytime soon. "What! He deserves it!" Daeyeol crossed his arms, his lips _almost_  forming a pout, "It's not fair!"

 

The boy's expression quickly turned into a judgemental one, he stuck out his tongue at Daeyeol when Sungyoon had his back turned towards him. Thankfully, Sungyoon was positioned between the two when Daeyeol tried to lunge himself at the boy, "You little-"

 

"Lee Daeyeol!" Sungyoon chided, he was already embarrassed enough that he had to be caught with someone flaring up at a kid, "Stop it! I swear even Jibeom isn't as childish as you! Just let the poor boy go." He glared at Daeyeol until he was sure the latter got his message. 

 

Daeyeol made sure he had his eye on the boy all the way until he left the convenient store, he hoped they never crossed paths ever again, or someone is going to be really sorry. "I can't believe I had to let him go like that!" Daeyeol was still harping on it when they both found an empty spot at the dining area. 

 

Sungyoon rolled his eye, letting out a sigh of exasperation, "You really have the brains of a  forty-year-old , the looks of a twenty-five-year-old, and the temper of a two-year-old! What were you going to do, Daeyeol? Send him to jail? He's just a kid, let it go already." Sungyoon could see the Daeyeol he knew, the one who saw no good in the world and just live in one where everything revolved around him. 

 

"Fine! Whatever! Ugh, this world is unfair. I'm just hungry." He buried his face in his palms, groaning as his stomach growled. A giggle from Sungyoon made Daeyeol snap his head towards his direction, "I'll make this for you, just wait, little kid." Sungyoon unwrapped everything and mixed them well, ruffling Daeyeol's hair before he walked towards the microwaves. 

—

 

Daeyeol and Sungyoon shared their stories from back in the days when they attended high school, the things they did back then sounded sillier when they were all grown up. 

 

"And there was a- Wait, hold up, it's Jangjun." Daeyeol picked up the call, and within a minute into the phone call, all the colour had drained from his face.

 

"What's wrong? You look a little...off." Sungyoon asked as he finished up the last of his banana milk, glancing up at Daeyeol with his wide eyes.  "I...I-I'm so sorry...Oh god Lee Jangjun I swear to god I'm going to _kill_  him. S-Sungyoon I'm so sorry...J-Jibeom...he's in the hospital-" Daeyeol knew it was going to happen, he knew Sungyoon would definitely lose it. And Sungyoon did. 

 

Everything Daeyeol said afterwards just sounded like white noise to Sungyoon. Pretty much nothing else went in after the like ‘Jibeom, he’s in the hospital.’ He thought about how Jibeom must’ve been in pain, and how he wasn’t by his side to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Sungyoon had always blamed himself, for not being able to always be there for Jibeom, and now even more so for not being able to protect him. 

 

Sungyoon gritted his teeth to prevent the tears from spilling, he had this empty feeling in his stomach that felt so disgustingly raw. 

 

Daeyeol took quick glances over at Sungyoon, his eyes filled with worry. He reached over and tried to reassure Sungyoon by placing a hand on his arm, but Sungyoon shook it off almost immediately. “Please-Please just don’t-just _don’t_  touch me.” 

 

Daeyeol swallowed the words caught in his throat, he was hurt, but he knew he had no rights, after all he was indirectly the reason why Jibeom got hurt. “J-Just calm down, alright? I’m sure he’s fine, Jangjun’s with him.” 

 

Sungyoon’s lips were pressed into a thin line, he stared out of the window and remained silent even until they arrived at the hospital.

—

 

“What the _hell_  were you doing when he got hurt? I trusted you with him, I-” The tears of anger couldn’t stop flowing down from the corner of Sungyoon’s eyes. 

 

“I’m really r-really sorry... I swear I just turned away for like a second to talk to some dude and then the next moment Jibeom is crying his lungs out and I just... I’m so sorry.” Jangjun bit his lip as he let the guilt engulf him. 

 

“Just leave.” 

 

“Sungyoon, c’mon...” 

 

“The both of you, just leave. I knew it was a mistake to let the two of you into our lives. Time and time again, you just prove that I’m right.”

 

“Sung-“

 

“Lee Daeyeol, please just... please just leave. Leave me alone, leave us, just go...” Sungyoon headed back into the A&E clinic after he managed to chase the both of them out. His heart ached so badly when he saw the white cast wrapped around Jibeom’s arm, he could only imagine how much pain his baby was in. He prayed hard, that the pain could be taken away from Jibeom. Sungyoon would’ve gladly taken it all if it meant Jibeom would be fine. 

 

Through the night, the messages from Daeyeol came one after another. Currently in the lead for the most sent message was “I’m sorry.”, which was closely followed by “Call me?” 

 

Despite the frequency of the messages, they all went unread. Sungyoon’s fist shook as he thought about how he let himself trust someone he hated so much with the person he loved the most. He regretted going through with the plan, coming this far. If only he had just broke things off with Daeyeol when he could, maybe Jibeom wouldn’t have gotten hurt. He was angry at everything, at Daeyeol for always doing things his way, at Daeyeol for coming into his life, at Daeyeol for clinging on to him, at Daeyeol for picking him out of everyone else he could’ve had in the world, but mostly Sungyoon was angry that, for a split moment that day, he had thought he could’ve just let things go and forgive Daeyeol. 

 

But now, all the hopes of the two of them working out he secretly harboured at the bottom of his heart were dashed. 

—

 

Daeyeol checked his phone for any reply from Sungyoon, but there was none since the night before. He had to apologise to Sungyoon, he had to, even if he didn't want to hear him out. It wasn't exactly his fault that Jibeom got hurt, but he sure felt responsible for it. Daeyeol was sure that if Jangjun wasn't his best friend, he would've ended him the moment the news of Jibeom's injury broke out. 

 

Daeyeol's first attempt at locating Sungyoon was at Octagon. Even if he wasn't at work, the people there would've definitely known of ways to find him. It felt a little different to enter Octagon before the peak hours near midnight, it was way emptier than Daeyeol imagined, but it made it easier to spot the exact person he was looking for. His long legs took him towards the bar counter within seconds from the moment he stepped in. "Hi, I don't want to be rude but I have not time, so...Have you seen Sungyoon around?"

 

Jihye lifted her head and eyed Daeyeol, normally she would've been afraid of pissing off the important customers, but she heard of the stories about Daeyeol from Sungyoon, and there was no way in hell she was not standing up for her friend. "If you're looking for him here, it means you can't contact him, which means he doesn't want to be found by you, which means that I am not obliged to tell you anything."

 

Daeyeol narrowed his eyes, he was getting increasingly impatient while every minute passed, "Just tell me where he is. I need to see him, it's important." 

 

Jihye put down the glass she was polishing, "The reason why Sungyoon will never be attracted to you, is probably because of your shitty attitude, and the way you just think the entire world revolves around you. Just leave him alone, take your sick games somewhere else. Why are you even so hung up on someone that has zero interest in you?" 

 

_That's not possible_.

 

"I-...I've-...I know how it might all look like to you, but Sungyoon and I have started dating... it's just...something happened and it's all complicated and I just really _really_ need to see him now." Daeyeol's urgency could be heard through his tone. 

 

"Just let him go. Whatever you think he feels for you, it's all a web of lies you've spun up in your own head. If you know him at all, you'd know that he has absolutely no feelings for you. Especially after you pulled that whole kidnapping stunt on Jibeom, you have _no idea_  what you did to Sungyoon. But I guess that's just what you stuck-up rich people do, you mess up people's lives and then turn around and act like you care." Jihye was more than enraged, she knew how much Jibeom meant to Sungyoon, and to see Daeyeol waltz into Sungyoon's life and threatening the one person that he cared the most about was just too much to bear.

 

"I've already apologised for that and he's already forgiven me, but that's not the point now! Just tell me where he is. I just need a chance to make things right. We're in a relationship now, and it's-it's just that... I just can't fuck this up alright? I like him so damn much, and I'm sure he likes me too...He hasn't said it yet, but I'm sure he does." Daeyeol's hands were trembling as he said those words out loud, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Jihye, or himself. 

 

"Are you really sure? Because that wasn't what he told me. You must've really made up everything in your mind, if you thought that, even for a second, he has feelings for you. If he didn't already hate you for what you did to his son before, after yesterday's incident, I'm sure he never wants to see you ever again." Jihye's words cut through Daeyeol like a thousand knives at once, endlessly slashing through him.

 

"Stop lying, that's not true. It's not true. You know what? I don't need your help. I don't need to hear you trying to break us up with your stupid lies." Daeyeol stormed off, getting into his car and taking off towards Jibeom's kindergarten. 

 

Daeyeol thought about the times Sungyoon kept quiet when Daeyeol confessed. _It's nothing, he probably just didn't know what to say. It's nothing, Daeyeol, trust him, you have to trust him._ Daeyeol's grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles turned white, he was sure, he hadn't been this sure about anything, that Sungyoon did like him back. He had to. Right?

 

Sungyoon couldn't have possibly flirted with Daeyeol like that when he didn't harbour any feelings for him, he definitely had to have felt something. Even if it was a little tiny strand of affection, Daeyeol was willing to hold on to it. Daeyeol was willing to give his all to make things between him and Sungyoon work out, the feeling had to be mutual. Daeyeol constantly laughed to himself while he was in the car, thinking about how absurd the things that Jihye told him were. The way Sungyoon initiated the kiss with Daeyeol that day, it had to have meant something. It just had to. 

 

Daeyeol's hands were clammy and his heart was beating impossibly fast. He prayed and prayed that Sungyoon would be there, that Sungyoon would just give him a chance to apologise.

—

 

"Mr Choi!" Sungyoon turned around to a familiar voice calling his name. "Ah, Mr Kim!"

 

"What happened to Jibeom? I saw him with the other kids earlier on, and he had a cast around his arm?"

 

"Ah...it was an accident, he fell and fractured his arm. Thanks for your concern though." Sungyoon gave him a small polite smile. "He insisted he wanted to come to school today, so I just sat in with him for the entire morning." 

 

"Oh...That's good then...Anyways, I've wanted to ask about you...How have you been? Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime soon?" Mr Kim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, thinking that his advance on Sungyoon seemed too obvious.

 

"Coffee? Sure!" Sungyoon agreed without hesitation, "But maybe after Jibeom's fully recovered, it'll be hard for me to leave him alone now that he hurt himself." 

 

"Alright...Honestly I'm a little surprised you agreed to this so quickly. I thought you were seeing someone? The guy from the family day event?"

 

Sungyoon's face fell at the mention of Daeyeol, he was the last person Sungyoon wanted to think about. Sungyoon had ignored all the messages from Daeyeol since the previous night, and talking about him then just brought back all the unwanted thoughts, "I'm not seeing him. He's just someone I met at work, nothing else."

 

"Hmm? The way he was glaring at us when I was talking to you, it seemed like you guys had something going on." 

 

Sungyoon sighed, he had hoped Mr Kim would've dropped the issue there and then, "He's just someone who thinks he's at the top of the world because of everything he has. Maybe he thought that there was a possibility of something happening between him and me, but those thoughts had never crossed my mind since day one." Sungyoon's tone was firm. He would never forgive Daeyeol, not even if the sky were to fall. 

 

_"So this was all a lie?"_ Sungyoon could recognise that voice from anywhere. He turned around and came face to face with the last person he'd wanted to see that day. 

 

"So, this was all a lie?" Daeyeol repeated himself, his face void of any expressions, his gaze unreadable.


	15. Chapter 15

_No._

 

_That's not possible._

 

A million thoughts ran through Daeyeol's mind, every single one was an excuse for whatever Sungyoon said. Everything just seemed more possible than the fact that Sungyoon had been lying to Daeyeol all these while, there definitely had to be a logical explanation. 

 

Daeyeol forced his smile, his next words were phrased as a question, but deep down he knew it was a plea. It was a plea for Sungyoon to continue keeping up with the lie, to make something up, anything absurd would probably hurt less than the truth. “It wasn’t all a lie right? Sungyoon? C’mon, tell me it’s not true...I trust you...Just tell me it’s not true...Even if the entire world tells me you’re lying to me, as long as you say you do have feelings for me, I’ll believe you.” 

 

_Please_. Daeyeol’s beg was silent. _Sungyoon, please just tell me you love me too..._  Daeyeol had nothing to hold onto, his legs feeling a little wobbly as all the blood in his body seemed to be pumping to his head. “Sungyoon, c’mon... Is it because this guy is here right now? C’mon I’ll take you to my place, we’ll talk it out...” He took a couple of hesitant steps towards Sungyoon, reaching his hand towards Sungyoon’s arm. He barely made contact before Sungyoon pushed him away hard, the latter’s faze stone-cold as he looked at Daeyeol right in the eye.

 

“Sungyoon...?” Daeyeol’s expression now said everything, betrayal, confusion, regret all contributed to the pained look. If Sungyoon’s words were like a thousand knives cutting through Daeyeol at once, that one action was equivalent to a direct shot in the heart. Daeyeol couldn’t understand. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening then. He had thought they were fine, he had thought that Sungyoon had let everything go and was willing to work things out with him. Most of all he was confused by Sungyoon’s disgusted expression, just how much Sungyoon must’ve hated him to go through with such an elaborate plot only to break him down in the end. 

 

“Sungyoon?” Daeyeol tried again, still harbouring the last glimpse of hope, he prayed and he prayed, with a ferverently beating heart, that maybe it was all just a dream. “Sungyoon, I-”

 

“It’s true. I don’t have feelings for you. Never had any since the beginning, never will have till the day I die.” Sungyoon inflicted the final fatal wound, one that would render Daeyeol helpless for the days to come.

 

“Maybe I should go-” Mr Kim tried to excuse himself but was stopped by Sungyoon who placed a hand on his arm, “You don’t have to. There’s nothing to hide in what I have to say to him.”

 

Sungyoon ignored the doubt he felt in his heart and went on to rain blows after blows on Daeyeol. “I wanted you to know how it feels like to lose the most important thing to you. You’re such an egoistic ass, you didn’t have anything important to you that I could just rip from your life. So I became that important thing. I figure that if I could just get you to remotely like me, I could just dump you and left you feel the pain I felt when I thought I lost Jibeom.” 

 

Daeyeol refused to accept the fact that he got played, he refused to accept the fact that whatever he had with Sungyoon was nothing but a facade. He hoped Sungyoon would’ve stopped, but his attacks were relentless, “But, man, you did me one better. You actually told me you love me.” 

 

Daeyeol had never felt as naked in his entire life. Even while he was fully clothed, Daeyeol felt like every inch of him was on display for the public’s scrutiny. “Like a total idiot, you fell for it. I wanted to hold this out for a little longer, but seeing your reaction right now, I guess my goal is already achieved. It’s good anyways, you and your sick games disgust me, Lee Daeyeol.” Sungyoon was done. 

 

“Sungyoon...I’ve already apologised for what I did to Jibeom... I know it was wrong but I’ve never, _never_  intended to hurt him... I swear... I know I went overboard but I would never dream of even hurting him. Sungyoon... please just-just... Sungyoon we can start anew, we can start from here, we can-” Daeyeol was so desperate, he was out of his mind. In that moment he knew he could drop everything he had, just for Sungyoon to tell him that they would have a chance to work things out. The thought of losing Sungyoon made his stomach sink and fingertips go numb. He stared hard at Sungyoon, hoping to find something to hold onto in the younger man, but it seemed as though a stranger was staring back at him.

 

Of course, Sungyoon thought, Daeyeol still had no idea of the impact of what he did. Sungyoon remembered Daeyeol’s apology. A half-hearted one, right after they slept together. Daeyeol had _no idea_  how bad what he did was. “Remember when I told you my ex had no idea I was having Jibeom? Well, his family found out about Jibeom. God knows how. You would _never_  have done what you did, if you knew how they tried time and time again to take Jibeom away, how they tried so many different ways to _kidnap_ my son from right under my nose. For an entire _year_ , Daeyeol, I couldn’t sleep without waking up in the middle of the night, screaming like a mad man, yelling for them to leave us alone, only to realise it was just a bad dream.” 

 

Sungyoon shook his head, “It doesn’t matter how rich you are, how fancy your cars are, how many houses you own, there is nothing you could ever do to make me see you as someone more than the man who tried to hurt the only person I care about.”

 

Daeyeol’s lips were pressed into a thin line, his face covered in a grim expression, it felt as though the entire world has gone silent, Sungyoon was speaking but his words made no sense. Even with everything that was said, Daeyeol didn’t want to believe that Sungyoon would play him like that. “I’ll just... I’ll just give you until 12 midnight to change your mind.” Daeyeol never imagined he would give up his pride and everything else that came along with it, for a man who didn’t love him back. “I’ll wait for you. I’ll let it all go, if you just come to me... I’ll wait for you.” 

 

Daeyeol took a few steps backwards, trying hard to meet Sungyoon’s eyes, he needed Sungyoon to see how much he wanted it to work out, but all Sungyoon did was look at anywhere but in Daeyeol’s direction. Sungyoon was angry, he was fuming, there was a part of him that would’ve gave Daeyeol a chance, but he was doing everything he could to ignore that. “Just leave. Don’t come near my son and I anymore. There’s nothing you can do to make me change my mind.” 

 

Daeyeol took a last long look at Sungyoon before he turned and walked away. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his head. It felt weird, like a long-lost emotion, when something hot built up in his eyes. Daeyeol never let those tears fall. He had faith, he believed that Sungyoon would come around. All he had to do was wait.

—

 

Daeyeol called Jangjun over that night, other than needing someone to clean up his mess, he needed his best friend. 

 

Jangjun sighed as soon as he saw Daeyeol drinking straight from the bottle, “Hyung...” Daeyeol’s hair was all messed up, his shirt wide open, empty cans of beer shrewn all over the floor. Daeyeol’s eyes looked empty, void of any emotion, “It’s been 10 minutes since 12...But maybe he’s just caught up in the traffic...? He’ll be here right...?” 

 

“Hyung... c’mon...” Jangjun settled on the couch, a feet away from where Daeyeol sitting, with his legs extended out, on the floor.

 

“You know...I begged him to change his mind, I told him I’d let it all go if he just came to me, we could start over again if he just comes back to me...” Daeyeol took another mouthful of liquor straight from the bottle, everything just tasted like plain tap water to him. “Jangjun... I just don’t know what to do... I love him, Jangjun, I really do love him... Right now I just miss him so much my heart hurts, he’s all over my mind...When I close my eyes, he’s there too...” 

 

Daeyeol combed his shaking fingers through his hair, shaking his head as he looked down at the ground. “I’d give up everything, _anything_ , just for him to be here right now...” 

 

Jangjun wasn’t sure what to say. The last time he saw Daeyeol like this, he didn’t get out of his room for an entire month. Jangjun was surprised that Daeyeol could still bring himself to love someone as fiercely, but then he remembered that with Daeyeol, it was all or nothing. He couldn’t sugar-coat things for Daeyeol, because he knew well enough that Sungyoon wouldn’t be coming that night, and he was sure that Daeyeol had already knew that since he set the deadline. “There’s nothing you can do about it, hyung...” 

 

“I know, I know, I know it all! But more than anything, I just want to have him in my arms right now... It just hurts so much... Jangjun, the look in his eyes this afternoon, to know that I caused him so much pain, it just hurts like crazy...” The hot liquid flowed down the sides of Daeyeol’s face. It was a long time since he shed tears, five years to be exact. 

 

Jangjun felt so bad for Daeyeol. He knew Daeyeol’s initial motives weren’t good, but he also knew that Daeyeol treated Sungyoon with every bit of sincerity within him. He knew how strongly Daeyeol felt about Sungyoon, because even then, Daeyeol was only feeling sorry for the pain he inflicted on the latter. Jangjun got off his seat and moved towards Daeyeol. He knelt beside the older man and wrapped his arms around Daeyeol, “I got you...” 

 

Daeyeol dropped the bottle he was holding, the glass shattering in all directions, but he couldn’t care less. He fisted Jangjun’s shirt as he buried his face in Jangjun’s shoulder, muffling his cries. “Just make it stop... Jangjun, just make the fucking pain stop... Please... It’s just too much...” 

 

Daeyeol’s heart clenched when Sungyoon’s voice kept playing over and over in his head, _I don’t have feelings for you_. It was loud and clear in his head, as though Sungyoon was right there saying it to him on a broken record. “Just make it stop... please...” 

 

“I love him so much but now it all just hurts so much, I-I can’t breathe... Somebody please just make it stop...” Daeyeol’s hot tears stained Jangjun’s shirt, flowing like a broken tap. 

 

“Sungyoon... I’m so sorry...” Daeyeol whispered that only line for the entire night like a mantra, crying his intoxicated self to sleep while Jangjun watches on, equally as helpless. It was then when Daeyeol had finally accepted the fact that Sungyoon was never going to change his mind. It was over. They were over.

—

 

Sungyoon woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. He has spent the entire night thinking about how angry he was at Daeyeol, but also how absurd his actions had been. He was angry, but Sungyoon couldn’t help but frequently think that he might’ve gone a tad too far. Those thoughts were overshadowed whenever Jibeom came to his mind, he did what he had to, or at least it was what he convinced himself, to protect his son. Maybe he traded his heart for it, or whatever was left of his soul, but Sungyoon had thought it was worth it. 

 

His stance was unwavering...at least until before he received the voice mail from Daeyeol when he checked his phone. Sungyoon very hesitantly put the phone to his ear, he wasn’t sure what he would be hearing, and it scared him a little to find out. 

 

Daeyeol’s voice was clear and strong, just like Sungyoon had remembered from the first time they had met. 

 

_I’ll apologise again for what I did. Although it doesn’t matter anymore._

 

_I know I’m messed up, but you’re just as bad Choi Sungyoon. You gave yourself up for a revenge plot you weren’t sure could work. You say it’s all about what happened with Jibeom, but I know it’s more than that. It has to be more than that. You’re just as broken as I am, Sungyoon. You just don’t see that._

 

_I thought we had something special, I thought that after all I’ve done for you and all that you’ve done for me, whatever sick and twisted thing we had going on, could work out. But I guess when you put two broken people together, they only end up breaking each other more._

 

_I hope you’re happy after what you did. I really do. It might’ve been all a lie to you, but it was fun while it lasted, for me at least. This is goodbye. May we never cross paths ever again. Goodbye, Sungyoon._

 

There were a few pauses between whatever he said, some hesitation making Sungyoon doubt his resolution a little. Sungyoon contemplated for awhile, before he decided to give Jangjun a call. He wasn’t ready to speak to Daeyeol just yet, however although his better self told him to stay away, Sungyoon couldn’t deny that the attraction he felt towards Daeyeol was real.

 

“Jangjun...?” Sungyoon whispered into the phone as could hear someone breathing at the other end. “Jangjun, is he-”

 

Jangjun’s voice was horse, the effect of a night of alcohol had hit hard. “I’m surprised you would even care about someone you made clear that you hated to the guts. But if you really need to know, he’s gone. On the first flight out of this hell hole. And thanks to you, I don’t think he’ll ever be back” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, before christmas! leave some comments hehe, thank you guys for reading this!

Sungyoon went home straight after work, he didn’t want to miss talking to Jibeom that night, excited to hear about his son’s first day of elementary school. He opened the door gently, worried that he might wake Jibeom if he was already asleep. The boy was still wide-eyed, sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing on a mini electric keyboard. Sungyoon frowned, without being told, he knew whom that gift came from. 

 

“Daddy! Look! Uncle Jangjun sent me a gift again!” It was the widest smile Sungyoon had seen on Jibeom in awhile, his eyes disappeared behind the folds. Jibeom played as though he was a professional, producing a steady tempo and rhythmic beat although the notes clashed everywhere. Sungyoon sighed, he had been telling Jangjun to stop sending gifts to Jibeom whenever there was a ‘special’ occasion, but it seemed to only have made him more adamant about it. Jibeom received a present during New Year’s, Christmas, his birthday, Children’s Day, Lunar New Year’s Day, basically every other special day Jangjun could think of. 

 

“When’s Jangjun Ajusshi coming back? I miss him so much... Nobody plays with me anymore...” Jibeom sulked, pressing his fingers onto the keyboard all at once, producing an extremely dramatic tone. Sungyoon sighed, one thing that bothered him whenever Jangjun sent a gift, was the constant questioning that came from Jibeom. _Where did Jangjun Ajusshi go? Did he go because I am annoying?_  These were the most common questions Jibeom asked, but the ones that would send shivers down Sungyoon’s spine without fail, were the ones about Daeyeol. 

 

Even after two years since he left, the slightest mention of Daeyeol made Sungyoon feel the pang of guilt so strong it was like only yesterday when Sungyoon completely ripped out Daeyeol’s heart and trampled on it in cold blood. It also didn’t help much that now whenever they had cheese tonkatsu, Jibeom would talk non-stop about Daeyeol. Sungyoon wondered from time to time, if Daeyeol was living fine wherever he was. He had to be, Sungyoon tried to convince himself, he probably wasn’t that into Sungyoon to still be moping around after 2 years. 

 

“There’s a letter that came with it too?” Sungyoon inspected the white package on the dining table. “But you were too excited about your gift that you didn’t even read it right?” 

 

Jibeom smiled sheepishly, tilting his head to the side, “Daddy, you can read it for me! Jibeomie isn’t that good at reading...” 

 

Sungyoon sighed and shook his head, he picked up the envelope and ripped it open. Jangjun’s handwriting was neat as usual, large and legible, instantly recognisable. “My Jibeomie...” Sungyoon started and frowned, _since when was he yours?_  He decided to let it go given the way how Jangjun always doted on Jibeom. “This will probably arrive just in time for your first day at school! How was it?” Sungyoon didn’t want to imagine how Jangjun would know all these information from wherever he was.

 

“I hope you’ll have lots of new friends in school, but don’t forget about your best friend alright!” Jibeom giggled and cut Sungyoon off, “Jangjun Ajusshi is so cute, how could I ever forget him?” 

 

“I hope you like your gift, play it for me when I see you again! I’ll be back, so see you soon...” Sungyoon’s voice trailed off as the blood drained from his face, did he really read it right? 

 

See you soon.

 

_They’re coming back?_

_—_

 

It wasn’t easy for Jangjun. He knew from the beginning that he would suffer the most if things between Daeyeol and Sungyoon went south, and he was right. During the first few months, Daeyeol spent most of his waking hours drinking and sitting on the couch, gaze empty as he stared straight ahead. Jangjun actually preferred that Daeyeol to the Daeyeol who threw everything in sight against the wall. Daeyeol lost so much weight Jangjun was sure he was only left with skin on bones. 

 

But then one day, it was like Daeyeol had just woken up from a trance, he said he felt extremely refreshed and was thankful for the experience that made him realise that he could only trust himself and love made him weak. Cliché as it may seem, Daeyeol devoted himself to that belief. “I can’t believe I was ready to settle down. Me? Settle down with just one person? I must’ve been out of my mind.” Daeyeol scoffed as he cut into his freshly toasted baguette. 

 

Jangjun would’ve believed him, if not for the time he accidentally came across the photostrip still resting perfectly in Daeyeol’s wallet. Daeyeol’s wallet was almost empty, with only a few cards and that one photostrip. Jangjun sighed as he put it back in place, glancing towards the then-drunk Daeyeol. As much as he had hated picking up Daeyeol’s pieces all over again, he would do _anything_  for him to be happy again. 

 

Which was why when Daeyeol told him that they were going back to Seoul, all he did was ask if Daeyeol would be alright. “I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” If Daeyeol was trying to act unbothered, he was definitely nailing it. “I’ve bought over a few buildings there, it’s purely business.”

 

Jangjun just went along with whatever he said. He knew things were never _purely business_  with Daeyeol, but he also knew that Daeyeol couldn’t be stopped when he had his mind on something. “I can take time off to visit Jibeomie then, I’ve missed him so much.” Jangjun tried to elicit a response out of Daeyeol, but he remained unwavering, eyes hard and stern. 

 

“I don’t care.” 

 

Maybe it was the 2 years that helped him recover, but in that moment, it seemed like he really didn’t care.

—

 

The 2 years did wonders to Daeyeol, his employees gushed over their CEO the moment he stepped into the office building. He looked stunning, clad in his black turtleneck, his hair gelled up perfectly, his eyes looking sharp as usual. They lined up in two rows by the doors, welcoming him and cheering with bright smiles plastered on their faces. Daeyeol’s was nowhere to be found, as he pointed out three random staff as he walked past the welcoming crew. “You, you and you. Pack your things and go.” 

 

Everything fell silent instantly, a mixed of shock and confusion flashed across their faces. “Dude, what are you doing?” Jangjun whispered harshly, “Why would you fire them just like this?” 

 

Daeyeol shrugged, without even a glimpse of remorse, “Just because I like it. If anyone has a problem with that, feel free to leave with them.” With that, he strode off towards the lifts, forcing Jangjun to follow suit, but not before he turned and bowed apologetically to the staffs who looked like they were about to burst into tears. 

 

Jangjun slammed the door after him, appalled by Daeyeol’s immaturity. “I thought you stopped doing stupid shit like that since 2 years ago? What’s up? Once you step onto this land, your doing-stupid-shit switch gets turned on? Is that it?” 

 

Daeyeol groaned as he settled in his old chair, raising his legs and resting them on his desk. “That Daeyeol 2 years ago was fucked up and now he’s dead. He won’t be coming back ever again. I don’t see a problem with this Daeyeol right now, everyone seemed pretty excited to see me, it was pretty obvious they were all drooling when I made my entrance earlier on.” He spun the globe on his desk and yawned. 

 

“You’re really incorrigible.” In Jangjun’s mind, the room was in a mess as he had already thrown everything in sight at Daeyeol, venting the pent-up frustration he had been harbouring since months ago. “You should meet him. Now that you’re back.” 

 

Daeyeol’s face remained unreadable as he questioned, “Who?”

 

“You know perfectly well who I’m talking about. Hyung, c’mon, you need to talk to him. We both know that you’re not over-” 

 

“Fuck you, Jangjun. You have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m over it. I’ve been over it since the moment I left 2 years ago. You have no idea what I’ve been through so keep your mouth shut.” Daeyeol’s ears grew red and his nostrils flared as he yelled. Jangjun knew whenever Daeyeol raised his voice as a defence mechanism, whenever someone called him out for something he was so desperately trying to hide. 

 

"He called, you know. The day you left. He called to check in on you. I didn't tell you only because you made it _very_ clear you'd tear me into pieces if I even tried to mention anything related to him. But I thought you should know-”

 

“Well you thought wrong. I want nothing to do with him ever again.” Daeyeol’s voice wavered slightly and he hoped it went unnoticed by Jangjun. He had been doing well all these while, trying his best to act like everything was fine and he wasn’t about to give up now.

 

“Really? Then why do you still have that photostrip in your wallet? It’s also very well taken care of, given that it has already been 2 years.” Jangjun raised his brows, determined to break Daeyeol. He placed both his palms on Daeyeol’s desk and leaned in, looking a little more intimidating than usual. 

 

“That‘s nothing, I just forgot to throw it. I’ll do it tonight.” Daeyeol slid his legs off the desk and sat up straight in his chair. He pulled a few random folders to the center and started flipping through them, hoping that Jangjun would back off.

 

Jangjun merely scoffed, amused by his blatant lie, “Sure. Then how would you explain this?” He whipped out a slim folder from his bag and slammed it on whatever Daeyeol was pretending to read. 

 

The document clearly wasn’t foreign to Daeyeol, a moment of panic flashed across his eyes, “Where did you get this?”

 

Jangjun rolled his eyes, “I cant believe you really bought over the kindergarten. Just because of Jibeomie? Just because it was his school? He doesn’t even go there anymore!”

 

“Wait he doesn’t? I mean not that I care but he doesn’t?” 

 

“It’s been 2 years... he grew up... you know that right? It was his first day at elementary school a few days ago.” Jangjun muttered something about not being sure how Daeyeol got to become a CEO with that brain of his. 

 

“Whatever. I don’t care. Stop talking about them I really don’t care. Ugh just get out, I can’t hear my own thoughts over the sound of you being childish.” Daeyeol waved him off, putting on his glasses as he buried himself behind a binder.

 

Jangjun raised his fist and pulled it back, “I’d really like to punch you but I’m holding back knowing that it’s not nice to attack the elderly.” He took big steps towards the door before Daeyeol could throw something at him, “I’ll be visiting Jibeom at his school tomorrow, you can come if you want to.” 

—

 

“Ugh. You didn’t have to drag me here.” Daeyeol groaned, his sunglasses resting perfectly on the bridge of his nose. He turned the collar of his black dress shirt up, he looked warm and snuggled up with his a white turtleneck on the inside. “For the 100th time, I don’t want to be here.” 

 

Jangjun sighed, “Do I need to remind you that you knocked on my door at 8am this morning, asking me if I’m ready to go? When Jibeomie’s classes end at 1pm? Sure you sound _totally_  uninterested.” 

 

They stood near the school’s gate, Daeyeol peered over and under the fence for any signs of classes being over. “Why aren’t they out yet? Did we miss them? Are they gone already?” 

 

“You know you sound awfully like an overly-concerned parent?” Jangjun loved this Daeyeol, but he loved teasing him more. “Oh, there’s Sungyoon...and...another guy... _oh...”_ Jangjun’s voice trailed off as he pointed into the distance, Sungyoon stood a few metres away from the duo, chatting away happily with the same old Mr Kim from 2 years ago. It felt as though he was threading on ice, he looked towards Daeyeol who stood as still as a block of wood, his expression became cold and unreadable. 

 

“I knew this was a mistake from the start.” Daeyeol turned and started off towards his car, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, something warm pressing against his back.

 

“Ajusshi!” A familiar voice chimed. He sounded exactly as Daeyeol had remembered. “Daeyeol Ajusshi... I’ve missed you...Why did you go away? Is it because you don’t like Jibeomie anymore?” 

 

Daeyeol felt bad. Not just bad but his heart clenched as the guilt spread through him, his nails dug into his palms, bound to leave a mark. He had to admit that he missed having the little guy around, he genuinely loved Jibeom and he wanted, more than anything, to pull him into his arms and give him the warmest hug. But the sight of Sungyoon with another man just put whatever positive emotion he felt on hold. 

 

When Daeyeol first met eyes with Sungyoon after the excruciating long break, it took every living fibre in him to hold back from thinking about all the reasons he loved Sungyoon, about how that now they’ve met again, Daeyeol could no longer deny the fact that he was still in love. From the moment he started loving Sungyoon back then, he had never stopped. Not even for a second. 

 

Sungyoon looked good, Daeyeol thought, he looked so handsome, his face radiating with his youthful charm. Daeyeol felt as though his world was melting away as Sungyoon took small steps towards them. He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready for the confrontation he told himself he would never take part in. So the only thing he could do was what he did best. 

 

“Jibeom-ah, get over here!” Sungyoon stopped in front of them, gestured for Jibeom to go over. He nodded towards Jangjun, who returned his greetings with a slightly hostile smile. “Come on, we shouldn’t bother people, c’mon Jibeom.” 

 

_Ah._  Daeyeol dug his nails deeper, he could feel something warm trickle down his palm. “Yeah, you should take better care of your son. Make sure he doesn’t go around annoying _strangers_.” 

 

Jibeom slowly lowered his hands to his side, he bit his lip as he looked to the ground, “Ajusshi... w-why are you being like this?” His voice wavered a little as tears pooled in his eyes, “Do you not like Jibeomie anymore?”

 

Daeyeol hated himself for the fact that he just couldn’t let go of his pride. 

 

“Just go back to your father and his new lover, little kid. Stop bothering me.” Daeyeol made sure he didn’t even take a glance at Jibeom as he walked away. Daeyeol was thankful he didn’t stay even a second longer as Jibeom started bawling when he left, burying his face in Sungyoon’s shirt. 

 

As much as Jangjun wanted to stay to comfort the boy, he knew Daeyeol needed him now more ever. He ruffled Jibeom’s hair and gave his shoulder a little squeeze before he ran after Daeyeol. The turnout of the events was certainly the opposite of everything he hoped would’ve happened.


	17. Chapter 17

The splitting headache the next morning came as a surprise for Daeyeol as he remembered absolutely nothing from the previous night’s events. He wasn’t even sure how he got back home into his bed, the last thing he remembered was leaving the bar he was drinking at, and everything else was dark after. 

 

Daeyeol groaned as he turned over in bed, every muscle seemed to be hurting. He groaned even louder when Jangjun started speaking, his voice sounded ten times louder than usual, which was _very_  loud to begin with, due to the hangover Daeyeol was suffering from. “You’re up? Oh dude you were a total mess last night, you should’ve seen yourself! I’ve never seen someone-”

 

“Oh god Jangjun just shut up please. You’re so loud I can barely even hear myself think!” Daeyeol mustered all the strength he had left in his body as he hurled his pillow in Jangjun’s direction. Jangjun snickered at his miserable failed attempt, “All the big talk about how you’re the best at drinking...bullshit. You really can’t remember what happened last night?”

 

Daeyeol clutched the sides of his head and slowly, and painfully, sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard. “I don’t know, what did I-”

 

_“Choi Sungyoon! Choi Sungyoon! Choi Sungyoon, g-get your ass o-out here right n-now! Choi Sungyoon!”_

 

“Oh... Oh god.... Oh god Jangjun what the fuck did I do...” Daeyeol buried his face in his hands as a short snippet of his memory surfaced. He remembered stumbling into a dimly-lit nightclub, it had to be Octagon, he thought, the interior looked exactly the same as he remembered from 2 years ago. “Oh god, Jangjun... Please tell me I was dreaming and did not go to Octagon and look for _him_.” 

 

“Oh. _Look_  for him? Oh no. That’s not all you did. Oh boy, I’m not sure if there’s anyone on this planet that can save your ass right now. As I’ve always predicted, your greatest downfall would be yourself.” Jangjun enjoyed it more than he should. His bestfriend was in a potentially life-changing emotional turmoil, what’s there not to love, right? 

 

“Tell me what happened. Just tell me, I can take it.” Daeyeol looked up from his hands and stared right at Jangjun, his face all crumbled up from the thought of the worst things that could happen. Jangjun chuckled, he settled down in the couch at the corner of Daeyeol’s room, crossing his legs and resting his hands behind his head. “There’ll be no fun if I tell you everything right? You have to remember it on your own. Anyways I don’t know _everything_  that went down, I only got there after Sungyoon called me because you were being a public nuisance.” 

 

Daeyeol kicked his leg in Jangjun’s direction, the sudden action sending him recoiling back in pain, “Ugh! I swear if I was able to move normally now, I’ll be kicking your sorry ass. Why does my entire body hurt so much anyways...” 

 

_“Hey, dude, get up! C’mon, you’re hurt.” Jangjun bent down and nudged Daeyeol’s lifeless body, his eyes were closed, exposing the cut on his right eyelid. “Dude, c’mon, you’re embarrassing me!” Jangjun tried again._

 

_Daeyeol still wouldn’t budge, lying in the middle of the lounge, catching the attention of every one present at the club. Jangjun cussed under his breath as he stood up and gave Daeyeol two kicks in the ribs. “I’ve always wanted to do this, and now finally you won’t be able to fight back. You’re so badly injured I guess these two kicks wouldn’t make a difference right?” Jangjun sighed as he bent down again, sliding Daeyeol’s arm over his shoulder and hoisting his lifeless body up. Daeyeol mumbled a few inaudible words and Jangjun shushed him, “C’mon big boy, let’s get you home.”_

 

“You _kicked_  me?!?!?!” Daeyeol shouted, his hand flying to his throat as his voice cracked, “What the fuck, dude?”

 

“You wouldn’t get your ass off the ground! There were so many people staring! I thought if I kicked you, you’d finally get up!” Jangjun frowned, feigning innocence. He meant no harm, and he was sure Daeyeol knew that too. He felt a little guilty in the morning when he saw Daeyeol again, maybe he shouldn’t have let his playful side get the better of him.

 

“Ugh, you’re so dead when I recover. But why was I even injured? I barely remember anything after- well after- ugh after calling for him so many times.” Jangjun wasn’t sure if it was the lighting or if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could’ve swore that Daeyeol’s cheeks were getting a little pink. “From what I heard, you first got into a fight when you saw a guy standing like a metre away from Sungyoon. Like man you have some real issues. He wasn’t even doing anything, except for _standing near Sungyoon._ ” 

 

That was it, Daeyeol thought, that was the way his life would end. He leaned to his left all the way until he went back to lying on the bed, “Okay, that’s fine, it’s fine, the entire world knows I’m temperamental. It’s cool.”

 

“That’s not the worst.”

 

“It’s not?!?”

 

“You told him you love him.” 

 

“I w _hat?!?”_

 

“Just kidding. You didn’t. But I’m sure you would have if you didn’t pass out.” Jangjun shrugged, he was having fun teasing Daeyeol and knowing he would believe anything Jangjun said. “But man, you should’ve seen the look on Sungyoon’s face when you were on the ground.” 

 

“What? Did he look like he absolutely didn’t care? Like he was going to tramp all over my heart again?” Daeyeol was still bitter, the events from 2 years ago still haunted him like a fresh memory. 

 

“No.” The corner of Jangjun’s lips turned up into a small smirk, “I would say that he looked _worried_. Worried for you, my friend, someone he cares about.” 

 

Daeyeol felt something weird going on in his stomach, like it was spinning round and round. “Whatever. I’ll never see him ever again so it’s fine. Never, _ever_ , mention yesterday to _anyone_. And don’t even bring it up with me. I’ll kill you.” 

—

 

Jibeom had been sulking since Daeyeol left after meeting him. He refused to eat his breakfast the next morning, and insisted on sitting on the couch while hugging his knees to his chest. 

 

Sungyoon sighed as he settled down beside Jibeom, “Yes, baby, what’s wrong?” He smoothed his hand over his son’s head a few times. “Are you still upset over what happened yesterday? Is our little Jibeomie still sad?” 

 

Jibeom remained silent for awhile more, before his lips started trembling and his breath became heavier. He moved faster than Sungyoon could anticipate as he wrapped his arms around Sungyoon and pressed his face against his shirt. “J-Jibeomie misses Daeyeol Ajusshi....B-But D-Daeyeol Ajusshi h-hates Jibeomie...” 

 

Sungyoon wrapped his arms around his son and embraced him tightly, “Jibeom-ah... Ajusshi isn’t mad at you, he’s mad at daddy...It’s not your fault, he doesn’t hate you, alright?” 

 

“R-Really...?” Jibeom leaned back and looked at Sungyoon with his large eyes, his tear-stained cheeks round and rosy. “Really? Ajusshi isn’t mad at Jibeomie?”

 

Sungyoon shook his head and smiled warmly down at the wide-eyed boy, “Really, daddy would never lie to you. Ajusshi really loves you, it’s just that he’s angry with daddy, that’s why he acted like that.” 

 

Jibeom cocked his head to the side, “So daddy should apologise to ajusshi right? Right? Every time I do something wrong, daddy says I should apologise! So daddy should apologise to ajusshi!”

 

Sungyoon just stared at the boy, unsure of what he should say. The entire story was much more complicated than what he was able to tell Jibeom, and he was sure that a simple apology would never work with Daeyeol.

 

 

“Also if daddy gives ajusshi a kiss, ajusshi will definitely forgive you! It’s actually Jibeomie’s secret... every time daddy gets mad, once I kiss daddy, he’s happy again.” Jibeom took the silence as a signal to continue, the grin on his face was cheekier than ever. “Daddy, you’ll do it right? Jibeomie doesn’t want ajusshi to be mad at you...” 

 

Sungyoon took a deep breath, how could he ever say no to his son who always looked up to him with unwavering sincerity? “Alright, I’ll pay him a visit before work. So stop sulking alright? It makes daddy sad to see my little baby crying and refusing to eat.” 

 

Jibeom nodded his head and beamed proudly, “You also have to kiss him, daddy! That’s the trick!”

 

“S-Sure... Just eat your breakfast first alright?” Sungyoon ruffled his small head, promising him anything he can as long as Jibeom was happy again.

—

 

Everything was exactly the same as Sungyoon remembered from 2 years ago. Nothing change, probably only the people did. He took quick steps towards the reception counter, but was stopped before he even got near. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

Sungyoon didn’t know why, but for some reason, it was hard for him to forget that voice. Even after 2 years of not hearing it, Sungyoon could instantly recognise the owner of the voice. He turned around in the spot to face Daeyeol, whose eyes were clouded by an aura of darkness. He was clad in full black, leading Sungyoon to believe that black and white were probably the only two colours he wore. His fringe wasn’t gelled up today, strange, Sungyoon thought. It was parted in the middle, with a gap exposing part of his forehead. It was the first time Sungyoon saw him with glasses on, now he really looked like a businessman. 

 

"Yeah, Sungyoon, what are you doing here?" Jangjun wriggled his eyebrow suggestively at Sungyoon, who stood with his mouth slightly open, seemingly gawking at the sight. "If you continue staring at him, I'm sure you'll start drooling..." 

 

The corner of Daeyeol's mouth twitched a little as he held back the smile, he wasn't going to be all cheerful so soon. "You should leave. I'm pretty sure the message I sent yesterday was clear." 

 

"Oh my god. You guys have been texting? Without me knowing? Geez, Daeyeol, I thought we were best friends." Jangjun crossed his arms in front of him and glared at Daeyeol, "Unbelievable." 

 

It took a lot of effort for Daeyeol to hold back from punching Jangjun in public. “I meant the clear message I sent when I left yesterday, which is ‘ _I never want to see you ever again._ ’ if your dumb ass can’t catch it.” 

 

“I just need to talk. It’ll be quick.” 

 

“C’mon, CEO, give him a chance.” 

 

“Whatever.” It seemed to have become Daeyeol’s catchphrase. His long legs took him towards the elevators, while the two struggled to keep up behind him.

—

 

“I’m sure there’s nothing we have left to talk about.” Daeyeol poured himself a glass of water, refusing to offer Sungyoon any. Yes, he was petty, but he didn’t intend on changing that anytime soon. 

 

“I’m here because Jibeom was upset at how you left things yesterday. He even refused to eat his breakfast until I managed to convince him that it wasn’t him you were mad at, but me.” Sungyoon stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, sitting down would seem to make the air between them a little more comfortable than it should be.

 

“Well, you got that right.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Sungyoon apologised, it came out more as a careful whisper.

 

“You’re _what?_ ” Daeyeol’s head snapped in Sungyoon’s direction. He was almost sure he heard it wrongly, if not for Sungyoon looking towards the ground like a child being reprimanded. 

 

“I’m sorry. You were wrong, with what you did with Jibeom. But I shouldn’t have done what I did, I’m sorry.” 

 

Sungyoon watched as Daeyeol got up from his seat and started advancing towards him, his next moves unpredictable. Daeyeol placed an arm around Sungyoon’s waist as the latter staggered backwards, the closing proximity growing uncomfortable. 

 

“What are you trying to do?” Sungyoon barely managed to squeak, his eyes were wide as saucers. Standing less than a foot away, he could distinctly smell Daeyeol’s cologne. Sandalwood with a tint of mint he was chewing on, Sungyoon fought hard against the urge to take a deep breath. 

 

“What are _you_ trying to do? You shouldn’t be here. I really don’t want to see you.” Daeyeol’s face was readable for the first time that day, his pained expression made Sungyoon wish he never attempted to apologise. The guilt ate him alive for the last 2 years, but it was nothing compared to seeing the damage he did.

 

“I just wanted to apologise... And to check if you were alright from yesterday.” Sungyoon felt small in Daeyeol’s arms, his heart skipping a beat every now and then, the hollow pit in his stomach only got deeper as the seconds ticked by. 

 

“Don’t pretend you care. Yesterday was a mistake. I’m sorry if I acted out of character, it’ll never happen again, you can count on that.” Daeyeol’s eyes wondered south of Sungyoon’s eyes, his lips looking ever inviting. 

 

“I just hope you won’t treat Jibeom like you did yesterday, if you ever meet him again. He really likes you, you know.” 

 

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on the boy. But boy, if only you could _feel_ how I felt, when I saw the person who stabbed me in the back and fucked everything up...Don’t apologise if you don’t mean it, Choi Sungyoon. You did nothing wrong. You shouldn’t apologise for not returning my feelings. You don’t ever apologise for not loving someone, do you? I guess I’ve just started to realise that it was my fault for believing that there was ever anything between us.”

 

“But there was.” Sungyoon’s sentence was short but the message was enough. Sungyoon himself realised that that was the first time he close to admitting his feelings for Daeyeol. The revelation removed the heavy burden he felt on his shoulders, but in turn placed a new one on his heart.

 

Daeyeol paused for a second before revealing a slightly menacing smile, he leaned in close and whispered in Sungyoon’s ear, “Choi Sungyoon, you’re really hell bent on starting this dangerous game all over again, aren’t you?”

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo happy new year!!! I actually wrote this yesterday but couldn’t get to upload it ㅠㅠ hopefully chapter 18 wrapped up your 2018 prettily and I’ll get chapter 19 done up soon to start off your 2019 on a good note hehe! Thank you guys for all the wonderful support I’ve seen on twitter, it really means a lot to me when you guys talk about bmay and leave comments here hehe and also big thanks to Annie for helping me send my message across because I’m a little hesitant about revealing who I am HAHAHAHA maybe next time!!!! once again, happy new year ❤️

Sungyoon only realised how tight the grip Daeyeol had on his waist was when he tried to get out of it but to no avail. The look Daeyeol gave him sent chills down his spine. It was still as nerve-wrecking, but Sungyoon just couldn’t pin-point how it was different from the look Daeyeol gave him back when they first met at Octagon 2 years ago. Sungyoon didn’t even dare to consider the possibility that perhaps there was more warmth in the look now? 

 

“We could...we could work things out? We could...try?” The words seemed to have failed Sungyoon, he felt like he was threading on thin ice as he desperately tried to pick the right ones. “If you want to... we could try to work things out? Start from the beginning?” 

 

“That’s what you would want, wouldn’t you? However I’m not sure where you would even get the idea that I could possibly want to give you a chance? C’mon Sungyoon, let’s be real.” Daeyeol was aware of how close be was standing, he wasn’t about to show it, but he loved the newfound effect he had on Sungyoon. He had the upper hand now and he was not going to let Sungyoon have his way so easily. If Sungyoon wanted to play this game all over again, they were going to have to follow Daeyeol’s rules this time. 

 

Sungyoon had been holding his breath this whole while, not even noticing it as Daeyeol inches closer, his lips mere millimetres away from Sungyoon’s. “Let me think about it.” Daeyeol whispered, his hot breath tickling Sungyoon’s lips. The feelings he tried so desperately to forget, came rushing back like tidal waves. 

 

Daeyeol leaned in a bit more, just enough so that their lips touched. Sungyoon’s lips were just as soft and warm as he had remembered, and Daeyeol could never figure out why he tasted so sweet all the time. Daeyeol’s eyes were wide open the whole time, taking his time to memorise Sungyoon’s every feature. 

 

Sungyoon liked it as much, more than he thought he would. It was excruciating, the way neither of them were moving and how the kiss remained stagnant. Sungyoon took the next step, his hands slowly snaked up Daeyeol’s back but all access was cut off when Daeyeol removed his hands from Sungyoon’s waist and grabbed him by the wrist instead. Daeyeol pulled back before Sungyoon could even attempt to deepen the kiss any further. 

 

“I said I’ll think about it. You should go now.” Daeyeol prayed hard Sungyoon didn’t notice how flustered he was. It was harder than he could ever imagine, how he had to pull away, when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Sungyoon, shower him with all the kisses he couldn’t in the past 2 years, and tell him how much he had missed Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon’s skin felt prickly as his heart seemed to beat irregularly. “Think about it... I’ll... I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready to forgive me.” 

 

Sungyoon knew Daeyeol was listening although he has already retreated back into his seat and buried himself behind a stack of files and documents, which he has so conveniently placed in front of him. “I called...I called, you know? The day after. But you were already gone.”

 

Daeyeol fought back the urge to let Sungyoon know how much of a mess he was that day, about how leaving was the best choice he had. He chose to remain silent, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the file. 

 

“I would’ve done anything, anything for Jibeom. But I’m sorry. I’m sorry that despite the fact that I could’ve done anything and everything else, I chose to hurt you first.” 

 

His sincerity was overflowing, but Daeyeol wasn’t going to settle for just an apology. He made it a point to not take even a glance as Sungyoon’s retreating back as he left the office. 

—

 

Sungyoon was more than confused when the doors of Octagon opened to Daeyeol standing right there in his black suit and tie. He had thought that it would’ve been longer than... at least five hours...before he would meet Daeyeol again. I thought he said he had to think? 

 

Sungyoon was in the midst of pouring a customer a glass, shifting a little every time the guy got a little too close for comfort. The way Daeyeol stumbled into the main hall answered to all of Sungyoon’s curiousity. He’s drunk again? Before this, Sungyoon would never have guessed that Daeyeol was someone who would drink so carelessly, his ego was sky-high and his image was so pristine after all. 

 

Sungyoon swatted the guy’s arm away from his waist, almost on instinct, when he saw Daeyeol glance in his direction. Daeyeol staggered sideways into the club, people who wanted to give him a hand backed down when they saw Sungyoon approaching him. 

 

Sungyoon supported Daeyeol by his arm, steadying him as he swayed from left to right. “Are you alright? Why did you drink again?” Sungyoon’s eyebrows furrowed in the middle, forming a worried frown. 

 

Daeyeol mumbled something under his breathe, inaudible even to Sungyoon who was only inches away. “What are you here for? I thought you said you needed time to think...before-”

 

“Home... I-I...Home...” Daeyeol’s eyes were half-lidded as he slurred, placing most of his body-weight on Sungyoon. “Home...I want to go home!” The drunk talk made Daeyeol sound like a 6-year-old who was throwing a temper tantrum. 

 

“I’ll get Jangjun over to bring you back.” Sungyoon’s hands were full with all the customers there that night, and a drunk Daeyeol definitely wasn’t helping at all. 

 

“No!” Daeyeol yelled with all the energy he could garner, raising his hand and jabbing a finger in Sungyoon’s chest, “You!” He gestured towards himself next, “Me! M-My home!” 

 

Sungyoon’s body felt warm instantly as he thought about what Daeyeol was implying. He wanted Sungyoon to bring the both of them back to his house? Sungyoon gulped as he remembered the last time he was there, the memories of the things they did made his hands turn clammy with sweat. “Y-Your place? I’ll just get Jang-”

 

“No! No Jangjun. Only you!” Daeyeol head rolled from side to side as he waved his finger in the air. Sungyoon couldn’t help but chuckle at the resemblance of drunk Daeyeol to whiny Jibeom. Daeyeol was acting exactly the way Jibeom would whenever he wanted a toy he was denied. 

 

“But I’m in the middle of work and I-” Sungyoon hoped that Daeyeol could at least let him finish one sentence, before he cut him off again by wagging his index finger in front of Sungyoon. “I will not leave unless you bring me home! I will not! Nuh-uh!” Daeyeol gave him the biggest and goofiest smile, leaving Sungyoon with no other choice. 

 

Sungyoon looked over to the counter, sending Jihye signals of distress. He knew he only had her to rely on when she came swooping in within a matter of seconds. She hooked her arm through Daeyeol’s and helped Sungyoon move him into the nearest empty room they could locate. “What are you going to do with him?” Jihye looked upon Daeyeol with obvious unsatisfaction. 

 

Sungyoon shrugged, “Could you just make sure he doesn’t leave your sight? I’ll go grab my things real quick and get him out of here. I’ll get the others to cover for me. They owe me loads anyways.”

 

Jihye shook her head, pursing her lips, “Why would you even bother?” 

 

“He’s cute.” Sungyoon looked at the way Daeyeol’s chest rose and fell in a steady manner, he definitely looked like a peaceful baby when he wasn’t awake and about. 

 

“He’s what?” Jihye could not have been more appalled.

 

“He’s cute.” 

 

“Please tell me that you’ve been possessed or so god help me, I swear I’ll keep him here until he releases you from the spell you’re under.” Jihye would’ve strangled Sungyoon if she could. 

 

“I’ve had the thought since a long time ago, but I guess I’m only willing to admit it now.” 

 

“Please just stop talking, Sungyoon. You’re hopeless.” 

 

“He’s cute.” 

—

 

Just like Daeyeol’s office, his home and room was just as Sungyoon had remembered. He struggled as he helped the man, who was almost half a head taller than he was, through the front door, up three flights of stairs, through another door, and finally onto his bed. 

 

Sungyoon moved Daeyeol’s long legs onto the bed, removed his shoes and placed the blanket over him. He noticed the tall man’s face was flushed, the alcohol and the way his shirt was buttoned all the way played a part in that, he concluded. 

 

Sungyoon hesitated awhile before he scooted nearer to the head of the bed. With his timid and trembling hands, Sungyoon reached towards Daeyeol’s top button. “What are you trying to do?” Daeyeol’s voice was loud and clear this time, his eyes darting downwards at Sungyoon’s hands suspended in the air. 

 

“N-Nothing! N-Nothing at all! I just thought you looked a little w-warm and maybe you needed to unbutton a f-few buttons...” Sungyoon scolded himself in his mind for stuttering, now he definitely looked like he was doing some worth feeling guilty about. 

 

Daeyeol just stared at Sungyoon for a couple of seconds, resulting in the latter holding onto his breath until Daeyeol did something totally unexpected. He grabbed Sungyoon by the wrist and with one strong pull, Sungyoon jerked forward, with his upper torso resting on the bed. “What-”

 

“Stay.” Daeyeol voice and tone were firm. 

 

“I-I don’t think it’s a g-good idea.. you’re drunk now you don’t know what you’re s-saying and-” Sungyoon’s eyes darted around nervously, never focusing on Daeyeol.

 

“Ugh just shut up and get over here.” Daeyeol tugged on Sungyoon’s arm firmly again, urging him to get into bed with him. “I’m not sure this is the best idea-”

 

“My head really hurts so damn badly so if you would just shut the hell up and get in here with me I would really appreciate it.” Daeyeol kept his hand on Sungyoon’s arm as he groaned with his eyes closed. 

 

Sungyoon sighed, his heart rate accelerating as he carefully lifted the blanket off Daeyeol and slowly scooted in under the covers. Sungyoon constantly reminded himself that Daeyeol was drunk and probably couldn’t help the way he was acting. “A-Alright, I’m here now, so g-go to sleep...” Sungyoon kept himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling with the feeling of something hitched at the back of his throat. 

 

Daeyeol groaned again as he turned on his side, reaching an arm out and strapping it around Sungyoon’s tiny waist. Sungyoon was well aware of how hot his entire body felt when he felt Daeyeol press himself against his back. He wasn’t sure how he fell asleep the way he did. The last thing he remembered was Daeyeol whispering in his ear as he pulled him closer, “Goodnight, Sungyoon.”

—

 

Daeyeol wasn’t sure if he had to be worried about how gullible Sungyoon was. He thought that probably even a 5 year old could see through his act. 

 

Despite his attempt to stay away from Sungyoon for ‘some time to think’, he couldn’t help it when his own two legs found their way to Octagon that night. The moment he saw the way the strange-looking fellow had his arms around Sungyoon, Daeyeol had already thought of 30 different ways to kill him and dispose of the body without anyone knowing. But the thoughts of the mess he made out of himself barely a day ago held him back despite his painfully tempting urges. 

 

He wasn’t sure why acting drunk came as an idea, but the next thing he knew, he found himself staggering into the main lobby, slurring his words and making a fuss, insisting that Sungyoon brought him home. 

 

He couldn’t find the right words to describe how his heart just swell with love and adoration when he heard Sungyoon calling him cute. His only regret was that he was sure that Sungyoon would deny everything the next day. The ride back home was silent, Daeyeol took a few quick peeks at Sungyoon when he drove, careful to not be caught. 

 

It only hit him when he pulled Sungyoon closer to him in bed, about how much he had changed. It was funny how he used to go about with his various one-night-stands, but right in that moment, all he wanted to do was to get a good night’s sleep with Sungyoon in his arms. “Goodnight, Sungyoon.” Daeyeol whispered in Sungyoon’s ear, happy that he could feel the way the latter’s entire body was heating up and knowing that he was the reason why. 


	19. Chapter 19

The moment Sungyoon opened his eyes, his thoughts were on Jibeom whom he had left in the care of the nanny the previous night. He turned over in the bed to realise that he was alone in Daeyeol’s room. Daeyeol’s side of the bed felt cold, he must’ve left some time ago. Sungyoon couldn’t say he was surprised, but he sure was disappointed that he was probably one of Daeyeol’s other drunk mistake. 

 

Sungyoon sat up straight and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he chuckled to himself, the idea that he could actually get out of Daeyeol’s bed fully clothed would never have crossed his mind before that day. He got up on his feet and started towards the door. Daeyeol clad in just a t-shirt and shorts, carrying a tray filled with what seemed to be breakfast, was what Sungyoon has least expected to see when he opened the door. “Great. You’re awake. I was wondering how long more I had to stand here like an idiot waiting for someone to get the door for me.”

 

Daeyeol pushed his way past Sungyoon, settling the tray down on the bedside table. “Here. Eat up before we go.” 

 

“Before we go? Where? Where are we going?” Sungyoon didn’t even have time to fully react to the fact that Daeyeol made him breakfast, before he was hit by another surprise. “I-I can’t go with you...I already left Jibeom alone with the nanny for the n-night, I c-can’t.” 

 

Daeyeol just laughed at the sight of Sungyoon being so nervous and flustered, “You’re saying it as though we’re never ever coming back. I’m bringing you and Jibeom to the theme park. All three of us. Together.” He leaned in closer to the tray of food as he spoke, inspecting the rushed plating he thought he could do better.

 

“B-But...I have work and-” Sungyoon fiddled his thumbs nervously, it was nerve wrecking, how Daeyeol seemed to be changing his attitude towards Sungyoon almost every other second. He was unpredictable and it scared Sungyoon more than he could imagine. 

 

“Fine, if you’re busy, I’ll just bring Jibeom and it’ll just be the two of us.” Daeyeol plopped back down onto his bed, stretching his arms behind him. Even in plain clothes, Daeyeol gave off an aura that clearly showed he was someone with a more prestigious background. Even that one sentence that he so easily blurted out, sent Sungyoon spiralling. “Jibeom! Jibeom has to go to school and it’s too bothersome, I’ll just bring him there some day, I’m sure you’re really occupied with work, it wouldn’t be nice to trouble you like this.” Sungyoon ended off with an awkward laughter, cursing himself in his mind, obviously knowing that he just dug his grave even deeper. 

 

“It’s not a bother. I’m sure Jibeom would want me to go with you guys, he loves me! We’ll just head over to your place and pick him up, then we will see what he says.” 

 

Sungyoon’s head was undoubtedly full of a million thoughts. He wasn’t sure where he stood with Daeyeol, because right until the previous night, he was still convinced that Daeyeol definitely hated him. Also Daeyeol insisting on the visit to the theme park just made Sungyoon wonder that maybe he was just using Jibeom as an excuse to complete part of his own missing childhood. 

—

 

Jibeom was lying on his belly on his bed when Sungyoon took over from the nanny. He had his head buried into the pillow, his little arms wrapped around it tightly. He was awake, Sungyoon could tell from the way his toes were wriggling as his feet hung off the side of the bed. “Jibeomie? Daddy’s home...” Sungyoon sang in a gentle tone, one filled with worry and guilt.  

 

Jibeom heard him, Sungyoon was sure. “Jibeomie? Jibeomie~ are you angry because Daddy left you alone last night? Jibeomie, c’mon look at Daddy.” Sungyoon sat beside the boy on the bed, poking his shoulder a few times, gently. “Jibeomie-”

 

Sungyoon was cut off by Daeyeol clearing his throat. “Jibeomie, it’s Ajusshi!” 

 

Sungyoon didn’t know what to make of the situation, didn’t know what to feel about the fact that Jibeom got up almost immediately upon recognising Daeyeol’s voice. The boy shot up from the bed and lunged himself at Daeyeol, hugging his waist tightly as he buried his face against Daeyeol’s stomach. “Ajusshi, I’ve missed you so much! I thought you were angry at me...Ajusshi... why did you leave Jibeomie and not visit even once?” Jibeom’s voice was muffled but Daeyeol could hear him clearly enough.

 

“Jibeomie, Ajusshi is sorry for what happened that day, I didn’t mean it, alright?” Daeyeol wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, marveling at how much he had grown during Daeyeol’s absence. 

 

“Really? Ajusshi won’t leave again right? You will play with Jibeomie right?” Jibeom looked up and stared at him with his big round eyes, a look that could make everyone agree to anything he asked for. Daeyeol nodded and smoothed his hand over the Jibeom’s head, “Shall we go to the theme park today? Daddy said he has work today so... Do you want to go with Ajusshi?” 

 

Daeyeol thought he might’ve said he wrong thing when he saw the look in Jibeom’s eye turn into one that held a kind of... sadness? The corner of Jibeom’s lips turned down, “Of course...Daddy doesn’t have time for Jibeomie anymore...Daddy doesn’t like Jibeomie anymore...” The little trembles of Jibeom’s lips didn’t go unnoticed by Daeyeol, who was quick to assure Jibeom that that wasn’t the case. 

 

Sungyoon was silent the entire time. This was what he was the most afraid of. Every single day as he watched Jibeom grow, he knew the boy was getting more sensible, questioning even more things than he was before. Nothing hurt Sungyoon more than the fact that he couldn’t spend more time with his son, struggling to survive with two jobs wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do.

 

All the worries he had had since the day Jibeom was born, seemed to have manifested into something real, now that Sungyoon heard it from the boy himself. He gripped the bedsheets as he stared at the ground, words failing him although a million thoughts ran through his mind. He never failed to tell Jibeom how much he loved him, but he had only realised that those words were never enough for the growing boy. 

 

“Jibeom-ah, you know Daddy loves you the most right? He spends all these time away from you, although it hurts him to the very bone, so that he can make sure you are happy every day. You shouldn’t say things like that, alright?” Daeyeol bent down and whispered to Jibeom. “Go and give your dad a hug, he had missed you more than you know.”

 

Jibeom dragged his tiny feet reluctantly towards Sungyoon who was still seated as still as a brick. He wrapped his arms around Sungyoon’s waist and took in his father’s familiar scent. “Daddy...I’m sorry... It’s because you promised me to play with me last night, but you didn’t even come home...” 

 

“I might’ve been the reason why.” Daeyeol whispered, loud enough for Jibeom to catch it, but even though he did, he cocked his head to the side as he glanced up at Daeyeol in obvious confusion. “Ajusshi? You were with Daddy?”

 

Daeyeol nodded hesitantly and waited for some sort of resentment or complain from the young boy, but none came. Instead, he beamed and seemed a little proud of Daeyeol, “Does that mean Ajusshi is not mad at Daddy anymore? As long as Ajusshi isn’t mad at Daddy, you can borrow him anytime you want!” Jibeom flashed Daeyeol his brightest toothy-smile.

 

Sungyoon ruffled his son’s hair adoringly, “You’re so quick to get rid of me huh...” He teased, amused by Jibeom’s innocence. “So...Jibeomie...do you want to go to the theme park with me?” Daeyeol stuck his hands into his pocket and leaned against the wall. 

 

Jibeom pouted and shook his head side to side slowly, “If Daddy won’t go...Jibeomie won’t go too...although Jibeomie really wants to play...” He but his lip and looked at the ground. Sungyoon’s heart clenched, how could he say no? 

 

Sungyoon should’ve known better. He should’ve known that it was all a plan by Jibeom to get him to agree willingly. The instant change in Jibeom’s tone and expression when Sungyoon sighed and said, “I’m sure I can just take a day off...Nothing is more important than you right?”

 

Jibeom was getting better and better at this guilt tripping scheme. He has always gotten what he wanted, but using a few pouts and a few drops of tears here and there just acted like an extra safety net. “Jangjun Ajusshi said that if Jibeomie whines a bit more, Daddy will always say yes!” He whispered to Daeyeol as the three of them made their way out. Daeyeol chuckled, amused by the boy’s self-satisfaction and played along by giving him a firm pat on the shoulder, “Keep up the good work!”

—

 

“Ajusshi! Let’s go there!” Jibeom pointed towards the children’s climbing playground. Daeyeol nodded and held on to Jibeom’s legs tightly, jogging towards the destination with Jibeom sitting on his shoulders. The boy giggled ecstatically, squealing as Daeyeol picked up his speed. 

 

Sungyoon felt warmer all of a sudden, witnessing the scene made him feel sorry that he wasn’t able to make Jibeom this happy every other day, but the larger part of him was immensely grateful that Daeyeol was there with them. “Be careful, don’t trip!” He called out after Daeyeol, wearing a smile that was almost brighter than Jibeom’s. 

 

“Jibeomie, do you think you can play this on your own?” Daeyeol let Jibeom down onto the ground and studied the safety guidelines at the entrance of the attraction. Jibeom pumped his chest twice and beamed with pride, “Of course! I’m a big boy now!” 

 

“Says the one who wanted a ride on Ajusshi’s shoulder!” Sungyoon teased and pinched Jibeom’s rosy cheek lightly. Jibeom frowned and tucked his hands by his side, “That’s different! Hmph!” He stomped his foot once and continued to frown. 

 

“Our little baby is mad huh?” Daeyeol smiled and pinched Jibeom’s other cheek. The two grownups looking down at the young boy with nothing short of love and affection in their eyes. People who didn’t know them would definitely think of them as a family. 

—

 

“Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!” Jibeom chanted and danced around the two adults as they stood in front of the ice cream parlour. “Which flavour?” Daeyeol fished out his wallet from his pocket without hesitation. Sungyoon tapped his arm gently and shook his head, “You shouldn’t keep spoiling him like this...” 

 

Daeyeol shot Sungyoon a wink that took him aback, “I want to.” 

 

“Can I have a hazelnut ice cream please!” Jibeom chorused to the guy behind the counter. “I’m not sure if you’re this happy when you see me...” Sungyoon commented as he sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Daeyeol Ajusshi, when is Jangjun Ajusshi coming?” Jibeom raised his eyebrow as he licked his ice cream, savouring every mouthful. 

 

Daeyeol combed his long fingers through his hair, “He’s not coming today. You miss him?” Jibeom nodded quickly, tapping his feet, “I want to play with Jangjun Ajusshi!” 

 

“I thought you wanted to spend your day with your daddy?” Daeyeol couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he observed the way the boy ate his ice cream. It was then when he realised that he probably missed Jibeom as much as he did Sungyoon these last two years.

 

Jibeom didn’t even spare them a look, his eyes fixated upon his treat. “But Daddy has Ajusshi now! Daddy can play with Ajusshi, Jibeomie will play with Jangjun Ajusshi!”

 

“Play?” Daeyeol looked from Jibeom to Sungyoon, his gaze filled with an obvious mischief, “Oh... sure... we’ll _play_.” Sungyoon almost choked on the deep breath he was taking in as he understood what Daeyeol insinuated. His face heated up as he adverted his eyes away. “Ajusshi will drop you off at Jangjun Ajusshi’s place, then Daddy and Ajusshi will go _play_  alright?” 

 

Jibeom grinned at Daeyeol, the leftover ice cream staining the parameters of his lips, “Daeyeol Ajusshi is the best!”

—

 

The ride back to Daeyeol’s place was awfully silent. It wasn’t a bad kind of silence, but it surely had Sungyoon shifting uncomfortably in his seat every other minute. Sungyoon was however still thankful that Daeyeol didn’t start any conversation that would make the air around them even weirder than it was. 

 

Sungyoon trailed after Daeyeol as they approached his house, something he did so surprisingly often it was almost forming a habit. “Just wait in my room, I’ll go get some drinks.” Daeyeol instructed as he let the both of them in. Sungyoon obeyed like the polite guest he was, “I’ll just...make myself comfortable?” He whispered to himself as he climbed up the stairs towards Daeyeol’s room. 

—

 

Daeyeol would die before he admitted that he was terribly nervous. He wasn’t sure what changed between him and Sungyoon, but the thought of the two of them being alone under a single roof just made him feel funny everywhere. He stared into his fridge for a while, slamming it shut as he got startled when it started to beep. He tried to convince himself that it was fine, Sungyoon definitely wouldn’t notice how nervous and unsettled he was, given the fact that Sungyoon would be just as tense. 

 

He arranged a jug of ice water and two glasses onto a wooden tray before he made his way towards the stairs, every step forward seemingly heavier than the previous. The door was slightly ajar, thankfully, as Daeyeol pushed it wide open with his shoulder. He tried to pay little attention to Sungyoon who was sitting at the edge of his bed as he settled the tray down on his table. 

 

“So I-” Daeyeol wasn’t entirely sure how Sungyoon moved so fast, but he did. Sungyoon’s arms wrapped themselves around Daeyeol’s waist, his hug tight and firm. “I don’t think I can say this while looking at you, so just let me stay like this for a moment, alright?”

 

Sungyoon took Daeyeol’s silence as consent. “I’ve missed you. As much as I told myself not to, as much as I convinced myself that you probably have already forgotten about me, I’ve missed you.” Daeyeol reached up and placed his hands on Sungyoon’s arm, gently caressing it from his elbow to his wrist. He felt the tickle from a fabric tucked away in Sungyoon’s curled up fist, “What’s this?” 

 

“Let me finish. Despite all the unpleasantness caused by the entire...fiasco...I was truly happy when I was with you, something I’ve only come to realise in the days you were gone. And...I just want to make you feel the same. For today, I’ll be the one in charge, alright?” Daeyeol could feel the tremble in Sungyoon’s hands, he chuckled at how hard Sungyoon was trying, but he was touched at the same time, it couldn’t have been easy for stubborn-as-a-bull Sungyoon to set aside his pride like this. 

 

“Sure, Sungyoon, amaze me.”

 

“Oh, I surely will. Close your eyes.”

 

Daeyeol went along and did exactly as he was told. He only realised what that piece of fabric in Sungyoon’s hand was, when the latter wrapped it around his eyes. Daeyeol’s world turned remained dark even when he opened his eyes again. 

 

“I did my research. Apparently taking away your sense of sight and hearing is the best way to maximise pleasure.” Sungyoon whispered into Daeyeol’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the latter’s spine.

 

Sungyoon offered no other explanation as he gently put on the noise-cancelling headphones over Daeyeol’s ear. Even with the blindfold on, he could see that Daeyeol was frowning. “Can you hear me?” Sungyoon raised his voice. 

 

The music was blasting so loudly in Daeyeol’s ear, he was sure that he would miss even the fire alarm. 

 

_Silence_.

 

“Perfect.” 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Jangjun stared at the boy standing at the front of his door, the perfect date he had spent days planning was about to be ruined, all because Daeyeol probably couldn’t keep his thing in his pants. 

 

Jibeom with his bright bright eyes, the widest smile and the whitest teeth stood beaming up at Jangjun. “Ajusshi! It’s me!” He chirped cheerfully, his thumb hooked through the straps of his bag as he carried it on his back. “Ajusshi! I’m so excited to spend the day with you!” Jibeom giggled as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, evidently failing to keep his excitement to himself. 

 

Jangjun sighed, he was happy to see Jibeom too, but all he could think of then was what Youngtaek would say when he comes over. “You came here by yourself?” Jangjun stuck his head out and glanced left and right, frowned as he saw no one. 

 

“Daddy and Daeyeol Ajusshi dropped me off before they went home...Ajusshi... do I have to keep standing here?” Jibeom pouted, still rocking from side to side. Jangjun ushered the boy in and took his bag from him, settling it down on the couch. Jibeom jumped onto his usual seat and grabbed the remote control for the television. It felt like home to him, Jangjun had brought him over on several occasions when Daeyeol and Sungyoon were _preoccupied_.

 

Jangjun sneaked into the kitchen and dialed Daeyeol’s number, his brows furrowed in the middle. “For the last time, my place is not a childcare facility!” Jangjun yelled into the phone, cutting short any greetings Daeyeol had intended to give. “Just help me out once more, I have some _matters_... to attend to.” Jangjun could hear what Daeyeol was implying even through the phone, it got him even more annoyed that Daeyeol was just being selfish. “Just because you’re about to get laid, doesn’t mean I’m not too! Youngtaek’s supposed to come over and now what do I do with a kid over?” 

 

Jangjun swore he would’ve strangled Daeyeol if he were right in front of him, the way Daeyeol laughed the matter off got his blood boiling. “Just because I love the kid, doesn’t mean you guys get to dump him at my doorstep every single time you guys want to have sex!” 

 

“Ajusshi? Who are you talking to? What’s... What’s _sex_?” A small voice came from behind Jangjun as he turned around and jumped in shock. “Just know that I hate you!” He whispered forcefully into the phone before hanging up, his face turning paler by the second as he thought about how deep he was in the hot soup. 

 

“J-Jibeomie...” Jangjun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s not something you need to know, just forget about it.” 

 

“But I want to know! It’s alright, if you won’t tell me, I’ll just ask Daddy then.” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Then tell me!”

 

Jangjun sighed in exasperation, sometimes he thought that Jibeom was too smart and bright for his own good. “Let’s just say... let’s just say it’s a kind of sweet alright? Like when two people are in love, they’ll share it.” 

 

Jibeom nodded, looking like he gave a lot of thought to process whatever Jangjun had said, “So Daddy and Daeyeol Ajusshi have a lot of sex then? Is it good?”

 

Jangjun closed his eyes, praying that such words from Jibeom never gets to Sungyoon. “I wouldn’t know, kiddo...and god...I don’t want to know.”

 

Jibeom opened his mouth slightly to ask another question but was cut off before he could, “Let’s just watch TV alright? Stop asking me so many questions!” He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and guided him back to the sofa. “What do you want to watch?”

 

“Finding Nemo!” Jibeom squealed as he jumped back onto the sofa. “Finding Nemo! Finding Nemo!” He chanted over and over again as Jangjun rolled his eyes, “This will be the 4th time watching it... don’t you have anything else you want to watch?”

 

“Yes!” 

 

“What?”

 

“Finding Dory!” Jibeom giggled, falling over as he threw his head back, laughing at his answer which apparently was supposed to be a joke. Jangjun just stared at the little guy, not sure whether to laugh or be annoyed. 

 

He occasionally thought about the age gap between him and Jibeom, and the fact that despite that huge gap, he still very much enjoyed Jibeom’s company. He could safely say that Jibeom was one of his favourite people to hang out with. But of course, saying that one of his best friends is a 7-year-old would make him the laughing stock of the entire town, so he kept that secret all to himself. 

 

Just as the movie reached its climax and both Jibeom and Jangjun, despite his initial reluctance to watch the movie, have their eyes glued to the screen, the doorbell rang. “Is that the pizza?” Jibeom questioned, without peeling his eyes away from the movie. 

 

“We didn’t even order pizza...” Jangjun shook his head as he stood up. 

 

“Why not? Ajusshi...you should’ve know better that to _not_  order pizza, you’re the adult here! Now Jibeomie is hungry just thinking about pizza...” Jibeom let out a groan as he continued staring intently. 

 

“I swear I’m so close to throwing you out.” Jangjun raised his voice as his hand sat on the door knob. He opened the door to a familiar face, the smile on his face turned softer as the seconds ticked by, “You’re here.” 

 

Youngtaek leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away and admiring Jangjun’s perfectly-structured face, “I’ve missed you.” 

 

“I’ve missed-”

 

“But I miss food more, did you order in already?” Youngtaek pushed past Jangjun and let himself into the house, earning an eye roll from Jangjun. “I was expecting food- oh my god! What _is_  that?” 

 

Jibeom was peaking from behind the sofa, staring at the unfamiliar face, “Who are you?” His voice was meek and shy, unlike the way he talked to Jangjun just minutes ago. 

 

“Is that a child?!” Youngtaek pointed at Jibeom and glanced over at Jangjun, horrified at the sight of a young boy in Jangjun’s living room. “Have you been hiding something from me? Who is he and where is he from? Have you been fooling around behind my back?” Youngtaek shot Jangjun with a million questions. The latter just looked at him and combed his fingers through his hair.

 

“He’s a friend’s son. He’s Jibeom, he’ll be staying over tonight...” Jangjun tried to explain, apologetic as he knew how much Youngtaek had been looking forward to this date. “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to spend some alone time... but things just turned out this way...”

 

“It’s alright, I guess another Ajusshi is fine... we can get more pizza then?” Jibeom shrugged. 

 

Jangjun clucked his tongue, “I wasn’t even talking to you...” Now he just hated Daeyeol even more for dropping Jibeom off at such an untimely day. 

 

Youngtaek took a little more coaxing and persuasion before he was willing to share his date with a 7-year-old. “He really has to stay over?” Youngtaek eyed Jibeom up and down from head to toe, still reluctant but he’d rather have Jangjun with a kid than not have Jangjun at all. 

 

Jangjun wrapped his arms around Youngtaek from behind, guiding the taller man towards the sofa, “Babe...You know me, I can’t say no to helping a friend out...Just this once alright? For me?” He placed a soft kiss on Youngtaek’s cheek and looked at him with the best puppy eyes he could do. 

 

“You’re really always so helpful huh...” There was a hint of sourness in Youngtaek’s words, “But I guess that’s why I love you.” He plopped himself down on the sofa, beside Jibeom. 

 

The young boy glanced up at him, his large eyes filled with genuine curiosity. Jibeom looked back towards Jangjun, “Love? Ajusshi, are you and this Ajusshi in love? Then do you have sex?” 

 

It was probably the first time Jangjun saw Youngtaek look like _that_ , like someone just ran someone over with a car right in front of his eyes. Jangjun prayed for his own safety, he knew he was doomed. Sungyoon was definitely going to kill him. 

—

 

“There.” Jangjun grabbed a slice of pizza and placed it on Jibeom’s plate. “Do you want anything else? Chicken wings? Cola? You can have more pizza if you want, eat more alright?” 

 

Jibeom took a huge bite of the pizza and smiled gleefully at Jangjun, giving him a thumbs up. Opposite him at the table, Youngtaek pouted, “Hyung...What about me?” He held his plate out towards Jangjun, expecting the same treatment. 

 

Jibeom raised his eyebrow, “Ajusshi, are you a baby? You can take the pizza yourself!” He turned back to munching at his pizza as though it was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted.

 

“You little pesky child...” Youngtaek glowered, his mood just turned from bad to worst. “Shut up and eat.” 

 

Jibeom’s eyes snapped back towards Youngtaek, his lips quivered, tears welling in his eyes, “Jangjun Ajusshi....T-This Ajusshi just asked J-Jibeomie to s-shut up... But J-Jibeomie didn’t do anything w-wrong...” He placed his pizza back down onto his plate and looked at Jangjun with the most innocent expression. 

 

Jangjun hit Youngtaek hard on the shoulder, “Do you really have to do this to a child? He’s just 7, c’mon.” He turned his attention back to Jibeom, “Ajusshi will get you some cola alright? Don’t be upset, Ajusshi will give you anything you want alright?” He shot Jibeom a smile and stood up to head to the kitchen. 

 

As soon as Jangjun disappeared from his sight, Jibeom wiped away the tears in his eyes before they could fall. He stuck his tongue out at Youngtaek, who was so taken aback his mouth seemed to be frozen in an ‘O’ shape. “See? Jangjun Ajusshi likes me more than he likes you! Hmph! You’re mean to Jibeomie! I don’t like you!” 

 

Youngtaek held himself back from attacking the child, after all it would really be immoral of him to lay hands on a _baby_. “I don’t like you either, don’t worry.” 

—

 

“Ajusshi, won’t you sleep with Jibeomie?” Jibeom tugged on Jangjun’s sleeve as the latter tucked the young boy in bed. “You’re a big boy now aren’t you? Big boys and girls can sleep on their own right?” 

 

Jibeom sighed and pouted, “Yes...” He slipped his hands below the blanket which was pulled all the way up to his neck. “Goodnight Ajusshi...” 

 

Jangjun smoothed Jibeom’s hair away from his face and planted a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead, “Sleep tight kiddo.”

 

Just as Jangjun was about to close the door to his bedroom, Jibeom called out in his tiny voice, “Ajusshi! I love you! Very much! Thank you for taking care of Jibeomie.”

 

Jangjun cast Jibeom a warm look, “Ajusshi loves you a lot too.”

—

 

Jangjun pressed his body against Youngtaek’s, cornered him towards the wall and kiss his passionately and urgently. Youngtaek’s hands worked their way towards Jangjun’s buttons. “I’ve been waiting for this for forever.” Jangjun whispered against Youngtaek’s lips. 

 

Youngtaek smirked, “I know, pervert.” 

 

“Says the guy who has his hands all over me.” Jangjun raised his brow and helped Youngtaek with his own shirt. 

 

“I would enjoy this more if we weren’t stuck in the _toilet_.” Youngtaek planted soft little kisses from Jangjun’s cheek all the way down his neck and to his shoulder blades, sending shivers down the latter’s spine. Jangjun sighed, “I’m sorry babe, but it works just fine here too, it’s clean! I swear! And it’s a new experience right? It’ll be my new goal to take you in every spot in this house.” Jangjun chuckled playfully. 

 

Youngtaek bit Jangjun’s shoulder lightly, eliciting a soft low moan from the older man. “Nothing else will disrupt our night, I promise.” Jangjun combed his fingers through Youngtaek’s hair and gripped it tightly, “I love yo-”

 

“Ajusshi? Ajusshi what are you doing in there?” A small voice came from outside the toilet, followed by short consistent knocks, “Ajusshi?”

 

Both Jangjun and Youngtaek held their breaths, unsure of what to do because of the sudden intrusion. “And you were saying?” Youngtaek glared at Jangjun, who could only offer him an apologetic smile as consolation. 

 

“Ajusshi! I need to pee! Ajusshi!” The knocks from Jibeom became louder and more desperate. 

 

The two adults caught in the act fumbled with their clothing, with Youngtaek cursing under his breath every other second, “I hate you, Lee Jangjun.” 

 

“Babe, I love you too.” Jangjun winked at the taller man, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He gave Youngtaek a quick peck on the cheek before checking to make sure that the both of them were appropriately dressed.

 

He opened the door to Jibeom holding onto his crotch area and jumping up and down, alternately landing on his left and right foot. “Quickly, quickly, it’s coming out soon!” 

 

Jangjun was thankful that Jibeom didn’t ask why the two of them were in the toilet together, because he was sure that whatever explanation he gave, once the news of what Jibeom witnessed reaches Sungyoon, he’d be dead all over again.


	21. Chapter 21

Sungyoon’s heart was beating so loud and fast, it was deafening in the frighteningly silent room. Sungyoon took a step backwards and looked at Daeyeol from head to toe. He was surprised at how well Daeyeol was taking this, how well he listened to instructions. If he turned back time to two years ago, Sungyoon would never guess that Daeyeol could be so... submissive?

 

He slowly reaches over for Daeyeol’s first button. “Oh, we’re getting started?” Sungyoon jumped a little, taken aback by Daeyeol’s loud voice. He probably didn’t know he was speaking at the top of his lungs. “Are you taking off my shirt now?” Daeyeol asked again. 

 

Sungyoon giggled, finding him a tad too cute. He continued with the rest of Daeyeol’s button, ignoring him as he slid the shirt off Daeyeol’s shoulder and onto the floor. He grabbed Daeyeol by the shoulders and slowly guided him towards his very own bed. He pushed Daeyeol down a little, and was surprised when Daeyeol laid all the way back and even moved all the way up towards the head rest, so his legs were no longer hanging by the edge. 

 

Of course. Of course Daeyeol knew what to do, he was no amateur. Sungyoon took off his shirt and slowly got into bed, kneeling above Daeyeol with the latter’s legs between his own. Sungyoon placed a hand on Daeyeol’s abdomen. His skin felt warm against Sungyoon’s cold and relatively smaller hands. He traced his long slender finger along the outline of Daeyeol’s well-defined abs, smiling to himself like a school boy with a big crush. 

 

Sungyoon moved his hands upwards and stopped when his palm grazed over Daeyeol’s nipples. He paused, enjoying the way Daeyeol was letting out soft whimpers as he felt the heat of Sungyoon’s palms over his sensitive spot. Sungyoon lightly pinched them and watched as Daeyeol opened his mouth slightly, the sounds he produced made Sungyoon harder than ever. Sungyoon leaned a little lower, placed his hands by the sides as he pecked Daeyeol on the lips. 

 

Before he could pull away, Daeyeol wrapped his arms around Sungyoon’s waist and pulled the younger man against him. Daeyeol nibbled slightly on Sungyoon’s lower lip, requesting for access which was granted almost immediately. “You always taste so so good.” Daeyeol murmured against Sungyoon’s lips, using his tongue to explore the entire of Sungyoon’s cavity. 

 

It took Sungyoon a lot of strength, and mostly will power to pull away, prying Daeyeol’s arms away from him. “This is not the way it works, Daeyeol.” He didn’t know why he bothered, knowing perfectly well that Daeyeol couldn’t hear him. 

 

“Suck my dick.” Daeyeol panted.

 

Sungyoon rolled his eyes, “Rude. I’ll make you wait.” He folded his arms in front of his chest, 

 

“Please.” Daeyeol added, sensing the pause, and squirming a little at the sudden lack of touch. 

 

“Only because you said please!” It was like Sungyoon was talking to a wall, but he enjoyed it. Sungyoon reached towards Daeyeol’s belt and unbuckled it swiftly. He swallowed at the sight of the growing bulge forming at Daeyeol’s crotch, his zip looking like it would give way anytime soon.  Sungyoon pulled the zip down slowly, torturously slow. Daeyeol groaned and reached southwards, he promised he’d let Sungyoon take the lead, but he wasn’t going to let the younger man play him like that. 

 

Sungyoon smacked his hand hard, causing Daeyeol to recoil while wincing, “What the hell was that?!” Sungyoon crawled up, positioning his head right above Daeyeol’s. He removed one side of the headphones slightly and leaned down, “If you try anything else one more time, I’ll have to tie those hands up.” Sungyoon’s hot breath sent shivers down Daeyeol’s spine. “We’re going to do some kinky shit aren’t we? Never knew you had that in you, but go ahead.” Sungyoon wasn’t sure how Daeyeol could be this cool about it. If the roles were reversed, Sungyoon would’ve been so nervous he probably couldn’t even move an inch. 

 

Sungyoon sulked a little, maybe Daeyeol had done this before? He couldn’t deny that he was a little upset that he probably wasn’t the first one to have Daeyeol in such a vulnerable position. He couldn’t stop the curiosity from getting the better of him, “Have you let anyone...do this...t-this before...?”

 

“I can’t see you right now, but stop sulking. You’re so cute when you’re jealous, it kills me that I can’t see it right now.” Daeyeol smiled cheekily, enjoying the situation more than Sungyoon would’ve liked. “I’m not jealous! I’m...I’m just c-curious...” 

 

“Aaaaaaand, you’re blushing right now! God, if this blindfold didn’t turn me on, I would rip it off right now just so I can look at you.” Daeyeol sighed, caught in a dilemma. Sungyoon placed the headphones back on, “Shut up.” He narrowed his eyes and moved back down to continue with what he was doing.

 

Sungyoon’s eyes widened at the sight of Daeyeol’s cock when it was released from his pants. It wasn’t the first time he saw it, but every time he saw it, Sungyoon couldn’t help but be surprised at how huge it was. He felt a tiny little ache in his asshole, it’ll probably tear later on. Sungyoon could feel his heart rate double as he slowly reached towards it, wrapping his small hand around it, barely covering it from the tip to the base.

 

Daeyeol let out a short gasp as Sungyoon’s cold hand came into contact with his cock, “Ah...Sungyoon...” 

 

Sungyoon gave Daeyeol’s cock a few pumps, the moans from Daeyeol sounded like a sweet melody to his ears. Sungyoon stuck out his tongue and licked it from the base to the tip, pausing for awhile before he gave a tip a long lick around the circumference. Sungyoon smirked as he saw Daeyeol grip at the sheets when Sungyoon’s tongue grazed past his slit. He promised to make Daeyeol feel good, but he wasn’t going to give it to him so easily. He placed the tip of Daeyeol’s dick into his mouth and sucked hard. He gave Daeyeol’s slit a couple of licks before he could taste the saltiness of Daeyeol’s pre-cum. 

 

“A-Ah... Sungyoon... H-Harder...” Daeyeol combed his fingers through Sungyoon’s hair and gripped hard. Sungyoon winced at the sharp pain, he let go of Daeyeol’s cock and shot his hand up to swat Daeyeol’s away. Sungyoon moved away. He took a short break both to catch his breath and to punish Daeyeol, “Which part of keeping his hands to himself does he not understand?” 

—

 

Daeyeol thought he was going crazy. He couldn’t see a thing, and the only thing he heard was some loud metal music blasting into his ears. He took in a sharp breath as Sungyoon’s cold fingers, at least that was what he hoped those were, first came into contact with his warm skin. 

 

If he wasn’t going crazy previously, he sure was when Sungyoon’s palm grazed past his hardened nipples. Sungyoon was near, Daeyeol was sure, he could smell the familiar scent he had missed so much.

 

Maybe it was the blindfolds and the headphones, but Daeyeol had never felt so on edge before. As every second passed, he was more convinced he was going to come undone any time soon. He could only imagine how needy he must’ve looked as he gripped at the sheets when Sungyoon pumped his cock a few times and gave his dick a long lick. Daeyeol wanted to desperately curse out loud when Sungyoon stopped right at the tip and when his tongue grazed past Daeyeol’s slit. 

 

Sungyoon found his weakness, and he sure was making full use of that newfound knowledge. Daeyeol could feel himself leaking into Sungyoon’s mouth as the latter sucked hard. Sungyoon was moving so so slowly. It took Daeyeol 3 tries before he found Sungyoon’s head, he gripped onto whatever he could touch, “S-Sungyoon...” He was aware he was probably keening like a sex-deprived man, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself. 

 

Daeyeol withdrew his hands as he felt a strong sting, “What the fuck was that?!” 

 

Silence. 

 

Daeyeol shifted uncomfortably, arching his back a little, hoping that Sungyoon would touch him again. Every living fibre in him was burning with want. He wanted to put his dick somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was in Sungyoon. But he also wanted to let Sungyoon have things his way, he knew how big a step it was for Sungyoon, and as silly as it might sound, Daeyeol wanted him to be happy. 

 

Daeyeol counted to 3 in his head, “God. Sungyoon just touch me. I swear I’ll keep my hands to myself, as much as I want to shove my entire cock into you and come down your throat, I’ll hold myself back. I promise.” 

—

 

It felt good hearing Daeyeol beg for more. 

 

“Please... Sungyoon... I’ll go fucking crazy soon...” Daeyeol whined, he had no idea how loud he was being. Sungyoon was thankful that the walls were soundproofed. 

 

Sungyoon removed one side of Daeyeol’s headphones again, “I hope you know that you’re being so terribly loud.” 

 

“That’s because I can’t fucking hear anything else other than this fucking awful music!” Daeyeol yelled. “I hope that the next thing that comes out of your mouth, is my name, nothing else.” Sungyoon whispered into Daeyeol’s ear and placed the headphones back in place. 

 

Sungyoon was done playing games. 

 

Sungyoon scooted back down and gave Daeyeol’s cock a few more pumps before he placed the entire length into his mouth, covering the remaining of it with his hand. Sungyoon hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard, enjoying the taste of Daeyeol, a taste he’d never forget. 

 

Sungyoon could hear the sound of Daeyeol’s teeth grinding against one another as he groaned. The slurping sounds grew louder as Sungyoon’s head bobbed faster up and down Daeyeol’s length, it was a mess, but the last thing on his mind was to keep things neat. 

 

Daeyeol squirmed as he felt Sungyoon’s teeth scrapping along the length of his cock, he was like a ticking bomb, ready to go off anytime. “Fuck...Sungyoon...I s-swear I’m about to...Ugh...” 

 

Daeyeol felt the heat build up and a few more seconds were all it took for Daeyeol to release his entire load down Sungyoon’s throat. His hands hurt from clutching so tightly onto his bedsheets, using every last strand of self-restraint to hold himself back from thrusting all the way back into Sungyoon’s throat. 

 

“It feels so good... I’ve missed you so much...Baby... I’ve missed you so so much.” Daeyeol chanted over and over again under his breath, pleasure shooting through his entire body. Sungyoon combed his hand through his hair, satisfied with his performance. He crawled up the bed, hovering over Daeyeol as he stopped to admire the older man’s feature. Daeyeol had a really sharp jaw, his facial features were so distinct, Sungyoon always thought he could really be the most handsome man Sungyoon had ever seen. “I love you.” Sungyoon whispered, those sacred words went unheard by Daeyeol. 

 

Sungyoon lowered his body onto Daeyeol’s, propping his chin up with his hands. “I’m only saying this because you can’t hear me, but you’re so cute. You’re a mighty CEO and all, but when you don’t get what you want, or whenever you bicker with Jangjun, you pout like a five year old and that’s the cutest.” He enjoyed the silence, sometime he loved it more than when Daeyeol was talking. 

 

“Okay so if you aren’t going to do anything, I’ll have to take everything off and fuck you myself.” Daeyeol started, his voice still louder than usual. “And you know how it’s like when I take control. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll crawl out of bed. Heck you might not even be able to move.”

 

Sungyoon rolled his eyes, “I’ll need some duct tape next time too.” 

—

 

Sungyoon got off the bed and stripped off every piece of clothing he had on, before he got back on the bed. He let his dick rest on Daeyeol’s abdomen as he straddled the older man. Tracing tiny circles on Daeyeol’s bareskin, Sungyoon whispered to himself, “Let’s get started.” 

 

Sungyoon reached over to remove the headphones from Daeyeol, “You’ll want to hear this.” 

 

Sungyoon could see the way Daeyeol’s limp cock twitched at the sound of lube being squeezed out from a tube and onto Sungyoon’s palm. “Fuck... Are you going to fucking finger yourself without letting me watch?” 

 

Sungyoon smirked, “I’m letting you hear it all, aren’t I?” 

 

Daeyeol groaned, “You’re being really cruel right now, you know that right? Fuck I can imagine you opening yourself up with those long fingers... god just let me watch, please.” 

 

“That’ll be no fun.” Sungyoon spread the lube along his fingers, making sure that every inch was covered. He smeared the remaining amount on his cock and pumped it a few times. Sungyoon let out a moan, throwing his head back as he dragged his thumb over the slit. “I hate this so much, I hate this.” Daeyeol muttered, Sungyoon’s moans driving him crazy and yet there was nothing he could do except lie there motionless and let his imagination run wild. 

 

“I’ll let you touch me...while I prepare myself... how does that sound?” Sungyoon offered, feeling a little apologetic towards Daeyeol as he watched the latter whine like a child. 

 

Sungyoon almost regretted his words instantly, as Daeyeol’s hand shot up to cover his, “I’ll do it.” Daeyeol pushed Sungyoon’s hand away and took control, pumping Sungyoon’s cock at a frightening speed. 

 

“Fuck, fuck! Daeyeol! Watch it! Slow down!” Sungyoon held onto Daeyeol’s waist for support, “It’s going to fucking fall off if you use so much strength!” 

 

Daeyeol slowed down, fingers curled curled around Sungyoon's dick and stroked him in long, slow strokes, enjoying the squelching sounds of lube mixed with pre-cum. “We’re definitely doing this again, but without the blind folds next time.” 

 

Sungyoon reached behind himself, jumping a little as his cold fingers came into contact with the warm entrance of his hole. “A-Ah... cold...” He inserted his index finger up until the first knuckle, adjusting to the size. “A-Ah... it feels so good...” 

 

“You know what else would feel good? Me inside you. So hurry up, babe. Your hole ain’t gonna fuck itself.” Daeyeol knew there was technically nothing stopping him, nothing keeping him from just ripping his blindfold apart and taking control, but it was the newfound thrill that he loved, being held back by commands was something new, fresh, and surprisingly _hot_. 

 

Sungyoon pushed the finger in deeper, he could feel himself clench around it as Daeyeol jerked him off. Sungyoon dug his nails into Daeyeol's thighs as he held on for support with his free hand. "D-Daeyeol... It's just one finger... and it feels so tight already..." Daeyeol could feel Sungyoon's pre-cum leaking onto his bare thigh, and he loved how Sungyoon sounded like he was going to come undone anytime soon. 

 

"Add the second finger." Daeyeol instructed even though he had no control or whatsoever. 

 

Sungyoon did as he was told, inserting his middle finger along with the index, stretching himself even more as he inserted them right till the last knuckle. "F-Fuck... It's so fucking tight..." Sungyoon cried out as he sped up, pistoling his fingers in and out, letting the pleasure take over. He thrusted into Daeyeol's hand, and sought comfort in the familiar touch. 

 

"Daeyeol...Go faster...I'm g-going to..." Sungyoon moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the pressure built up in his stomach. That prompted Daeyeol to let go immediately, while Sungyoon hissed at the sudden loss, "What the hell?"

 

"You said you were going to pleasure me and I think I've done enough on my part." Daeyeol wiped the mix of pre-cum and lube onto Sungyoon's thigh, before he went back to placing his arms by his side, awaiting Sungyoon's next move. 

 

"Fine." 

 

Sungyoon moved his body lazily, until Daeyeol cock was positioned right below his well-stretched hole. Daeyeol was just as ready as Sungyoon was, his cock hard again even though he just satisfied his high awhile ago. Sungyoon holds Daeyeol's cock with one hand, making sure it was aimed right at his entrance before he sat down slowly. Sungyoon moved slowly, but surely. "Fuck...Fucking hell Sungyoon..." Daeyeol's hand trembled as he fisted the already-crumpled sheets, sweat trickling down the sides of his face in the entirely air-conditioned room. 

 

Sungyoon felt as though everything was going to explode when he sat all the way down, when he felt the tip of Daeyeol's cock hit right at that sweet _sweet_  spot. The tingling sensation at his fingertips intensified as he lifted himself off a little, before moving right back down. "You're so fucking big..." Sungyoon muttered, breathy moans falling from his lips despite his own slow pace. "Just like that, baby..." Daeyeol groaned, "Just keep fucking yourself on my cock." 

 

Sungyoon continued at that painfully slow pace, delicious moans that filled Daeyeol's ears like a sweet lullaby. "It feels really good and all, but if you don't pick up your speed, I'll have to turn you around and fuck you myself." Daeyeol threatened playfully.

 

Daeyeol thrusted up into Sungyoon, his ferocious pace matching Sungyoon's, both of them meeting halfway in the air. "R-Right there...Just hit right there..." Sungyoon keened, the sweat on his forehead made his fringe all clumpy, but he still managed to look like a living god.

 

Every single time Daeyeol's cock hits Sungyoon's prostate, the latter gets closer his climax. "How good my cock must be, for you to be coming untouched like this?" Daeyeol was proud, immensely proud of his capabilities, abusing Sungyoon's prostate with every powerful thrust. Sungyoon's hips moved erratically as he attempted to bring Daeyeol deeper inside of him, if that was even physically possible. "S-So fucking close..."

 

Sungyoon didn't think he could hold on anymore, and he didn't think he needed to. With Daeyeol thrusting into him just as desperately, he knew Daeyeol was near too. Daeyeol finally grabbed Sungyoon by his thighs, thrusting inside of him with all the energy that's left in him, chasing his own release. Sungyoon clenching his walls around him only made it easier. 

 

It was only a matter of time before Sungyoon was coming all over Daeyeol's abdomen, while the latter spilled his seed into his lover. Sungyoon bends over and buried his face in Daeyeol's neck, muffling his cries as his cock twitched in oversensitivity. His heart was beating faster than ever, "That felt so good..." He whispered, "It feels so good to have you in me." 

 

Daeyeol took off the blindfold, squinting as he tried to adjust to the light intensity. He looked down at Sungyoon, "You did well, baby." He praised, smoothing his hand over Sungyoon's hair. 

 

The both of them lied in that position for some time, with Daeyeol's cock still in Sungyoon. "Don't you want to clean up?" Daeyeol chuckled, twisting a finger in Sungyoon's curly locks of hair. The younger man shook his head, "I don't want to. I just want to lie here. With you. Can't I?" 

 

There it was. That feeling Daeyeol missed. Daeyeol always felt like a teenager in love, whenever he was with Sungyoon. "Alright, anything you want, baby." He lowered his head a little and buried his face in Sungyoon's hair, taking in a deep breath. 

 

"I love you. Lee Daeyeol." Sungyoon whispered before his eyelid fluttered shut.

 

"What?" Daeyeol heard it perfectly clear. But hearing it once more wouldn't hurt.

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you too." 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

Sungyoon woke up to Daeyeol drawing circles on his bare back. His eyes fluttered open as he rubbed it with the back of his hand. “Good morning.” Sungyoon realised that he had been using Daeyeol’s arm as a pillow for the entire night, “Is your arm alright? I’m s-” Sungyoon tried to roll away from the older man but was held back by his strong arms that just snaked around Sungyoon even tighter. “I’m not letting you go anywhere.” 

 

Sungyoon rolled his eyes, “Corny.” 

 

“Romantic.” Daeyeol corrected. He shook his head and chuckled, did he really say that? Daeyeol? Romantic? He had thought that side of him had died along with his last relationship. “Romantic...” Daeyeol whispered again, loving the way the word fell from his lips. 

 

Sungyoon moved a little to bury his face in the crook of Daeyeol’s neck. He smelled nice, despite all the sweat from the previous night’s activities. Sungyoon couldn’t stop himself from caressing Daeyeol’s milky smooth skin, he thought he was probably never going to remove his hand from Daeyeol’s chest. “I’ll have to start charging you, that’s one kiss for a minute of you touching me.” Daeyeol teased. 

 

Sungyoon frowned, “Fine.” He pouted a little as he moved his hand to his side. “Hmph.” 

 

“I never knew you had this side to you.” The corner of Daeyeol’s lips were bound to tear if he were to smile any wider. “Now I know where Jibeom gets his ‘whiny’ genes from.” Daeyeol brought a finger up to Sungyoon’s lips and tugged the corner upwards. 

 

“He learnt from you!” Sungyoon argued, swatting Daeyeol’s hand away. “It’s because you always whine like a 5 year old, my Jibeomie thinks it’s alright for a grown ass man to act like this!” 

 

“I said _genes_. Because you’re his dad. I’m not. Unless you think otherwise?” Daeyeol joked. He wasn’t sure why but some parts of him suddenly held some hope, that Sungyoon would say something unexpected, something Daeyeol never thought he needed or wanted to hear.

 

Sungyoon went silent for awhile before he cleared his throat, “Shut up.” 

 

Okay. Daeyeol had expected that. He wasn’t disappointed. At least that was what he told himself. 

 

“Give me a kiss?” Daeyeol puckered his lips and closed his eyes. He nudged Sungyoon a little to gain his attention. “Just one kiss.” 

 

“I’ve stopped touching you already!” Sungyoon complained with a deeper frown. 

 

“I can’t feel my arm because of you.” Daeyeol pouted. “Just one kiss...please?” Sungyoon shot his hand up to cover his mouth, “I need to wash up first.” 

 

Daeyeol pried his hand away with a small struggle, “I don’t care, just one kiss.” 

 

Sungyoon reached over and pinched Daeyeol’s left cheek, “I wonder what would happen if your employees saw this side of you.” 

 

Daeyeol shrugged, “They’ll probably vote me off the position and I’ll be jobless and I’ll just stay home and you’ll have to feed me for the rest of your life. Hey, that actually sounds like a good plan...” He looked up at the ceiling, seemingly giving the ‘plan’ a good, hard thought. 

 

“I’d rather not.” Sungyoon craned his neck a little to the side and gave Daeyeol a peck on the corner of his lips. “Alright now let me go.” 

 

“You’re so mean... You really can’t wait to get rid of me huh?” Daeyeol acted like his feelings were hurt, he slowly released Sungyoon and turned to lie on his back. Sungyoon felt a little bad in that moment, that wasn’t what he had meant. “It’s just...if you stay at home all day, it’ll probably be hard for me to part with you, so we’ll both just stay in... then who’s going to send Jibeomie to school?” 

 

“Jangjun.” 

 

“Jangjun isn’t the answer to everything, you know that right? We already owe him one for last night.” Sungyoon pushed Daeyeol lightly in the shoulder. “Fine fine. I’ll let him take some days off or something, as a ‘thank you’ gift. It’s not like he has something to do anyways...” Daeyeol mumbled, little did he know...

 

“Alright, I’ll get out of bed now.” Daeyeol announced as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and got up in one swift motion. Sungyoon, who was tracing Daeyeol’s every move with his eyes, had forgotten that Daeyeol was completely naked. “At least put on some pants first!” Sungyoon threw his hands up to cover his eyes, his cheeks and ears burning.

 

Daeyeol threw his head back and laughed heartily, “Baby, you’re saying that as though you weren’t having the time of your life riding _this_  last night.” He gestured towards his _thing_. “Should I remember how you were screaming my name, and how loudly you were moaning, I almost thought the soundproofing wouldn’t work anymore. Also the way you told me to go faster-”

 

Sungyoon grabbed Daeyeol’s pillow and threw it at him, hard. “Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up and go! Go!” He yelled, burying his face in the other pillow. Sungyoon didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was probably as red as a baboon’s butt. Daeyeol chuckled, enjoying the situation a little too much for Sungyoon’s liking. “I love you, cutie. Get up soon, I’ll make breakfast.” Daeyeol picked up his clothes and headed for the door in his full naked glory. 

 

Sungyoon groaned against the pillow, “Why is he doing this to me...”

—

 

“I’ll just wear your shirt first alright?” Sungyoon announced as he walked into the kitchen, faced with Daeyeol’s back. He came to a stop at the counter and leaned against at it, “What are you cooking?”

 

“Hmm?” Daeyeol spun around and left his mouth agape at the of Sungyoon’s exposed legs, “What are you trying to do?”

 

“Hmm?” Sungyoon tilted his head at an angle and stared at Daeyeol as though he was speaking in a foreign language, “What do you mean?”

 

Daeyeol dropped his skillet in the pan and pointed at Sungyoon’s legs, which were barely covered by Daeyeol’s oversized T-shirt. “Why are you trying to seduce me early in the morning? You’re walking around without any pants and you just, oh god, you really have no idea what you do to me huh?” Daeyeol combed his fringe up away from his forehead, sighing in exasperation. 

 

Sungyoon shrugged, playing dumb, “I’m hungry.” He walked up to Daeyeol and spun the older man around before he hugged him from the back. “I’m hungry.” Sungyoon repeated. 

 

Daeyeol’s gripped so hard at his skillet that his knuckles turned white, “Please just go...Go and sit down and wait for your breakfast...You’re really driving me crazy you know that? You don’t know how hard is it for me to stop myself from turning around and banging you right on my marble kitchen top.” 

 

“Maybe one day I’ll let you do that.” Sungyoon whispered before he let Daeyeol go. “I’ll remember this!” Daeyeol hollered as he turned his head around and watched Sungyoon make himself comfortable at the dining table. 

—

 

“Pancakes?” Sungyoon’s eyes lit up when Daeyeol set the plates down in front of him. “I love pancakes!” 

 

Sungyoon smiled adoringly, “I’m not sure if you’re 25 or 5. But either ways you’re cute.” 

 

The doorbell rung just as soon as Daeyeol sat down. “I’ll get it.” Sungyoon offered, “Just eat, you’ll run late.” 

 

Daeyeol nodded, “It’s probably just a parcel for me. Or something.” He inserted a piece of the pancake into his mouth and chewed away. 

 

Sungyoon could feel his fingertips go numb the moment he opened the door. A million things could’ve happened to him today, and never had he ever thought that _this_  could be one of those possibilities. Ever since the day the man in front of him walked out, Sungyoon had vowed to never let them cross paths ever again. 

 

And yet there he was. Standing right there. Looking just as good as when he turned his back on Sungyoon and Jibeom 7 years ago. Devilishly handsome, but the sight of him just made Sungyoon sick in the stomach.

 

“After 7 years, you’re still stalking me?” Sungyoon wished he could just punch the cocky smirk off the man’s face. “You even managed to find my brother at his place?” 

 

Sungyoon felt his world go silent. The only thing he could hear was his heart, threatening to jump out of its cage any second. There has to be something wrong. And yet everything seemed fall in place. Perfectly in place. It would explain so so many things. Sungyeol is Daeyeol’s brother. Sungyoon had thought that their names sounded similar but how... just how could the universe play him like this?

 

“Are you actually wearing his- oh... I see what it really is now...” Sungyeol raised his eyebrow, eyeing Sungyoon from head to toe. “You’re really... wow... I never knew you had a thing for brothers.” Sungyeol succeeded in showing his obvious distaste with Sungyoon standing at the door, clad in only Daeyeol’s oversized grey T-shirt. 

 

Sungyoon’s fist shook as he clenched them hard, nails digging into his palm, threatening to draw blood. The sight of Sungyeol just triggered the waves and waves of betrayal, heartache and agony. Sungyoon remembered the phone calls that went unanswered, the emptied house that used to hold all their memories and the final stab in the heart when Sungyoon realised that Sungyeol had left them for good. 

 

“Sungyoon? Who’s that? Why are you taking so-” Daeyeol’s uncompleted sentence hung awkwardly in the air, his smile disappeared and was immediately replaced by a hostile glare. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Do you think that I would want to be here? If it wasn’t for mum and dad, I hope that you know that I would never appear at your doorstep on my own accord.” Sungyeol stuck his hands into his pocket, his eyebrows met in the middle with a frown. “Also I didn’t know you started picking up my _trash_.” Sungyeol gestured towards Sungyoon, who was still silently staring down at the ground. 

 

Daeyeol’s fingers curled up into a fist, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

The corner of Sungyeol’s lips turned up into a smirk, something that Sungyoon had found to be so attractive in the past, “You didn’t tell him about us?”

 

_Us_? Daeyeol’s attention shot towards Sungyoon. He silently prayed that Sungyeol didn’t mean what he thought he did.

 

“You _always_  told everyone about our relationship. Why did you this time? Afraid my dear old brother will be disgusted by whatever we’ve done?” Sungyeol snickered, “You should be proud of it, my _dear_.” 

 

Sungyoon tried his best to hold his tears, angry tears, back. He didn’t want to ever let another tear fall because of someone like Sungyeol. “I-”

 

“Whatever, I’m not interested.” Sungyeol cut the younger man off, “I just came here to tell you to go back home, mum and dad are worried. Well they shouldn’t be, now that I see you’re doing so well...Okay maybe not, considering you’re going around, fooling around with people like _him_.” 

 

That was the last straw for Daeyeol. He lunged towards Sungyeol and grabbed him by the collar, crumpling the freshly ironed shirt, “Stop talking about him like this before I rip that mouth off. What the fuck is your problem?” 

 

Sungyeol pushed Daeyeol’s hand away with a snarl, “Ask him. Since you guys already share a bed, I presume,” he scoffed, “you guys should share your secrets too. Right, _darling_?” Sungyeol taunted Sungyoon with his words. “I’ll see you at home this weekend. Don’t be late.” 

 

Sungyoon watched Sungyeol’s retreating back, the words lost at his lips. Years ago, Sungyoon had thought that the next time he saw Sungyeol, he would definitely demand the answers he wanted from him, and explanation, at least _something_. He wasn’t sure what had changed, but right in that moment, he just wanted to disappear. He wanted to escape from everything. All he could think of was Jibeom, and what Sungyeol’s return would mean for the three of them. 

 

He closed his eyes and prayed that it was all a nightmare, and that the next moment when he woke up, he would be right back in Daeyeol’s arms. But all he got when he opened them again was the cold air of reality suffocating him.

—

 

Sungyoon sat on the couch while hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and fourth. Daeyeol sat at the other end of the couch, neither of them having uttered a single word for the past half an hour. 

 

There was nothing stopping Daeyeol’s imagination from running wild, and wild was where it went. He thought about what his brother had said about Sungyoon, about what they had shared in the past. The way he insulted Sungyoon, Daeyeol swore that if Sungyeol had carried on, brother or not, he was definitely going to kill him. 

 

Were they intimate? How intimate were they? How did they know each other? And the most important question of all, why did they part ways? These things were running through Daeyeol’s mind in an infinite loop, questions led to more questions, and questions which Daeyeol thought he never wanted the answers to. He had wanted so desperately to love again, and he had found the ability to love again, with Sungyoon...

 

Daeyeol knew it wasn’t his fault, Sungyoon probably didn’t know about it either, but he was angry, it was like the feeling of betrayal, by someone with his blood, and someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And it hurt. It hurt like hell. Daeyeol knew he shouldn’t be mad at Sungyoon, but yet it wasn’t something he could control. 

 

“Are you ready to tell me about it now?” Daeyeol broke the air of silence, his tone stern and formal. 

 

Sungyoon could hear his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears, a million thoughts ran through his mind and yet none could be formed into a string of words. “I don’t know what you want to hear from me.”

 

“Everything. Anything. Just something.” Daeyeol sighed, tucking his hands by his side, holding himself back from wrapping his arms around Sungyoon whom he could see was visible shaking in his spot. “Just something for me to go on with, Sungyoon. What did my brother mean when he said I was ‘picking up his trash’?”

 

Sungyoon took a deep breath and looked up, he turned his head sideways as he rested his chin on his arm, “We dated. For some time, 8 years ago. When I was 17.”

 

Daeyeol remained silent, a cue for Sungyoon to continue. “He was my entire world. I loved him more than anything, anyone else. He loved me too, or so I thought.” 

 

Daeyeol wished he could block everything out, his heart ached so badly at the thought of Sungyoon with someone else. Someone so close. 

 

“But it’s all in the past now.”

 

“There’s still something you’re not telling me.” Daeyeol raised his voice. “There’s something else you’re keeping from me.”

 

“It’s all in the past now, I just want to move forward and forget about it.” Sungyoon got up from his seat and moved beside Daeyeol. He placed a hand on Daeyeol’s arm, hoping that the older man would meet his eyes. Sungyoon didn’t do anything wrong, and yet he couldn’t help himself from feeling sorry towards Daeyeol. This was the last thing he would’ve wanted to happen. “Daeyeol, it’s all in the past now-”

 

“How close were you guys?” Daeyeol shook Sungyoon’s hand off and buried his face in his palms, voice muffled. 

 

“Daeyeol, that doesn’t matter, it’s all in the past now. Sungyeol is my past, he’s not something I can just erase, but he’s all in the past. I just want to be right here with you, now. Isn’t this all that matters?” Sungyoon gave Daeyeol’s arm a squeeze, trying again. 

 

“Why aren’t you answering my question? Is there something you’ve been hiding from me?” Daeyeol questioned again. He didn’t want to know the answer, but he had to. Before it drove him crazy, he needed to know the answer. 

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, he’s all in the past-”

 

Daeyeol turned around and grabbed Sungyoon by the shoulders, pulling the latter in as he stared into Sungyoon’s eyes. He tried to find his answers, but they could all be found in Sungyoon’s gaze. What was that? Guilt?

 

“I-I know it’s all in the past. But...” Daeyeol took a deep breath, unable to shake the growing rage in him. 

 

“I don’t think I can-”

 

“Daeyeol... P-Please...” Sungyoon’s voice sounded so small and weak, like a desperate call for help. “It’s all in the past... Can’t we just move past it? Can’t we just let it go-”

 

“Fuck- Just- Fucking hell, Sungyoon. You really think I can look at you the same way ever again? You wouldn’t even tell me what you did with my brother.” Daeyeol let go of Sungyoon while his eyes still remained on him. 

 

Sungyoon’s lips trembled as he tried to think of something he could say to calm Daeyeol down, but everything that came to mind sounded it like would probably do the opposite. 

 

“You wouldn’t tell me anything... Now whenever I look at you... just tell me, just tell me, when will I stop seeing my brother whenever I look at you? You wouldn’t tell me anything... How would I know what you guys have done? How would I know if he...How the fuck will I know how he...” 

 

Sungyoon thought he could take anything, Daeyeol was just angry, he thought, it’ll pass soon. He’ll forgive Daeyeol for lashing out on him, as long as Daeyeol didn’t finish that sentence. _Please_ _don’t_... Sungyoon prayed that sentence would never be completed, because he knew those words could never be retracted once they were said. 

 

_Please_ _don’t_. 

 

“ _How_ _the_ _fuck_ _will_ _I_ know _how_ _he_ _used_ _you_?” 

 

The slap that came from Sungyoon obviously came as a shock to Daeyeol. He reached over to cover his cheek, the sting still spreading. “Sungyoon, Sungyoon, I-” He started but Sungyoon was already making his way towards the stairs, with no intention of turning back. 

—

 

Once he was in Daeyeol’s bedroom, Sungyoon took off the t-shirt he had, staining the collar with his fresh, hot tears. Daeyeol’s words replayed through his mind, over and over again like a cursed broken record. He grabbed the pieces of his clothing off the ground and put them on one by one. His buttons were off, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

 

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and started for the stairs, wiping his stray tears away with the back of his hand. 

 

Daeyeol stood at the foot of the stairs, knuckles white as he gripped onto the railings tightly. “Sungyoon, listen, I didn’t mean it that way. Sungyoon, just listen!” Daeyeol struggled with Sungyoon as he tried to hold the latter back. 

 

Sungyoon stood still on the spot as he combed his finger through his hair, “No. You listen. I didn’t care about your past and I thought that mine wouldn’t matter to you either. But I guess you’re just someone who wouldn’t want your toys to be _used_ , huh? I’m glad to know that after all we’ve been through, all you care about is whether I’ve been _used_  or not.” Tears streamed down Sungyoon’s face, his cheeks flushed in anger.

 

“Sungyoon, I’m-” Daeyeol begged, hoping that Sungyoon would just listen. 

 

“You don’t fucking get to be sorry, Daeyeol.” Sungyoon glared, “I guess none of us deserve a second chance, right?” Sungyoon pushed Daeyeol away as hard as he could, causing the older man to wince in pain as his shoulder blade hit against the corner of the wall behind him. 

 

“You were the one who fucked up this time, Lee Daeyeol.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! i hope the plot twist(?) was good haha! anyways my friend created a twitter acc for bmay @bmay_irl so like if you guys wanna see cute stuff just go there and follow lmao also i'll let you guys know through that acc whenever i update? 
> 
> have a great day and i really enjoy reading what you guys say on twitter lmao i even got my ina and ph friends to translate those tweets into english haha, but yes okay please do leave kudos and comments here! i always love reading comments uwu thank you have a nice day

The moment Sungyoon got off the taxi, he gave Jangjun a call. He was a little rude towards the person who did him a huge favour, but he just wasn’t in the mood for all the pleasantries. “I’m here to pick Jibeom up.” was all he said into the phone and hung up. 

 

Jangjun scratched the back of his head, confused as he looked around in his empty house. He had clearly told Daeyeol that he had sent the boy to school, did the message not reach Sungyoon? Jangjun tried returning Sungyoon’s call but it just went straight to voicemail. “Strange...” Jangjun muttered, “Did something happen between them again...?” Something was definitely amiss, Sungyoon sounded a little funny earlier on too. 

 

Jangjun grabbed his keys and made his way to the front of his apartment building, where he was relieved to find Sungyoon. Jangjun waved at Sungyoon as soon as their eyes met, “Hey, what’s up? I’ve already-” 

 

“Where’s Jibeom? Why isn’t he with you? Where did the both of you hide him this time?” 

 

Sungyoon’s words were like a slap in the face, Jangjun frowned, obviously annoyed by the blatant accusation. “You would know if you actually let me finish my damn sentence? I sent him to school this morning already, I even told Daeyeol hyung, he didn’t let you know?” 

 

“I want nothing to do with him.” Sungyoon tried to turn and leave after he muttered under his breath, but those words didn’t go unheard by Jangjun. “Woah! Woah woah woah, slow down, what happened? Did something happen again?” Jangjun grabbed Sungyoon by the arm, holding him back. “Are you alright?” His tone was a little gentler this time. 

 

“No?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

Sungyoon spun around and faced Jangjun straight in the face, “No, I’m not alright. I’m far from alright. I just- I’m so angry, god I’m fucking pissed and I- I’m just- I’m so hurt... and yet the moment I left that place, all I could think about was how much he would be hurting too and I just-” Sungyoon rambled off, the tears he tried so hard to keep in on the journey to Jangjun’s finally found their release. 

 

“I’m so so angry at him...b-but I can understand why he got mad too... but I just- oh god, I just... t-those words he said...” Sungyoon felt like something was lodged in his throat, he was like a fish on land, gasping for air as he choked back on the tears. “How could he be so _cruel_?” 

 

“Hey... let’s go to my place alright? I’ll get you something to drink and calm down, okay?” Jangjun tugged at Sungyoon’s arm. He tried again as the other man looked unmoved, “C’mon, Sungyoon, let me help. He might be my best friend, but you’re someone I care a lot about too. Let me help.” 

 

After a few moments of silence, Sungyoon finally nodded and agreed to follow Jangjun. He was thankful, immensely thankful, for Jangjun. The usual cheery and playful man who always had a trick up his sleeve, he was someone who cared about the people around him more than he would let on. 

—

 

It took Sungyoon an hour and three cups of tea before he opened up to Jangjun. 

 

“What?” Sungyoon narrowed his eyes at Jangjun who was obviously trying his best to hold back a laugh. 

 

Jangjun covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a wide smile behind it, “Wait, before things get serious, let me just laugh. I can’t believe you actually laid a hand on Daeyeol hyung and got away with it. Well, okay I mean you probably laid _those,”_ Jangjun wriggled his eyebrows as he tilted his chin towards Sungyoon’s hands, “hands on him several times. But geez, it’s my first time hearing of Daeyeol getting hit without returning back the favour. Maybe you’re my new best friend.” 

 

Sungyoon just stared at Jangjun as he continued to laugh. “Are you done?” 

 

Jangjun cleared his throat and held back the last chuckle, “Sorry, sorry.” 

 

“It’s the first time I’m hearing you openly express your feelings for him, you know.” Jangjun pointed out, “And okay okay, let me just scream a little about how all this just sounds like some twisted fairytale plot.” Jangjun grabbed the pillow beside him on the couch and buried his face in it, before letting out a muffled shout.

 

He looked back up at Sungyoon a second later, met by the most confused expression, “Okay, sorry, I’m done.” Jangjun shrugged. “Okay I know he was a dick and all for saying whatever he said, but then again why didn’t you just tell him? That you and Sungyeol hyung...never...you know...” He raised his eyebrow and stared at Sungyoon expectantly, “Unless...Unless you know...” 

 

“No!” Sungyoon raised his voice, “We-We didn’t. We’ve never...” 

 

“Yeah, okay, see, that’s good... so why didn’t you just tell Daeyeol hyung that?” Jangjun poured Sungyoon another cup of tea after realising that his was empty. “It’s not like he could’ve faulted the 17-year-old you for falling in love...” 

 

“But we did other things like...” Sungyoon fiddled with his fingers, biting his lips as he looked at the ground. 

 

“C’mon, think about the things Daeyeol did...it sounds wrong and all but I’m sure he’d be fine with you sucking his brother’s dick like what, 7 years back?” Jangjun rolled his eyes. 

 

“We got a kid.” 

 

“ _Oh.”_

 

“We have a kid, Jangjun. We got Jibeom through a surrogate, which is not the point, but Jangjun... if he can’t even stand the thought of me being intimate with his brother... what do you think he would think about having to raise his brother’s child?” Sungyoon dug his nails into the couch as he desperately sought for something to hold onto. “It’s just... I thought I meant more to him than just... than just someone he can _use_  to satisfy his sexual desires.” 

 

“Don’t say that. You know he didn’t mean that.” Jangjun frowned. 

 

“Didn’t he? He said it just as clearly.” Those words from Sungyoon were bitter to taste. “I thought he would change, I thought that after all we’ve been through, maybe things would be different this time.”

 

“What are you truly afraid of, Sungyoon? It just seems like you’re hell bent on making sure things never work out between you and him.” Jangjun leaned back against the couch and made himself more comfortable.

 

“W-What are you talking about?” Sungyoon’s hands trembled as he held the glass. 

 

“What are you so afraid of? Just what did you do that is so unworthy of redemption, that your only way to seek refuge is to ruin something you both have worked so hard to build? I’ve seen a lot of things, Sungyoon. I know someone on the run when I see him.” Jangjun stated like it was the most obvious thing. “You say that he doesn’t think you mean much to him, but it seems to me that he doesn’t mean much to you either. If you’re so willing to throw it all away just because of something like this, then maybe...it wasn’t important to you in the first place.” 

 

Sungyoon didn’t realise he was chewing on his lower lip until he tasted blood. His heartbeat accelerated as time ticked by. It sounded a hundred times more real when someone else pointed it out. 

 

“I am scared.” 

 

“Okay, now _finally_ we’re getting somewhere.” Jangjun crossed his arms in front of him, ready to listen.

 

“I’m scared of losing him. But I’m even more scared of holding on now and just...what if one day he just doesn’t want this anymore? I've always been afraid and now that I know that Sungyeol is....Sungyeol is his brother...what if Daeyeol just leaves like he did? What if one day he just-" Sungyoon stopped himself to take a deep breath. His words started to sound more and more like a ramble. 

 

“Just trust me. C’mon, I haven’t seen him let anyone sleep over after sex. I haven’t seen him care for anyone under the age of 21 and you can see that he loves Jibeom like he’s his own. Just so you know, for the two years he was gone, not once have he ever strayed. To him, it’s you or no one else. So you’re just going to let him go like this? He’s a dick, but he’s a dick that loves you more than he loves himself.” 

 

Sungyoon just took in what Jangjun said and continued to remain silent. 

 

“Sungyoon, just think about it alright... love like this doesn’t come by easily.” 

—

 

Jibeom tilted his head upwards to glance at Sungyoon every other minute while the both of them were watching the television programme. Well, both of them weren’t paying attention at all. Jibeom was busy trying to find out what was wrong with his father, and Sungyoon’s mind was preoccupied with whatever had happened in the morning. 

 

“Daddy? Daddy...” Jibeom finally tugged on Sungyoon’s sleeve, trying to pull him out of the daze. “Daddy, did something bad happen?” 

 

Sungyoon looked down at his son and smiled even as his heart was hurting, “No, baby, why would you ask that?” 

 

Jibeom sulked, “It’s just that daddy seems so tired and sad today...Did Jibeom do something wrong?” 

 

Sungyoon shook his head and ruffled Jibeom’s hair, assuring the young boy, “No, sweetie, you did nothing wrong. It’s just... Daddy isn’t feeling very good today...” 

 

Jibeom immediately stood up and placed his small hand over his father’s forehead, “Daddy, are you sick?” His expression was filled with worry. “Daddy, you have to see the doctor if you’re feeling sick!” 

 

Sungyoon shook his head as he cupped his son’s face in his hands, “I’m not sick, I’m just feeling a little upset today.” 

 

Jibeom’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before he started again, “Then it must be Daeyeol Ajusshi. Was he being bad today? Did he make daddy cry again? I’ll scold him if he did!” Jibeom frowned and stuck his arms by his side. 

 

“Why did you suddenly think of Daeyeol Ajusshi?” Sungyoon was genuinely curious, throughout their conversation, not once had he mentioned Daeyeol. 

 

Jibeom shrugged, “These days, daddy only gets sad because of Daeyeol Ajusshi...Daeyeol Ajusshi makes daddy happy, but he makes daddy sad too...” 

 

“But what if daddy was the one who made Daeyeol Ajusshi sad?” Sungyoon looked at Jibeom, not expecting much from a 7-year-old. 

 

“Hmph! Then Jibeomie will have to scold daddy! Daeyeol Ajusshi always takes good care of Jibeomie and daddy, daddy shouldn’t make him sad!” Jibeom hit Sungyoon on the shoulder lightly. “Daddy should apologise to Daeyeol Ajusshi if you really did make him sad.” 

 

“I should?” Sungyoon asked, more than surprised that Jibeom’s words seemed to make more sense than his own mind. “I should...” Sungyoon stood up from his spot.

 

“Jibeomie, could you stay alone at home for awhile? Daddy has something to do, but I’ll be right back...” Sungyoon looked a little apologetic to be leaving Jibeom alone at home at night again.

 

“Hmph! Go now! Don’t come home if Daeyeol Ajusshi is still mad at you!” Jibeom tilted his head towards the ceiling and pouted a little to show his disapproval of Sungyoon’s actions. 

 

“Are you really my son?” Sungyoon ruffled Jibeom’s hair before he made his way towards the door. “I’ll be back soon, so just wait-”

 

Sungyoon was left speechless when he opened the door and saw the person standing right behind it. Every single time Sungyoon sees Daeyeol, he would think that it was not possible for him to get any more handsome than he already was, and yet Daeyeol manages to prove him wrong time and time again. 

 

“Sungyoon, I-” Daeyeol started but was cut off by Sungyoon lunging himself at him, embracing him in a tight hug. 

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Sungyoon whispered in Daeyeol’s ear as a stray tear fell from the corner of his eye. “Please don’t...” 

 

Daeyeol couldn’t comprehend why Sungyoon would say that, but all he wanted to do then was to assure Sungyoon that he would never. “I’m so sorry for what I said in the morning, I never should’ve said that kind of things and I’m so sorry I did. I never, _never_  meant to hurt you.” Daeyeol wrapped his arms around the younger man, returning the hug. “I’m so sorry, I know saying this a million times can never take those words back but I hope you know that I’m truly sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry too... I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you what you wanted to know... It’s just that I-”

 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I don’t care about that. All I care about is you, because I love you. All I need to know is that you love me to, and that’s enough.” Daeyeol pulled back from the embrace and stared into Sungyoon’s tear-filled eyes. “I love you. So much. I love you so much, Sungyoon. I do. I love you.” 

 

Sungyoon nodded, “I know, I know you do.” He sniffed before he continued with a bright smile, “And I love you too.” 

 

Jibeom’s head peeked out from the couch, “Ajusshi! Daddy! Since you guys love each other, do you guys have sex?” His huge eyes were filled with genuine curiosity. But that curiosity was only met with Sungyoon and Daeyeol’s bewilderment.

 

“What?!” 


	24. Chapter 24

Sungyoon wasn’t sure how, but the three of them ended up squeezing in Sungyoon’s bed, with Jibeom snuggled cozily between Sungyoon and Daeyeol. 

 

The afternoon had been an entire blur. The chaos started when Jibeom popped the question, leaving both adults speechless, Sungyoon looking more horrified than ever. “Jibeom! What are you talking about?” He surely couldn’t scold his son for knowing _that_  word, but he needed to know where Jibeom could’ve possibly picked it up. 

 

“Jangjun Ajusshi-” Jibeom looked down, biting on his lower lip. 

 

“I knew it! I knew it! It had to be him! Oh my god he is so dead, I swear I’m going to-” Sungyoon’s brows furrowed in the middle as he noticed Daeyeol bringing his phone to his ear. “Who are you calling?” 

 

Daeyeol ignored him as the call went through. 

 

“What? I’m busy!” Jangjun yelled through the phone. “Call again later! Geez you guys really just, I have a life too!” 

 

Daeyeol chuckled, it sounded a little darker and more menacing than usual. “I hope you’ll have a very fulfilling last day on earth. Once I get to you tomorrow, you’ll wish you were dead.” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk again?” Even Sungyoon could hear Jangjun’s through the phone, he always wondered how the man could manage to be just _so_  loud. 

 

Jibeom ran towards Daeyeol and started jumping up and down on the spot, stretching his hands towards Daeyeol’s phone, grasping at thin air as he wasn’t anywhere near reaching it. “Let me talk to Ajusshi! Ajusshi! Ajusshi it’s Jibeomie!” Jibeom shouted as he continued to jump. “Ajusshi! Run! They’re coming to get you!” 

 

Daeyeol sighed and passed the phone to Jibeom, who ran away at the speed of light once the phone was in his hands. He crouched at the corner and brought the phone to his ears, “Ajusshi! Ajusshi it’s me! It’s Jibeomie!” Jibeom exclaimed in a hushed whisper, covering his mouth a little while the two adults watched him, their lips turned up slightly at the corners in amusement. 

 

“Ajusshi!” Jibeom started again, “Run away! Daddy and Daeyeol Ajusshi will get you! They’re really angry right now! Ajusshi- Ajusshi! Are you alright? Why are you screaming?” 

 

Jibeom frowned as he heard some weird noises from the other end of the phone, “Daddy...Ajusshi sounds a little funny...” He stood up from his crouching position and walked towards Sungyoon, still cocking his head to a side as he tried to figure out what exactly he was hearing. “Is Ajusshi... in pain?” 

 

Daeyeol took the phone over from Jibeom, he hopes that Jangjun wasn’t doing what he thought he was. “Jangjun, I hope- _oh my god-_ what the fu-” Daeyeol held back as he felt Sungyoon’s glare pierce through him. “Hear it for yourself!” Daeyeol pressed hard on the speaker button as he frowned in utter disgust. 

 

“ _Oh...oh... Y-Youngtaek...ugh...”_  

 

Sungyoon looked as though his eyeballs would fall from their sockets any second later, “Daeyeol! Turn that off!” He raised his voice to block off the obscene sounds.

 

“He’s going to be dead the moment I see him tomorrow.” Daeyeol cursed under his breath, tossing his phone onto the couch as though it was contaminated. 

 

“Daddy, so what happened to Jangjun Ajusshi? Is he in pain?” Jibeom tugged at the bottom of Sungyoon’s shirt, looking up at his father with a look of genuine concern. “Will Ajusshi be alright?” 

 

Daeyeol scoffed, “He probably is in pain and he’s probably wrecked.” 

 

"Daeyeol!" Sungyoon chided, hitting the older man lightly in the shoulder. Jibeom pouted as he looked to the ground, "He'll be alright, right? Ajusshi shouldn't get hurt, he still has to play with me..." 

 

Sungyoon ruffled his son's hair and smiled fondly at him, "He's fine, your Jangjun Ajusshi will be fine, don't worry." 

—

 

"Jibeom, who's that?" One of Jibeom's classmate whom they met at the neighbourhood playground nudged him and asked. "I have never seen him before."

 

"Him?" Jibeom pointed at Daeyeol who was laughing at something Sungyoon said, while the both of them sat on the bench and watched over Jibeom together. Jibeom's friend nodded. Jibeom beamed proudly, "He's my daddy's friend! He's really nice and he treats us really well." 

 

It came as a surprise when Jibeom's friend snickered, "As I expected...You don't even have a mom, of course you wouldn't have two dads!" A few of the other children overheard the commotion and gathered around Jibeom, pointing fingers and joining the rest as they laughed at him. 

 

Jibeom's shoulder fell, his lips trembled as he fought back the tears which threatened to fall, "I might not have a mom or two dads, but I have manners unlike you guys!" He yelled at them and turned his back towards them, running towards the two adults whose smiles turned into frowns as they saw Jibeom. 

 

"Baby? What's wrong?" Sungyoon hugged the boy tightly, giving him light pats on the back as the boy sniffed. "N-Nothing...It's nothing..." Jibeom buried his face in Sungyoon's clothes, hoping his father would never see his tears. "I just missed you..." 

 

Sungyoon released Jibeom after a couple of minutes passed, "Feeling better?" Sungyoon decided not to press the boy for answers, making him cry in front of his friends seemed like a bad idea. "Are you ready to go home?" Sungyoon wiped the stray tears away from Jibeom's cheeks, combing his hair away from his eyes. 

 

Jibeom nodded and reached for Sungyoon's hand, "Let's go."

 

"Jibeomie, do you want to take a ride on Ajusshi's shoulders?" Daeyeol offered, hoping it would cheer the boy up. Jibeom's eyes shot towards Daeyeol, looking up at him with a big, bright smile, "Can I? Can I? Ajusshi, can I?" He let go of Sungyoon's hands quickly and grabbed Daeyeol's instead, shaking it back and forth. 

 

"C'mon, get on!" Daeyeol smiled as he bent down in front of Jibeom, making sure he stood low enough for the boy to get onto his shoulders with the help of Sungyoon. Jibeom took the chance to whisper into Daeyeol's ear, "Don't tell Daddy, but I think you’re cooler than him!” 

 

“Kim Jibeom! I heard that! You traitor!” Sungyoon hit Jibeom’s butt lightly. 

 

Daeyeol stood up, with Jibeom on his shoulders, “It’s not his fault you’re lame, don’t blame him!” Daeyeol raised his hand to high-five Jibeom and ran away immediately, before Sungyoon could say anything else. 

 

“I’ll get you both!” Sungyoon shouted after the two, “I used to be on the school’s track and field team! I’ll get you!” 

—

 

Jibeom was still rather upset over the incident with his friends, however he tried not to let it show, knowing it would affect his father more than it did him. Even at the young age of 7, Jibeom was extremely thoughtful, especially towards Sungyoon. 

 

“Daaaaaaaddy, Ajuuuuuuuuuusshi, I’m hungry! Is the food ready?” Jibeom hollered while he kept his eyes glued onto the TV screen and his hands clutching the PS4 controller tightly. 

 

It was his new toy, a present from Daeyeol. Sungyoon was amazed when Daeyeol told him that he had just placed the order earlier in the afternoon, and it had arrived even before they reached home from the park. Sungyoon nagged at Daeyeol for spoiling him, and for spending money on Jibeom again, to which Daeyeol replied that he was happy to. He left Sungyoon speechless when he said that he bought it because Jibeom seemed a little bored at home, and probably needed something to play with. 

 

_“You should’ve just bought him a toy car!” Sungyoon frowned, “Don’t spoil him like this... He’ll expect too much next time.”_

 

_“Who else will I spoil, if not him?” Daeyeol refuted._

 

Jibeom got up from his seat to investigate the odd silence, none of them replied to his request, which was rather weird. He peeked into the kitchen and his hands immediately shot up to his face, covering his eyes. “What are you doing!” He screamed, breaking Daeyeol and Sungyoon apart. 

 

The two of them had been engaged in a rather heated moment, with Daeyeol pressing his body against Sungyoon, while the latter had his against the wall. Their lips were locked, Daeyeol snaking his hands under Sungyoon’s shirt and up his back. But that was all before Jibeom walked in on them. 

 

“That is gross! What are you guys doing!” Jibeom peeked through his fingers, careful to make sure that he wouldn’t see his father’s face being eaten out by Daeyeol. “I thought you guys were cooking dinner! What’s this!” 

 

“I- We-” Sungyoon struggled to find the right word, his face burned in embarrassment as he was caught in the act by his young son. “I was cooking, but then- then t-things just-” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking towards an equally-embarrassed Daeyeol, hoping he would say something.

 

Jibeom’s hands fell to his side as he shook his head, “Grown-ups nowadays...I guess I’ll have to learn how to cook for myself now...” he turned his back and walked back into the living room, mumbling something like “can’t trust” as he left. 

—

 

“Ajusshi... will you stay over?” Jibeom asked as he begun a new game on the PS4 after dinner. 

 

Daeyeol shrugged, “I don’t think your dad would want that... but maybe... if you asked, he’d be alright with it.” 

 

“I’ll ask Daddy! Daddy always says yes to Jibeomie.” Jibeom turned over to give Daeyeol a boastful smile.

 

And that was how Daeyeol ended up staying over. Sungyoon gave him a set of clothes for him to change into, while he and Jibeom laid in bed to wait. 

 

“Daddy... can I ask you something?” Jibeom asked while he drew circles on Sungyoon’s palm.

 

“Hmm? Baby, you can ask me anything.” Sungyoon encouraged, “Go on.” 

 

“Will Ajusshi stay with us now? Will he take care of us now?” 

 

Jibeom’s question came as a surprise to Sungyoon, who was expecting something more lighthearted. “Daddy can take care of us too, we don’t need someone else to take care of us.” 

 

“Daddy takes good care of Jibeomie, but Jibeomie wants someone to take care of Daddy too... and Ajusshi makes Daddy happy and Jibeomie likes that.” Jibeom stared at Sungyoon with his large, round eyes, filled to the brim with genuine care and concern. 

 

“You think so too? Daddy also thinks that Ajusshi makes me really happy.” Sungyoon whispered, burying his face in Jibeom’s hair and taking in a deep breath. “But staying together... I think that’s a little bit too soon...”

 

“Will Ajusshi be my other daddy? Can I call him that?” 

 

Sungyoon choked on the air he was taking in, it was worse because he knew Jibeom’s question were sincere ones. “Is this because of something that happened at the playground this afternoon? Did those kids laugh at you again?” Sungyoon couldn’t stop his heart from aching like it did whenever he thought about himself being unable to provide Jibeom with a full completed family. Sungyoon had always worked doubly hard to fill in the empty role in Jibeom’s life, but he knew that the time would eventually come when this wasn’t enough for the boy. 

 

Jibeom hesitated for awhile before he answered, “They laughed at me because I don’t have a mom or two dads...but I don’t care about them, I just want Ajusshi to be with us because I like him. And I know that he likes us too.” 

 

“I don’t know, Jibeomie...It’s not something I can give you an answer to.” Sungyoon cursed at himself for being lacking. He felt bad for himself for the predicament he was in, but he could only blame himself for dragging Jibeom in. 

 

“Can I ask him? Please?” Jibeom intertwined his fingers and brought them towards his chest, pleading with Sungyoon and hoping he would say yes. “I’ll ask Ajusshi, if he says no then I won’t ask again.” 

 

Sungyoon wasn’t sure what to tell his son, he was too young to understand those complicated reasons of life, which left Sungyoon with no choice but to comply. “You can ask him, I’m sure he’ll be happy.” 

 

As if right on cue, Daeyeol stepped out of the washroom, clad in a baby blue set of pajamas, which made his limbs look extra long as they stuck out awkwardly far beyond the ends of the sleeves. “I don’t understand how a grown man can fit into this.” 

 

Sungyoon narrowed his eyes at Daeyeol, “Are you saying that I’m short?” 

 

Daeyeol chuckled as he climbed into the bed, “And cute? Yes.” He craned his neck, crossing over to the other side of the bed and giving Sungyoon a peck on his forehead. 

 

Sungyoon tried his best to hold back his smile, the happiness bubbling inside of him. “Jibeom, come here, let’s not talk to the mean Ajusshi.” Sungyoon wrapped his arms around Jibeom, who struggled to get out of Sungyoon’s embrace. 

 

“I want Ajusshi!” He pusher Sungyoon away lightly and turned his back against him, facing Daeyeol instead. “I want to stick to Ajusshi tonight!” Jibeom declared, wrapping his arms around Daeyeol’s waist and his legs around Daeyeol’s thigh. Daeyeol stuck his tongue out at Sungyoon, obviously elated over the victory, “I guess your son is mine now.” 

 

“Really? Ajusshi, you want to be Jibeom’s Daddy too?” 

 

The silence started to scare Sungyoon. He knew it. It was obviously hard for Daeyeol, to assume such huge responsibility, he couldn’t possibly want-

 

“Of course.” Daeyeol hugged Jibeom tightly towards himself, “Of course I want to. There’s nothing I want more than that. But only if your father...only if he agrees...” 

 

“Daddy said I can ask you, he agreed!” Jibeom looked towards Daeyeol, eyes filled with hope and excitement. “Can I call you Daddy Yeol from today onwards? Please? Please please?” 

 

Daeyeol stared at the little boy, thinking that he probably had no idea how much it all meant to Daeyeol, how big and important this step was to him. Daeyeol just nodded and held Jibeom closer. “Anything that makes you happy... my son...” 

 

“Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Daddy Yeol.” Jibeom whispered as his eyelids started to droop. 

—

 

Daeyeol and Sungyoon laid silently in bed, long after Jibeom had fallen asleep. 

 

“You don’t seem very happy about it.” Daeyeol pointed out, finally breaking the silence. 

 

Sungyoon sighed as he shook his head, “I just... I’m not sure, Daeyeol... This isn’t just a one-time thing, I want you to be sure about it. Jibeom isn’t just a cheerful little sweet boy, he has his bad days too, there are days when he just cries and cries, there are days when he gets close to driving me mad, there are those day that you have to take into consideration before you agree to him, Daeyeol. It’s not an easy task, it’s a responsibility.” 

 

“And a responsibility I’m willing to share with you. I’ll take care of him, I’ll take care of you. From today, we’re family.” 


	25. Chapter 25

“Could you wake Jibeom up? Tell him that breakfast is ready, he’ll be up immediately.” Sungyoon called out while he lined the toast neatly on the plates. Daeyeol yawned and stretched, “Yes, sir.” 

 

Daeyeol opened the door to the bedroom slowly, careful not to startle Jibeom. He found that his worries were uncalled for, the boy was still in deep slumber, his mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell at a steady tempo. “Jibeomie?” Daeyeol leaned over the boy and patted his shoulder lightly, “It’s time to wake up.” 

 

Jibeom turned around on his other side and mumbled something inaudible. Daeyeol tried again with a different tactic this time, “Jibeomie, breakfast is ready!” He poked the young boy in his sides. 

 

Daeyeol moved back in surprise when Jibeom shot right up, eyes wide open as they glistened with excitement, “Breakfast?” He smiled with a toothy grin, making Daeyeol unable to hold himself back from smiling just as brightly, “You glutton! Go wash up first.” He used his fingers to arrange Jibeom’s hair neatly, making sure it fell right in place. 

 

Jibeom pouted as he got off the bed, “Wait for me before you guys eat! Leave some for me!” He dragged his small feet into the bathroom and yelled through the closed doors, “Wait for me!” 

 

Daeyeol shook his head and chuckled, “Hurry up, or I’ll finish everything!” 

—

 

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t let me drive Jibeom to school.” Daeyeol pressed his lips into a thin line, “I literally have my car parked right outside your apartment.” 

 

“Jibeomie likes walking to school with Daddy! And now that Daddy Yeol is with us, it makes me happier!” The boy squealed in glee as the two grown-ups lifted him in the air by the hand, “This is so fun!” 

 

“I’ve never see someone so happy to go to school.” Daeyeol commented, “Back in those days, people had to drag me to school and I’d always put up a fight.” 

 

“Please don’t teach him things like this...” Sungyoon chided with a frown, which was met with Daeyeol’s playful eyebrow wriggle, “You’ll be the strict dad and I’m the fun dad, it’s fine! Our boy needs to learn how to have some fun too!” 

 

“Skipping school isn’t fun...” Sungyoon sighed as they continued to walk. “You’re really making me rethink the whole parenting thing.” 

 

After around another 10 minutes of walking and Jibeom talking about how fun school was with his classmates, the three of time reached Jibeom’s school gate. “The nanny will pick you up today, alright? Daddy has work tonight.” Sungyoon passed Jibeom his school bag and made sure it sat nicely on his shoulders. “Listen to her well alright? I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

_Work? Tonight?_  Daeyeol was a little annoyed, trying to deduce if Sungyoon had meant work at Octagon. Surely now that they were dating, Sungyoon would’ve quit already, right? 

 

Jibeom nodded, “Bye bye, Daddy. Jibeomie will be a good boy.” He hugged Sungyoon’s legs tightly for a few moments before letting go and turning to Daeyeol. The tall man bent down to match Jibeom’s level of sight, “You can call Aju- Daddy Yeol,” the new word seemed so foreign on Daeyeol’s tongue, “You have my number right? You can call me after school if you’re bored, I can get someone to pick you up and come over!” 

 

“You don’t have to...” Sungyoon sighed again. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Daeyeol to treat Jibeom well, but he as just afraid that Jibeom might get used to all this, and if, _if,_ one day, Daeyeol were to decide to walk out on them, he wasn’t sure how they’d cope. “He’ll be fine with the nanny.” 

 

“Ajummah is so boring! Can Jangjun Ajusshi play with me?” 

 

Daeyeol noticed that Jibeom always had this expression that left him with no choice but to agree to his every request, “Sure, I’ll send him to pick you up after school?” 

 

“Jangjun isn’t the answer to everything...” Sungyoon didn’t know why he still bothered, it was like Jibeom and Daeyeol were in their own world, both of them acting as though Sungyoon wasn’t even there. 

 

“Yay! Daddy Yeol is the best!” Jibeom leaned in and planted a kiss on Daeyeol’s cheek, which came as a pleasant surprise. 

 

“Hey. After all these years of raising you, I’m not even the best? You ungrateful brat.” Sungyoon pushed Jibeom’s head lightly with his index finger and jokingly expressed his disappointment. 

 

Jibeom giggled and before he could reply to Sungyoon, he spotted his favourite classmate from afar, “Donghyunie! It’s Donghyunie!” Jibeom waved enthusiastically  at the boy who was even smaller than Jibeom. 

 

The boy returned his greetings, “Jibeomie!” He hooked his thumb through the straps of his bag and ran towards the three of them, with his father following right behind. 

 

Daeyeol narrowed his eyes, recognising the man. It was the guy who was awfully close to Sungyoon, and _anyone_  could see that he was interested in Sungyoon. Well, okay, everyone _but_  Sungyoon could see it. “Mr Kim!” Sungyoon greeted him, looking happier than Daeyeol was comfortable with. 

 

He was handsome, Daeyeol noted, no wonder Sungyoon was all smiles with him. But of course Daeyeol also knew that he himself wasn’t just average looking. “Hi.” Daeyeol’s monotonous tone sounded a little more hostile than he had intended for it to be, but there were no regrets. 

 

“Sungyoon, I haven’t bumped into you for some time, busy these days?” Daeyeol noticed how the man’s eyes disappeared whenever he smiled, _annoying_. Daeyeol rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “Why would he want to meet you?” 

 

Sungyoon elbowed Daeyeol hard in the ribs, causing the taller man to wince in pain, maintaining a straight face although it hurt a great deal. “Yeah, I’ve been dropping Jibeom off earlier than usual, gotta rush to work and all that after...you know... single parent stuff...” Sungyoon explained, shooting a side eye to check on Daeyeol. 

 

“This is...? I think I’ve seen him before but I can’t really remember...?” Mr Kim scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, cracking his head to recall where he had met Daeyeol before. 

 

“He’s my-”

 

Sungyoon was rudely cut off by Daeyeol grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, “Boyfriend! We’re dating. Just so you know.”  Daeyeol beamed proudly. 

 

He tried his best to hold himself back when he saw the slight flicker of disappointment in Mr Kim’s eyes. It was in that moment when Daeyeol realised how popular Sungyoon was with the other parents, and how lucky he was to be able to call Sungyoon his. “We’re _together_.” Daeyeol placed strong emphasis on that word, jealousy coursing through his veins. 

 

Sungyoon frowned, a little embarrassed by Daeyeol’s public display of affection, “Y-Yeah... we’re dating...” He gave Mr Kim a quick smile, “We’ll get going first! Have fun in class, Jibeom, Donghyun!” Sungyoon waved towards the boys who started entering the school compound. “Let’s go!” He grabbed Daeyeol by the hand and urged him to leave. 

 

Mr Kim waved at the two retreating backs, still trying to recall when he met Daeyeol for the first time.

—

 

“I hate the way he looked at you.” Daeyeol grumbled as the two made their way back to Sungyoon’s place. “Did you even _see_  how he was looking at you? God, I wish I could just smack him in the head so he would wake up and realise that he will _never_ get you. Oh my-”

 

“Will you just stop? He wasn’t even looking at me that much.” Sungyoon rolled his eyes, unfazed by Daeyeol’s obvious overreaction. He swung their intertwined hands back and fourth as they walked, slowly getting used to the way his heart got all fuzzy and warm whenever his hands were in Daeyeol’s. He liked that Daeyeol’s were larger than his, it made him feel safe. 

 

Daeyeol squeezed a little harder, evidently disagreeing to Sungyoon’s observation. “Excuse me? For the lack of a better word, he sure looked like he wanted to put his dick _somewhere_ , which is not his pants by the way!” He argued, convinced that Mr Kim definitely had the hots for Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon clucked his tongue, “You always have a lack of better words.”

 

“That’s not the point! The point is that! He! Likes! You!” Daeyeol was aware that he sounded like a jealous teenager then, but heck, he had the right to!

 

“So what? You’re the one I like.” Sungyoon stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. He took a step forward but was stopped by Daeyeol. “What?” 

 

“You can’t just say things like that out of the sudden!” Daeyeol looked like he was about to pass out anytime, his mouth wide open as he stood there, staring at Sungyoon. Daeyeol had heard countless of confessions from _many_  people, but when it came from Sungyoon, something was just different. “You really just want to drive me crazy, is that it?” 

 

Sungyoon _pouted_ , “What did I do?” 

 

Daeyeol could feel the heat rising up to his face, it was impossible for Sungyoon to not know the effect he had on Daeyeol. How _dare_  he. How dare he try to act all cute and pouty in front of Daeyeol. Daeyeol pulled Sungyoon in suddenly and stole a kiss from the younger man, whose eyes widened in shock of the sudden gesture, “You can’t do this in public!” Sungyoon said in a hushed whisper, looking around him to made sure that no one caught them in the act.

 

“That’s what you get for being too cute for your own sake.” Daeyeol announced as he started moving once again, making sure that he was walking nearer to Sungyoon this time. 

—

 

“I’ll pick you up after work, at 6?” Daeyeol offered as he grabbed his keys off the table. 

 

“I have a shift at Octagon tonight, I’ll make my way home myself, it’s alright.” Sungyoon informed him, not noticing the way Daeyeol’s eyes almost bulged out. 

 

“Wait. Hold up. Just wait a minute. Choi Sungyoon. Do you mean to tell me that you’re still working at the fucking _strip club_?” Daeyeol couldn’t stop himself from raising his voice. He couldn’t comprehend how Sungyoon thought that it would still be alright for him to work there, now that he was seeing Daeyeol and all. Had he really expected Daeyeol to just sit there and do nothing as Sungyoon had people lusting for him the entire night? Sungyoon must’ve either been crazily stupid or stupidly crazy. 

 

“I’ll stop when money starts growing on trees.” Sungyoon remained nonchalant. 

 

“I’m your fucking money tree! Jeez, Sungyoon! Really how dumb must you be to think that it would be alright with me, to know that you’re still working at a _strip club_  while we’re dating? You think I’d be cool with that? You must think very highly of me then.” Daeyeol was seething with rage by then, placing both his hands at the sides of his waist. 

 

Sungyoon narrowed his eyes at Daeyeol, not understanding why he was worried, “You know I’d never sleep with my clients, what do you have to be worried about? I’m yours. I need the money, Daeyeol. I don’t want to rely on you, I need to make my own living. I need this job.” 

 

Daeyeol was baffled by how dense Sungyoon was, he never could’ve imagined that this was something Sungyoon couldn’t understand. “Okay. Okay sure. Go. Just go work there. You know what? I don’t fucking care about those nasty slimy men having their hands all over you. I don’t care.” Daeyeol didn’t bother to bid Sungyoon farewell before he stormed out of the house, slamming the door hard behind him.

—

 

For the night, Sungyoon stuck to serving customers drinks over the bar counter, occasionally having a glass or two with his regulars, but nothing more than that. Ever since Daeyeol came along, Sungyoon had subconsciously rejected many clients, knowing that some of them wanted more than just a drink with him. 

 

“Hyung, why don’t you play with us anymore?” One of Sungyoon’s regulars came up to him at the counter, requesting for another drink. He was a few years younger than Sungyoon, but was already much more successful, owning a few family businesses here and there. The man and his other friends used to frequent Octagon because of their satisfaction with the services Sungyoon would offer them, but since awhile ago, Sungyoon had constantly rejected their advances. “I’ll need to complain, if you keep on rejecting us.” The man sang, a little tipsy from one too many drinks. 

 

“I have other...other businesses to attend to...I’m sorry...There’s always better people that’ll be more fun than I am.” Sungyoon tried his best to not come off as rude as he declined the offer. The man pouted, his youthfulness showing in his expressions, “But no one is as fun as you, hyung. You’re the best, at everything. Playing drinking games, playing card games, and most importantly, giving us head.” He smiled a little cheekily at the last point. 

 

Sungyoon cleared his throat, getting increasingly uncomfortable at the situation. He felt strangely weird these days, and he wasn’t sure why either. It just felt _wrong_  to be socialising like this with these people, but it was still part of his job and he had no choice but to put up with it.

 

“Sungyoon, you should go to room 10, it’s urgent.” Jihye tapped the counter twice, “Quick.” 

 

Sungyoon heaved a sigh of relief, thankful to be rescued from the awkward situation. Alright, it wasn’t awkward to be exact, but Sungyoon just wanted to get _out_. “Room 10? Sure.” He cleaned the counter top with a new cloth before leaving for the room. 

 

Sungyoon knocked twice before pushing the door open, and boy, to say he was surprised, would be an understatement.

 

Daeyeol sat in the middle of the long L-shaped couch, with two other men, both were Sungyoon’s colleagues, one on each side. He was clad in a white dress shirt, looking devilishly handsome like he always did. His eyes were dark and brooding, his gelled up hair and loose tie were perfect additions to the bad boy look. In short, he was smoking hot. 

 

He had his arms slung around the shoulders of the two men. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing his chest, to Sungyoon’s dismay. Sungyoon felt an unexplainable annoyance at the sight, he clenched his fist at his sides before he started speaking through his gritted teeth, “What are you trying to do?” 

 

Daeyeol was obviously up to something. He had to be. “Why? You can be here but I can’t?”

 

“You’re just being unreasonable, you know. I’m here to work, not have fun.” Sungyoon narrowed his eyes, the tingling sensation in the tip of his fingers intensified as he saw how one of his colleague had the _audacity_  to hook his arm through Daeyeol’s. It was almost as though there was a hidden magnetic field that Sungyoon was unaware of, his fist felt strangely attracted to the man’s face. 

 

“I’m here for work too, I have matters to discuss with these gentlemen right here. Surely you wouldn’t mind, right? After all, I need to make a living, I need this job. As long as a day passes when you’re working here, I’ll do my business here too.” Daeyeol smirked. 

 

It was Sungyoon’s turn to be seething with rage, but he couldn’t let it show, not so easily. “Whatever, do what you want, I don’t care.” 

 

“Sure. I’m not sure why you’re here anyways, who invited you?” Daeyeol raised one eyebrow, he was playing with fire and the game was just getting increasingly dangerous. 

 

“Yeah, Sungyoon, get out. Mr Lee here isn’t your client anyways.” One of the man urged as he placed a hand on Daeyeol’s bare chest. 

 

Sungyoon wanted so badly to throw something at the three of them. He was so angry, and it bothered him like hell that some other _nobody_  had their hands on Daeyeol, _his_  Daeyeol. But Sungyoon was a stubborn man, which would one day lead to his inevitable downfall. “Fine, carry on with whatever you were doing, I don’t care.” 

 

Sungyoon dug his nails into his palm as he clenched his fists tightly. It felt as though there was something lodged in his throat, stopping him from breathing properly. It was too much to watch everything unfold right in front of his eyes, and without being able to control it, Sungyoon could feel the hot tears of anger well up in his eyes. His words were always the opposite of his actions. 

 

“Alright then, leave.” Daeyeol’s voice sounded deeper than usual, monotonous too. It sounded like he was taunting Sungyoon to do so, to leave Daeyeol alone with two other men who would do _anything_  for money, to do it if Sungyoon dared. 

 

Sungyoon’s lips trembled, words failing to spill out of his lips so he just stood there in silence, shaking in anger, and more than anything, fear. Sungyoon was scared to look at what was going to happen, but he was even more afraid of what he wouldn’t know if he were to look away. 

 

One of the man placed his hand under Daeyeol’s jaw, turning his head to face him. He inched closer and closer towards the CEO, angling his face so that their noses wouldn’t collide when their lips do. 

 

Daeyeol was sure that Sungyoon wouldn’t be able to take it, he could see from his seat, how the man was obviously shaking. There was no way Sungyoon would let Daeyeol go through with it, he would be disappointed if Sungyoon did. 

 

_3,_ There was about 3 centimetres left before their lips would touch. Daeyeol’s eyes drifted from the man to Sungyoon then back again. 

 

_2,_  Maybe just another centimetre before they would really kiss. Daeyeol prayed that Sungyoon would stop them, that his plan would work before he had to lock lips with this total stranger whom he had 0 interest in. 

 

_1-_  

 

“Stop it! Stop it. Stop it! Fuck you, Lee Daeyeol. You win, alright? You fucking win.” Sungyoon squeezed his eyes shut, afraid that he was too late at stopping them and that he might witness something he didn’t want to if he had his eyes wide open. 

 

Daeyeol smirked, he dismissed the two men immediately, to their disappointment. 

 

When it was just the two of them left, Daeyeol stood up from his seat and walked towards Sungyoon who was still situation right in front of the door. “I knew you couldn’t stand it. I knew you couldn’t let just anyone get their lips anywhere near me.” He chuckled, proud of himself. 

 

Sungyoon was still looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with Daeyeol. Largely because he wasn’t able to force his tears back, and he definitely didn’t want Daeyeol to see him in that state. He must’ve looked really stupid, he thought. 

 

“I knew you- Wait, babe, are you crying? Sungyoon? Sungyoon, c’mon look at me! Why are you crying?” Daeyeol frowned, worry evident in his eyes. He cupped Sungyoon’s face with his hands and pushed it up to meet his eyes. Sungyoon’s tears rolled down the sides of his cheeks, he blinked serveral times, trying his best to let everything out now that Daeyeol had already seen it all. 

 

“Babe, is something wrong? Why are you crying?” Sungyoon could hear the panick in Daeyeol’s voice, “I hate it so much! I hate it so _so_ much. I wanted to throw something at him just to get him off you, and I just didn’t want to see them getting their h-hands all over you and it’s just... I just d-don’t want them near you!” Sungyoon started bawling his eyes out like a little kid, stuttering as he took short breaths through his cries, choking back on his tears. 

 

“I hated it so much! I didn’t want him to touch you! He can’t! H-He can’t!” Sungyoon threw his fist against Daeyeol’s chest over and over again like a child throwing a tantrum. 

 

Daeyeol’s cheeks would probably tear if he smiled any wider, loving the way Sungyoon was getting jealous. He wrapped his arms around Sungyoon, only succeeding after awhile as the younger man put up a struggle. “Babe, no one else, no one other than you, will have their hands on me, alright? C’mon, look at me. I just came here to spite you, to make you understand how I feel knowing you’re still working here and all those shitheads will have their nasty hands all over you. You wouldn’t see it any other way and I had to do this for you to understand how hard it would be for me to just _live_  knowing you’re doing this every night.” 

 

Sungyoon was still sniffing, his hands stuck awkwardly between him and Daeyeol’s body. “But I-”

 

“I know you need a well-paying job. Work for me. Come work for me. I’ll pay you well. I won’t show any favouritism, I’ll just pay you as I would any other person. But please just, just don’t work here anymore. Work for me, alright?” The sincerity was overflowing in Daeyeol’s tone, his eyes filled with concern and love as he stared at Sungyoon. 

 

“But-”

 

“I love you. I love you, Sungyoon. I want us to work out. So will you just do this, for me, for us?” Daeyeol was so close to begging Sungyoon to give up the job. 

 

Sungyoon stared into Daeyeol’s eyes, his insides feeling all warm and fuzzy again, the feeling of young love. He paused for a little while before wrapping his arms around Daeyeol in a tight embrace, “Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll go work for you. But I’m still mad. I’m still angry that you let that guy put his hand over your chest like that! He can’t do that! He’s not allowed to! I can’t believe you really let him do that!” 

 

Daeyeol could tell that Sungyoon was pouting even without looking at his face, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous. Fine, I’ll let you punish me. _However you like._ ” 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

It took Sungyoon some time to convince Daeyeol that he was definitely going to render his resignation letter the next day. He managed to finally drag Daeyeol out of Octagon, into his car. Sungyoon got into the passenger seat, looked straight ahead and waited for Daeyeol to start the car. 

 

“You promise?” Daeyeol asked for the last time, reaching over to wrap his hand over Sungyoon’s. “You promise you’ll quit tomorrow? You promise?” Daeyeol nagged, his gaze filled to the brim with worry. “Sungyoon c’mon-”

 

Sungyoon sighed and sandwiched Daeyeol’s hand between his own, “For the thousandth time, I promise. I won’t come back, ever again. Alright? But I do need to think about working for you, it doesn’t seem like such a good idea...” 

 

“Why?” Daeyeol raised a brow, a cheeky smirk took over his worry-ridden expression, “It’ll be kinda...hot...you’ll be working for me...in my office...god knows what I can do to you behind those closed doors...” Daeyeol’s voice got a little deeper and huskier, causing Sungyoon to gulp in uncertainty and he dare say, anticipation. “Shut up, Daeyeol. Just drive.” Sungyoon turned to look out of the window, hoping he could hide the mad blush he was wearing. 

 

Daeyeol chuckled, knowing he managed to shake Sungyoon, “Put on your safety belt.” 

 

Sungyoon snapped his head back to stare at Daeyeol, he paused for a moment, seemingly expecting Daeyeol to do something. “You’re about to become the least romantic person I know... don’t you know that in situations like this you’re supposed to reach over and-”

 

Daeyeol’s safety belt snapped back into the compartment as he released it. He turned his body to face Sungyoon and reached over so quickly, Sungyoon didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Daeyeol pressed his lips hard against Sungyoon’s, his kiss warm and sweet. Daeyeol’s hand worked it’s way towards the safety belt, which came out smoothly across Sungyoon’s chest with just a light tug. 

 

Daeyeol smiled against Sungyoon’s lips as the click sounded when he fastened the belt in place. “Like this?” Daeyeol leaned back, admiring Sungyoon’s startled face, his heart gushing with love and adoration over how cute the younger man looked, “I didn’t know you liked things like this.” He gave Sungyoon another peck on the lips before turning back to face the steering wheel. Sungyoon muttered something that sounded like “annoying” under his breath, his face burning up again before it could even cool down from what Daeyeol had suggested previously.

 

Daeyeol made sure he was safely buckled up before he stepped on the accelerator, “Is Jibeom still awake? He would be happy to see that you’re home early today.” 

 

“That sneaky little boy? He only has all that energy in the morning and afternoon because he sleeps like a log at night. I hope he’s asleep already, he still has to go to school tomorrow.” Sungyoon fiddled with his thumbs on his lap, “Are you staying over...?” He fixed his gaze southwards, refusing to meet Daeyeol’s eyes as he popped the question.

 

Daeyeol swore that if he had smiled any wider, the corner of his lips would’ve tore. “I’m glad you asked. Anyways, if you remember, my brother...uhm there’s a family gathering tomorrow, would you like to join me?” 

 

Sometimes Sungyoon was amazed at how quickly Daeyeol could change the entire mood, “Daeyeol, you know about-”

 

“I won’t let them hurt you anymore. I’m different. I’m not like my brother. Can you trust me and let me prove it to you?” Sungyoon could see that Daeyeol was awfully nervous, his knuckles visibly turning white under the moonlight, as he gripped tightly on the steering wheel. 

 

Sungyoon smiled, “I trust you. You have nothing to prove, I know you’re different.” 

—

 

“He’s asleep?” Daeyeol whispered as they entered Sungyoon’s home. The lights were turned off and the door to the bedroom was shut. “I think so.” Sungyoon looked around, turning back to Daeyeol with a smile, “Yeah he is.” 

 

“Good.” The corner of Daeyeol’s lip turned up into a playful smirk, “Come here.” He grabbed Sungyoon by the hand and led him into the kitchen. Daeyeol’s hand slowly snaked up to Sungyoon’s face, cupping it on both sides, “You’re so fucking cute I just want to spend the rest of my life kissing you.” Daeyeol pressed his body against Sungyoon as the latter leaned against the kitchen top. 

 

Sungyoon rolled his eyes and threw his arms around Daeyeol’s neck, “Then shut up and kiss me.” He tilted his head at an angle and leaned in, avoiding Daeyeol’s nose as he did. “Have I ever told you that you smell really good?” Sungyoon whispered, his lips mere millimeters away from Daeyeol’s juicy pink ones. 

 

Daeyeol chuckled, “No, but it’s never too late to do so.” He moves his hand southwards and grabbed Sungyoon by his waist, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing. “Daeyeol!” Sungyoon yelped in surprise as Daeyeol lifted him up onto the kitchen counter. He clamped his hand over his mouth, fearing that he would alarm Jibeom who was probably soundly asleep.

 

“It’s new huh? This is a new location.” Daeyeol leaned in towards Sungyoon’s neck, giving him a soft pecks at the sensitive spot Daeyeol recognised. 

 

Sungyoon frowned, not catching what Daeyeol meant. 

 

“In your place, in mine. But the kitchen... it’s something new...” Daeyeol reached under Sungyoon’s shirt and drew tiny circles on his back. He sunk his teeth into Sungyoon’s neck, gently nibbling on the same spot as he enjoyed the moans from Sungyoon, “I just want to take you on every inch of this place. Bend you over the counter, make you beg for more as I thrust my cock so deep into you, you’ll feel me for days. Oh, Sungyoon, the things I want to do to you, you’ll never-”

 

“Daddy...? Daddy Yeol is that you? What do you want to do to my daddy...?” A small voice came as a surprise, freezing Daeyeol and Sungyoon in their spots. “Daddy, you’re home early today...” 

 

“J-Jibeom!” Sungyoon shoved Daeyeol away hard and hopped off the kitchen counter. “Baby! Why are you a-awake?” Sungyoon was flustered, to say the least, embarrassed that it wasn’t even the first time his son had walked in on the both of them. 

 

Jibeom placed his hands on both sides of his waist, sighing as he shook his head, “You screamed so loud...It would be a problem if I _didn’t_  wake up...” 

 

Sungyoon’s mouth was slightly agape, unsure of the response he should give to Jibeom. Sometimes he wasn’t sure where Jibeom learnt to talk like such an adult. “S-Sorry baby... c’mon let’s go back to bed.” Sungyoon rubbed the back of his neck, ushering Jibeom back to the bedroom. 

 

“Daddy Yeol... so what do you want to do to my daddy?” Jibeom raised his brow as he stopped walking and turned back to face Daeyeol who was trailing after the two of them. 

 

“N-Nothing... I j-just wanted to tuck him into bed... like how he’ll be tucking you in... t-that’s all...” Daeyeol swore that Jibeom had a special talent in catching them offguard, leaving them speechless whenever he was so quick to catch onto things. 

 

Jibeom looked a little unconvinced but took Daeyeol’s word for it. He yawned widely as he climbed into bed, “Daddy Yeol, are you staying over?” 

 

Sungyoon replied on Daeyeol’s behalf, “Yes he is. That’s why you should quickly get back to sleep before he starts snoring!” 

 

Daeyeol looked offended at the claim, “I do not snore!” 

 

Jibeom giggled as he pulled the blanket up to his chin, “You do!”

 

Daeyeol rolled his eyes, “Just go to sleep.” 

 

Sungyoon gave Daeyeol a pat on his shoulder, “Don’t pick a fight with a seven year old.” 

 

“I’m going to get you guys to move in to _my_  place so get to have a room to ourselves and some _privacy_.” Daeyeol complained, “It’s not healthy that he keeps walking in on us.” 

 

“But I like this place, it’s small and cozy, I don’t have a problem with it.” Sungyoon shrugged as he took a few pieces of clothing from the drawer and passed them to Daeyeol. “It’s fine.” 

 

“It’s not fine with me. As I was saying, there’s a lot of things I want to do with you, to you, and it would be nice if I didn’t have to constantly worry about Jibeom barging in!” Daeyeol lower lip jutted out to form a small pout. His next sentence came as a whisper, “What if one day he walks in and we’re naked and getting in on it-”

 

Sungyoon punched him hard in the shoulder before he could continue his sentence, “Lee Daeyeol!” 

 

“See! This is why we need our private space!” 

—

 

“Jibeom, you can get anything you like, I’ll get it all for you.” Daeyeol declared as soon as they stepped into the toy store the next day. 

 

Jibeom cocked his head up and stared wide-eyed at the man, “Why? It’s not my birthday soon.” 

 

Daeyeol thought long and hard for an actual explanation, but he realised that there was no proper reason or whatsoever, he simply wanted to spoil Jibeom, and there was nothing Sungyoon could do or say to stop him from doing so. “Just because seeing you happy makes me happy too.” 

 

“Daeyeol...” Sungyoon chided softly, “We’re here to get a greeting gift for your parents, not to go toy shopping with Jibeom...” He couldn’t deny that he was touched at the thought of Daeyeol babying Jibeom, and was doing even better than Sungyoon was, but it was probably the nerves that got to Sungyoon this time. Meeting Daeyeol’s parents? He hadn’t even gotten the chance to meet them when he was dating Sungyeol, but the thought of them already sent chills down his spine. 

 

“At least he’ll have something to play with later on... at least before the impending war breaks out.” Daeyeol tried to lift the mood a little but it only seemed to dampen it even more. “That’s... helpful...” Sungyoon said sarcastically. The frown on his face was about to become permanent if it stayed on any longer. 

 

“I’m not going to ask my parents to accept you, you know. I don’t care about what they think of you, it’s my life, I call the shots. I love you and there’s _nothing_  they can do to keep us apart.” Daeyeol intertwined his fingers with Sungyoon’s as he reassured. “And don’t think about running away from me, I’m never letting you go again.” 

 

“Get a room!!” Jibeom squealed as he pushed Sungyoon nearer to Daeyeol. 

 

“Remind me never to let Jangjun get anywhere near Jibeom ever again.” Sungyoon glared at the young boy who bit his lip, regretting a little for getting his favourite uncle in potential trouble. “But Jangjun Ajusshi is fun! I love him!” 

 

Sungyoon continued to narrow his eyes at Jibeom, “He’s teaching you all the wrong things!” 

 

“But at least he’s fun... not like the two of you...” Jibeom stuck out his tongue at Sungyoon before he disappeared somewhere between the aisle, combing through the shelves for any toy that would catch his eye. 

 

“Honestly you need to loosen up and have some fun like Jibeom.” Daeyeol advised, “You have a cute playful side too.” 

 

Sungyoon clucked his tongue, “Yeah, a youthful side an old man like you would never understand.” 

 

Daeyeol wrapped an arm around Sungyoon’s neck, holding him in a deadlock position, “Take that back.”

 

“N-No!” Sungyoon managed to spit out as he gasped for air, “Old! Man!” 

 

“What a sight.” 

 

Daeyeol and Sungyoon stopped dead in their tracks as a familiar, yet unwelcomed, voice was heard. “Still playing around with your toy like a little child huh, _brother_?” Sungyeol snarled, hands in his pocket, standing tall before the two of them. 

 

“Why are you here?” Daeyeol muttered through his gritted teeth. 

 

“I was about to accuse _you_  of stalking me. Did you come here because you knew my family owns this mall and hoped to get a glimpse of me? C’mon Sungyoon, I know how deeply in love you were with me those years back, but now that you’re with my brother, shouldn’t you show at least a little bit of restrain?” Sungyeol smirked. Sungyoon struggled to understand how it was possible for him to have fallen in love with such an ass back then. He must’ve been out of his mind. 

 

“Shut your damn mouth before I make sure you can’t speak for the rest of your life.” Daeyeol tightened his fingers around Sungyoon’s, holding the latter closer to him. 

 

“Hit a nerve there? No matter what you guys have at present, you will never be able to erase the past, my dear brother.” Sungyeol hissed at the last word, like it tasted like poison on his tongue. 

 

“Daddy! Can I get this?” Jibeom pushed past Sungyeol and stood between the three of them, holding up the toy and beamed brightly at Sungyoon. “Daddy~ please!” Jibeom jumped up and down as he whined. 

 

“Daddy?” Sungyeol raised a brow. Sungyoon’s face turned pale as fear washed through him, he never wanted for Sungyeol to find out about Jibeom, especially not now. 

 

“Daddy~ please please? Jibeomie will be a good boy!” Jibeom totally ignored Sungyeol as continued to pester Sungyoon, tugging at his trousers. “Sure Jibeomie, anything you want.” Daeyeol gave the boy a small smile and ruffled his hair, determined to leave the boy out of their troubles. 

 

“Daddy Yeol is the best!” Jibeom hooked his arms around Daeyeol’s leg and hugged it tightly. 

 

“Didn’t know that you guys even got a son together...are you sure you can handle raising a child that’s not yours?” 

 

Sungyoon felt his fingers go numb, he wasn’t entirely sure whom the question was directed to, him or Daeyeol? _He’s_ _mine_ , Sungyoon wanted to shout it out but those words were lost on his tongue. 

 

“Rather than a dick like you, I’m more than willing to call him my family.” Daeyeol shot Sungyeol down with nothing more than a sentence. 

 

Sungyeol put on a straight face to mask the sting of those words, “How old are you, little boy?” 

 

Jibeom made a face at Sungyeol before answering, “Daddy said not to talk to strangers...but you seem to know my daddy so... I’m 7 this year, my name is Jibeom, nice to meet you, Ajusshi.” Jibeom mumbled as he bowed, staying true to the manners Sungyoon brought him up with. 

 

“7...?” 

 

Sungyoon’s heart clenched as he could see how Sungyeol was fixing the pieces together, the entire story had become clear to him. 

 

Sungyeol clenched his fist which shook with rage, knuckles turning white as they were drained of blood. “How nice of you, Sungyoon. Bringing our son up... I wonder if it had ever crossed your mind to _let_ _me_ _know_?” 

 

“Nothing would’ve changed even if you had known, nothing.” Sungyoon snarled, hating the way Sungyeol seemed to be trivialising the entire situation. Even if he had told Sungyeol about Jibeom, Sungyeol would’ve still left him. He was sure. 

 

“Everything. Everything would’ve been different. _Everything_...” Sungyeol couldn’t hide the pain look as he gazed upon Jibeom. Only he would know how much he had wanted a child to call his own, especially one could’ve brought up with his love who was so dear to him. Sungyeol’s blood boiled in rage at the thought of how Sungyoon robbed him of the chance. “They would’ve let me stay by your side, my parents... they wouldn’t have forced us apart if they knew... if I knew...” 

 

Sungyoon swore he must’ve heard Sungyeol wrongly, he tried his best to gather his thoughts, to say something to excuse them so that they could leave as soon as possible, but Sungyeol beat him to it once again. 

 

“But now that I know this little boy...that he’s mine...things are about to change. Mark my words.” 


	27. Chapter 27

Daeyeol got into the car after buckling Jibeom up in the back seat. He had a million questions on his mind, questions which he was dying to hear the answers to. But yet when he turned to look at Sungyoon, all he wanted to do was to hold him tight and assure him that it’ll all be fine. It was then when Daeyeol realised how far he had come. How much he had changed because of Sungyoon and the love he had for him. 

 

The Daeyeol from years ago would’ve probably jumped to conclusions and assumed the worst, demanding Sungyoon to give him a proper explanation. Heck, he probably wouldn’t even have got himself involved with Sungyoon, probably just another one night stand among many others. Yet here he was. Sitting beside the love of his life. Feeling an unexplainable ache in his heart himself, and yet all he wanted to do was to make Sungyoon feel better. 

 

It’s probably love. Something Daeyeol haven’t felt in a long while. 

 

Daeyeol felt his heart grow heavier as he saw how Sungyoon was biting the inside of his cheeks, his fists trembling as he clenched them hard.

 

“Are you alright?” Daeyeol broke the silence, his brows furrowed in the middle as he frowned with concern. “Sungyoon?” 

 

Sungyoon shook his head. Sungyoon was as stubborn as a mule at times and Daeyeol was aware that it took a lot of courage for him to admit his feelings, and for that, he was immensely grateful. Sungyoon fixed his gaze towards the front, his breath unsteady as he whispered, “He knows... he knows now...I’m so scared... I-I’m so scared he’s going to t-take Jibeom away...” 

 

Daeyeol reached over and combed the stray hairs away from Sungyoon’s eyes, exposing a part of his forehead, onto which Daeyeol placed a reassuring kiss. “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect the both of you. I don’t know what’s going on. I hope you’ll tell me soon. But Sungyoon, I promise you I’ll do _anything_  it takes to keep Jibeom by our side. He’s your son, and now he’s mine too. I’ll protect the both of you.” 

 

Daeyeol didn’t tell Sungyoon crap like “don’t be afraid” or “it’ll all be fine” because he knew that Sungyoon will always be afraid of losing Jibeom, and things won’t be fine. Things will be the opposite of fine. Hell will probably break loose soon, but all Daeyeol can do is to promise Sungyoon that he’ll go through it with him to the end, as a family. 

—

 

A young man took over Daeyeol's car as he stopped in front of the large metal gates. The man gave the trio a weird glance, staring longer than necessary. "What are you looking at? Are you new here?" Daeyeol snapped, annoyed that the man was making Sungyoon feel even more pressured under his unwelcoming gaze. 

 

"You probably won't remember me, sir. You haven't been home for almost 7 years now." There was more than a tint of annoyance in his tone, "Mr and Mrs Lee are waiting at the front, they have been waiting for this day for a long time, you should get going, sir.” 

 

Daeyeol frowned, “Since when did mom and dad hire people like you? Don’t you know that you should only speak when spoken to?” 

 

Jibeom stared back and forth between the man and Daeyeol, a little alarmed by the increased hostility in the air. He held onto Sungyoon’s hand a little tighter, “Daddy...?”

 

“But you spoke to me first...” The man muttered under his breath as he got into the driver’s seat. 

 

“What the fuck did you-” Daeyeol placed a hand on the top of the door, preventing the man from closing it. “Just let it go, he did nothing wrong! And you’re scaring Jibeom...” Sungyoon chided as he hit Daeyeol’s forearm lightly, “Let’s get going... things are already nerve wrecking as it is, you don’t have to make it worse.” 

 

Daeyeol took a deep breath before he slammed the door shut, harder than he needed to. “Fine, fine. I’m sorry, let’s go.” 

 

They stood in silence in the middle of the road, watching as the car went past the gates. “Before we go... how do I look? Can I really meet your parents like this?” Sungyoon looked down at his freshly ironed shirt, tugging at its corners to make sure that it was perfectly straightened. 

 

Daeyeol chuckled, he scanned Sungyoon from head to toe, “Like this...? Babe, you look perfect, I’m sure you know that. I might even need to remove all the butlers from the room later on, just in case any one of them decides to hit on you,” Daeyeol leaned in and lowered his head until his lips were right beside Sungyoon’s ear, “Because you look so fucking hot. As usual.” He leaned back and enjoyed the look on Sungyoon’s face.

 

Sungyoon could feel the heat creep up his face. He reached up to cover half of his face and punched Daeyeol in the shoulder with his other hand, “Stop it! We’re going to meet your parents, stop fooling around like this” 

 

Daeyeol pouted and rubbed his shoulders, “It doesn’t change the fact that you’re hot, and you know it.” 

 

“Daddy, you’re hot? But the weather is a little cold...are you sick?” Jibeom glanced up at Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon groaned. As every day passed, he wished that both Daeyeol and Jangjun would stop corrupting his young son’s mind. “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will be fine.” He ruffled Jibeom’s hair. 

 

Daeyeol leaned over swiftly and gave Sungyoon a soft kiss on his nose, “There, now Daddy will be alright! Let’s go!” 

 

Sungyoon let out a short giggle before catching himself, “Let’s go...” He was thankful that no matter how stressful situations were, Daeyeol always had his ways to make sure Sungyoon felt comfortable. 

 

The walk from the gate to the front door was awfully torturous, Daeyeol could feel the way Sungyoon’s nerves were eating away at him from the way Sungoyon tightly interlocked his fingers with Daeyeol’s. “Let me do the talking. I’ll take care of it. I won’t let them hurt you.” 

 

Sungyoon could feel the knots in his stomach grow tighter, he nodded as he fixed his gaze ahead. Even when he was dating Sungyeol, he had never met his parents, not even once. Well it wasn’t that he wanted to either. From the way Sungyeol rarely mentioned them or when Sungyeol would spend nights at Sungyoon’s dorm, refusing to go home, Sungyoon could see how dysfunctional the family was. 

 

Not to mention how it was crazily creepy how Mr and Mrs Lee found out about Jibeom, even when Sungyoon tried his best to hide his child away from the world and Sungyeol, they still found him. Every time Sungyoon closed his eyes, he could vividly remember the fear he went through a few years back. When some mysterious people tried to pick young Jibeom up from pre-school, and was only unsuccessful because the boy couldn’t stop crying and refused to leave with someone other than Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyoon only got to know that it was all planned by Sungyeol’s parents, when he started to receive letters and phone calls threatening to destroy his entire life unless he returned the child to “his rightful family”. How they managed to find out about Jibeom, Sungyoon was too afraid to know. 

 

All in all, Sungyoon wasn’t exactly fascinated by the idea of bringing Jibeom along to meet the very people who tried to take him away. Yet he knew that since the secret was out, it was only the matter of time before this confrontation takes place. 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Sungyoon muttered under his breath as Daeyeol pushed open the main door, revealing the extravagantly decorated main hall of the Lee residence. “It’ll be fine.” 

—

 

Sungyoon could see the way Mr and Mrs Lee’s eyes lit up at the sight of Daeyeol, they must’ve missed him. They made no effort to hide their displeasure as Sungyoon stepped out from behind Daeyeol, bowing slightly as he greeted the elders. “Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Lee, I’m Choi Sungyoon...Daeyeol’s... Daeyeol’s-” Sungyoon struggled to find the right word, cursing himself in his mind for screwing up something that simple. 

 

“My boyfriend. And no matter what the both of you say, I intend to keep on seeing him.” Daeyeol’s tone was firm, leaving no room for any arguments from his parents. 

 

“Daeyeol... I know...I know you- I can find better people for you, men, women, whoever you like, but why- why him? Don’t you know-” Mrs Lee frowned in disapproval, plainly annoyed that although her initial plans to break Sungyoon and Sungyeol apart worked, the universe must be damned that somehow Sungyoon managed to find another way back into the family. 

 

“Mum, I’ll say this once, and once only. This is not some goddamned drama where the rich has to marry the rich and save their businesses or whatever bullshit. I don’t give a fuck about what happened between hyung and Sungyoon, and neither should the both of you.” He jabbed his fingers towards the direction of his parents. “I love Sungyoon, and he loves me too. It’s my life, not yours. One more word about this and I’ll be leaving right through the front door.” 

 

Mrs Lee pressed her lips into a thin line, the fear that her youngest son would waltz through the front gates and never return always haunted her darkest dreams. As much as she hated the thought of Sungyoon being under the same roof as them, the fear of losing Daeyeol far outweighed it. 

 

Mr Lee cleared his throat, “Alright, alright, it’s supposed to be a happy occasion. Both of our sons are back, let’s be happy today, alright?” He places his arm around Mrs Lee’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “Ah right, Jibeom? You’ve grown a lot.” Mr Lee smiled endearingly at Jibeom who peeked out from behind Sungyoon. Daeyeol raised his eyebrow, surprised that his father knew Jibeom's name. He didn't want to ask, afraid that the answer would drive him further away from his family. 

 

The boy took cautious steps to the side. “H-Hello... My name is Kim. Ji. Beom.” Jibeom lowered his head while he still held onto Sungyoon’s hand tightly. 

 

"Hello, darling..." Mrs Lee gave the boy a small smile before she turned to her husband, “Kim...? He didn’t even let the boy be a Lee...He should’ve just gave the boy to us... really doesn't know his place...” She muttered under her breath, but Daeyeol still caught on to every word she said. He could feel his pores tighten in anger, his heart rate seemingly doubled, “Don’t talk about Sungyoon like this. I mean it.” Daeyeol spat, the sight of Sungyoon shifting his weight anxiously set him off again. 

 

“Daeyeol, it’s fine, you don’t have to-” Sungyoon started but was cut off by Daeyeol, “It’s because you’re so nice, you let everyone step all over you!” 

 

“Oh, the fun has already started without me huh?” The voice that Sungyoon could recognise from anywhere rang through the entire room, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut. “Dad. Mum. _Brother_.” He greeted them with a playful yet deadly smile. He was definitely up to something. 

 

“Son, we meet again." He placed a hand on Jibeom's shoulder and looked down at the boy, "You should get used to this place, it'll be your new home." 

 

Jibeom pushed his hand away and duck behind Sungyoon, fear flashing across his eyes at the thought of being apart from his father. "D-Daddy... I'm scared..." Jibeom whispered, grabbing fistful of Sungyoon's shirt, crumpling the edges. 

 

Daeyeol could never understand how _that_ _thing_  and him could be brothers. Sometimes he was sure that one of them was adopted, and many times he secretly hoped it was him. "I swear to god, you touch him one more time I'll-" Daeyeol snarled, his nostrils flared as anger seeped out through every inch of him. 

 

"What will you do, _little_ _brother_?" Sungyeol was obviously enjoying it, pissing Daeyeol off should be listed as one of his favourite past time. "Oh, when you leave later on, just bring your _plaything_  along, I'll take the boy." 

 

Jibeom shook his head furiously, his lips trembled a little as he cried out, "I want to go home! D-Daddy! Jibeomie wants to go home!" He tugged at Sungyoon's shirt, tears rolling down the side of his face. 

 

Daeyeol positioned himself in front of Sungyeol. "You have no rights, Lee Sungyeol." Daeyeol's fists shook as he placed them by his side, desperately holding himself back from taking a swing at his brother. Sungyeol scoffed, "You're the one with no rights here. Don't forget that _dear_ _Sungyoon_  and I go way back, if we were queueing for rights, you'd be way behind me."

 

"You-" Sungyoon held Daeyeol back before he could do anything he'd regret. "Stop it." 

 

Sungyoon bent down to meet Jibeom's eyes. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks, "Baby, shh...It's alright... Ajusshi...Ajusshi is just playing around with you...Daddy will take you home after lunch alright? I promise." He combed the stray hair away from Jibeom's eyes, his heart aching with every tear. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, patting his back over and over again until he stopped crying.

 

Mrs Lee sighed, shaking her head in disapproval, "It would've been a peaceful family reunion...if there weren't any _outsiders_." She made sure Sungyoon heard her loud and clear before she turned and made her way towards the dining area. 

—

 

Sungyoon made sure the steak was all cut up for Jibeom before he started on his own meal. His hands trembled a little as he could feel Mrs Lee casting dirty glances at him, it was as though she was inherently dissatisfied with everything Sungyoon did. "Bring the boy here whenever you're free, we should get to see our grandson from time to time." Mrs Lee requested before she took a sip of red wine. 

 

"You would've had plenty of time with your _grandson_  if you haven't tried to keep this from me." Sungyeol's words pierced through the right places, his mother's eyes darted away, refusing to meet with her son's. 

 

"But she's right," Sungyeol continued, "I'll keep him here. He deserves better. If he stays here, I can provide for him. I wonder if you've been feeding him right, how is a kid his age so skinny and small? He'll be given the best if he stays here, you can continue working at the strip club, don't worry, I'll treat him right, he's my son after all." Sungyeol sounded bitter and resentful, "Who knows what kind of diseases you'll pass to him...After all, the place you work at... is all kinds of fucked up." 

 

Sungyoon gripped his knife so tightly his knuckles turned white, fresh hot tears pooled at the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, not in front of all these people who were just waiting for the moment to strike at his weakness. If not for himself, he had to be strong for Jibeom. 

 

Daeyeol was disgusted by the fact that he was related to someone like Sungyeol, yet he was angrier at himself for subjecting Sungyoon to such insults, knowing deep down that although Sungyoon would never let it show, those words hurt him a great deal. "It's not like your company is doing really well. I'll make sure _my_ son is well fed, thank you for worrying." He promised Sungyoon that he would try his best to avoid conflict but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on anyone who tried to hurt Sungyoon. 

 

Sungyeol scoffed, "You're not even denying the fact that he works at a strip club." 

 

"He's not working there anymore." Daeyeol snapped back. 

 

"Well, all that matters is that he used to." 

 

"Sungyeol, enough. Son, I've been receiving lots of calls from my friends, they all have daughters...and sons...they would want to introduce to you." Mrs Lee interjected into the conversation, speaking comfortably as though Sungyoon wasn't sitting right there. 

 

Sungyoon had never felt this small in his entire life, it was as though if he didn't make a single noise, nobody would've realised that he was actually there. He hated it. He hated how they knew exactly how to make him feel like the thing he had with Daeyeol was temporary, and that it was only the matter of time before Daeyeol finds someone better, someone worthy of his time and attention. 

 

"I don't care. I have Sungyoon." Daeyeol continued with his meal, using his free hand to squeeze Sungyoon's under the table. 

 

"You never know what's going to happen... It's good to keep your options open. I'll send you their profiles, take a look at Ms Kim and... if you like... Mr Jung. Both of them have outstanding backgrounds and they're...clean." Sungyoon didn't think that he would ever forget the look Mrs Lee casted his way. He was used to being treated like that by others, but somehow it felt a million times worst coming from someone he was trying to impress. 

 

"Mum. One more word. Just one more word from you about Sungyoon and I'm leaving." Daeyeol threatened, knowing that it would work. 

 

Mrs Lee pursed her lips, "Fine. Now tell me, what do your parents work as?" She asked without even looking at Sungyoon. 

 

"U-Uhm... They've passed away a long time ago...I've been working and living alone since then." Sungyoon swallowed, it was more nerve-wrecking than any other interview he had ever gone through before.

 

"What did you study in university? Are your grades good?" 

 

"I didn't go to University...I stopped attending school after I graduated from high school...It isn't exactly easy to raise a child and spend thousands of dollars on school fees. Not that I regret having Jibeom, he's the one thing in my life I'm proud of." Sungyoon beamed. He tried to hide his expressions after he was met with nothing but silence. 

 

"My poor grandson...All the hardships you must've went through...I should've taken you in when I had the chance to." Mrs Lee looked at Jibeom, who was happily munching away at his food, oblivious that his father was going through what would probably be the most important war in his life.

 

"I worked hard! I tried my best to make sure Jibeom got everything he wanted and-" Sungyoon tried his best to hold his tears back, he hated it whenever people pointed out that he wasn't being a good father. He dedicated his everything to Jibeom, sometimes he thought that before he was Choi Sungyoon, he was Jibeom's father. 

 

"God knows what you did to get the money to raise the boy..." Mrs Lee mumbled under her breath but Sungyoon heard every word clearly, each felt like a stab in his heart. 

 

"Mum!" Daeyeol dropped slammed his palm against the table, startling Jibeom who stared at him, wide-eyed. 

 

Mrs Lee sighed and placed her cutlery down, looking to her husband for some support. "Just...Just let them be. You don't want to lose your son, do you?" He was a wise man, Daeyeol always respected him despite everything that was going on in this messed up family. "Just eat, you guys are scaring the boy." Mr Lee gave Jibeom an encouraging smile, lifting the mood a little. 

—

 

Sungyoon was glad that the worst was over, nothing could possibly beat that lunch, right? Now all he had to do was say goodbye and whisk away from this awful place. "Jibeom, say goodbye." Sungyoon gave Jibeom a light tap on his shoulder, urging him to greet the elders. 

 

"I'm only letting him go because there's nothing I hate more than a crying child." Sungyeol groaned as he watched Daeyeol and Sungyoon got ready to go. "Be careful, you never know when I'll take him away from you." 

 

Daeyeol's eyes shot up to meet Sungyeol's, "You'd be dead before you even try." 

 

"Daeyeol, don't talk to your brother like this." His mother chided. 

"Maybe when he actually starts acting like my brother, and not some trashy low-life. Asshole." Daeyeol narrowed his eyes at his brother.

 

"What the fuck did you just-" Sungyeol lunged himself at Daeyeol, only to be stopped by their father. "Language! Not that I'm taking sides, but even I wouldn't let a child near you if you continue speaking like this. When will the both of you grow up?" At that point, Sungyoon was sure that nothing was ever going to be normal in that household.

 

"Whatever." Sungyeol rolled his eyes before he turned to go. 

 

"Come visit us soon alright? Maybe alone next time...?" Mrs Lee held Daeyeol's hands in hers, her longing for her child was evident in her eyes. "I've missed you so much." 

 

"I still haven't forgotten what made me leave in the first place. I can forgive you guys for what you did, but I'll never forget." Daeyeol pushed her hand away and held Sungyoon's tightly, "And anyways, when I come back, it'll always be with him." 

—

 

"Aren't you hungry?" Daeyeol asked as they got into the car, "You barely ate. Well okay, I barely ate. Shall we go grab some light snacks before we head back?" 

 

Sungyoon shrugged, "I'm fine with anything..." His mind was still full. 

 

"Fine? You're obviously not fine." Daeyeol shifted in his seat to face Sungyoon, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to hear those awful things." He reached over to cover Sungyoon's hands with his. "I'm sorry..." 

 

"She's right you know..." Sungyoon moved his hand over Daeyeol's and gently caressed it with the pad of his thumb, "You could easily find someone better...You don't have to be sorry..." 

 

"Choi Sungyoon." Daeyeol's tone was firmer this time. "Don't you dare." 

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't say things like that." 

 

"It's true though. You know it to." 

 

"I don't. I only want you. If you say things like that again, I'm leaving!" Daeyeol frowned, pouting a little like he did whenever he was upset. 

 

"To find someone else...? Go then..." Sungyoon sighed. 

 

"Choi Sungyoon!" Daeyeol flicked Sungyoon in the forehead with his free hand. The younger man winced a little, "I was just kidding!" 

 

"Noisy...can we ask Jangjun Ajusshi along? I miss him..." Jibeom said from the back, attracting the two adults' attention. "Jibeom! I almost forgot that you were there." Daeyeol chuckled. "I'll give your Ajusshi a call alright? I'm not sure if he'll be free to meet us though..."

 

Jibeom clucked his tongue, "If you say that Jibeomie wants to meet him, he'll come immediately!" 

—

 

"You really came so quickly when I mentioned Jibeom. We've been friends for ages and I've never seen you so excited to meet anyone. I'm hurt." Daeyeol whined as soon as they met Jangjun at the mall.

 

"Disgusting. Since when did you whine like this?" Jangjun rolled his eyes. 

 

"Ajusshi, I've missed you so much." Jibeom tugged at Jangjun's sleeve, "Ajusshi~" 

 

"My Jibeomie, I've missed you too." Jangjun pinched the young boy's cheeks, "Have you been well? Did your dads bully you?" 

 

"What do you mean bully? You're the one that always bullies him!" Daeyeol yelled, lowering his head in embarrassment as a few heads turned in their direction. 

 

"That's not true! Jibeom, you tell-"

 

"Lee Jangjun?" An unfamiliar looking man walked up to the group. "Lee Daeyeol?"

 

"This is...?" Sungyoon raised his brow, a little startled by the sudden intrusion.

 

"We went to the same high school, Jangjun, remember me?" The man's smile could not get any wider. "You guys are still together?" 

 

"Together?" Sungyoon's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out from their sockets.

 

"You guys have been dating since high school? Wah... this is such a big news! We should gather with the rest of our classmates soon." The man seemed to be ignoring Sungyoon completely, leaving his thought to run wild. 

 

"Sungyoon, I-" Daeyeol's stomach twisted, blood drained from his face as he thought about how he should explain it all to Sungyoon. 

 

"I heard that you guys used to hook up so often around school, there's nowhere that's 'clean' now!" The guy teased, obviously not sensing the tense atmosphere. "Good times, right?" 

 

Sungyoon glanced from Daeyeol to Jangjun and back again, he should've known.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short update because some of my friends were having some sort of bmay withdrawal syndrome 🤔 anyways!!! @Daeyeollie_oppa has translated bmay into Spanish!! for those who are interested to read, here’s the link :)   
> https://my.w.tt/ebT1K2lPOV

It was awfully quiet during dinner. Sungyoon was expressionless, he just kept on feeding Jibeom while avoiding eye contact with the other two. Jangjun was confused, he knew that Sungyoon didn’t know anything about Daeyeol and him, but he also didn’t know why it was just so bad for Sungyoon to find out. What? Was Sungyoon that insecure? Jangjun was honestly a little annoyed by the way Sungyoon was ignoring the both of them. 

 

And Daeyeol? Daeyeol was just too afraid to even speak. Or maybe if Sungyoon would just look at him, he would have a chance to explain himself. Daeyeol knew how it must've looked, Sungyoon must've thought that Daeyeol had tried to keep his past hidden, and given his track record, this must've been the worst hit so far. 

 

Daeyeol kept replaying the look Sungyoon gave him in his head, the look of pure betrayal and definitely a certain amount of disgust. The thing Daeyeol felt the worst about, was the fact that he couldn't deny it all. He couldn't deny that at some point in his life, albeit it being eons ago, Jangjun was part of his _very_ _intimate_  life. 

 

Jangjun and Daeyeol had practically grew up together and Daeyeol had always knew of Jangjun's huge crush on him. He only started seeing Jangjun in another light, when he first got drunk in his first year at college. To put things in simpler terms, Daeyeol did a lot of things he wasn't exactly proud of, and as much as he could, he wished to keep those things from Sungyoon. 

 

"Daddy, Jibeomie is full. Can I go play at the children's corner?" Jibeom asked with his wide eyes, a look Sungyoon could never say no to. Sungyoon nodded and gave Jibeom a pat on his back, before the young boy sped off to make new friends. 

 

Sungyoon picked up his own cutlery and started cutting his steak up into smaller bite-sized pieces. He struggled with it at first as his mind started filling with more and more unwanted thoughts now that the adults were alone. 

 

"Let me-" Daeyeol tried to help but was cut off before he could even finish his sentence. "Don't." That was all Sungyoon gave. 

 

Jangjun sighed, the silence finally so raw he had to do something, or say something at least. "Okay, what's your problem?" He set his cutlery down and glared at Sungyoon, he probably would've grabbed Sungyoon by the collar and shake him awake if he could. 

 

"Jangjun! Not helping..." Daeyeol turned to his right and whispered under his breath, his brows furrowed even deeper than before. 

 

Sungyoon could only scoff in disbelief, finally looking up from his plate and at the two other men, the sight of them sending his insides into a tumbling mess again. "What's _my_ problem? I don't know? Maybe I am entitled to get a little mad when I find out that my boyfriend has been lying to me this whole time?" Sungyoon was fuming, his ears turning hot and red. 

 

"I didn't lie...I just...I just chose not to say anything..." Daeyeol mumbled, earning a piercing glare from Sungyoon which sent shivers down his spine, and not in a good way. 

 

Jangjun rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Daeyeol hyung and I go way back, we hooked up, fucked around, dated a little here and there, but that was all so long ago. Geez, Sungyoon, get a grip." 

 

Sungyoon's mouth fell open as he lost track of whatever Jangjun said mid-sentence, "You...you did what?" Jangjun raised his eyebrow, "We weren't kids, Sungyoon, we were grown ass people. We hooked up and fucked around, that's what all college students did." 

 

Sungyoon felt his airway constrict, something bitter at the back of his throat, "You...you guys...fucked? I-I thought y-you just... you..." Sungyoon didn't even realise his hands were shaking as he gripped onto his knife and fork so tightly the blood drained from his knuckles.

 

Daeyeol prayed silently, hoping that soon he'll wake up from this nightmare. It can't be real. He can't possible be sitting there and looking at Sungyoon as the latter looked more and more disappointed in him as the seconds ticked by. "Sungyoon, I-"

 

Something made Jangjun feel mysteriously competitive, it wasn't like he still had feelings for Daeyeol and was trying to boast their past, but he just couldn't stand the way Sungyoon was treating his best friend. It was all in the past, he just thought that if Sungyoon really loved Daeyeol, none of this would've mattered, not even a tiny bit. 

 

"Yeah, and you know what, Sungyoon? It felt so good." Jangjun raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, "It's been years and yet every single time I close my eyes, I remember Daeyeol hyung, him being inside me and our bodies being so so close. The way he made me scream his name in the middle of the night, I'm sure everyone in the dorms heard us. Oh, he's good, right? I'm sure you'd know too. But Sungyoon, just know that I've been there, done that, way before you came along." 

 

Daeyeol just sat there in silence as he watched all color drain from Sungyoon's face. The younger man looked like he was going to throw up soon. The hot tears welled up in Sungyoon's eyes and threatened to spill any moment, his breath grew unsteady as he dropped his cutlery, letting them hit the plate with a loud clang. "E-Enough..." He whispered, barely audible. 

 

Jangjun scoffed, "What, Sungyoon? Are you going to cry again? It doesn't work on me. Daeyeol hyung and I have so many stories, I can spend the entire night telling you how good he fucked me, how he filled me up so good." 

 

"I said enough..." Sungyoon's voice was low, trembling at the end of every word. 

 

"Jangjun...Jangjun please just stop talking right now..." Daeyeol knew Jangjun said what he said because he got a little overprotective sometimes. "You aren't making things better..." 

 

"What the fuck, hyung? You're really just going to stand there and let him step all over you? It's not like you guys are 18 and are dating for the first time. I just don't understand. Why does he care so much about what you did in the past? You gave him a free pass when you knew he sucked dick for a living, but he's here being all whiny and a crybaby just because of what happened between us ages ago?" Jangjun was more than baffled, "You really have changed, hyung. I used to think that he's too nice and pure for you, but now I just think he isn't worth it, hyung. Hyung, you know perfectly well you can literally get _anyone_  you want." 

 

That was the last straw for Sungyoon. He picked up Jibeom's things from the boy's seat and stood up abruptly, sending Daeyeol into an obvious state of panic. "S-Sungyoon... Sungyoon, it's not like what he said. If you would just let me-"

 

"No. It's alright. Jangjun's right. I just...I should go." Sungyoon pressed his lips into a thin line and bit the inside of his cheeks so hard he could taste the iron in his blood. 

 

Daeyeol stood up and reached over to grab Sungyoon by the wrist before he could leave, "I'll take you back, it's late." 

 

"No. No-It's..It's alright, I'll be alright. It's fine." Sungyoon could feel his whole body shaking hard. He just wanted to get out, out of sight. "I'll get going, Dae- Mr. Lee." 

 

Daeyeol felt his fingertips go numb as he watched Sungyoon's retreating back disappear. Daeyeol hoped he did the right thing, letting Sungyoon go on his own. Maybe all Sungyoon needed was some time to calm down.

—

 

"Fine. I'm sorry." Jangjun broke the silence in the car on the way back to Daeyeol's place. "I just said all of that because I was mad, okay? It's not like I said anything wrong..." 

 

"You didn't have to tell him _everything_..." Daeyeol leaned his head against the cool glass window, staring outside, his mind in a state of blank. 

 

"I can't believe I devoted most of my youth to you. What did I even see in you?" Jangjun shook his head, feigning disappointment in himself. "If only you treated me half as well as how you're treating Sungyoon now..." 

 

Daeyeol sighed, "He's different...you know that too..." 

 

Jangjun raised an eyebrow, "I'm good in bed too, I don't see how he's so different."

 

Daeyeol reached over and hit the back of Jangjun's head hard, "Hyung! I'm driving!" The younger man yelled in pain, the vehicle swerving a little as he turned the steering wheel abruptly. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, Jangjun. I swear to god if you ever speak about yourself being good in bed again, I'll just call that Youngtaek guy up and tell him what a good time you and I had before." Daeyeol threatened, rubbing his hands together as his right one stung a little from the force he used. 

 

"Fine fine. I'll stop." Jangjun mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head with a free hand. "How are you going to work things out with Sungyoon though? He seemed rather upset just now."

 

"Upset? I'm honestly surprised he didn't try to stab you while he was holding that knife." Daeyeol rolled his eyes. 

 

Jangjun pursed his lips, "It's not my fault he can't take a joke. And you can't blame me for the fact that he has once again proven that he really doesn't trust the relationship you guys have."

 

Daeyeol opened his mouth to rebut Jangjun but found himself shutting it again. He leaned his head against the glass window once again, "He hasn't had it easy...I don't know...I just...God this is so embarrassing...but Jangjun, I just...I love him so much if he told me to jump, the only thing I'd ask is, 'how high?'." 

 

"Please stop talking before I get to both of us in an accident." Jangjun growled. 

 

"I love him..." Daeyeol sighed, "I really do." 


	29. Chapter 29

Sungyoon tucked Jibeom in bed, giving him a warm kiss on the forehead before he lied beside him. He was in a daze since earlier that night, falling prey to the constant struggle between his heart and mind. He knew he shouldn’t be treating Daeyeol this way, he knew how much the older man had done for him and how much Sungyoon meant to him. But he couldn’t help feeling this way, he was definitely jealous, but it would probably take someone holding a knife against Jibeom, for Sungyoon to openly admit that. 

 

Sungyoon groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and just hoping he could stop thinking for a moment.

 

“Daddy?” Jibeom’s small voice squeaked. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why isn’t Daddy Yeol here tonight?” The disappointment was evident in his voice, piercing right through Sungyoon’s heart. It had always worried Sungyoon that Jibeom might’ve gotten too attached to Daeyeol and he feared that one day, _one_ _day_ , if something were to happen between him and Daeyeol, he wasn’t sure how he would let the boy know of it. 

 

“Hmm...” Sungyoon wondered how he should lie to his seven-year-old. “Daddy Yeol and I have been spending too much time together, we’re taking a break from one another...” Well that wasn’t exactly a lie.

 

“Really? But Daddy and Daddy Yeol love each other so much, Jibeomie thinks it’s okay to spend time together.” Jibeom continued, “Daddy Yeol loves you a lot.” 

 

“You think he does?” Sungyoon turned to face his son, genuinely curious. 

 

Jibeom nodded hard, “Jibeomie used to think that Jibeomie loves daddy the most, but now I think that Daddy Yeol loves you more...about three thousand?” 

 

Sungyoon chuckled as he wondered how Jibeom plucked that number out of nowhere, “What about you? You don’t love me as much?” 

 

“Jibeomie hopes that Daddy Yeol can love you more, so he can take care of you when Jibeomie grows up and has to go to school. B-But Jibeomie loves you a lot too! Two thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine! This much!” Jibeom spread his arms wide apart. 

 

Sungyoon’s nose felt a little sour, his heart clenched as he looked upon his son endearingly, “I love you too, so so much.” Sungyoon leaned over and gave Jibeom a soft kiss on the forehead, “Now go to sleep, you still have classes tomorrow!”

 

Jibeom pouted, closing his eyes as he whined, “I don’t want to go to school! I’ll call Jangjun Ajusshi in the morning and he will come pick me up and we’ll go play together! I don’t want to go to school!” 

 

Sungyoon groaned, “Go to sleep, baby. I’m not sure what Jangjun Ajusshi has been telling you, but you have to go to school!”

 

“Even Daddy Yeol says that I don’t have to go to school!” Jibeom argued. 

 

“I’ll have to rethink letting you spend so much time with them...” Sungyoon mumbled. 

—

 

Sungyoon turned to look at the clock. 4am. He was still wide awake, counting sheep didn’t even help. Sheep, soft and white. White, like the shirt Daeyeol wore a couple of days ago. Daeyeol. Sungyoon was utterly amazed by how his brain could actually process things like that. There was probably a loose wire somewhere up there. 

 

Was he too harsh earlier on? He should’ve let Daeyeol explain himself, he acted rashly and the guilt was eating him up inside. Sungyoon took a deep breath, willing himself to go to bed but his empty heart just wouldn’t go to rest.

 

He picked up his phone, narrowing his eyes at the sudden glare from the screen as it lit up. He clicked into the contacts page, scrolling until he reached Daeyeol’s name. Sungyoon groaned, “Choi Sungyoon, you’re really such a loser.” 

 

He clicked on Daeyeol’s name once, ringing him up. “If he doesn’t pick up, you’ll go to sleep, forget about everything, you shouldn’t even be so concerned-”

 

“Sungyoon?” Hearing Daeyeol call his name, even though it was through the phone, gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling. Daeyeol was probably asleep moments ago, his voice low and husky.

 

“Y-You’re sleeping?” Sungyoon mumbled, “I shouldn’t have called, just go back to sleep, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“Sungyoon?” 

 

“Hmm?” Sungyoon’s heart thumped, he was excited and yet scared of what Daeyeol had to say. He thought about how he acted earlier on, was Daeyeol going to hate him? Was Daeyeol going to tell him it’s over between them? Sungyoon thought that he himself would’ve been tired of having to constantly deal with his own antics. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Sungyoon bit the insides of his cheeks, stopping himself from making any sound. It felt like there were a million tiny needles pricking at his heart, it clenched tightly, rendering Sungyoon almost breathless. Was this what people described as a heartache? 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Jangjun. I swear he doesn’t mean anything to me now. Well I mean yes he is my best friend and he means a lot to me but you know I don’t see him that way anymore, right? He’s just a friend like I wouldn’t even-”

 

“Hyung, just stop.” Sungyoon could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He knew Daeyeol had done nothing wrong, and it was just his jealous ass acting up and throwing a fit. Jangjun was right, about Daeyeol accepting Sungyoon wholeheartedly, and Sungyoon had been doing nothing but pushing him away. 

 

“You..you don’t believe me? I knew it...How could you believe me? I wouldn’t believe myself if I were you...Could I go over now? I’ll explain it all to you, Sungyoon. I’ll go over now.” 

 

"H-Hyung! N-Hyung!" Sungyoon whispered harshly into the phone, but the line was already dead before he could say anything else.

—

 

Sungyoon paced up and down the living room. _He_ _didn't_ _sound like he was joking about coming over_... Sungyoon winced a little as he tasted blood in his mouth, seeping out from the crack on his lips which he chewed on.

 

The knock on the door came quicker than Sungyoon had expected. Sungyoon wasn’t sure why Daeyeol bothered to knock when he knew the passcode to enter. He sighed as he unlocked the door and pushed it open, “Hyung, you didn’t have to-”

 

“S-Sungyoon...” Daeyeol collapsed into Sungyoon’s arms, throwing all his weight onto the younger boy. Sungyoon wrinkled his nose as the stench of alcohol wafted in the air. “Hyung...I thought you were sleeping but...you were drinking? Hyung...it’s 4am...” 

 

Daeyeol stumbled a little, using a hand against the wall to balance himself as he stood up straight. “You still c-care about me?” 

 

“I-”

 

The corner of Daeyeol’s lips turned up into a smirk, “You made it seem like you wouldn’t give a fuck even if I turned up dead at your doorstep.” 

 

“When did I-” Sungyoon raised his brow, “Hyung, you’re drunk.” 

 

“Well, no shit. Don’t try to change the subject, Sungyoon. Do you still care about me?” Daeyeol slurred his words lazily, like he always did when he was drunk and angry, which happened rather often before he met Sungyoon. 

 

The younger man swallowed hard, the image of Daeyeol from two years ago resurfaced in his mind. He couldn’t help but hate himself for finding Daeyeol irresistible, especially when he was mad and irritated like that. “Hyung, c’mon.” Sungyoon tapped Daeyeol’s arm, “You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the couch.” 

 

Daeyeol chuckled, “You looked like you were ready to drop my ass just now and now you act like you care about me. You can’t play with my feelings like this, Choi Sungyoon.” He placed his fingers below Sungyoon’s chin, pushing his head upwards until their eyes met. Daeyeol’s eyes were fluttering open and close lazily, like he was under a trance of some sort.

 

“I just...I just-I don’t know, I just-ugh!” Sungyoon pushed Daeyeol’s hand away roughly and ran his fingers through his hair, “I just didn’t like it.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“The way Jangjun talked about you. About what happened between the both of you. I just... it feels...not-so-good to hear about it...what the hell...” Sungyoon chewed on his lips again, the taste of blood filling his mouth slowly. 

 

Daeyeol would’ve enjoyed it more if he were sober, but he’d take this any day. “You know, people have a name for this feeling. It’s called...what was it again? Oh right, jealousy.” 

 

“I’m not jealous.” Sungyoon forced his words through his gritted teeth. His pride slowly falling apart as Daeyeol prodded. 

 

Daeyeol leaned in close, his hot breath sending shivers down Sungyoon’s spine as it brushed past his ear. “Oh yeah...then it shouldn’t feel bad...if you hear about what we did...for the first time when Jangjun and I...If you aren’t jealous, you wouldn’t wish you were the one riding my cock back in the dorms in school, you wouldn’t wish you were the one I was thrusting into so hard they had to check up on us to make sure I wasn’t committing murder, you wouldn’t wish-”

 

“Fuck you, Daeyeol.” Sungyoon snarled. 

 

It was a battle and the winner was evident since the beginning. 

 

Daeyeol smiled, he nibbled on the edge of Sungyoon’s earlobe, snaking his arms around the younger man. “ _Do it_.” 

 


	30. Chapter 30

“Shut up, Lee Daeyeol.” Sungyoon narrowed his eyes, forcing himself with every last strand of willpower to ignore the tingling sensations at his fingertips. 

 

“Aw...no more ‘hyung’?” Daeyeol pouted, looking awfully cute. At least that was what Sungyoon thought. 

 

“Not until you act like one.” Sungyoon sighed.

 

“I’m letting you take charge today.” Daeyeol wriggled his eyebrows, leaning against the wall, not budging even as Sungyoon tried to push him into the bedroom. 

 

“Just get on the bed, please? It’s my first day at work at your place tomorrow, I’m crazily nervous and you acting like a baby here isn’t of any help...” Sungyoon combed his fingers through his hair, exposing his forehead and sharp features. Daeyeol gripped the corner of the wall a little tighter, holding himself back, from god-knows-what he was going to do. 

 

“I won’t go to bed until you’re inside me!” Daeyeol stomped his foot and crossed his arms in front of his chest, acting like a little kid while his words suggested otherwise. “I haven’t been filled up before and I hope you’d be the first.” 

 

Sungyoon rolled his eyes, “Would you just _stop_  talking?”

 

“Make me.” Daeyeol smirked, leaning in towards Sungyoon. “Maybe if I had something in my mouth, I would stop... Don’t you think so?” Daeyeol dropped to his knees while Sungyoon looked on with big startled eyes. 

 

Daeyeol worked surprisingly fast, given his current state, Sungyoon started to doubt if he was really drunk. The older man reached for Sungyoon, causing him to back up against the wall, any chance of escape seemed slim. Sungyoon’s hand shot up to cover Daeyeol’s as it covered Sungyoon’s bulge, “S-Stop it! Not h-here! Jibeom’s sleeping inside and-”

 

“I guess you’ll have to be quiet then? Although it’s less fun...but it’s better than nothing, right?” Daeyeol pushed Sungyoon’s hand away gently as he tugged at his pants, smiling gleefully as it came right off. “You should get more of these pants, without the stupid buttons and zips.” 

 

Sungyoon shivered as the cold wind hit his bare skin, the tiny fine hairs stood as erected as his cock when his underwear slid down his thighs. “H-Hyung...we shouldn’t be doing this now...you’re not in your right mind...” Sungyoon’s voice trembled as he spoke. He doubted his own intentions, did he really want Daeyeol to stop?

 

“I have never been more sober than I am right now. If you keep making so much noise, you’ll really end up waking Jibeom.” The corners of Daeyeol’s lips turned up, his face was mere centimeters away from the tip of Sungyoon’s cock, the sight of it only made him long for more. “Baby...” Daeyeol whispered, his hot breath made Sungyoon squirm even more. 

 

“From now...” Daeyeol slowly wrapped his fingers tightly around Sungyoon’s length. 

 

“I hope...” Sungyoon threw his head back, banging it hard against the wall as Daeyeol tightened his grip even more.

 

“The only thing that comes out of your mouth...” Daeyeol leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, licking the tip of Sungyoon’s cock around the circumference. 

 

“Is my name.” Daeyeol wrapped his mouth around the reddened tip, he sucked hard while he dug his nails into Sungyoon’s thigh. Sungyoon bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from making any sound, it felt so so good, the tingling sensation in his fingertips intensified as he combed his fingers through Daeyeol’s hair, gripping hard. 

 

“H-Hyung...Ngh...H-” Daeyeol had only begun but Sungyoon thought that if Daeyeol had sucked any harder, it would probably only take a few more seconds before Sungyoon blew his load. Daeyeol pulled Sungyoon’s cock out of his mouth with a soft pop, shaking his head as he teased, “C’mon, baby, my name.” 

 

Sungyoon shivered at the sudden loss of pressure, “D-Daeyeol...” he whined as he thrusted his hips forward, “Don’t stop...” 

 

Daeyeol nodded slowly, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” 

 

Sungyoon’s mind was in a mess, his blood seemed to only be rushing towards the source of pleasure in his belly, leaving him light-heading and sensitive to every soft touch. Daeyeol tightened his grip as he moved it torturously slow, giving Sungyoon a few more pumps before the head of his cock went in Daeyeol’s mouth again. Hot and wet, Daeyeol’s tongue swirled up and down Sungyoon’s slit, sending shivers down his spine, his toes curling in pleasure. 

 

“Shit...” Sungyoon groaned, “That feels so fucking good...you’re doing it so well, y-you’re making me feel so damn good...” Sungyoon fisted Daeyeol’s hair, ignoring the wince of pain from the older man as he thrusted deeper in, the tip of his cock meeting the back of Daeyeol’s throat.

 

Daeyeol wasn’t used to this, Sungyoon could tell from the little gagging sounds Daeyeol was making, but he had no intentions of stopping. Sungyoon might’ve been holding off earlier on, but he thought about how Daeyeol came up to him himself, _requested_ \- no, _begged_ \- to be taken, he couldn’t let Daeyeol down, could he? 

 

The jealousy coursed through his veins, Daeyeol’s helpful narration of his first sexual endeavour with Jangjun just spited Sungyoon even further. It was Daeyeol’s first time getting fucked and Sungyoon was sure as hell going to make sure Daeyeol is treated as well as he deserved to be. 

 

“Baby...come for me.” Daeyeol muttered with his mouth stuffed full, the vibrations from the back of his throat sent Sungyoon nearer to the edge. Sungyoon took charge, thrusting his cock in and out of Daeyeol, loving the way Daeyeol’s teeth grazed past his skin everytime he moved. The ball of pleasure in his stomach built up with every thrust, Sungyoon was going to tip over the edge anytime soon. “I’m so close-so close, fuck- D-Daeyeol!” Sungyoon cursed as he came down Daeyeol’s throat, his fingers trembled when Daeyeol swallowed around his cock, sensitivity heightened. 

 

Daeyeol smacked his lips, enjoying the taste of Sungyoon while he got back on his feet. “I hope you didn’t wake Jibeom up.” He leaned in towards a panting Sungyoon and caught his lips with his own. Sungyoon could taste himself on Daeyeol’s tongue, hot, sticky and wet. Sungyoon found his hands moving faster than his mind did, his fingers working their way, unbuttoning Daeyeol’s shirt like a pro. 

 

“Fuck me.” Daeyeol whispered against Sungyoon’s lips, his turn to tug at the bottom of Sungyoon’s sweatshirt. “Fuck me so hard, I want to feel you inside me for days to come.” Daeyeol looked like a hot, beautiful mess. His hair stuck to his face with sweat, his hair disheveled. 

 

“Fuck, Daeyeol, fuck you’re so hot.” Sungyoon broke the kiss and traced his finger down Daeyeol’s middle, admiring his toned torso.

 

Daeyeol raised his eyebrow, “Okay, pause, correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure this is the first time you’ve ever said that I’m attractive.” A smile crept up his face as he could see the light pink shade Sungyoon’s cheeks turned, even in the dark. “I just...I just never said it out loud before.” 

 

Daeyeol leaned in again and stole a quick kiss, “So you’re always thinking about me? You think I’m hot?” 

 

Sungyoon narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t going to lose this battle again, “You know what else is hot? The sun. The sun when it rises as you keep yapping away.” 

 

“Feisty. I like that.” Daeyeol wriggled his brows, “I’m all yours.”

—

Sungyoon tore the condom wrapper apart and placed the small disk over the tip of his cock before he rolled it nicely over. Daeyeol helped with the lube, coating it evenly over Sungyoon’s dick, and the remaining over his own fingertips. 

 

Daeyeol reached behind him and found his hold easily, circling his fingers around the ring of muscles. He slipped one in till the first knuckle, groaning at the pressure in his stomach. 

 

“Alright, I’m ready.” Daeyeol declared as he removed his finger. Sungyoon’s brows furrowed at the center, “No you’re not-”

 

“J-Just fuck me, alright? I can’t wait anymore. Just do it, you won’t hurt me.” Daeyeol looked up to Sungyoon who was standing at the end of the sofa, glancing upon Daeyeol who was lying on his back with his legs spread apart nicely. 

 

Sungyoon reached down and spread Daeyeol’s asscheeks apart, causing the older man to take in a sharp breath as the cold wind hit his sensitive spot. 

 

Sungyoon gave his cock a few pumps before he lined the tip of it at Daeyeol’s entrance. There he was. Taking away Daeyeol’s first time. Sungyoon was childishly happy, he thought to himself. 

 

Sungyoon enjoyed the way Daeyeol frowned and yet look overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling when he pushed past the first ring of muscles. Sungyoon’s cock was thick too, it stretched Daeyeol out nicely as it was halfway in. Daeyeol gritted his teeth as he moaned, gripping the sheets as his insides burned. 

 

He had never felt so fucking good, ever. And if Daeyeol had thought that that was good, he was sure he saw stars when Sungyoon thrusted all the way into him and when the tip of his cock grazed last Daeyeol’s prostate. 

 

“Is it alright? Am I doing this right? Why are you so fucking t-tight?” Sungyoon groaned, gripping Daeyeol’s thighs tightly as he stopped moving. 

 

“D-Don’t stop. Please. Don’t fucking stop. Just keep moving, keep moving, please, uh, yeah...oh... _oh_...” Daeyeol’s words started making less and less sense, his vision blurred as Sungyoon picked up his pace and fucked into him relentlessly, against his prostate over and over again. 

 

“You’re so fucking big, Sungyoon...” Daeyeol arched his back off the bed, tilted his hips up to meet Sungyoon, hoping to get even just a few centimeters more of Sungyoon in him.

 

Daeyeol’s hand flew to his mouth as he tried his best to clamp it shut when Sungyoon started pistoning in and out of Daeyeol. Neither of them were speaking, it was just constant moaning and groaning and panting, the room started to spin as Daeyeol felt his orgasm coil up in his abdomen. 

 

When Daeyeol came for the first time from being fucked, it felt as though all the accumulated pleasure had gathered at his belly and was released through a burst, he clamped down Sungyoon’s cock as he let out a muffled scream. Daeyeol had managed come untouched, just by the constant thrusting against his prostate, Daeyeol let out a thick, white load onto his own stomach. 

 

Sungyoon slammed a few more times into Daeyeol before he felt his cock pulsing in Daeyeol. The beads of sweat rolled down Sungyoon’s cheeks as he slowly came down from his high. 

 

He admired the way Daeyeol looked for a moment, he was wrecked, and he loved it, so much. “Should we just sleep here or move to the bed?” 

 

Daeyeol reached up to pull Sungyoon down onto him, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as he smiled, “Let’s stay like this for awhile more, it feels so fucking good to have you inside me.” 

 

Sungyoon could feel his face flush at Daeyeol’s words, embarrassed as Daeyeol chuckled, “After all that you did, you’re blushing at what I said?”

 

Sungyoon opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. 

 

Daeyeol took the opportunity to steal another kiss, “Love you. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.”

 

“And Daeyeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m sorry I got jealous.”

 

—

“Daddy...” Jibeom crept up to Sungyoon and tugged him by the sleeve. Sungyoon looked away from the breakfast he was preparing, “Hmm? What’s wrong?” 

 

Jibeom’s gaze started around, he seemed to be having a hard time deciding whether or not he should say something. “J-Jibeomie...Jibeom saw something...” 

 

The butter knife hit against the chopping board with a small thud as Sungyoon dropped it. The blood drained from his face, his heart rate felt like it doubled as his fingertips felt numb, “Y-Yeah...? What did you see, sweetie?” Sungyoon ran through everything in his mind. He made sure he disposed of everything properly last night, the condom wrapper, the leftover packet of lube...did he miss something out? 

 

“Jibeomie was going to wake Daddy Yeol...b-but Jibeomie flipped over the blanket and...D-Did Daddy Yeol w-wet the bed last night? Was that why he wasn’t w-wearing any pants?” Jibeom bit his lip, the guilt evident in his gaze. Sungyoon bit his to stop himself from bursting out loud. On one hand he was sorry that his son had to witness such a sight, and on the other he was sorry that Daeyeol would have no idea about Jibeom’s theory as to why he was pant-less. 

 

Sungyoon wiped his hands on his apron before he patted Jibeom on his head, “Yeah...baby, could you keep this a secret? Daddy Yeol might be embarrassed if he knew you found out about his little... _mistake_.” Sungyoon chuckled when Jibeom nodded enthusiastically, “Of course! I won’t tell anyone! I promise! Jibeomie is the best at keeping secrets!” 

 

“Could you go wake him up now? Tell him that breakfast is ready.” 

 

Jibeom took off towards the bedroom and emerged hand in hand with Daeyeol shortly afterwards. “Daddy Yeol, quick! Daddy made breakfast, it’s the best!”

 

Daeyeol dragged his feet around the living room, his little limp couldn’t escape Sungyoon’s eyes. “You must’ve been tired.” Sungyoon’s words held a deeper meaning, “Wash up and get a bite before work.” Sungyoon laid the plates down and pulled out a chair for Jibeom, who quickly got on and picked up his utensils. 

 

Daeyeol slowly made his way towards Sungyoon and stopped when they came face to face, “It’s all because of you. Good morning, Sungyoon.” He gave Sungyoon a peck on the bridge of his nose before he limped away to the bathroom. 

 

“Yes, Daddy Yeol, it’s good to use the bathroom!” Jibeom yelled over his breakfast as Daeyeol looked at him with a puzzled gaze. He looked to Sungyoon for help, but all Sungyoon did was shrug while giving him an innocent smile. 

—

 

“Is it alright if I just wear this?” Sungyoon looked at his phone’s screen again, the front camera capturing the dress shirt he was wearing, the tie sitting neatly on under his collar. He tilted it upwards and arranged the stray strands of hair for the hundredth time.

 

Daeyeol smiled at him adoringly, “You know, I wish half my employees would dress as well as you do.” 

 

Sungyoon turned his head towards Daeyeol in a snap, “Why? So you can drool over them instead of work?” His eyes narrowed as he growled. 

 

Daeyeol held the steering wheel with one hand as he reached over with the other, he pinched Sungyoon’s cheek lightly, causing the latter to frown even more, “You’re so cute when you get jealous like this.” 

 

“I’m not jealous!”

 

“Oh right, you mean, you feel not-so-good about it, right?” Daeyeol placed his hands back on the steering wheel. “I hate you.” Sungyoon mumbled and went back to fixing his hair. 

 

“Love you too.” 

—

 

If Sungyoon got a dollar for every stare he received from the employees at Daeyeol’s company, he’d be able to retire by the end of the day. Sungyoon wondered if it was because of the way he was dressed, he looked around and realised that everyone else looked almost the same, so that couldn’t have been the problem. 

 

“Do people usually pay this much attention to the new employees here?” Sungyoon nudged Daeyeol and asked as they walked in the main hall. He caught an employee elbowing another, they started whispering amongst themselves as they stole glances at Daeyeol and Sungyoon.

 

“Not unless the new employee is reporting for their first day of work with the CEO.” Daeyeol acknowledged a few bows along the way, “Which has never happened before, so I guess you’re our new superstar.”

 

Sungyoon sighed as they stepped into the half-full elevator, “I didn’t want-”

 

“If it ain’t my favourite cry baby.” Jangjun smirked as he stepped in, facing Sungyoon directly. “Good morning, sir.” He nodded towards Daeyeol. Sungyoon clenched his fists by his side, he had forgotten that Jangjun worked for Daeyeol. It wasn’t that he hated the guy or anything, but seeing him now just made his mood turn sour. 

 

“Jangjun.” Daeyeol warned sternly. 

 

Jangjun shrugged. He looked around the elevator and scoffed as he set his eyes upon someone, “Stop staring and just ask for his number.” Sungyoon turned around to find a female employee blushing furiously, turning her gaze as soon as they met eyes. 

 

“Employees are not allowed to date other employees. I’m pretty sure that was stated clearly in your contract. If it wasn’t clear enough, you’re free to leave now.” Daeyeol made sure he was heard loud and clear even with his back facing the employee. He left everyone with their mouths wide open as he stormed out of the elevator. 

 

“I’ll bring you around, follow me.” Jangjun waved two fingers to signal towards Sungyoon, who scurried after him before the doors could close. 

 

“Is he always like that?” Sungyoon asked, when they were alone along the corridors. 

 

“Hyung?” Jangjun chuckled as he shook his head, “It’s not like you just got to know him. He has always been like that, it was worse before he got to know you. If this happened two years ago, I’m pretty sure everyone in that elevator would’ve been fired the moment hyung stepped out of the elevator.” 

 

“But alright, he’s a changed man now. If you told him you wanted to go stargazing, I’m sure he’d get someone to bring the stars to you, that’s how much he loves you.” Jangjun blabbered on, “Don’t forget that, alright? I haven’t seen him look at anyone, the way he looks at you, in a very very long time. Treat him well.” 

 

Sungyoon didn’t say anything, he just nodded as he let the words sink in. 

 

“You’ll report to the marketing department for 3 months first. He wanted to keep you by his side, and I’d hate to say this but as the most logical person out of the three of us, I told him to let you work somewhere else first, before you get transferred over when people stop gossiping.” Jangjun sighed and rubbed his temple, as though he was troubled by the heavy burden of being the brighter one out of the trio. 

 

“The department is organising a welcome dinner for you tonight, but hyung has a dinner engagement with a client so he can’t join you, but he said he’ll pick you up once he’s done, so that’s that.” Jangjun looked up at the ceiling as he went through the list of things in his mind which he had to tell Sungyoon.

 

“Does he always join the welcome dinners?” Sungyoon asked, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Jangjun, genuinely curious. 

 

“God! How much denser can you get? Of course it’s because the dinner is to welcome your stupid ass.” Jangjun glanced at his watch, “I’m running late, I’ll just leave you here, see you when I see you.” 

 

“Hey!” Sungyoon shouted after Jangjun, before he disappeared behind the corner. “Thank you...and I’m sorry for yesterday.” 

 

Jangjun pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, “Everything I said that day was nothing short of the truth, but.. I’m sorry too. Now get going, people will start thinking we’re going out if we keep talking in the hallways like this, and that’s gross.” 

 

“Why did I even bother...”

—

 

Sungyoon noticed that his colleagues were extremely- _really_ _extremely_ \- nice towards him. He came back from lunch with a coffee on his table, the documents which he was tasked to arrange was practically already in order when he received them, even at the dinner that night, everyone tried hard to include Sungyoon and make him feel welcome. He knew it was probably because of the talk that was going around the entire company, that Sungyoon was somehow related to Daeyeol and offending him would mean being at odds with the CEO, and nobody dared. 

 

“So, Sungyoon, what did you do before coming here?” A senior manager finally popped the question which Sungyoon had feared the most. His palms turned clammy with sweat as he gave a nervous chuckle, “S-Service sector...? Nothing special.” It wasn’t a lie at least, Sungyoon comforted himself. He wasn’t embarrassed of what he had done, but he didn’t want to inconvenience Daeyeol if word got out that he hired a stripper. 

 

“You must’ve really done well at your interview, to have the CEO hand-pick you.” Someone else commented, added on to the never-ending praises Sungyoon received that day. “I hope we’ll work well together, don’t forget us when you make it big!” 

 

The manager initiated another toast, before they started off with the drinking games for the night. Sungyoon could never understand how he could be so bad at those games. He worked for years at a nightclub and the fact that he never improved, not even a single bit, at playing the drinking games, always left himself dumbfounded. 

 

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the discovery of Sungyoon’s weakness. They tried their best to always have him on the losing end, cheering him on as he downed his, probably, twentieth shot. Sungyoon only continued as he didn’t want to seem like a spoilsport, his hand started to tremble at the twenty first. 

 

“Sungyoon. are you able to continue? We don’t want the CEO coming after us if anything happens to you.” The manager asked, a little cynically as he became a little light-headed himself too. It wasn’t something pleasant to the ear, but Sungyoon could only embrace it, “I-I’m fine, a-as long as w-we have fun.” 

 

While the games continued, Sungyoon fished his phone out from his pocket as he felt it vibrate. 

 

_From: Lee Daeyeol_

_Are you having fun? Is everything alright?_

 

Sungyoon smiled to himself, finding Daeyeol adorable when he was worried. He typed back with his trembling fingers, the typo errors gone unnoticed by him. 

 

_To: Lee Daeyeol_

_I finee see u latre <5_

 

Daeyeol’s reply came almost instantly.

 

_From: Lee Daeyeol_

_I’m coming over to pick you up now._

 

Another message came and this time with a photo attached.

 

_From: Lee Daeyeol_

 

__

 

_Is this how I take a ‘selfie’? Not sure. But thought you’d miss me, so here you go. See you soon, babe._

 

Sungyoon’s cheeks started to hurt as he smiled even wider, but he didn’t seem to care at all.

—

 

Everyone took turns to greet Daeyeol when he came to pick Sungyoon up, it was a first for some of the newer employees, to see the CEO up close like that. Daeyeol grabbed Sungyoon by both his arms to stop him from swaying, “I’ll take him from here, hope you guys had fun at the dinner.” Daeyeol thanked his employees before he helped Sungyoon into the front seat of his car and got in himself shortly afterwards.

 

“You drank a lot?” Daeyeol turned to look at Sungyoon who had his head against the window. “So much for saying that you could drink well.” 

 

“I-I’m not drunk! I can still drink more, d-don’t look down on m-me!” Sungyoon slurred his words as he waved his finger around in the air, obviously wasted. 

 

“The rest of them seemed fine, why are you the only one like this? Did they bully you? Did they force you to drink? I swear to god if they tried anything funny, I’m firing the entire marketing department the first thing tomorrow.” Daeyeol frowned as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, annoyed at the mere thought that Sungyoon might’ve been subjected to harm. 

 

Sungyoon turned to look at Daeyeol and just laughed, his laughter grew louder and more consistent until he threw his head back, catching his breath, “Y-You’re so silly! You’re s-so silly, Lee Daeyeol! They didn’t do anything to me, it just t-that...” Sungyoon’s voice trailed off, “It’s just that...” his voice became weaker, sounding more like a whisper.

 

Daeyeol’s eyes widened as he heard Sungyoon starting to sniff out of nowhere, “It’s because S-Sungyoonie is b-bad at drinking g-games...” Daeyeol had to take a second look at Sungyoon to make sure he saw it right. “Babe! A-are you crying? What’s wrong?!” Daeyeol’s mind went into a frenzied panick, he had to keep his eyes on the road and yet Sungyoon was driving him crazy too, with his weird antics. 

 

“S-Sungyoonie...Sungyoonie is bad at drinking games...so Sungyoonie had to drink a lot...” Sungyoon wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, he leaned his head against the window and it took less than 3 seconds before his eyes fluttered shut and atmosphere in the car became dead silent. 

 

Daeyeol thought he was about to have a heart attack, it was the first time he had seen Sungyoon get this drunk, and cute as he may be, Daeyeol thought he probably would never want to witness that again. 

—

 

Sungyoon wrapped his arms tightly around Daeyeol’s neck as he got onto his back when Daeyeol walked the both of them home. He had hoped that Jibeom was asleep, then at least he could focus all his attention on getting Sungyoon clean and into bed. 

 

Daeyeol swung open the door only to find Jibeom crouched in front of the television, frowning and straining his eye in the dark. The loud noise of the door opening startled him as he got onto his feet immediately and ran towards the couple. “Daddy Yeol! Daddy! You’re back! Jibeomie has been- Daddy? What happened to Daddy? Is he sick?” Jibeom’s smile fell from his face, replaced with a worried frown, he tugged at the bottom of Sungyoon’s pants.

 

Sungyoon stirred, “Jibeomie? Who a-are you c-calling Daddy? Daddy Y-Yeol? S-Since when?” 

 

Jibeom was more than confused, fear was evident behind his eyes, given it was the first time he has ever seen Sungyoon in such a state. “D-Daddy Yeol...? Is Daddy sick...? Why is he talking like this?” He but his lip and his large eyes glistened as the tears welled up in them. 

 

“Jibeomie, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it...erm...how about this, I’ll get Jangjun Ajusshi to pick you up now, alright? You can stay over at his place today.” Daeyeol suggested, knowing he would be unable to handle both father and son at the same time. Jibeom’s mood swings were as serious as his father’s, Daeyeol thought, as his frown turned upside down immediately, excitement overflowing in his eyes. “Really? Ajusshi is coming over to pick Jibeomie up? Really? No lie?” 

 

Daeyeol sighed, “I’ll get him to come over now. Can you pack a bag with your clothes while I help your father to the bed?” 

 

Jibeom beamed proudly, “Of course! Jibeomie is smart! I’ve already packed a bag, I call it the ‘Jangjun Ajusshi Homestay Backpack’! It has everything I need inside, I’m always ready to stay over at Jangjun Ajusshi’s place, he’s the most fun!” 

 

Daeyeol could only wish that Jibeom talked about him as enthusiastically as he did about Jangjun. He set Sungyoon down gently on the bed, helping him shift his legs into a comfortable position. Daeyeol sat by Sungyoon’s side and took out his phone from his front pocket.

 

“Jangjun? Get your ass over here.” Daeyeol spoke into the phone as soon as it went through, “ _Please_.” 

 

There was a long pause before Daeyeol continued, “Fine, I’ll give you a month off, a vacation, wherever you want. _Yes_. Yes with a plus one. Ugh whatever you can bring the entire village along with you for all I care just get your ass over here and pick the boy up. _Please_.” 

 

After some grumbling over at the other end, Daeyeol hung up. Jibeom peeked into the room from the corner, his cheeks rosy with excitement, “Daddy Yeol, is he coming yet? Is Ajusshi on his way?” Jibeom had his yellow backpack on his shoulders, his shoes were on his feet, all tied and ready to go. 

 

“Jibeomie?” Sungyoon slowly got up into a sitting position, clutching his head as it throbbed, “why are you calling him Daddy?” 

 

Jibeom cocked his head to the side, extremely puzzled. 

 

“He’s _my_  daddy.” When Sungyoon completed his sentence, Daeyeol felt something hitched at the back of his throat as it went completely dry, his eyes buldge a little as he gawked at Sungyoon. “S-Sungyoon, you can’t just-”

 

“Alright, Jibeomie? You can’t call him d-daddy...because that’s what I call him...alright?” Sungyoon rested his chin on Daeyeol’s shoulder, “Daddy...” he whispered into Daeyeol’s ear, which turned embarrassingly hot and red. All Daeyeol could do was look at Jibeom and smile sheepishly, hoping the little boy would not ask any more questions.

 

_Why isn’t Jangjun here yet..._

 

Daeyeol’s prayers were heard as the knock on the door came. “Jibeom, could you please get that?”

 

Jibeom nodded and ran towards the door, opening it and throwing himself at Jangjun who stood at the other side of it. “Kiddo! You’ve missed me this much?” Jangjun ruffled Jibeom’s hair and peered into the house. “Hyung?” He called out. 

 

“Thanks for coming so quickly! I’m a little pre-occupied now, could you just take the boy to your place for the night?” Daeyeol hollered from the room. 

 

Jangjun rolled his eyes, horny fucks... “C’mon Jibeomie, let’s go for ice cream now, alright? Your dads are a little busy.” 

 

Jibeom nodded estatically, “Ice cream!”

—

 

Daeyeol wasn’t sure what was going on with Sungyoon, but he guessed it was probably the work of the alcohol in his bloodstream. It took only seconds before Sungyoon stripped himself naked and propped himself on Daeyeol’s lap. He was stronger under the influence of alcohol, Daeyeol thought. 

 

“ _Daddy_...” Sungyoon whispered into Daeyeol’s ear as he straddled him on the bed. Daeyeol gripped the bedsheets at both his sides, “You have no fucking idea what you’re doing to me right now, do you?” 

 

“Sungyoonie has been a bad, bad boy, haven’t I?” Daeyeol could tell that Sungyoon was biting his lip, even without taking a single glance at the younger man. 

 

“Would you call me that again, _Sungyoonie_?” Daeyeol wrapped his arms around Sungyoon’s waist, aware that his erection was growing harder in his pants. 

 

“Hmm? _Daddy_..?” Sungyoon rocked back and forth in Daeyeol’s lap, the pressure causing Daeyeol to groan. “Is that want you want to hear? _Daddy_?”

 

Daeyeol grabbed Sungyoon by the waist and flipped him over so easily it was as though he weighed nothing. Daeyeol pinned Sungyoon’s arms over his head with his strong hands, he leaned down close, nose almost touching Sungyoon’s, as he whispered, “Our Sungyoonie has been a naughty boy today, hasn’t he? Daddy will teach you a lesson, alright? Stay still for me baby.” 

 

Sungyoon nodded with his eyes closed, complying to anything Daeyeol said. Daeyeol’s thighs were sore from last night, but there was no way in hell he could control himself when Sungyoon was being, well, _Sungyoonie_.

 

He caught Sungyoon’s mouth with his, kissing him fervently and passionately, a tint of urgency as the younger man kissed him back just as lovingly. “You’ll be a good boy for daddy right?” Daeyeol whispered against Sungyoon’s lips. He nodded and Daeyeol wondered if Sungyooneven understood whatever he was saying, but he decided that it wasn’t important at that moment. 

 

Daeyeol reached down and gripped Sungyoon’s length, stroking it a few times before pre-come started to ooze out from the top. Sungyoon writhed in the bed as the pleasure built up in his stomach, coiling uncomfortably. 

 

Daeyeol unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants down in a split second, along with the underwear he so cherished. His cock sprung free, throbbing painfully as it looked red and hardened. “Lick it.” Daeyeol commanded, placing a finger at Sungyoon’s lips. Sungyoon took the digit in well, coating it prettily with his saliva. 

 

As soon as he thought it was ready, Daeyeol lowered his finger and positioned it in front of Sungyoon’s entrance. “Baby, you’ll be a good boy for daddy, right? You’ll keep still?” 

 

Sungyoon nodded, still intoxicated, “Anything for daddy.” 

 

Daeyeol helped Sungyoon spread his legs further apart, he admired the hole for a moment more before he pushed his first finger in. “Does it feel good, baby? Does daddy make you feel good?” Daeyeol cooed. He slid his finger in and out a few more times before he added a second. 

 

“Hngg...f-feels good...more...give me more...” Sungyoon mumbled as he arched his back, matching Daeyeol’s rhythm. Sungyoon gripped the sheets tightly as Daeyeol separated the fingers and wriggled them inside his hole. He gasped for air as Daeyeol inserted the third and drove the fingers deep. Sungyoon’s moans were like music to Daeyeol’s ears. 

 

“Daddy...you can make Sungyoonie feel-hng... feel better than-than this r-right...?” Sungyoon squirmed. Daeyeol gave him exactly what he wanted as he removed his fingers and drove deep into Sungyoon with his cock this time. Daeyeol had to use a hand to keep Sungyoon’s body to the bed, “L-Let me know if it hurts...” Daeyeol panted. 

 

Sungyoon’s lips curled up into a smile as his eyes were now fully open, he was still drunk but he was enjoying it as much as Daeyeol was. “Fuck..Fuck me harder, fuck me harder than this, daddy...” 

 

Working on command, Daeyeol drove himself deeper into Sungyoon, abusing his prostate with every thrust. Sungyoon’s blabbers became inaudible as it was mixed with moans and groans, his abdomen was heaving as the pressure built up inside him. Daeyeol drove into him relentlessly, loving the sight of his long, thick cock disappearing inside Sungyoon’s hole, the way it stretched around the girth of Daeyeol’s length turned him on even more. 

 

“F-Fuck...fuck daddy...” Sungyoon’s knuckles turned white as he fisted the bedsheets, “R-Right there...hng...yeah...right t-there...” Sungyoon felt his orgasm coiling tightly behind his back and it took only a few more thrusts before he spilt everything onto himself. 

 

The way Sungyoon’s ass clenched onto Daeyeol’s cock also sent him over the edge with the next few thrusts. Daeyeol moaned as the orgasm took over him, he continued to fuck in and out of Sungyoon, the wet squelching sounds grew even louder as come leaked out of Sungyoon’s hole and got all over the bedsheets. 

 

 

Daeyeol collapsed beside Sungyoon, his pulsing dick still warm in Sungyoon’s hole. He wrapped his arms around Sungyoon as he pulled the covers over the both of them. “I love you, baby boy.” He pressed a kiss on Sungyoon’s temple, stroking his hand gently with the pad of his thumb. 

 

“I love you. So much.” Daeyeol repeated over again over again.

 

“Sometimes I can’t believe I met you. Out of the 7 billion people on this earth, I was lucky enough to meet you. I’m thankful for that, every single day. I always will be.” Daeyeol pulled Sungyoon closer to him, until his back was against Daeyeol’s chest.

 

“I know a lot of things still worry you. I know my brother- I know you’re worried he’ll take Jibeom away, but I promise you I’ll never let that happen. I know you’re worried about what my parents think of you, but I promise you, we’ll work hard, we’ll work hard together to show them we’re meant to be together. Whatever we do, I promise you we’ll do it together. Things might not be easy but I’ll always be by your side. I love you so much, and if you’d let me, I’ll love you even more tomorrow.” Daeyeol continued to caress Sungyoon’s hand gently. 

 

“Sungyoon...would you... Sungyoon, would you like to start a family with me?” Daeyeol whispered, everything else was so silent he swore he could hear his heart beating loud and clear. 

 

Daeyeol waited for a few moments, his fingertips numb as he grew nervous. The soft and steady breathing from Sungyoon came as a surprise to him, he peered over to find the younger man fast asleep, the corner of his lips still turned up into a small smile. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

— the end —

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 30 chapters of this and staying throughout the entire thing o man y’all did great! I’ll be working on something else before the sequel to this so just stick around i guess huehue biggest thanks to annie and stellia (and many others) for always asking me to write so i could never leave this un-finished mm love y;all loads. Bye for now!


End file.
